Harbinger
by HatefulRodeo
Summary: Broken, cracked, shattered; how long could Harry keep going like this? How long could he hold the pieces of his mind, his soul, his sanity together? When would the crushing weight pushing onto his young shoulders finally be too much? How long until he falls and doesn't get back up again? A/U, OOC and Yaoi; eventual Drarry. Mentor Voldemort. Don't Like? Don't Read! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_**Re-Edited and Re-Posted on December 18, 2012.**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: No idea where this came from but it refused to go away. __**I warn you it is dark and slightly twisted; will have mentions of rape and torture!**__ Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and I make absolutely no money from this fic. J.K.R. owns all rights to Harry Potter. _

_**~~~~~~~~********Chapter 1*******~~~~~~~~**_

Broken, cracked, shattered; how long could Harry keep going like this? How long could he hold the pieces of his mind, his soul, his sanity together? When would the crushing weight pushing onto his young shoulders finally be too much? How long until he falls and doesn't get back up again?

They want Harry to be their savior. Their beacon of light, shining blindingly bright and pushing back the encroaching darkness.

Do they not see the light dying in his emerald eyes? Don't they realize that even the brightest light will dim when it is constantly smothered by the darkness? Constantly under seige from the blackness that writhes with neglect, pain and hate?

No, they don't see it. They never do. No one cares about Harry. They never have.

He is nothing but a chess piece to move about as they wish. Used to sack the Black King before he, himself, is felled by the White. Harry knew, with absolute certainty, that once he killed the Dark Lord he would become a liability. They would claim he was too powerful and unstable to continue to be free or even live.

They would use the fucked up life they forced him to live to show how unstable his personality was. The Light would cite his inability to control his massive amounts of magic as a reason for his imprisonment.

It was funny how the raven haired youth's life went so far. Harry had never known true unadulterated love. He'd never known the loving touch of a parent or the pure caress of a lover.

Those sweet things were for normal people not the Chosen One. Harry didn't need love or care. No, he just needed to fight when they told him to, just needed to kill the Dark Lord, and then disappear into the Ether. No one would want a reminder of Voldemort's reign of terror. No one would want the reminder of the sullied brutal history the green eyed teen's presence would remind them of.

Well Harry had finally had enough. They could protect themselves from now on. For once in his short life he was going to live for himself. Tonight the soon to be ex-savior would leave Number Four Privet Drive and join his nemesis.

After tonight he would be free. After tonight the raven would either be dead or he would be accepted and recognized for who and what he was. The emerald orbed teen was just a love deprived, affection starved, sad sixteen year old boy.

Magically his strength matched Dumbledore's but his mind, soul, and body were atrophied. Harry was stunted and crippled from the ignorance and hate of his family; the violent beatings at the hands of his uncle, starved of food by the hands of those who should have cared about him. Harry was crippled from the lack of love he should have been shown; first at home and then by his friends at Hogwarts.

Friends; did he ever really have them? Or were they always puppets being controlled and maneuvered around by Dumbledore's machinations? Harry would probably never know and honestly he didn't care. Not now and never again.

The only people who ever told him the score up front were two men who despised him; Severus Snape and the Dark Lord Voldemort. Ironic that on the Dark side he could see so clearly where he stood while on the side of the Light he was always stumbling around lost in the darkness.

A bark of laughter tinged with madness and overwhelming sadness erupted from his dry throat and passed his cracked lips. Yes, tonight he would leave his family's home and join the Dark Lord's side; either Voldemort's or Death's. Harry really didn't care at this point.

Pulling his bruised, beaten, form up from his wafer thin, bloodstained, mattress the raven made his way to the door. The door was decorated with many strong locks; his relative's pathetic attempt to keep him locked in and away from their precious family.

Another insane trill of laughter came from his starved form as he waved his hand over the locks. He smiled as his magic responded to his will and the sound of clicks filled the stale air of his room as they were released. Harry opened the door slowly, Holly wand at the ready, and made his way silently down the stairs, jumping quietly over the creaking third stair near the bottom.

When he reached the bottom Harry made his way to the back door. Once at the door's threshold the emerald eyed teen slipped on his invisibility cloak. He thanked his foresight to steal back his prized possessions when he arrived back at Number Four for the summer and stepped outside, breathing in the clean night air.

It was time to go now.

He focused his foggy mind, clenched his wand tightly, and turned on the spot. With a booming crack he disapparated into that dark night. What waited for him was unknown but Harry knew he was no longer their little beacon of light.

From now on he would be the Dark Lord's harbinger; the bringer of darkness. He relished the coming time when the traitor's screams, and pleas, would rent the air; saturating and mingling in with the stench of their spilling blood.

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Re-Edited and Re-Posted on December 18, 2012.**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: So I know I marked this as complete but I never know when to leave well enough alone so here is another chapter. Snape is loyal to the Harry since he made the vow to protect him. So wherever Harry's loyalties are so are Snape's. I also raised the rating to M just in case. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and I make absolutely no money from this fic. J.K.R. owns all rights to Harry Potter. *Sniffles*_

_Previously:_

_He focused his mind, clenched his wand tightly, and turned on the spot, with a crack he disapparated into that dark night. What waited for him was unknown but Harry knew he was no longer their little beacon of light._

_From now on he would be the Dark Lord's harbinger; the bringer of darkness. He relished the coming time when the traitor's screams and pleads would rent the air, saturating and mingling in with the stench of their spilling blood._

_**~~~~~~~~~******Chapter 2******~~~~~~~~**_

Harry landed shakily on his sore feet; sore from the hours of back breaking labor his aunt forced him to complete so her garden out shown all the others. Never did it occur to Petunia that she was just as capable of doing the weeding as Harry was.

The teen knew without opening his emerald eyes that he made it to where he wanted to be. His magic was the one thing that never let him down; in his hard yet short life it had been the only thing that always tried protect him from harm.

Harry knew he made it to Malfoy Manor; the tantalizing feeling of dark magic reminiscent of the way Lucius' felt poured forth from the very walls in the room where he stood, caressing his thin form almost in welcome.

He opened his dead green eyes, looking at the Dark Lord sitting directly in front of him. The skeletal white face was expressionless, only a look of veiled curiosity and assessment was present in those crimson eyes.

The thin teen wondered how the Dark Lord knew he was there as he was invisible. But then again Voldemort probably felt his magic when he apparated in. Yes, the Dark Lord would know if Harry was present anywhere.

He watched as the crimson eyed man raised his hand to still the agitated Death Eaters and halt their progress to seek out the un-seeable threat to their precious Lord. Never letting those blood red eyes move from the spot where the invisible wayward Lion now stood.

The raven haired teen was confused. Harry thought he would have to slay a few Death Eaters to even have the chance to speak to the Dark Lord about his desires to join his ranks. However, he would not look a gift horse in the mouth. Harry waited, quietly, for the Death Eaters to heed their master's words and settle down.

More confusing to the sixteen year old was the look the Dark Lord was still giving him; it held no malice, or hate, just curiosity and something that could be respect. Harry didn't know that when he apparated into Malfoy Manor he passed through, and shred, several hundred years of old blood wards and protections.

Doing something that the Dark Lord had been assured was impossible by the Malfoy Patriarch. Once again Harry unknowingly proved himself exceptional for all to know and all to see. Once again he had unknowingly cast himself out as different. Proving he was a freak even in the wizarding world.

Removing his invisibility cloak, so he may look into those crimson eyes without any barriers in the way, he spoke in a cracked, soft voice; "I've come to join you."

Harry continued to look into the Dark Lord's eyes. He saw the distrust flaring up in those crimson depths and then what looked like resolution in those eerie orbs. The raven braced himself for what was to come; may it be painful hexes or dark curses. He steeled his resolve to endure it all if he must.

He felt the Dark Lord's overwhelming presence trying to gain access to his mind, clawing at his weak Occlumency shields. Harry lowered them as quickly as he could. He knew without a doubt that the Dark Lord could break through them if he needed to but it was a show of trust on the green eyed boy's part.

Harry thrust his life of to the front of his mind to be watched like a movie; from his cursed birth, his abuse at the hands of his relatives, the many trials he endured every year at Hogwarts. Every emotion; the hate, anger, despair, loathing, and disappointment all flowed to the forefront of Harry's tired mind. Everything was easily seen and felt by the Dark Lord currently residing in his mindscape.

The battered teen gasped when he felt a sudden warmth coming from the Dark Lord's presence in his mind before as quickly as it came it was gone and the Dark Lord was pulling gently out of his mind.

The Dark Lord sat for a while, a thoughtful expression on his thin face. Finally, the snakelike man looked at the beaten and broken boy in front of him; "You wish to join me, Harry? Why should I trust you? How do I know this is not a trick?"

The emerald eyed teen admitted it was a good question but one that was unwarranted; "I'll show you my sincerity my Lord." Without another word Harry pulled of his threadbare tee shirt, exposing a torso filled with brutal, angry, and jagged scars, countless bruises and open cuts. His ribs and spine clearly visible from the weeks of starvation and neglect.

Once the assembled eyes had looked their fill Harry spoke again. His quiet voice tight in a mixture of sadness and fury; "Why would I serve the Light? Why should I give my loyalty to a man who allowed this" here he gestured towards his battered torso "to continue happening to me at the hands of my relatives for all my life?"

"Why would I stay loyal to a side that has never cared for my wellbeing or my happiness?! At least here I know where I stand. Here I know my worth even if it is nothing. I won't be treated like a pig for slaughter; fattened up only to be thrown to the wolves when the timing is right!"

"I'm done being their savior! I'm done being their pawn! I'm a sixteen year old boy and they expect me to save them all! How am I to do that when no one has trained me or helped me? No, they want to throw me into danger and watch me survive so they can measure the growth of their little pig!"

"NO MORE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I AM NO ONE'S SAVIOR! HOW CAN I BE WHEN I CAN'T EVEN SAVE MYSELF?!" Crazed, broken, laughter laced with despair and soul deep tiredness filled the grand room, erupting from the Gryffindor's lips. Many of the assembled Death Eaters couldn't help but cringe at the sight of the boy's broken body and words so full of pain.

But the most unsettling thing was the laughter; it rang hard, empty, and cold against the white marble walls, expounding in hair raising echoes as it bounced off the high vaulted ceiling.

The Dark Lord stood, walking slowly to the still laughing emerald eyed teen. Voldemort raised a large slender hand and pressed a long finger to the boy's dirty temple. Harry felt the pulse of dark magic come through the Dark Lord's finger and all he knew, as he fell, was darkness; blissful, quiet darkness.

The Dark Lord caught Harry and called for a house elf. He gave the trembling creature instructions in regards to the scarred, thin, body in his arms when the creature appeared; "Take the boy to one of my guest rooms, clean him up and tend to his injuries. Do not let him leave the room under any circumstances."

"You are to provide him with food and drink when he wakes. You are to ensure that he eats and see that he has a proper bath. Provide him with new clothes once he is bathed. You will alert me when he is finished washing and is dressed." The little elf nodded, took the small teen's body into its arms, and popped away.

The Dark Lord gazed at his Inner Circle, waiting for one of them to speak. Lucius broke the tense silence first; "My Lord, if what the boy says is true and he is indeed coming to our side that is a massive blow to the Light." The Dark Lord nodded his bald head regally and gestured for Lucius to continue speaking.

"My Lord, forgive me, but is what Harry claimed true? That he was abused by his muggle relatives and Dumbledore let it happen? I was led to believe that the boy was well cared for, spoiled even." When Lucius finished speaking all eyes fell onto Severus Snape's stiff form as Severus was the man who had brought them that piece of information.

"Dumbledore has always assured me that the muggles treated Harry well, maybe a bit strictly, but well. I see now that it was a lie. The Headmaster preyed on, and fed, my hatred for the boy and by doing so making me blind to what was going on right in front my eyes." When he was done speaking Severus shook his head in self-disgust.

The Dark Lord spoke; "That is in the past Severus but in the future you should not allow your feeling to cloud your judgment. Next time I may not be so forgiving." Severus nodded and bowed low, mumbling his apologies, to his Lord.

"Now back to Lucius' comments. Yes, if Harry joins us we will deal a great blow to the Light and in turn Dumbledore. Especially if we can spread the word that the Golden-Boy was abused and neglected for years while Dumbledore assured us all he was well taken care of and protected by his muggle family." The Dark Lord sneered at the word family; his sneer was mirrored on several of the assembled Death Eaters' faces.

"Yes, we can injure, or kill, two birds with one well-placed stone. No one is to harm the boy in anyway and you are not allowed to let anyone else know that Harry is here. We will keep this information closely guarded and use it when the timing is perfect. Besides the boy will need rest and medical care for at least a week just to get back to something considered healthy."

Voldemort cast his red eyes around when he finished his words, letting his Inner Circle see the deadly seriousness of his order and the pain that would come if they disregarded it in any way. Many replies of "Yes, My Lord" and "As you wish my Lord" were heard from his most loyal and trusted followers.

The Dark Lord dismissed them and made his way to his study to review what he saw in Harry's mind; the abuse and hate Harry suffered through was so reminiscent of his own childhood. Sitting his skeletally thin body down Voldemort waded through his troubling thoughts.

Nagini slithered over, making her up the large wingback chair, and around her master's bony shoulders. She seemed to sense her master's distress and offered comfort with a squeeze of her powerful coils. The Dark Lord smiled slightly, caressing his familiar's large scaly head, and lost himself to the dark thoughts of his own childhood.

_**Well I'm not sure how far I'm taking this story only time will tell. I hope you enjoyed Chapter Two.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Re-Edited and Re-Posted on December 18, 2012.**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: I have no clue where I'm going with this but I'm trying to keep it as believable as possible. Sorry, I just don't think Voldemort would accept Harry's sincerity and desire to join his side so easily; so we will be dealing with that. Enough babbling! Onward we go with the story... Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and I make absolutely no money from this fic. J.K.R. owns all rights to Harry Potter. *Sniffles*_

_Previously:_

_The Dark Lord dismissed them and made his way to his study to review what he had seen in Harry's mind; the abuse and hate Harry had suffered was so reminiscent of his own childhood. Sitting his skeletally thin body down Voldemort waded through his troubling thoughts._

_Nagini slithered over, making her up the large wingback chair and around her master's bony shoulders; she sensed her master's distress and offered Dark Lord smiled slightly, caressing his familiar's large scaly head, and lost himself to the dark thoughts of his own childhood._

_**~~~~~~~********Chapter 3********~~~~~~~**_

The Dark Lord glanced up from his paperwork to see the elf from two nights ago nervously fidgeting in front of him; losing his patience he waved an impatient hand, silently telling the terrified creature to get on with it.

"Master Dark Lord, sir. Please forgive Tempy for the interruption but the boy is dressed and bathed. Tempy is telling you like you asks him to Master Dark Lord, sir." Voldemort had to stop from smirking at the little creature's fear; it really was delightful to watch it squirm under his blood red gaze.

"Thank you, Tempy, you may go." The elf bowed low before disappearing with a pop, leaving the Dark Lord to collect his thought on how he was going to go about this meeting with Harry.

Two days had passed since the sickly boy had appeared into his meeting room. Since that time Voldemort had come to some tentative plans to gauge Harry's sincerity on his want to join his ranks. Was the Golden-Boy really ready to follow through with some of the things he would be asked to do?

Even if he was asked to face down his former allies in a battle? Would the Gryffindor be ready to kill them without a second thought if it was necessary? The Dark Lord knew from looking into Harry's mind that the boy believed he was but Voldemort also knew the boy was unstable at the moment, he was not thinking clearly.

Make no mistake he could really care less about the boy's mental health. For Morgana's sake Bellatrix was one of the most trusted followers he had and she had an absolutely long overdue stay in Bedlam coming.

What he really needed to know was if Harry could follow through with the orders given, not feel overwhelmed with guilt, and want turn back to the Light Dark Lord didn't want fair-weather followers in his ranks; if you joined it was for life and with you knowing fully well what you are committing to.

A weak willed follower is unreliable and a liability the Dark could not afford at this time. They had enough enemies and issues coming from external sources. Voldemort really didn't need an issues rising internally from traitors and backstabbers.

That was why their numbers were so small. It was not from lack of people wanting to follow the Dark Lord's true goals and plans but because Voldemort wasn't going to take just anyone into his ranks. When the Dark Lord accepted you into his ranks it was almost as if you joined a sort of family; dysfunctional as it was but a family all the same.

However, Voldemort knew the value of alliances and several of his Ministry spies were considered allies but not loyal Death Eaters. They worked together toward their mutual goals and of course these unmarked witches and wizards were bound by secrecy oaths or contracts.

Not even Veritaserum or torture could get his people to talk; marked or unmarked. His people were loyal but anyone could break under enough torture and pain. The result of someone cracking, and spilling their guts, would be disastrous for the Dark's cause but the Light very rarely caught any live Death Eaters; it seemed that his followers would rather kill themselves than be captured.

Evan Rosier had turned his wand on himself before Mad-Eye Moody and his Auror comrades could take him in for questioning. The only reason Evan's death happened was due to the fact that he was caught alone. If the man was with another Death Eater, or ally of the Dark Lord, they would have done everything to ensure Evan's safety but alas that was not what happened. It was very regretable, indeed. Rosier was a magical powerhouse and as cunning as they come.

The crimson eyed man knew they were ruthless toward their enemies, but many would be surprised that the Dark Lord did not support abondonment. It was the mission leaders responsibility to make sure everyone made it back.

The only reason Voldemort accepted for some of his people not returning was death. If he found out anyone left another comrade behind when they could have brought them back he would punish them harshly for their cowardice. They did not have a high number of people to use and every loss was felt acutely.

When you joined the Dark you joined knowing full well what was excepted. When you agreed to serve him you agreed to do whatever it took to ensure a mission was successful and everyone made it back alive.

That was why Bellatrix was on his shit list; she had gone against orders, acted in a manner that caused the situation at the DOM to spiral out of control and causing the prophecy to be lost to them.

Lucius was the team leader that night and though the blonde failed his task the Dark Lord punished him lightly. Voldemort knew how hard controlling Bellatrix could be when she became crazed and blood thirsty. The crimson eyed man took some of the blame for the failure on himself. He should have known Bella wouldn't be able to control her baser urges.

Sighing, he stood, slipped on his outer black robe and began his trek to Harry's bedroom. Several Death Eaters were congregating, chatting in the many alcoves and sitting areas in the main living room; the Dark Lord acknowledged them with a nod as he made his way past the open doors.

His Death Eaters bowed to their Lord in respect and silenced themselves until he passed them by. Smirking at their obedience Voldemort continued until he came to his wing and a single dark wood door.

Knocking soundly the Dark Lord waited to be allowed entrance. Yes, the boy was in his headquarters and under his care but from what he had seen in Harry's mind the boy never had much privacy, or a true room, of his own. He could relate to that from his own horrid time at the orphanage and respected Harry's privacy enough to knock.

Voldemort knew if Harry was to join the Dark he would have to shatter some very twisted misconceptions of how he operated, and interacted, with his followers, plans and goals.

Hearing a soft call of "Come in" the Dark Lord entered and surveyed a recuperating Harry sitting in, and being almost completely swallowed up by, the large plush chair by the crackling fire. Yes, it was summer time but Voldemort knew Malfoy Manor could be a bit drafty at times.

Plus with Harry's obvious lack of fat, muscle and overall conditioning, was probably not helping him retain heat. Voldemort continued his perusal of the boy in front of him; Harry looked a bit healthier than two days ago. The color was beginning to return to his skin; the boy would always be pale, but now his skin was beginning to be tinged with a rosy flush.

Those brilliant emerald eyes were clearer, becoming sharper, behind the thick glasses. Harry's shoulder length hair was still wild but it no longer looked like a greasy lank mess after his scrub down. Who knew a bath could do so much for a person?

Harry stood a bit shakily, bowing lowly to the Dark Lord, and murmured a polite greeting. Voldemort waved him back to his chair, knowing the boy was still weak from his almost month long ordeal with his family. Making his way to the chair opposite Harry the taller man sat down gracefully and cast probing eyes onto his newest perspective recruit.

"So you want to truly join my side, Harry? I know you dislike Dumbledore and his lackeys but are you really ready to actively work against them, possibly torture them, even murder them if I order it of you?"

"Think very carefully, Harry. While I do not torture my followers as you have been led to believe punishments are doled out for failure to complete their assigned missions. The punishments are varied, depending on the severity of the failure in question, but I feel you should be informed of what I expect from you if I allow you to join me and mine."

Harry looked a bit taken aback by the Dark Lord's words and then fear crept in; "You're not going to let me join? But I thought you wanted me, you allowed me to stay here, fed me, and healed me. Why would you do that if I wasn't accepted into your ranks?"

Voldemort saw the confusion and rising panic in the boy's wide eyes and spoke firmly and slowly; "I allowed you to stay here, fed, and healed you because you were subjected to something no person should have to face; especially at the hands of those who should have held them."

"I would be lying if I said you actively fighting against the Order and Dumbledore isn't appealing to me but I want you to think before making this decision. If you have second thoughts about your place amongst the Death Eaters and betray me the punishment is death. That is a serious thing, Harry, not to be taken lightly."

"But what of what I said before; are you willing to slash you wand and cast the killing curse. Are you willing to watch that green flash of light slam into your enemies body and the light forever leave their eyes as they fall dead to the floor? Are you ready to do that?"

"Right now you are emotionally unstable. Before you try to deny it know that I will know you are lying to me, and to yourself, so save your words. For right now I will be satisfied if you took an oath swearing your loyalty to me. The oath will state that you will not interfere in, or disrupt, any current plans or plans made in the future by myself or my Death Eaters when we carry them out."

"Would that be agreeable to you at this time while you figure out your decision in regards to joining my ranks?" Harry looked away, staring directly into the fire's writhing flames, deep in thought, before turning back and looking into Voldemort's eternally guarded red eyes.

"I can accept that for right now while I work through what I really want. Yes, joining you was a great way to get back at Dumbledore and his flunkies. I know I'm okay with fighting and injuring them in battle but the thought of killing them I'm not sure on."

"You're right, as much as I hate to admit it, I am unstable right now. Sometimes I want to rip their throats out with my bear hands. Other times I'm just apathetic and can't muster the strength to care. But I will take your oath of loyalty to show that while I may not be ready to join the Death Eaters you and your people are no longer my enemy and I have no wish to impede your plans or goals."

"If you ever require anything like information from me or I can be of any help please let me know. You've been kind to me and I would like to repay that kindness. That I'm grateful to you for your care should show you the depravity, and neglect, I suffered at the hands of my former family, mentors, and friends."

"I mean shouldn't the Light have been the ones to take me in and ensure my health and safety? It is a sad day when the man who has courted my death since I was fifteen months old is the only person to show a lick of care, or worry, for me. None-the-less I'm thankful to you and in your debt."

Harry stopped his verbal rambling and looked a bit sheepishly at the thoughtful looking Dark Lord in front of him. Really, the little Lion was just too damn good for this world. The Dark Lord knew what Harry had been through and the fact that the boy still retained some qualms about killing, and death, showed Voldemort how pure Harry's soul still was.

It infuriated the Dark Lord tremendously. How could the bastards on the Light side have left this boy at the not so tender mercies of his muggle family? How could they have known the treatment he was being subjected to and not stepped in to save the one capable of saving them all from Voldemort's rule?

It seemed Dumbledore hadn't learned anything from his past mistakes. The Dark Lord still remembered pleading with Dumbledore to allow him to stay at Hogwarts over the summer and the at-the-time Transfiguration teacher just smiled and told him that, and he quotes; "It couldn't be as bad as Tom was making it out to be."

The old fool even approached Headmaster Dippet and told the man that Tom was just exaggerating his situation so he didn't have to go back to the orphanage. The then teen aged Dark Lord was furious when he went to appeal to the old Headmaster to let him stay and had been turned away as a lying, attention seeking, child.

The hell he was! If Voldemort, or Tom as he went by back in his school days, hadn't begun to strike back at his tormentors when he was younger in the cruelest ways he could he would have been beaten to death. Yes, the workers and other orphans had stayed away from him in fear after he began to frighten them. They constantly mumbled under their breaths that he was the devil but they stayed away from him.

Voldemort couldn't bring himself to care when he was at the orphanage, or even now; he was safe and that was what mattered to him. He was after all the Lord of Slytherin so the skill of self-preservation was deeply ingrained in his psyche and nature. It was simple strike, or kill, them before they can strike, or kill, you. Survival by any means necessary was how he lived his life and still did to a point.

He scoffed at his memories; those miserable muggle worms had the nerve to call him evil and a devil but they had created him with their cruelty and abuse. Voldemort was born out of their hatred and abhorrence, thrived and fed on their fears and terror.

Those muggles created him with their own disgusting hands, created their worst fear and nightmare, and Voldemort wasn't one to disappoint them. But the simple fact that Harry hadn't turned into what he had become, wasn't willing to let himself fall completely into darkness, was surprising to the jaded Dark Lord.

He felt himself softening just a touch towards the wayward Lion in front of him. Harry was so much like him, yet so different. Maybe the Dark Lord could help the boy; teach him, care for Harry in his own detached way, let the boy embrace his talents and powers without fear of punishment or unwanted negative attention.

But he would wait to tell the little Lion about his plans until later. The boy had enough on his mind already.

Voldemort was a little taken aback by this wish to help Harry. But maybe he wasn't just doing this just for Harry. Maybe he was doing it for the boy he, himself, had never gotten the chance to be. No one could ever accuse Voldemort of being stupid and he knew better than to lie to himself; it seemed Harry had somehow wormed his way into the Dark Lord's black heart.

But then again the Dark Lord always found a way for the plan to benefit him. While he was training Harry he would be endearing himself to the sixteen year old wizard, forging a bond with the other that would make Harry even less likely to turn his back on Voldemort. Factor in the oath and Harry would be completely and irreversibly loyal to Voldemort and the Dark.

He really loved it when his plans came to fruition so beautifully! He refocused on Harry once again; "Harry, you will hold you wand in your hand and repeat after me, alright." Seeing Harry summoning his wand, and doing as Voldemort asked, he continued speaking; "I, Harry James Potter, do swear my allegiance and loyalty to the Dark Lord Voldemort, also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, and by extension his Death Eaters and any others working toward the Dark Lord's goals."

"I, Harry James Potter, will not interfere or impede the Dark Lord, or his followers, in their plans, tasks and missions. Violation of this oath will result in immediate death. As I have spoken so mote it be." The Dark Lord finished speaking and glanced to Harry who had a look of determination and resolve on his still haggard face and repeated in a rough voice everything the Dark Lord had spoken.

A white stream of light connected the two of them before splitting and slamming back into their bodies. Both men shifted as the oath now settled in their magical cores. The Dark Lord smiled slightly; "Thank you, Harry. You have proven yourself to me by doing this but the oath was not just for my protection but for yours."

"Should you ever be captured it prevents anyone from obtaining any information you know. Even Veritaserum will be useless against the oath. However, I have things to attend to so I shall leave you to your rest. If you need books, parchment, or anything else call for Tempy and he will see to your needs."

"I must ask one more thing of you; do not leave this room. The Inner Circle knows you are here but the other lower ranked Death Eaters do not. They will undoubtedly try to injure you if they see you wandering Malfoy Manor. Can you do that Harry?"

The young man nodded his agreement to the Dark Lord's request before expressing his gratitude again to the the elder male, who waved him off once again. He was a monster but not the mindless killer Dumbledore liked to claim he was. Finally, hurting Harry, who had the potential to help him win this war, would be completely stupid and short sighted.

Voldemort excused himself from the room, closing the door and warding it excessively to deter anyone from getting in and a rebellious lion from getting out. Walking back to his office he lost himself to his musings, not even acknowledging the people who greeted him.

No one took offense to the Dark Lord ignoring their greeting; they knew what their Lord was like when he got to thinking or plotting. Continuing on Voldemort thought about how much he had changed since his rebirth in the graveyard at Little Hangleton.

When he had first regenerated and emerged from the cauldron he had been disoriented. He was almost half out of his mind from the pain he had just endured. Needless to say Harry's first impression of him, not counting his first year, wasn't flattering and probably played into Dumbledore's accusations that Voldemort was insane and cruel.

Sighing, the man pushed those thoughts away. Harry's misconceptions, and delusions, would have to be remedied in the very near future. The boy needed to know what the Dark Lord and his side were truly working toward, what their real goals were, and how they went about achieving them.

Resigning himself to reading and completing more paperwork, but looking forward to explaining his side to Harry tomorrow, Voldemort sat in the comfortable chair behind his large desk and began reviewing the reports submitted by his spies. Merlin couldn't Dumbledore just keel over and just be done with it! That would make things so much easier for them all. If only life was that easy...

_**Well that's Chapter Three. I hope you enjoyed the crazy ride this story is becoming as the plot bunny takes me deeper down the rabbit hole!**_

_**Next chapter will be in Harry's POV; I'm trying to vary my style depending on whose POV I'm writing in. I wanted to do this since I believe Voldemort & Harry have very different minds, speech and mannerisms. **_

_**Oh and Harry will not be super sly and hiding his intelligence, but his tendency to rush forward into conflict will be relaxed. Basically a more Slytherin Harry will emerge.**_

_**They will both be a bit OOC. I will try and keep Harry as sweet & lovable as always. While Voldemort will still be the sadistic despot we all know & love.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Re-Edited and Re-Posted on December 18, 2012.**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: Harry's POV for this chapter. Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and I make absolutely no money from this fic. J.K.R. owns all rights to Harry Potter. *Sniffles*_

_Previously:_

_Sighing, the man pushed those thoughts away; Harry's misconceptions and delusions would have to be remedied in the very near future. The boy needed to know what the Dark Lord and his side were truly working toward, what their real goals were and how they went about achieving them. _

_Resigning himself to reading and completing more paperwork, but looking forward to explaining his side to Harry tomorrow, Voldemort sat in the comfortable chair behind his large desk and began reviewing the reports submitted by his spies. Merlin couldn't Dumbledore just keel over and just be done with it! That would make things so much easier for them all. If only life was that easy..._

_**~~~~~~~~*********Chapter 4********~~~~~~~~**_

He felt good; better than he had in a month. It was amazing what actually being able to rest and eat could do for his body. Physically he was rebounding; his injuries were healing well according to the little elf attending him. His ribs though would take a little more time to heal completely.

At this point gaining weight and muscle was what he needed to do the most. Yes, he had muscles but they were weak from his continued starvation. However, the biggest change was to his mental state. Just having a safe place to relax and recuperate was doing wonders for his fragile mind.

That he felt safe enough in Malfoy Manor with the Dark Lord down the hall was still slightly unbelievable to him. Yes, he had hoped to be accepted by Voldemort but he never dreamed that the snakelike man would give a damn about him past his not dropping dead.

He really shouldn't judge the man, all the information he had ever received about the Dark Lord was from biased sources. Maybe from this point he should enter this situation with an open mind, stop living his life on and basing his decisions on faulty information.

The meeting that had just taken place between them was enough to blow his mind. Harry thought the Dark Lord wouldn't give a damn about his wellbeing or if he would have any problems with committing murder. It seemed to him that maybe the Dark Lord cared for him even just a little bit.

That thought made his heart warm, someone cared for him! That it was his once sworn enemy was completely irrelevant at this point. He would try his best to not disappoint the man who had helped him more than anyone ever had.

Don't get him wrong Madam Pomfrey had healed and cared him in the past but that was her job. Molly Weasely and Hermione were on Dumbeldore's payroll so they didn't count. But Voldemort didn't have to do any of what he did and that was why it meant so much to the Gryffindor.

He knew he was probably over exaggerating the Dark Lord's gesture of care. Voldemort probably had his own motives for ensuring he survived. The green eyed teen could never forget he was an important pawn to both sides of the war.

Now that the White Knight had crossed over to join the Black King he had strengthened the Dark's position and probably assisted him in winning the war. He was just waiting to see what Voldemort would want from him aside from the oath. Slytherins were always the quid pro quo sort and he would be daft if he thought that the Dark Lord didn't want anything in exchange for his kindness.

Sighing lightly he pushed his swirling thoughts down with his Occlumency shields; funny that now that it didn't matter he could manage Occlumency just fine. That was the story of Harry's life though, always too little too late.

He needed to decide if he was capable of doing what Voldemort would need him to do if he chose to join the Death Eaters for real. He knew he could inflict serious bodily harm to his former friends in battle, as for torture he didn't think he would have a problem. If anything he would be showing them what he had endured for years at the hands of his family.

That thought gave him a feeling of sadistic satisfaction as he imagined their screams of mercy; never would he actually heed them. Why should he? No one had ever listened to his pleas of mercy, his screams of agony as he begged for the pain to stop. No, his former friends and mentors would deserve everything he gave them.

As for the rest of the sheep on the Light side they didn't deserve his kindness or pity; they choose to be blind and follow that manipulative old fool. True, maybe a few were merely clueless and truly believed what they were fighting for but many had known what Harry endured and they would be shown no mercy once he found out who they were.

Collecting his thoughts he went though what he was alright with. Harry was okay with dueling his former allies, just fine with torturing them if he needed to but what about killing them? He believed he could do it if it was unavoidable; either his life or theirs but in cold blood he didn't think he ever could do that.

Shifting in the squishy armchair as he luxuriated in the heat pouring off the fire he allowed his thoughts to wander. Imagining himself confronting Dumbledore; casting the Avada Kadavra, the blinding flash of green light hitting Dumbledore in his chest as the manipulative old bastard fell. How would he feel if that were to really happen?

The answer somewhat shocked him but he accepted it; he would feel vindicated, like his insatiable thirst for revenge was finally sated. But could he judge casting the killing curse on Dumbledore as killing in cold blood?

He didn't think he could consider it as coldblooded murder as he had so much hate and loathing for his former mentor. Killing Dumbledore would feel satisfying in the most primeval of ways; satiating a dark need that lived deep inside every person's soul, the need to inflict pain onto those who have wronged or harmed us irreparably.

The Headmaster had knowingly, without a second thought, allowed Harry to be subjected to hate and neglect since he was one year old. He had thought about it many times and he couldn't believe his parents would have wanted him to go to his aunt and uncle.

His mother must have had a very good picture of what his life would be like under his relative's care. So why was he left there in the first place? He never had the courage to ask.

He stopped asking questions after his first year at Hogwarts when he started to feel like Dumbledore was trying to skirt the issues or answer in placating drivel meant to make him feel better but guilty at the same time. But the final nail in the coffin in terms of his undying faith in Dumbledore came at the end of his first year.

He had made pleaded with the Headmaster while he was in the hospital wing after his encounter with Voldemort, begging him not to send him back to the Dursley's house. The old man just smiled that damn smile and told him it couldn't be all that bad. That his aunt and uncle were just strict and had his best interests at heart.

Now he could see the situation for what it was; Dumbledore wanted Harry beaten down and submissive. Wanted him to crave affection and attention so much that when the Headmaster extended his hand in that Grandfatherly way Harry wouldn't think twice about taking it. The naive fool he had been at that time had grasped onto that hand, and put his faith in a man he now knew to be corrupt.

He needed to stop these thoughts now! It wasn't his fault that he was so deprived for affection that he latched onto the first kind adults and children he had met when he joined the wizarding world.

First it was Hagrid; the friendly Slytherin despising and anything Dark hating half-giant. Hagrid had spouted Dumbledore's praises, firmly planting the seeds in Harry's young mind for when he made it to Hogwarts and met the Headmaster. By that time he would have already been a firm believer of the elderly man's benevolence.

It had worked too as had the old bastard's setup for him to befriend Ronald Weasely. Hermione was brought into the old man's machinations after second year. God he was so blind even when he was opening his eye's to Dumbledore's manipulations he was still blind to what his so called friends were doing to him.

All their help, their suggestions and subtle hints, had been well orchestrated plans given to them by the Headmaster to lead Harry down the correct path. That the path they were leading him on had almost caused his death multiple times was ignored as unimportant.

After all what good was a weapon if it didn't perform when it was needed? He felt the familiar anger boiling in him; so many lies, so much taken from him! For what?! NOTHING AT ALL! He had lost his parents, his godfather; what else was left for him now? The answer was simple for him. He had nothing else to lose now and that made him very dangerous.

He would make them see what they had turned him into, what they had twisted his heart and soul to become. He would revel in the terror in their eyes as he inflicted every harm that had ever been brought onto him. The cruel laughter burst from him once more as his magic reacted, swirling violently throughout the nicely appointed room.

It was the popping noise of his elf caretaker that broke him out of his descent into mania. "Is the young master being okay?" He looked at the timid creature and couldn't help but smile at the concern in those bulbous brown eyes. "I am fine Tempy. Thank you for asking." Tempy nodded before popping out. The elf didn't look convinced but knew not to push his luck with asking his young master if he was alright again.

Now that his mind and magic were somewhat settled, though he could still feel the ripples of rage and pain coursing through him, Harry took a deep breath and went back to his original line of thought; could he kill an innocent being? Innocent in terms of a child or someone who had done nothing to deserve his ire?

The answer was clear to him. No, he could never hurt an innocent, after all isn't that what his relatives had done to him? He couldn't bring himself to fall that far because if he ever allowed himself he knew wouldn't be able to pull himself back from the darkness that had begun to grow in his very mind, heart and soul.

He didn't want to become a murderer; there was a big difference between a murderer and a killer. Murder was a coldblooded generally premeditated act. Killing someone was generally in self-defense or justified in some way. Harry could deal with killing but not outright murder.

Well he had his answer for the Dark Lord didn't he. He felt a bit disappointed that he couldn't do what Voldemort wanted him to but he wouldn't bend to the whims of others any longer. The emerald eyed teen would do what he was comfortable doing and if the Dark Lord, or others, were pleased with his actions Harry would enjoy the satisfaction of doing a job well done.

Even through the slight disappointment he was feeling the ex-Gryffindor felt lighter inside. He had just made a another choice for himself again and it felt good, better than good, it felt great! Finally he was living his life for himself; yes he had sworn his loyalty to the Dark Lord but he wouldn't be forced to do anything more than that.

It was an odd unknown feeling of freedom; he let it bubble within his chest while smiling like a loon. His life wasn't perfect yet, but it was getting better and for that he was thankful. Rising from his chair he made it back to the queen sized soft bed and laid down under the thick blankets.

Feeling sleep creeping into his tired body one fleeting thought crept into his mind; tomorrow he would tell the Dark Lord the entirety of the prophecy.

_**Well folks that is Chapter Four. I hope you enjoyed my slightly dark but still light Harry. : )**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Re-Edited and Re-Posted on December 18, 2012.**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: Harry's POV; this chapter is mostly background since I never really explained why Harry turned his back on his friends. Anywho hope you enjoy it._

_**FLASHBACKS APPEAR LIKE; **__THIS_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and I make absolutely no money from this fic. J.K.R. owns all rights to Harry Potter. *Sniffles*_

_Previously:_

_Even through the slight disappointment he was feeling the ex-Gryffindor felt lighter inside. He had just made another choice for himself again and it felt good, better than good, it felt great! Finally he was living his life for himself; yes he had sworn his loyalty to the Dark Lord but he wouldn't be forced to do anything more than that._

_It was an odd unknown feeling of freedom; he let it bubble within his chest while smiling like a loon. His life wasn't perfect yet, but it was getting better and for that he was thankful. Rising from his chair he made it back to the queen sized soft bed and laid down under the thick blankets._

_Feeling sleep creeping into his tired body one fleeting thought crept into his mind; tomorrow he would tell the Dark Lord the entirety of the prophecy._

_**~~~~~~~~************Chapter 5***********~~~~~~~~~~**_

The tantalizing smell of food hit his nose with the force of a sledgehammer, turning in the direction the delicious scents were coming from; he cracked his sleep hazed emerald eyes open, taking in the sight of a large breakfast being kept under a warming charm.

Harry would really need to thank Tempy for this; the elf really was wonderful. Sitting up rather lazily, he picked up the trey and balanced it on his knees. Everything looked absolutely wonderful to the ravenous ex-Gryffindor. But if the rising sun was anything to go by he had slept since yesterday afternoon.

Eating the food slowly, savoring every bit of it, he let his rapidly calming mind wander; reassessing his situation and what had changed in his life. He had run away from his family after he finally cracked under the abuse and made it to Malfoy Manor.

Thinking on it now when he was in a rational mind; a mind not hazed by hunger, pain, and the beginnings of madness, Harry realized just how odd it was that he had apparated directly into the Dark Lord's meeting room at Malfoy Manor. Surely there were wards or other protections to keep unwanted people out. That was something to ask Voldemort about or maybe Lucius would be better.

Filing his questions away to ask later the teen moved onto the next shift in his life and loyalties; he had abandoned the Light, well they had abandoned him first when they left him with the savage beasts they called his family. But that was another can of flobberworms that he didn't want to deal with just yet.

Sighing Harry refocused his mind; he had abandoned the Light, turning his back on his former allies and would possibly begin to work against them and their plans. He felt no remorse or second thoughts in deciding to leave the Light.

Why would he feel sadness? Some would ask if he would miss his friends or maybe Remus Lupin but he could answer them quite easily. What friends? What about Remus? He wasn't sure when Ron began to actively work with the Headmaster and not just listening to the old coot's suggestions.

Maybe it was from the beginning or maybe he joined the Headmaster in his manipulations at the end of second year like Hermione had? Harry was sure about Hermione; what he overheard between Ginny and the mudblood was enough to not leave any doubts in his mind on where Ron, Hermione and Ginny stood. They stood on a pedestal of lies with Dumbledore, looking down on Harry as he suffered alone and in pain.

Ginny was another mess in itself. The green eyed male told the little bitch that he cared for her as a sister but she just wouldn't accept it. Ginny or Ginevra kept telling him he just needed time to figure himself out. No, Harry had himself figured out in regards to his sexual desires and they did NOT revolve around soft breasts or in between a woman's smooth legs and slick folds.

No, Harry preferred tall, strong, lean and above all else a cock in between their legs. So unless Ginevra was hiding a very big secret between her legs Harry had no interest in her in any sexual way. That was before he uncovered the deceit from the three traitors. Now he'd rather watch Ginny burn than help her.

As for Remus well that was another simple answer; why should he care the man who had never cared to come and check on him for twelve years! What was his excuse? Dumbledore said he was fine and didn't need Remus to look in on him. He didn't understand that at all! If his best friends had a child and then his dear friend died Harry would want to make sure the child was well taken care of.

That wasn't his only problem; even if he could forgive Remus for ignoring him for twelve long years. How could he forgive the man for never standing up for him with Dumbledore? He had begged Remus at the end of third year not to let him go back to the Dursely's.

Harry told the werewolf that Dumbledore knew what his family was doing to him but didn't care and for a moment, one blessed moment, Harry had hope that someone would help him and take him away from his family.

Those hopes were dashed when Remus smiled before stating that he had absolute faith in the Headmaster. Remus went on to say that he had absolute faith in Dumbledore and knew the man would never knowingly let a child suffer at the hands of his family.

Harry had just stood there, staring at the man he was beginning to think of as a surrogate uncle, and felt the hot knife of betrayal stab through his heart. No one was ever loyal or trying to help him. Nope, they were always loyal to Dumbledore. Well the ex-savior didn't need them anymore, not when he had realized that most of them did not care for him, they only cared for what he could do for them.

Harry shifted the trey from his lap and placed it on the nightstand, where it was promptly taken back to the kitchen to be cleaned. The still healing teen then stood and made his way to the bathroom to get himself in order.

Coming out of the bathroom Harry noticed it was nearly 10:30am; how long had he been in there? Well he guessed it was the fact that he rarely had a bathroom to himself, to do as he pleased in without a time limit or rushing to get to class. Yet another step up in his life; sad that a bathroom that was solely his and he could use anytime was a step up for him.

Shaking his head, grimacing at the depressing thought, Harry began to dress himself in soft boxers, black linen pants, a cotton grey long sleeved shirt and an emerald outer robe. Glancing in the mirror he was slightly taken aback at his reflection; there he stood, clean and dressed in clothes that fit and he looked quite good.

Well not totally, these glasses would have to go seeing as the prescription was wrong and they kept sliding down his nose. Maybe the Dark Lord knew of a potion he could make to fix his sight? It was something to ask. His hair well it was still a bit untamed but maybe it would rest smoother if he continued to grow it out. It seemed the longer it was the more manageable it became.

Smiling in satisfaction at his decisions to improve his appearance, the green eyed male took in the overall condition of his still healing body. He still looked starved but it was getting better. His skin was almost back to its normal pale but rosy complexion and his cheeks didn't look as hollowed.

Judging these as promising signs that he getting better, stronger, Harry looked directly into his eyes and smiled a heartwarming smile when he saw his eyes were clear and shining with warmth behind his glasses. He couldn't remember when he had looked this happy?! But he was and he was grateful to Tempy and the Dark Lord for making this happen.

Perusal of his body done he moved to the large squashy armchair near the fire and called for his elf caretaker. Tempy popped in looking pleased; "Yes young master. What cans Tempy be doing for young master?"

He could not help but grin at the little creature; "Tempy call me Harry please and I would like a book on Dark Magic preferably a beginner's book if they have them here. Is that okay?"

"Yes young master Harry. We's has plenty of Dark Magic books for yous to read. Tempy be bringing some to you in a moment." Before he could stop the elf and let him know he just needed one Tempy was gone. Sighing and waiting for the enthusiastic elf's return he leaned back in his armchair and thought about the day he had his perceptions forever shattered.

_It was after the fiasco at the DOM and he was walking through the halls late at night under his invisibility cloak. It was the night before the end of term and he couldn't sleep, his mind filled with too many disturbing thoughts. He had just lost his godfather, the only person who ever tried to protect him or help him._

_Since his relatives found out at the end of third year that Sirius was his godfather and a murderer the Dursleys had treated him better during the summer after his fourth year. The beasts still ignored him, not allowing him much food, but the beatings had ceased._

_True he had never told Sirius about the abuse at the hands of his family. Harry had become too jaded to trust anyone to help him at that point. He had tried to tell too many people about the treatment he suffered only to be ignored or called a liar. _

_But maybe he should have now that he thought about it. If he had maybe everything would have turned out differently; but it didn't matter now. He had just lost his last chance at knowing what a family was like. It hurt Harry to think that he would never see his godfather again but that was how it seemed to be for him. He got a few years with the one's he loved before they were taken from him._

_Now with Sirius dead what was going to happen when he returned to Number Four Privet Drive? He knew if his relatives found out about Sirius' death there was nothing stopping them from starting to physically abuse him again. _

_That night at the DOM after the loss of Sirius Harry had lost it, became completely unhinged and attempted to cast the Cruciatus on Bellatrix Lestrange; it had not worked. Even in that he failed! He couldn't even summon up the hatred to properly punish the witch who killed his godfather?! _

_When his pathetic Crucio ended and he came back to himself he came face to face with the snakelike visage of Voldemort. They hadn't spoken; Voldemort just stared at him with veiled curiosity while Harry summoned all his courage and glared back. _

_The raven only looked away when he felt the pressure of the Dark Lord trying to enter his mind. That was something no one would be allowed to do again; too many secrets were inside him. Snape had come close to discovering some of his secrets but thankfully had never gotten further than the surface of his mindscape._

_Harry kept his focus on the ridiculous fountain in the Ministry's atrium but never let his guard down; the Dark Lord could attack at any time and he would be a fool to give the crimson eyed man an easy opening. But nothing happened until they heard running and the floo's beginning to flare. _

_As quick as Voldemort and Bellatrix were there they were gone, disappearing with a flash of green flame into one of the vacant hearths. Dumbledore was there; of course the old bastard came too late to actually help, along with a sleepy, irritated looking Fudge. _

_Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you looked at it, the Minister had not seen Voldemort and scoffed when Dumbledore tried to tell the man that the Dark Lord had in fact been there. Harry watched as the pudgy useless man waddled away, cursing Dumbledore and his lies before disappearing into the elevators; no doubt to begin the paperwork dealing with the destruction inside the DOM. _

_Not only had Voldemort and Bellatrix escaped the Order but so had Rodulphus, Rabastan, Rookwood and Avery. Lucius Malfoy was there with the Aurors, summoned no doubt by Fudge, explaining what he had been doing there. The blonde even had papers to justify his presence inside the normally closed Department of Mysteries. _

_In the end the Aurors were forced to let the aristocrat go when the blonde became irate and requested to see Minister Fudge. Knowing they were beat the Aurors allowed Lucius to leave, a smug smile was plastered on the handsome face of the Malfoy Lord as he stepped into the floo._

_It made Harry feel useless; not only had his foolishness lost him his last link to family but they hadn't even managed to apprehend anyone. All in all the night had been a complete and utter loss. To make matters worse it seemed his friends were distancing themselves from him, acting like he meant to get them hurt. _

_He hadn't he would never want to hurt his friends and they had chosen to come with him; the only ones still acting normally were Luna and Neville. He was grateful to them both; they were indeed odd but true in their friendship to him. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were another matter altogether, it seemed like they were tolerating him, humoring him, when he talked to them._

_He walked through the silent halls of Hogwarts, deep in thought; turning down the hallway that led to the Transfiguration classroom he heard hushed whispers. Moving silently toward the classroom where the voices were coming from Harry realized the people in the room were Hermione and Ginny; by the lack of silencing wards he figured they weren't expecting to be overheard._

_Their oversight was his gain it seemed as he listened in on their conversation which revolved solely around him. "Hermione when will all this end? I don't think I can keep this up anymore! Harry doesn't even give me the time of day when I try and seduce him. How am I supposed to get him to propose and marry me when he won't even give me a chance?"_

_Harry was stunned by Ginny's words, anger lanced through him but he pressed it down, he needed to hear the rest of the conversation. "Ginny, you know what the Headmaster said; it won't matter if Harry wants to be with you. Dumbledore is looking into a way of having a marriage contract drawn up between you. Once the Headmaster had figured out how to do so it won't matter what Harry wants."_

_"Besides that's why they have Love Potions isn't it? I just never realized that being Harry's friend would be this troublesome. I mean first year was a bit fun but when I told the Headmaster I would help mentor Harry during our second year I never thought it would lead to me almost being killed on several occasions."_

_"Ron is getting tired of dealing with Harry as well. But we all need to stick this out for a little bit longer. When it's all said and done we will have the Potter and now the Black vaults since Sirius apparently named Harry his heir. Once Harry is out of the way we will be well off and I can finally step out of Harry's shadow and everyone will recognize all the good I've done by helping Harry."_

_He sat there and seethed. None of them cared for him! From what Hermione, or Granger as he thought of her now, said she had stopped truly being his friend in second year. When did Weasely begin to work with the Headmaster? As for Ginny, she could take that marriage contract and any thought of being with him and show it up her arse!_

_Having heard enough he left before he did something that would get him into trouble, trouble he did not need right now. He had much to think about in regards to his life so far and what would happen now. He had no allies left to him now that Sirius was dead. _

_How did one go about organizing a marriage contract? The answer popped into his head rather quickly; Gringotts. Well that was something he would have to look into but how would Harry be able to when he only had tonight and tomorrow morning before his isolation began at Number Four began?_

_Making a quick but smart decision he ran to the owlery and prayed Hedwig was there. Making it to the drafty tower Harry looked around for his faithful owl and breathed out a breath of relief when she flew down to land on his thin shoulder._

_"Hey Girl; you up to deliver a message?" A hoot and loving nip to his ear was the answer he received. Taking that as a "Yes" in owl speak, he transfigured a quill, ink and parchment from the bones lying around on the stone floor._

_Placing the parchment on the window sill Harry began to write quickly to the only Goblin he knew who could help him and he trusted;_

_Griphook;_

_I'm writing to you in regards to a serious matter that has been brought to my attention. It seems Dumbledore is trying to arrange a marriage contract for me. I have no desire to marry the woman he is forcing on me. Hence the reason for this letter._

_I don't know what gives the Headmaster the authority over me to make this kind of contract but I think someone should look into it. If you could check to make sure everything is in order in regards to my vaults and any other entitlements I have I would be grateful to you. _

_Please don't respond to this letter. I will be unable to take post for the summer. Please do not let anyone into my vaults but me or make any contracts that involve me without my express consent. Since I will be unavailable for the summer no one should be able to access my vaults and no contracts should be made on my behalf._

_I, Harrison James Potter, have never given Dumbledore permission to use my vaults or anything else that belongs to me. I have never given him permission to make a marriage contract or any other contract on my behalf._

_Also, I have never heard my parents' wills read. Is it possible to do so if I were to come to Gringotts? If so please have them ready for me._

_I think that covers it and if not I will try to get into Gringotts as soon as I can._

_Thank you Griphook._

_Harrison James Potter_

_When he was done writing Harry bit his thumb and smeared it across the signature before tapping it with his wand. Letting his magic pulse into the blood and ink, sealing his signature with his blood and magic. _

_Now there would be no doubt that he wrote the letter to Griphook and hopefully it would buy him some time. He would do anything to stop those leeches from stealing his money or marrying him off to some harlot!_

_The green eyed teen rolled up the parchment, sealing it with as many privacy and security wards as he could remember before tying the letter to Hedwig's leg with a piece of twine he found on the floor. Letter now secure Hedwig took off with a hoot and flew into the night sky. _

_He would hopefully be able to go to Gringotts at some point during the summer but he wasn't sure if he would be allowed out; sighing Harry decided to deal with it when it came. With that thought in mind he walked morosely back to Gryffindor Tower._

_He felt dead inside. The people he had called friends weren't really his friends, they were his wranglers and keepers. Well maybe they still cared for him but they cared about themselves more. That was quite clear from what he overheard from Granger and the Weasely whore just over a half hour ago._

_He just needed to sleep and collect his thoughts. Tomorrow he would make a plan and he hoped it would all work out in the end for him. But at this point maybe death would be preferable to the manipulations, false friendships, lies, death threats and yearly murder attempts. _

_Making his way to his four-poster, he laid his glasses on the nightstand and lay down, snuggling under the blankets. He finally let his tired eyes slip closed while his worn body relaxed. Thankfully for once his sleep was peaceful and deep; no nightmares or horrid memories creeping into his slumbering mind._

Harry came out of reverie with a scowl on is face; unfortunately he had never gotten the chance to plan further. When he had stepped off the Hogwarts Express with his traitorous ex-friends he found the Order speaking to his rather irate looking uncle. The Order members had informed his Uncle about his godfather's death and stripped away the only protection he had.

The bloody Order had even gone so far as to warn his Uncle to treat him right over the summer. Harry knew that the Order thought they were helping him but the effect was the opposite; from the moment he stepped inside Number Four he was merely trying to survive another day.

He knew Dumbledore was behind the Order's message, unlike the Order who probably thought they were trying to help him, Harry knew Dumbledore had done it to make sure the abuse continued now that there was no one to protect him.

He had contemplated leaving the Light since the middle of fifth year when Dumbledore kept ignoring him and his manipulations were becoming clearer and clearer to him but he never had the courage to do it. Plus, he didn't want to leave Sirius and he knew his godfather would never join Voldemort. Now that he had lost his last precious person he had nothing to lose by joining the Dark Lord.

He knew he didn't have much time left to him; his magic could barely heal him anymore due to his lack of rest, food and constant abuse. Harry made his decision to leave that night in a haze of pain and borderline insanity. In a haze he made his way out of that cursed house as if someone else was controlling his body, somehow making it straight into Malfoy Manor.

The rest as they say is history, but he didn't feel any regret for the choice he made not when for the first time during a summer, excluding his time spent with the traitorous Weaselys, Harry felt safe, full and cared for.

Hearing a firm knock he shifted in his comfy chair and called for the person to come in. He was not surprised to see the Dark Lord; who else could it be? Glancing over the emerald eyed teen noticed three books on the side table next to him. He really must have been deep in thought not to notice Tempy dropping off his requested books.

Turning to the now seated Dark Lord, he waited for the older man to speak...

_**I hope you enjoyed chapter 5. **_

_**Next chapter we will return to our favorite despot's POV.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: Back to Voldemort's POV for this chapter. I am undecided if a pairing of a romantic nature will take place in this story. Hmmmm guess we all just have to see where this story takes us. Thanks to all that that reviewed, fav'd & followed!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and I make absolutely no money from this fic. J.K.R. owns all rights to Harry Potter. *Sniffles*_

_Previously:_

_He knew he didn't have much time left to him; his magic could barely heal him anymore due to his lack of rest, food and constant abuse. He made his decision to leave that night in a haze of insanity, and made his way out of the house as if someone else was controlling his body; somehow he had made it straight into Malfoy Manor._

_The rest as they say is history, but he didn't feel any regret for the choice he made not when for the first time during a summer, excluding his time spent with the traitorous Weaselys', he felt safe, full and cared for._

_Hearing a firm knock he shifted in his comfy chair and called for the person to come in. He was not surprised to see the Dark Lord; who else could it be? Glancing over he noticed three books on the side table next to him. He really must have been deep in thought not to notice Temby dropping off his requested books._

_Turning to the now seated Dark Lord, he waited for the man to speak..._

_**~~~~~~~*********Chapter 6********~~~~~~~~**_

The Dark Lord sat down in the other chair by the fireside across from Harry, and fixed the young man with a pointed stare before he spoke. "Have you made your decision on if you have what it takes to join my Death Eaters?"

Red eyes watched as the young man's eye took on a slight shine of disappointment before they hardened in resolve and Harry spoke; "I have. I thought a lot about what you said, you know if I could kill someone on your orders.

I am almost certain I could kill or torture someone who has done something to wrong me or the Dark, but I could never hurt an innocent. I'm sorry but that is the way I feel and I hope you can accept that."

The Dark Lord thought Harry's words over, but he wasn't surprised in the least this is what he thought the outcome would be. Harry may have become vengeful, and acquired a somewhat ruthless outlook after all he had endured, but his heart and soul were not dark enough to commit coldblooded murder.

"I understand and respect your choice Harry. For right now you will be counted as one of my allies, you will remain unmarked though seeing as you will not be a Death Eater. I have a proposal for you, Harry Potter, and I want you to listen carefully."

Voldemort watched the Lion's eyes light up in curiosity and anticipation; the Dark Lord really had to stop himself from chuckling at the child like display of emotions. "Of course, hrm, what do I call you? The Dark Lord, My Lord?" Voldemort really did chuckle now.

"You may call me My Lord. Now for the proposal; I remember you saying no one has trained you or taught you anything." Harry nodded and he continued with his offer. "I would like to take you as an apprentice. I will train you in all facets of magic and not just the Light approved ones.

But before you agree you must know it will not be easy and I will not go easy on you. Potential and magical strength like yours needs to be trained, and harnessed so you can use it to the best of your abilities. The fact that no one has tried to assist you is deplorable and borderline unsafe.

Your magic is strong nearly rivaling mine in raw power, but without precise control it will remain reactive to your emotions, and could end up lashing out; destroying items or hurting someone without you meaning to. Do you understand Harry?"

Another nod from the emerald eyed teen was Voldemort's cue to go forward. "I will admit I look forward to training you as well, as I said you have so much raw talent and are not unintelligent; you wouldn't have survived for as long as you had if you were stupid.

In all me years I have not come across another that shows as much promise, maybe Bella but she succumbed to madness long before Azkaban, I look forward to teaching you, pushing you to see how far you can go. What say you Harry?"

Voldemort watched as Harry went through the proposal in his mind, emotions running across his eyes and face. He would have to work on that with the Gryffindor, for him to survive in the Dark he needed to become less obvious emotionally, but that was for another time.

Harry's voice brought him out of thoughts; "I would like very much to be your apprentice and learn from you. I mean you know so much about magic, and I look forward to finally having someone who wants to teach me to my full potential, not just what I need to know to survive."

"Very well, we shall start in a month with the practical. For now you will read the theory on the branches of magic. I am unsure on the quality of your education, so we will start from the beginning. You will learn about magic; light, neutral and dark, also relearn the basics of Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and Herbology.

The reason I want you to relearn these four subjects is they are incredibly useful to a wizard especially potions. But subjects like Charms and Transfiguration will also teach you to have finer control over your magic. That control will help when we get into offensive and defensive spells such as stunning spells and cutting hexes.

For example; you cast a stunning spell with too much power, instead of knocking the person out for a short time, you may cause them to go into a coma until the spell weakens enough to bring them out of it. Don't look so surprised Harry. You are incredibly powerful and by extension your spells will be too.

Now I know the way I am going to teach you in the beginning will be boring for you, as you have been through it already but tell me this; did you do your very best at Hogwarts? Study and research like you should have? Have competent teachers every year? The answer is no, so I will be starting from the beginning with you.

However, I will not go over the Defense Against The Dark Arts or DADA with you. Since you will be learning about Light, Neutral and Dark magic, the differences between them, the offensive and defensive spells specific to that particular branch and learning how to cast them; the DADA work will be obsolete and redundant.

I believe a month will be sufficient to review all the things you should have learned in the last five years at Hogwarts. After I am confident you have a good foundation we can continue on with my teaching you more advanced spells, charms, hexes and curses. Runes, Arithmancy and improving your Occlumency are a few of the other subjects we will be learning about as well. Do you still accept?"

The Dark Lord watched as a bright smile spread over his ward's face, a smile that erased the sadness in his eyes and made him look like the sixteen year old boy he was. "Of course I still accept! This is wonderful; no one has even really taken the effort to train me for my future. Thank you!" The Dark Lord brought up a hand to halt Harry's babbling of thanks before it really got underway.

"Don't thank me yet, you will probably be cursing me for being to strict in a few weeks' time but I am pleased you are committed to learning what I have to teach you. Now is there anything I need to know about or any business you wish to do while you are here?"

Harry's eye lit up; "I need to go to Gringotts and speak to Griphook about my vaults. Dumbledore is trying to make a marriage contract for me and force that traitorous whore Ginevra Weasely on me. I cannot allow that to happen! Is there any way I can go to Diagon Alley?" The Dark Lord had seen something of this in Harry's mind when he had apparated in that first night and agreed the boy needed to go to Gringotts as soon as possible.

"It can be arranged I will send you with Lucius Malfoy and before you object to his presence you should know that Lucius knows our laws like the back of his hand. He will be invaluable to you if Dumbledore has been taking liberties with your money or arranging contracts on your behalf." Harry nodded looking a bit sheepish and he felt the need to straighten a few things out to the young Lion.

"Harry you need to remember that you joined this side willingly. Lucius and the rest of the Inner Circle know this and are now your allies. Lucius will help you if only because it is in his best interest to do so. You do not have to trust them but you will have to learn how to interact civilly with them if you want this alliance to work. Is that understood?"

Another sheepish nod was given from a properly chastised Harry. "I'm sorry My Lord. Old habits die hard. But I will try to be civil towards your Inner Circle members." Pleased with Harry's sincerity the Dark Lord moved forward. "I will arrange for Lucius to take you tomorrow. We will have you apparate and then proceed under your cloak. You will only take it off once you are in an office or conference room in Gringotts.

It will not do for someone to see you with a Malfoy before we are ready to make it known you have switched sides. For right now the fools on the Light side can remain ignorant of your location and loyalties. These revelations will come to the fore when the time is right.

Now I wanted to explain my goals to you; I have no doubt that Dumbledore has twisted them and me into something murderous and insane. While I am murderous, I am not insane. When you saw me the night of my rebirth I was half out of my mind with pain and confusion. I had just lived my life for the past thirteen years as a wraith, to have a real body, and whole mind again was a sort of sensory overload to me.

Needless to say I didn't handle it well and acted in a way that was quite unusual. As you can see I am not unreasonable, seeing as if I was you would have been slaughtered where you stood when you appeared in front of me the other night."

Harry raised his hand almost like a child in class; the Dark Lord stifled his smile but nodded for Harry to ask his question. "How exactly did I get into Malfoy Manor? I mean there must be wards to stop people from randomly apparating in. How did I do it?"

Voldemort admitted that the boy's question was a good one and one he had sought the Malfoy Lord out to have answered. If Harry could get through the wards that meant others could too and they were not safe at Malfoy Manor. The fear had been in vain once he heard the Malfoy Lord's explanation, which he would relay to Harry.

"It seems that you possess enough raw power and a strong enough will to force yourself through the blood wards and protections. Also, wards are sentient, it stands to reason they understood in an abstract way that you meant no harm to the occupants in the Manor, couple that with your strong magic and stubborn will to force your way in and there you appeared.

I must tell you it surprised me when you appeared like you did. Lucius had told me it was impossible to do so but then again when it comes to you Harry nothing seems to be impossible.

You have the uncanny ability to do things no one else can, most of the time without even realizing how exceptional you are." Harry blushed at the compliment to him and it made the Dark Lord wonder had the boy ever been praised for his accomplishments or rewarded for them?

Merlin, Dumbledore really was a fool to have forsaken this boy. To have looked at him only as a pawn to fight for the Light and then throw him away when he had completed his use. The old fool should have known that Harry would have fought for the Light if they asked him to without any thought to his own wellbeing.

Harry had a good heart, filled with love and kindness. Didn't they know the lies, and manipulations were not needed? But the Light's mistakes were the Dark's gain it seemed. At the Dark Lord's side Harry would be allowed to live for himself, shine for his accomplishments, be scolded for his failures but nothing extreme, and allowed to be free and happy for the first time in his young life.

Harry was watching him with a look of expectation and Voldemort realized he had gotten caught in his thoughts. Clearing his throat the snakelike man continued speaking; " As I said I am not unreasonable but I have no issue committing murder if it will further my cause. Now I will detail my goals for you so you have the right information going forward.

I want the magic and muggle worlds kept separate at all costs. Parents of muggleborns will sign a secrecy contract, if the parent violates the contract they will be thrown into Azkaban and if the breach is serious enough kissed. We both know how muggles will react to the knowledge that there is magic in the world.

First they will be interested but then it will turn to fear and then fear to hate. We will go to war with the muggles and I do not think we can win. The complete separation is just one of the main goals. The next is integrating muggleborns and muggle raised half-bloods into wizarding society earlier to lessen the culture shock an information overload.

I would like to identify muggleborns when they experience their first bout of accidental magic and visit their homes to check on the environment and conditions. If the parents are fearful or abusive toward the magical child, the child will be removed and either charges filed against the parents or a secrecy contract will be signed along with the parents giving up their rights to the surrendered child.

This leads to a side project I want to begin; a magical orphanage for children. I would have benefitted greatly from such a thing and so would you. To be raised amongst our own kind and supported for the magic we possess instead of being shunned, feared and abused for it at the hands of ignorant muggles.

But I am getting off track from the main; I want to reintroduce the Old Ways into our society. We are losing them more and more every year as the Ministry and fools like Dumbledore try and change things to accommodate and make the muggleborns feel welcome. Why should we change for them?

Our ways have been around for centuries and because a few muggleborns enter our would we should change and in some cases forsake our beliefs? I refuse to lose our culture and traditions because the Ministry does not want to take steps to welcome and educate the muggleborns properly. There are other smaller goals but these are the most important. Any questions?"

Harry looked a bit overwhelmed and Voldemort gave him his time to assimilate everything he had said. After 10 minutes Harry was ready to speak his answer; "I agree with everything you have said. I have no idea about many wizarding traditions but I want to.

But I always thought you hated muggleborns? You say you want to help them but your people look down on them and call them mudblood. How can I believe that you have truly honorable goals in regards to them when you have shown such hatred of them?" Voldemort nodded it was true that he did carry disdain for muggleborns but not all of them.

"Harry, I have no problem with muggleborns as long as they take it upon themselves to assimilate to our world, our way of life. My dislike is for the mudbloods, like your old friend Ms. Granger, who come into our world and try to change it because they see our ways as wrong.

Now I am not saying all of our laws are right or just, but they should be changed for the betterment of wizarding society, not to appease some clueless uppity mudblood and her misguided sensibilities. DO you understand the distinction between a muggleborn and a mudblood?"

Harry nodded his understanding, a look of happiness on his face. The Dark Lord enjoyed his time with the Gryffindor; the young man was a sponge that soaked up any information given to him. The Dark Lord had no doubt that the boy was far more intelligent than he appeared to be.

Harry just needed someone to push him to reach his full magical, physical and intellectual potential. Well Voldemort had no issues with that someone being him. Harry spoke and his voice was filled with worry and a bit of fear. "I wanted to tell you the whole contents of the Prophecy. Dumbledore told me right before school ended."

The Dark Lord froze and studied Harry, making the smaller male squirm a bit in his chair. "Did the old man really tell you? Well then by all means tell me, Harry." The Dark Lord sat back and waited Harry to collect himself before he began to speak; "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

The Dark Lord found himself immersed in his thoughts when Harry was finished with his retelling of the prophecy; the prophecy that had been his downfall all those years ago. But the prophecy was null and void now. Harry was his, had sworn his allegiance to the Dark Lord.

Dumbledore had tried so hard, by any means necessary, to keep Harry unaware and ignorant of the prophecy, his destiny. The Dark Lord chuckled at the irony of it all; by Dumbledore acting like he had he had unknowingly brought about the Light side's demise instead of their salvation.

The old fool had pushed his only hope right into Voldemort's caring hands. The Dark Lord would not be so foolish. No, he would keep Harry informed when the issues pertained to him. Treat him with respect, and not underestimate the boy's intelligence.

The old fool probably had no clue of Harry's wavering loyalty or that Harry knew of his manipulations. Dumbledore probably though Harry was still being abused and beaten in Surrey at the hands of his family. The look on Dumbledore's face when he realized his prized chess piece was now firmly on the Dark's side would be priceless.

Sighing and bringing himself back to the conversation Voldemort spoke to reassure the nervous teen in front of him. "Thank you for telling me this Harry. But rest easy that I have no intention to harm you. You after all have sworn your loyalty to me. By doing so you and I have effective rendered the prophecy void."

Harry smiled in relief and yawned sleepily; the Dark Lord glanced at the bedside clock and noticed it was 2:30 already. No wonder the still recovering boy was tired, probably hungry too. Standing the Dark Lord spoke his final words.

"Harry, I'll send Tempy with a light lunch and then I want you to rest. Be ready tomorrow at 8am. Lucius will be coming to take you to Gringotts. Listen to what he says in regards to your vaults and any other banking or legal matter. Lucius is a true politician, business man and above all else a Slytherin.

Rest well and I will see you in the next few days. Also, read the books you requested for Tempy to bring you and I will have more sent to you. Unfortunately you are still confined to this room but hopefully in the next few days we can remedy that. Good day Harry."

The Dark Lord waited long enough to hear Harry's goodbyes and swept out of the room; stopping to reward the doors before returning to his office to call Lucius and inform him of his task.

_**So we are rolling along. I hope you enjoyed chapter 6!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: Back to Harry's POV for this last chapter. I am going to end the story here for now but I may pick it back up in the future. This chapter will contain light __**TORTURE**__! Thanks to all that that reviewed, fav'd & followed! Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and I make absolutely no money from this fic. J.K.R. owns all rights to Harry Potter. *Sniffles*_

_Previously:_

_"Harry, I'll send Tempy with a light lunch and then I want you to rest. Be ready tomorrow at 8am. Lucius will be coming to take you to Gringotts. Listen to what he says in regards to your vaults and any other banking or legal matter. Lucius is a true politician, business man and above all else a Slytherin._

_Rest well and I will see you in the next few days. Also, read the books you requested for Tempy to bring you and I will have more sent to you. Unfortunately you are still confined to this room but hopefully in the next few days we can remedy that. Good day Harry."_

_The Dark Lord waited long enough to hear Harry's goodbyes and swept out of the room; stopping to reward the doors before returning to his office to call Lucius and inform him of his task._

_**~~~~~~~~~~*********Chapter 7********~~~~~~~~~~**_

The last month had been wonderful for the former savior of the wizarding world, so many things had taken place; his theoretical lessons with the Dark Lord were going well. Who knew Voldemort could be such a good teacher.

The snakelike man was patient but firm with him, and Voldemort never raised voice, or his hand no matter how exasperated the older man would become with the educationally stunted teen.

He had never realized how much information he had missed out on in his five years of attending Hogwarts; another reason to despise Dumbledore and his sheep. He knew now that one of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's objectives was to keep him distracted so he wouldn't have time to study, and reach his full potential; both magically or intellectually.

The biggest slap in his face occurred when Lucius had taken him to Gringotts; he really didn't think he could hate Dumbledore more but again he was proven wrong. It seemed the depths of Dumbledore's manipulations and deceit knew no bounds.

When he had arrived in the private conference room with Lucius, and the goblin who managed the Malfoy Vaults, Gobblegob; he had been nervously wondering what he would be told today.

The only comfort was Lucius was there, and he knew if the Dark Lord trusted Lucius' financial and legal knowledge than he should as well. The meeting had begun easy enough with the requests for his parents and Sirius' will to be read.

After the three wills were read his magic was swirling in a tornado of rage; his parents had specifically asked for him NOT to go to the Dursleys! Dumbledore disregarded his parents' last wishes.

It seemed the Headmaster had taken many liberties with ignoring his parent's last wishes; Dumbledore had named himself his guardian once again throwing Lily and James' wishes to the wind. His parents had decreed that his guardianship was to go to his godfather, Sirius Black; for Morgana's sake even Severus Snape was named as a suitable candidate for guardianship.

Dumbledore had ignored it all! The supposed Lord of the Light had even been helping himself to the Potter vaults without any authorization or right to do so. It wasn't so much the stolen money but what the stolen money was financing or what.

HIS money from HIS family's vaults was being used to pay off the Weasely family and Hermione. That would not be allowed to happen, and he relished even now, when he asked the Gobblegob to start the process to regain every last Knut from the thieves.

A cackle spilt from his lips, my my wouldn't those bastards be in for a shock when they went to visit their now empty vaults. Not only that charges would be leveled against them and eventually the theft would reach the papers; either by the Dark Lord's hands or someone leaking the information to the Prophet.

He had never much liked the Prophet but he saw the use of using them to dirty the spotless image of Dumbledore and his crusaders against evil. A snort left him; was there anything truly evil and good.

Of course not everything was muted shades of grey; the Dark Lord was said to be evil without an inkling of kindness in him. But yet it had been this same ruthless Dark Lord who had taken him in and helped him when his supposed friends and allies had turned their backs on him. So who was truly evil in this situation? He had his answer and it was not Voldemort.

Sirius' will was straight forward, everything went to him; Sirius had asked that he take care of those that needed it. The young teen knew Sirius meant Remus Lupin, but he had no desire to support the cowardly wolf.

No, he wanted to string the spineless bastard up from the ceiling, bind his wrists and neck in silver chains, and watch him scream in agony! That wolf's pleas for mercy would be like music to his ears.

A bubble of twisted joy bubbled up in his gut as cold laughter spewed from his pink lips in a sweet song, to most ears his laughter would sound musical, but to those who knew him it was a harbinger of horrible things to come.

His laughter snapped out of his pleasant thoughts; rolling out of bed to prepare himself. Today he would take one more step toward embracing the darkness inside of him. Today he would get to show one of the traitors just what had been done to him at the hands of his loving family.

He wasn't sure who the Dark Lord had captured only that it would please him. He smiled Voldemort may not be traditionally paternal or cuddly but he did show him affection and care in his own slightly twisted way.

Even Lucius had become somewhat of a parental figure to him; when they had left Gringotts with all the financial information Lucius had taken it upon himself to educate the young Lord about his wealth and titles.

The green eyed teen had been blown away by the amount of money, lands and responsibilities he would inherit in a year's time. The things that people would be expecting of him when he took his titles were great; however, he would meet the challenges head on and do his level best to think things through fairly before making a decision.

Walking into his en suite bath the now fully healed young man stripped himself slowly, taking the time to examine every inch of his pale almost glowing skin. Indeed, the last month had agreed with his physical appearance as well.

No longer were his bones protruding out of his skin for all to count and see; a nice layer of muscle and fat covered his lithe form, giving him an almost feminine curve to his hips.

He had also grown a few inches and was now at a respectable 5'9; this new appearance was thanks to the strong nutrient, heightening and strengthening potions Snape had brewed for him.

He was grateful to the potions master; the surly man had also brewed the potion that would fix his abysmal eyesight. Over the past month Snape, and he had reached a sort of friendship he supposed; they had silently agreed to start over and now he looked at the older man as sort of an irritable uncle figure.

The rest of the Inner Circle was relatively unknown to him. They had interacted somewhat but not extensively enough for him to form opinions, the one thing he could say is he felt welcomed by them whenever he sat in on meetings. It was nice to be included in the plans for once, to actually have an idea of what was going on.

After looking at his new body to his heart's content he turned to the shower stall, flicking the knobs to the appropriate temperature and waited for the water to heat up. Once the steam was billowing from the top of the cubicle he stepped in, sighing in relief at the feeling of the hot water flowing over his slender back, and relaxing away any remaining tightness in his muscles.

A smile graced plump lips as he washed his hair, another surprising but not unwelcome relationships had spawned between himself and Draco Malfoy. It was a lot easier to be friends with Draco when he didn't approach the youngest Malfoy with his old biased views and beliefs.

It seemed that now he and the Malfoy heir possessed more beliefs and views in common than they differed on. It was nice to have someone to talk to his own age; the Dark Lord was like his parent, Severus and Lucius were like his uncles but Draco was his...well Draco wasn't quite a friend but the emerald eyed teen would hesitate to call Draco a lover.

Deciding not to think on the status of their sort of romantic relationship he rinsed his ebony hair, and began to wash his body. When he lowered his hand to wash his groin he hissed when his hand touched his hardened cock.

Well it seemed while his mind wasn't sure where he and Draco stood his body was sure what it wanted. Deciding he had time to indulger himself in a bit of self-pleasure; he gripped his length in his slender hand, and began to pump himself, Elicit thoughts of Draco flitting through his pleasure hazed mind as he continued to caress his flushed member.

A moan left his lips when he imagined it was Draco's large hand stroking his straining cock, whispering erotic words and taunts into his ear as he nibbled on the shell, driving him even closer to his release. Mmmm yes the Malfoy heir was quite attractive to the emerald eyed young man.

The pale teen's hand sped up its ministrations, his free hand lowered to massage and squeeze his tightening balls. The moans and sighs were bouncing off the shower walls, echoing throughout the tiled washroom.

Biting his lower lip when the pleasure became too great he came hard, scrunching his eyes shut, as rope after rope of semen exploded from his slit. He continued to pump himself until his cock began to deflate; the warm water washed away any remnants from his self-indulgence.

Rinsing his body one last time the sixteen year old turned off the shower, stepped out and dried himself with a wave of his hand; Ah wandless magic was an amazing thing! Once dry he stepped into his bedroom, and smiled when he saw that Tempy had laid out his clothes for him.

That little elf really did care for him now, almost like a mother; not that he had much experience with a mother's love. Sighing quietly he pulled on his underwear, a pair of black leather trousers, an emerald tee shirt and a black leather over robe.

The leather was a good choice; he really didn't want any fluids to stain his clothes and leather was easy to clean. The last item to put on was knee high dragon hide boots, black of course.

The selected outfit really did highlight his coloring well; the emerald shirt highlighted his almost glowing green eyes. The black clothes brought out his alabaster skin, making his skin look almost ethereal. Coupled with the waves of raven hair spilling over his shoulders and he was quite an angelic sight to behold. If only the inside matched the outside; a cruel smirk formed his pouty lips.

He had grown this last month; the scrawny broken boy was nowhere to be seen, the only place that boy remained was his mind. HIs mental health was improving; he only lost control when a painful part of his past was mentioned but these outbursts were coming less and less now.

He knew the Dark Lord was proud of his growth even if he didn't speak it out loud, sometimes the best compliment was silence; you learned that very quickly when you trained with Voldemort.

A knock came from the door, signaling it was time to go and prove himself to the Dark Lord and his Inner Circle. He would not disappoint them, besides he had been waiting for this opportunity for too long. Opening the door he came face to face with his crimson eyed father figure.

"Hello My Lord, is everything ready?" The Dark Lord looked at him, seeking out any hesitation or nervousness in his young charge's demeanor. It warmed his heart to know that his terrifying Lord was worried about his well-being, even after all this time he still wasn't used people caring for him.

Obviously the snakelike man saw nothing that would cause him pause; "Yes, Harry everything is set just as you have asked for it to be. Come." He followed his father figure out of the room, trying to keep up with the man's long strides.

He didn't know who was down there but he knew what he wanted to do with them. The sixteen year old burgeoning sadist had requested several muggle items to be brought to the dungeons for his use.

Nothing extreme; a few clamps, scalpels, and other tools. He remembered with amusement the curious looks Lucius had given him when he explained how he wanted his prey to be trussed up for him.

Finally they made it to a heavy door on the ground floor; he could feel the strong wards on the door, and a shiver of anticipation trilled through him when he thought about what was down the stairs behind that door.

Voldemort gave the password, "Quiete in Nocte Obscura". The password was in Latin and translated to, 'Quietly into that Dark Night'; quiet appropriate for the prisoner residing in the dungeon cells, or so the young man thought.

The heavy door opened, letting a draft of cold air waft passed them. Making their way down the stone stairs you would never know that prisoners were kept down there; there was no lingering foul smell from blood, bowls or excrement. The only smells were the ones you would associate with a cave or cavern.

He had never been into the dungeons before, taking the opportunity he cast his glances toward the cells to his left, smirking cruelly when a prisoner's eyes would widen in shock when they saw Harry Potter following the Dark Lord.

Too bad they wouldn't be able to warn the Light about their savior's defection. That piece of information was still unknown to all but Voldemort and the Inner Circle.

It would have to come out soon; school was due to start in a few days, and the soon to be former Gryffindor had no desire to return to that cesspool of lies and deceit.

The Dark Lord firmly stood behind him in his choice to remain at Malfoy Manor. The former savior was safe at the Manor and he could continue his with Voldemort training there.

The Dark Lord's apprentice agreed with his father figure in regards to him being able to continue his lessons; he had learned more in a month from his lessons with the crimson eyed man than he had in five years from the pathetic teachers at Hogwarts.

Severus was excluded in his view on Hogwarts lacking teaching staff. The potions master had tried to teach him he just hadn't wanted to learn from him at the time; soon Severus would begin to instruct him privately on potions, per Voldemort's order.

His eyes lit up when he came to the last cell, casting his eyes on the body strapped spread eagled to the metal table; the table was reminiscent of a table you see at the morgue, a deep channel around the outer edge would drain away all expulsed liquids.

He didn't want any blood or fluids building up on the table and impeding his fun; the Dark Lord stepped in after him and stood with the rest of the Inner Circle to the side of the room.

Stepping inside the green eyed boy greeted his guest; "Hello Hermione! I've missed you so much! Haven't you missed me dear friend?!" At the end of his words he conjured a knife and drove it clean through the restrained girl's hand.

Hermione's screams of pain were muffled by the gag in her mouth. He couldn't have that! No no no, he wanted to hear her beg for mercy from him as she screamed in agony.

He grabbed the gag, and ripped in off brusquely, not really caring if it hurt her; a snort left his mouth yes he would torture her, but be gentle while removing her gag.

Throwing the damp bit of clothe to the ground he grinned at her shouted pleas for mercy and the frantic questions why was he doing this to her. It amused him for a bit but then her voice, as always, became tiresome. Well time to start the show then.

"Why am I doing this Granger?! You have the nerve to act as though you are innocent! Like you haven't been stealing from me, manipulating me, and lying to me since SECOND YEAR! How dare you!

You know what that is something that needs to be fixed; your inability to hold your tongue. You always were an annoying mudblood know-it-all who never knew when to shut her fucking gob. But don't worry my little friend we shall remedy that."

Summoning a sharp scalpel, and a medical clamp he stepped forward, and grabbed her jaw. The slender teen wretched Hermione's mouth open painfully, as he thrust the metal clamp into her mouth, forcefully seizing the tip of her squirming tongue.

Pulling Hermione's poisonous tongue past her cracked lips he maneuvered the scalpel inside her mouth; pressing the blade to the base of her thin tongue. Without care he drew the blade quickly across her moist appendage, severing Hermione's tongue in one quick move.

Pulling the clamps out of the whore's mouth; her tongue was still tightly clasped in the metal utensils grasp. The severed appendage leaked blood onto his victim's bound form, spattering onto her filthy blouse. He smiled when her gurgling, muffled screams cut through the small cell.

The traitor's body began to jerk as Hermione began to choke on her own blood; "Tut tut Mione can't have you dying on me so now." Dropping the clamp and scalpel on the table he pulled his wand, and pointed it at her throat. With a nonverbal spell of "Anapneo", the blood clogging her wind pipe was expelled.

Not wanting to continue cleaning out her airway he pointed his Holly wand at her tongue and he cast another nonverbal spell, "Urere", and the bloody laceration to her remaining tongue was cauterized. "Now Mione I want you to listen to me. Can you do that?"

Casting his manic glowing gaze onto his once best friend he saw the terror in her eyes, and it made the blood rush even harder through his veins. This is what he wanted; to see their fear. Maybe now the little mudblood would have taste of what he had gone through before he ended her pitiful existence.

Finally Hermione nodded her head to let her former friend know she was listening. "Good girl!" The ebony haired boy patted her head, much like on does when praising their dog. "Now I could torture you with magic; a few well-placed Crucios and cutting hexes but where would the fin be in that?!"

"I'll tell you, nowhere. I want to do this the muggle way, to feel my hands removing your filthy tongue and several other body parts before I end your life. So shall we continue Mione?" Her eyes were wide now in absolute terror; he reveled in it.

So engrossed in his actions he barely took note of the looks the Dark Lord and the assembled Inner Circle was casting him from the side of the cell. It didn't matter to him who was there, he had work to do, and he would complete it with a maniacal smile on his full pink lips.

Yes, he would show his former friend just what she had made him. With every slice he made to her flesh, every gash he inflicted on her frail body, each strangled scream he pulled from her, he would show her that he was now the harbinger of pain and torture.

Where he once was their savior from the Dark he was now the Light's enemy. He would shroud all who stood against The Dark Lord in darkness. Each one of the vaulted members of the Light would truly see what horrors awaited them if they dared cross him or his Lord, and were caught.

Humming a sweet melody he summoned pruning shears and made his way to Hermione's hands...

_**Urere = Cauterize**_

_**Sorry to anyone who likes Hermione. That is the end for now Lovelies!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: My muse hit me; this chapter will be in Draco's POV because I think it is time we heard from him. If you haven't figured it out this story is a Drarry. Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and I make absolutely no money from this fic. J.K.R. owns all rights to Harry Potter. *Sniffles*_

_Previously:_

_So engrossed in his actions he barely took note of the looks the Dark Lord and the assembled Inner Circle was casting him from the side of the cell. It didn't matter to him who was there, he had work to do, and he would complete it with a maniacal smile on his full pink lips._

_Yes, he would show his former friend just what she had made him. With every slice he made to her flesh, every gash he inflicted on her frail body, each strangled scream he pulled from her, he would show her that he was now the harbinger of pain and torture._

_Where he once was their savior from the Dark he was now the Light's enemy. He would shroud all who stood against The Dark Lord in darkness. Each one of the vaulted members of the Light would truly see what horrors awaited them if they dared cross him or his Lord, and were caught._

_Humming a sweet melody he summoned pruning shears and made his way to Hermione's hands..._

_**~~~~~~~~*********Chapter 8********~~~~~~~~**_

Draco was shocked to watch Harry torture someone he once considered his best friend; the Malfoy heir couldn't blame Harry for his anger. Merlin help him if anyone ever betrayed him to the point that the Potter Lord's friends had, they wouldn't survive the day.

The Malfoy heir was falling hard for Harry Potter; as disturbing as this thought used to make him it now sent a warm feeling through his body. The emerald eyed teen was good for him, they shared much in common and Harry brought out his more playful side.

No matter how dark Harry turned he would always at his heart be that sweet, loving Gryffindor; this was something Draco hope never changed about his smaller lover. However, Draco had never been so interested in watching someone inflict pain on someone before.

Maybe it had to do with the fact that he had prayed for someone to do this to the little mudblood for over five years. Maybe it was because he knew what Granger had done to his Harry, but it could also be that Draco was a cruel, sadistic man who enjoyed watching his enemies suffer.

Draco believed it was a combination of all three, but he wasn't too fussed on figuring it out. All that concerned him was Harry's happiness and wellbeing; it pleased the blonde that his lover was enjoying his life now, even if it was while torturing someone.

Everyone had their kicks; who was Draco to judge Harry when he seemed to be enjoying himself. For Circe's sake Draco was no innocent he had himself indulged in torture, he was Lucius Malfoy's son after all. It was expected of him and Draco didn't want to disappoint.

Draco eyes shifted, taking in the faces of the gathered Death Eaters. He was pleased with what he saw; all of them were looking at Harry with respect in their eyes. It hadn't started like that; in the beginning many looked at the future Potter Lord with distrust and dislike, only the Dark Lord, his father, Severus and himself had given Harry a chance.

Now though Harry's loyalty and allegiance to the Dark was cemented by his actions towards Hermione Granger, and here Draco thought Hermione was useless. It just goes to show that even the most pathetic things have a purpose in this life.

Things would be easier for Harry now. Hopefully he would be made to feel more welcome by the Inner Circle at their next meeting. Harry deserved so much more than he was ever given before coming to Malfoy Manor.

Draco didn't know Harry's full story but he knew enough to tell it was not pleasant for the ex-Gryffindor. That made Draco's blood boil! How could people who were supposed to care for Harry turn their backs on him while he struggled?

It wasn't right; as a matter of fact it was deplorable. Draco always had the support of his father, Severus and the other Death Eaters, even the Dark Lord though he didn't show it. The Dark took care of its own something the Light for all their goodness hadn't thought to do.

It seemed that on the Light side they put up a front of always being there for each other only to abandon their comrades when things became hard or difficult. Draco was never happier to be on his Lord's side then when he heard how Dumbledore treated Harry all these years.

It also made Draco feel ashamed; he had treated Harry terribly. Of course Harry being Harry had forgiven him without a thought even though at first Draco didn't think he deserved it. That thought made him think of his and Harry's evolving relationship.

When they had first interacted with each other it had been awkward; the situation was just so surreal for both of the young males. For the past five years they had fought like cats and dogs. Now they were fighting for the same side and it was expected for them to put their dislike behind them.

Harry had made the first move; apologizing for his biased views and untoward actions. Draco apologized as well, most of his dislike stemmed from when Harry rejected his friendship in first year.

Many would think it was jealousy that made Draco hate Harry; they would be wrong. Draco was most upset because he knew the Weasely family had no honor and only thought about themselves. He should have predicted that the red headed family of heathens would turn on Harry for their own gain.

Even though he knew that was what happened it still shocked him when his view was confirmed by what Harry told him. With the exception of Bill, Charlie and the Weasely twins the whole family was useless and traitorous.

Draco would take great pleasure in stringing Ron Weasely up from the dungeon wall and taking his sweet time stripping his flesh from his back. He would make sure that the youngest Weasely male would know what true pain felt like, would know what Harry went through all these years.

Oh Draco had seen his lover's body, not all of it mind, but enough to know that physical abuse had been inflicted on Harry's gorgeous body. Even though Harry's condition had improved some of his scars would always remain on his pale skin not to mention the scars on Harry's psyche.

While Harry healed physically you could also see his mental health improving; while the younger male still had moments where he lost control it happened less and less. As odd as it sounded this was probably due to the Dark Lord's influence and support.

Harry's training with the most feared wizard in their world was going well. It turns out Harry was a bit of a prodigy, always thirsting for knowledge and to prove himself to the Dark Lord. It made Draco happy that his lover finally had adults around that cared for him in their own way.

No one had shocked Draco more than his godfather, Severus; it seemed the older man had taken exceptional offense to being manipulated by the Headmaster. Draco knew Severus was also ashamed that he let his own prejudices blind him to Harry's poor condition both physically and mentally.

Draco knew that if his godfather had not been blinded by his hatred of James Potter he would have interfered on Harry's behalf; Severus knew what to look for when it came to telling if a child was abused or not. Severus was a product as an abusive home not that his godfather would ever say anything about his past.

Severus was always visiting with the Dark Lord to make suggestions regarding Harry's education. It made Draco chuckle to watch the stoic, cold and snarky potions master fret over the former bane of his existence. It seemed that Harry had finally found his place; Harry's rightful place was by Draco's side as his lover and the Dark Lord's as his apprentice.

The sound of metal hitting the stone floor brought Draco out of his reverie; Harry stepped away from a bloody and pasty mudblood. Ah the little bint didn't look like she would be alive for much longer; a smile filled with malice was on Draco's face when he met Granger's eyes.

The filthy mudblood looked at him pleadingly; she would soon see that mercy would not be given to her. In fact all present were currently enjoying watching her suffer in pain and despair. She deserved it after all, nothing was more important to Draco or his side than loyalty and honestly.

They may stab their enemies in the back and lie to their faces with smiles but they would never ever do anything to hurt their allies. That seemed to be a characteristic of Dumbledore and his Order.

Harry moved toward him with a warm smile on his face, Draco returned his lover's smile with one of his own. Draco took Harry's scourgified hand in his own and looked to the Dark Lord, seeking his permission to leave. Once the Dark Lord nodded to them the two young men left the cell hand in hand.

When they made it into Harry's room the green eyed male excused himself to take a shower and change his stained clothes. Draco made his way to sit by the fire, quickly becoming lost in his thoughts about his lover.

Draco was sure he wanted to be with Harry, he wanted to start a family with the raven haired teen but he couldn't help but feel nervous. They had only been together for a short time and they also had the years of dislike between them, could they really make it work between them?

Draco didn't know but for once in his life he wanted to take a chance and see where he and Harry could go. Merlin the ex-Gryffindor was rubbing off on him; next thing Draco knew he would be rushing in to save the day. That thought made him grimace; no he definitely would not be going that far.

He should probably talk to someone about his and Harry's relationship; his father knew and had given his blessing but his father was...well his father. Not exactly someone he wanted to talk about his feelings and urges for Harry with. No, definitely not his father.

Severus and the Dark Lord were out as well; they both cared for Harry but they were also emotionally stunted men who were overprotective of the emerald eyed teen. Draco had a better chance of being hexed and ordered to stay away from Harry; even though both older males supported Draco and Harry's relationship he knew they didn't want to know the details of said relationship/.

HE sighed; it would be so much easier if he could tell Blaise about Harry. Blaise would know what to do, his fellow Slytherin was good with emotions even though you would never know it looking at the dark skinned Slytherin. Blaise was Draco's best friend, someone he trusted implicitly but in this situation Draco was on his own.

A hand running through his hair brought him out of his thoughts; Draco smiled as his lover crawled into his lap. Draco wrapped his arms around the smaller male in his lap, loving the warmth and weight of Harry. "You did well today love. Everyone was greatly impressed with your skills. How are you feeling?"

Harry looked into his eyes, leaning forward to place a quick kiss to Draco's lips before speaking; "I feel great, it felt so good to hurt her. It felt like some of the hate was taken out of me and put into her. I feel calm like I did the right thing, like I'm on the right path. Does that make sense?"

Draco nuzzled Harry's neck; "It does because you are on the right path. You belong with us Harry, never forget that. We all care for you in our own way and want you to feel at home here. I just wish I could tell people about us."

Harry smiled when Draco was done talking; "Well you will be able to tell people soon Draco. With Hogwarts starting soon I'll have to come out publicly in renouncing the Light, acknowledge Dumbledore's manipulations and that I have joined the Dark Lord. So basically in a few days you can tell who you would like as long as you trust them.

I don't want anyone on the Light side finding out about our relationship; you'll still be at Hogwarts and until you leave the old man is kicked out under Dumbledore's thumb. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because you were with me."

Draco nodded in agreement; his lover was right but at least he would be able to tell Blaise about him and Harry's relationship. Ideally Draco would tell the whole damn wizarding world and curse anyone who had an issue with it but alas he couldn't so he would settle for telling a select few, namely Blaise.

"I'll miss you when I return to Hogwarts love. I've become so used to seeing you every day and now I won't see you until Yule." Draco pouted until Harry kissed it away from his handsome face. "Draco don't pout, it is unbecoming of a Malfoy to pout." Harry was smirking the whole time he was speaking.

Draco could not hold back his laughter; Harry could always make him laugh and relax. That was why they worked together; Harry made him lighten up and Draco grounded Harry with his more cautious nature. It pleased Draco immensely that they got on so well.

"So what would you like to do today love? We could play some Quidditch?" Harry looked thoughtful; "Hmmm how about a nap and then we can walk in the garden so you can tell me about more of the plants you have here at Malfoy Manor." Draco didn't have to think twice, flying on a broom or lying in bed with his gorgeous lover?

Draco stood; Harry was lifted bridal style in his arms as he made his way toward the large bed. After placing Harry down Draco waved his wand a few times to transfigure their clothes into pajamas.

Draco slipped into bed next to Harry and waited until Harry placed his head on his stomach. Why Harry liked to lay on his abs was a mystery to Draco but he didn't mind, so never asked, just having Harry near him was enough for him.

Bringing his large hand to Harry's thick hair Draco ran his fingers through his lover's now long locks; Harry was asleep within minutes. The Malfoy hair smiled down at his lover, he really must have been tired to fall asleep so quickly.

Draco was lucky to have Harry with him, the younger male was loyal, smart and beautiful both inside and out. The Malfoy heir would do whatever he could to always make Harry feel loved and wanted. A yawn left Draco's thin lips, settling down the blonde's eyes drooped closed on their own as he was lulled to sleep by Harry's breathing.

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The chapter was in Draco's POV since he will play a bigger part in the following chapters.**_

_**I was hit by my muse to write something for Harbinger; the story will be moved to active so be on the lookout for more chapters.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: This chapter will be in Harry's POV. More plot ahead; Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and I make absolutely no money from this fic. J.K.R. owns all rights to Harry Potter. *Sniffles*_

_Previously:_

_Draco slipped into bed next to Harry and waited until Harry placed his head on his stomach. Why Harry liked to lay on his abs was a mystery to Draco but he didn't mind, so never asked, just having Harry near him was enough for him. _

_Bringing his large hand to Harry's thick hair Draco ran his fingers through his lover's now long locks; Harry was asleep within minutes. The Malfoy hair smiled down at his lover, he really must have been tired to fall asleep so quickly. _

_Draco was lucky to have Harry with him, the younger male was loyal, smart and beautiful both inside and out. The Malfoy heir would do whatever he could to always make Harry feel loved and wanted. A yawn left Draco's thin lips, settling down the blonde's eyes drooped closed on their own as he was lulled to sleep by Harry's breathing._

_**~~~~~~~~*********Chapter 9********~~~~~~~~**_

The day was finally here; just two days after the green-eyed male had tortured his former best friend. Today Harry would meet with Rita Skeeter to tell his some of his story and announce his new allegiance in the upcoming war.

Harry had been hesitant to meet with the blood sucking leech of a reporter but the Dark Lord assured him that Rita would behave herself, writing only what they wanted her to.

That assurance went a long way in settling the young man's nerves; the ex-Gryffindor knew what that woman could do with her slanderous words. The bint had single-handedly made everyone believe him insane during his fifth year, Harry would have to pay her back for all the lies Rita has written about him over the years.

The delightful torture of Rita Skeeter would have to wait until later; as much as he loathed her she was useful to their side. The raven haired teen had learned that you did not discard a useful tool until it had become useless. Until Rita became useless she would live; after that the bitch was fair game.

Making his way toward Marvolo's study he stopped to survey his appearance in one of the gilded mirrors on the wall; the emerald eyed teen looked quite fetching in his Slytherin green formal robes anointed with the Black and Potter family crests.

The entire outfit made Harry look powerful, wealthy and in control; exactly the image he wanted Skeeter to see. He wanted the Prophet's gossip monger to know and understand that fucking with the Lord of the Houses of Potter and Black would not be in Rita's best interest.

A smirk crept onto his delicate features; the younger male turned and quickly made his way to his Lord's study. Approaching the ornate doors the young man knocked, waiting for his entrance to be granted by his surrogate father figure.

As soon as he heard the "Enter" called from Voldemort Harry pushed the door open; allowing Rita's eyes to fall on his entering form. Her eyes bugged comically, both he and the Dark Lord carried amusement in their eyes as Rita began to splutter incoherently in shock while gesturing toward the newly arrived male.

Having enough of Rita's antics Harry spoke; "My my Rita it looks like you have seen a ghost! Really dear you should close your mouth unless you want something shoved in it; I can set that up for you by the way I'm sure one of the Death Eaters would love to entertain you."

Rita's wide open mouth snapped shut with a painful sounding clack; the young man was highly amused with the slag's reactions to him. The former savior was brought back to the issue at hand by his Lord's melodious voice; "Now Rita remember our agreement; you write only what we say. Nothing more, nothing less; if you take any liberties this will be your last article. Do you understand Rita?"

When the Dark Lord said Rita's name it came out with a decidedly hiss like quality, making the reporter even more on edge than before. Deciding it was time to get this over with; the quicker they started the quicker he could hunt down his sexy blonde lover for some fun.

Harry sat himself on the comfortable sofa next to his Lord, casting his intense green eyes to Rita, silently telling her to get on with it. No tea or cake would be served during this meeting; why bother with meaningless frivolity? Rita needed to understand even on the subtlest level that she was no one to Voldemort or to him.

Clearing her throat the reporter began her questions; "So Harry how is that you are here in the presence of You-Know-Who?" The young man looked appropriately thoughtful even though he knew what his answers would be, they had after all told Rita in advance what she could and could not ask.

"I'm sitting next to the Dark Lord because I am his ally in this war. I agree with his views, his goals and the ways he will go about attaining these goals. Most magical people would do if they truly knew what the Dark Lord and his followers stood for."

On cue Rita recited the next question; "Harry what exactly are the views of You-Know-Who?" It amused the younger man that Rita was speaking about the Dark Lord like he wasn't there but then again it may have been a reaction based on fear; ignore it and it isn't there, ignore it and it can't hurt you. Foolish belief but if that was all Rita had he wouldn't disturb her in her ignorance...yet.

"The Dark Lord's views are simple really; the complete segregation of the magical and muggle world. The recognition and introduction of muggle raised magical children into the magical world earlier. Better monitoring of magical children in muggle homes to make sure there is no abuse going on."

"Also, the reversing of several restrictive laws against the practice of certain braches of magic, and before you ask the branches I'm speaking of aren't just the ones dealing with Dark magic."

Rita nodded, her quill flitting across the parchment. "Alright Harry now let's move to the heart of the matter; why did you join You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters?"

Again a faux thoughtful expression graced Harry's face; "I joined the Dark side because I discovered I was being manipulated by Dumbledore. That man was stealing from me, placed me in a home he knew I would be abused in and had kept information in regards to my inheritance and family away from me."

"I became sick of the Headmaster and his follower's manipulations and lies; over the summer it became too much. I escaped my abusive muggle family and apparated to this location. Since my arrival the Dark Lord and his followers have been nothing but kind to me. Kinder than Dumbledore or his people have ever been."

"Rita did you know that man stole money from me to pay my alleged best friends to watch me to become my friend when I arrived at Hogwarts? Every year Dumbledore had set it up so that I will have to face the Dark Lord or some other obstacle."

"For what you may ask? To test his weapon; to make sure I can do just enough to kill the Dark Lord before they eliminate me too, either by committing me to the mental ward at St. Mungos, convicting me to a cell in Azkaban or even murdering me."

"However, the Sorting Hat didn't want to put me in Slytherin for no reason, you see Rita I have a very keen sense of self preservation. I have no interest of walking into my inevitable doom not when the people I was fighting for are worse that the ones I am fighting against."

"I defected from the Light because I am not a tool, I am not a pig to be fattened up for slaughter, I am my own person and I made my own choice; this choice was to side with the Dark Lord and his followers."

Rita looked god smacked by his candid answer; she knew the questions that would be asked but his answers were all new to her. Good, if Skeeter was shocked than the normal witch or wizard would be appalled at the Headmaster and his neglectful treatment of the ex- savior of the wizarding world.

The blonde witch nodded; "What will you do now? I'm assuming you will not be returning to Hogwarts for you sixth year." The teen shook his head in the negative; "No I will remain here to continue my education under the Dark Lord. Ironically I've learned more here in a month than I ever have at Hogwarts, pathetic if you ask me."

"Aside from my lessons I will be assisting the Dark Lord in any way I can, this war will be ended soon and I am confident that the Dark will win out in the end. After all only a fool would want that muggle loving fool Dumbledore to win." Rita smirked at the insult given to Dumbledore before asking a question for the Dark Lord; "My Lord, why are you allowing yourself to be seen now? After all Minister Fudge has been vehemently denying your resurrection for almost two years."

Voldemort smirked; "Do not blame Fudge for his denial. I have not made it easy for people to know I have returned. The only people's word Fudge had to go by in regards to my rebirth were Albus Dumbledore's and Harry Potter's; the Minister does not trust Dumbledore obviously with good reason and he believed that Harry just followed along with whatever Dumbledore said. Which at one time may have been true."

"As for why now? Why not now? I think it is about time the wizarding world got to know the true me and my true goals. So many lies have been told in regards to me and my actions. I think it is time to clear them up, which is why I am meeting with you. I desire for our world to become better, smarter more sufficient and I want to do it for all the world to see not just from the shadows."

"As I said previously so many lies and horrible deeds have beeb credited to me where no credit was due. Many things people have said I have done I have not and resent Dumbledore for spreading his lies about me and my people. That man is a manipulator and a liar; look at what he did to Harry and that is all you need to know about the honor and good will of Albus Dumbledore."

Rita's quill was streaking across the parchment, a wide, quite disturbing smile on her face; "So my Lord can you tell me about the escape of your alleged Death Eaters from Azkaban? Such as where are they hiding?" The crimson eyes man glared hard at Rita, making the bitch gulp in fear, which in turn amused Harry very much; "No, Skeeter I cannot as I do not know where they are the present time."

"But I can only imagine how horrible it must have been for them. Locked up in Azkaban without a trial for almost sixteen years much like Sirius Black was. It truly is a miscarriage of justice that people are thrown into prison without so much as a hearing to ensure they are in fact guilty. Now if that's all Rita I have things to do and little time to further waste on you."

Harry smirked and watched as she stood, bowed lowly and murmured a quiet farewell before disappearing into the floo, with a flare of green the obnoxious witch was gone. Marvolo turned to his apprentice; "You did well Harry; I expect Rita will send her article to us by tomorrow so we can review it before it is published. As much as I think she will behave I just want to be sure."

Harry could only agree with his Lord; Rita needed to be kept on a short leash. Now that would be fun, treating Rita like a dog for a while before he euthanized her like the rabid bitch she was.

Marvolo snapped Harry out of his thoughts when the older man began to speak again; "Well I think you have earned the rest of the day off, go and find your Malfoy and enjoy the rest of your time together." The teen smiled widely at his father figure before he walked quickly out of the finely decorated room.

He found his blonde lover seated in the massive library, reading a thick book and sipping a cup of tea. The blonde must have heard Harry enter since Draco lofted his handsome face to give the male approaching him a blindingly sweet smile.

Never in a million years would the ex-savior believe that Draco Malfoy could be sweet, gentle or kind, but he was incredibly so; it pleased Harry to know that he was one of the few who saw this side of the Malfoy heir.

"How was your meeting love?" The smaller male grimaced at his lover's question; "The meeting went well; Rita did as we asked and now we are just waiting for the final draft to approve it before it is published. I just wanted to strangle Skeeter throughout the whole interview.

After all the hell she has put me through I think I would be justified in wanting to see her suffer." A pout was present on the raven haired teen's face when he was done talking. Draco chuckled before leaning forward and kissing Harry's furrowed brow, flattening the creases in the younger's forehead.

"I know love and some of that hell was caused by me; I apologize for it you know. If I would have known what you were being put through I never would have treated you as I did." He stared at Draco for a while after the elder had finished talking, warmth flooding through his heart once again at the sincerity and care the Malfoy heir had for him.

"I know you wouldn't have Draco, besides I wouldn't have accepted your kindness as anything but a trick until the end of this last school year. Now I see that I should have taken your hand in first year; you may have been a snob but you have never been anything but honest with me.

I can only thank you for accepting me as easily as you have. I love you." Draco smiled again, pulling Harry to rest against his firm side while he picked up the discarded book from the side table. "Well then let's relax for a bit then we can grab lunch before we head out to the Qudditch pitch.

I have several things I want to do with you before I have to leave for Hogwarts tomorrow morning; more of these things will come tonight." A lewd smirk crossed Draco's handsome features making a shiver of desire ripple up Harry's spine.

"Why wait until tonight?" With a flick of his Holly wand a strong privacy charm was erected while their clothing was removed from them and folded neatly on a nearby armchair. "I'm ready right now Malfoy."

Draco looked deep into his green eyes before capturing his lips in a desperate kiss, their kiss expressed so much; love, adoration, longing and sadness that soon they would be apart for months without seeing each other.

Draco thrust his hips forward, gliding his hardened erection against the Harry's rigid shaft; they began to rut against each other, animalistic noises escaping from their connected mouths.

Their sweet kiss had degenerated into a sloppy joining of tongue and lips; the green eyed male thought he might have saliva dripping down his cheek. Harry also found he didn't give a right damn as long as their cocks kept clashing in this delightful way; both men's thrusts were becoming harder, more erratic as pre-cum beaded down and coated their lengths.

Draco's large hand reached in between their bodies, grasping both of their erections in his talented hand as he began to pump them. HIs blonde lover used their pre-cum to smooth out his motions, the raven haired male was in euphoria as his orgasm crept up on him.

The blonde broke his lips away from his mouth and began to suck on a particularly sensitive spot in the crook of Harry's neck. The moans being released by the ex-Gryffindor were now free to escape him unhindered, the sensual noises spread through the space within their privacy bubble.

Harry began to thrusts his hips harder; trying to match the rhythm Draco was setting with the thrusts of his hips and strokes of his hand. It was becoming more difficult to keep up, all he wanted was to cum. Harry could feel it, he was so close to the edge; all he needed was one more push and his end would be upon him.

Draco continued to thrust against him while stroking their lengths; the blonde male leaned forward his swollen lips next to the raven's sensitive ear. "You look so beautiful like this; sitting on my lap while you rut against me like a wanton whore. My beautiful Harry."

Those words were the last straw, with one more slide of Draco's hand Harry was cumming hard onto their stomachs; mewls of ecstasy were falling from Harry's kiss bruised lips, his toes curling as his seed continued to erupt form his engorged cock.

Draco continued to pump their lengths; trying to reach his climax and milk Harry's for all it was worth. Soon a low growl reverberated from the blonde's broad chest and he was cumming; their essences mixed and converged on the pale flesh of the abdomens.

The green eyed teen was extremely docile and sated in his lover's comfortable lap; leaning forward the Potter Lord snuggled into Draco's body while his green eyes slipped closed. A chuckle was heard from his blonde lover before a cleansing charm was uttered.

Harry took this as his cue to take a nap and went about doing just that; "Harry love let's get into a more comfortable position, hmm?" A chuff was the response Draco received from the raven in his lap.

"Alright then just stay still and I'll make us more comfortable." Harry waited and suddenly felt himself being lowered into a newly transfigured bed. The younger man sunk down onto the soft mattress before attaching himself once more to his lover's strong and warm body.

"I'll miss you when you go back to Hogwarts." Draco pressed soft kisses to his cheeks and forehead before making it to his lips. "I'll miss you too love but this is what is best for right now. If it was up to me I wouldn't be going back to that school but I'm needed there to keep a watch on Dumbledore."

Harry nodded he knew it was true but he didn't have to like it. Snuggling further into the bed and Draco's side the green eyed teen finally found a good position and began to drift off into sleep. The last thing he murmured before sleep totally claimed him was; "I love you Draco with all my heart."

He was already asleep when Draco replied with equal love and adoration in his tone and sleepy grey eyes. Lucius Malfoy found his son and Harry ten minutes later when the privacy shield fell due to their obvious lack of concentration.

All the Malfoy Lord could do was smile at his son and Harry; they would be good together, like him and Severus. A feral hungry smirk was on the older blonde's face as he left the library to track down his dour and snarky lover of over twenty years.

_**Yes, Lucius and Severus will be together in this fic. **_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: This chapter will be in Voldemort's POV; more plot ahead. Sorry if has taken so long for me to update way too much happening in this thing called life Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and I make absolutely no money from this fic. J.K.R. owns all rights to Harry Potter._

_Previously:_

_Harry nodded he knew it was true but he didn't have to like it. Snuggling further into the bed and Draco's side the green eyed teen finally found a good position and began to drift off into sleep. The last thing he murmured before sleep totally claimed him was; "I love you Draco with all my heart."_

_He was already asleep when Draco replied with equal love and adoration in his tone and sleepy grey eyes. Lucius Malfoy found his son and Harry ten minutes later when the privacy shield fell due to their obvious lack of concentration._

_All the Malfoy Lord could do was smile at his son and Harry; they would be good together, like him and Severus. A feral hungry smirk was on the older blonde's face as he left the library to track down his dour and snarky lover of over twenty years._

_**~~~~~********Chapter 10*******~~~~~**_

The Dark Lord sat in his study, perusing a copy of the morning edition of the Daily Prophet. The front page of the paper featured his apprentice's picture as well as Skeeter's article. He could not help but smirk when he thought of the response from Dumbledore and his cronies.

Too bad he would not see it maybe Severus would have a pensieve memory to show him at some point. Many would wonder why Voldemort had decided to allow Harry to declare his side so openly.

It was quite simple really the entire wizarding world of Britain expected Harry to stand against him. If Harry denounced the Light and followed the Dark Lord instead than most people would become disheartened and less likely to stand against his Death Eaters.

With less resistance against his side Voldemort could enact other plans and machinations regarding politics and the goings on in the British wizarding world. The Ministry was already in his hand, after the pure-blood higher ups had listened to Voldemort's true plans they had come to the decision to aid his cause covertly.

Before long the pure-bloods had begun to curry support among other Ministry workers in favor of Voldemort's plans and ideals. Of course the people the pure-bloods turned had no clue they were actually agreeing with the Dark Lord's plans but what these people didn't know wouldn't hurt them...yet.

However, now that he had publicly declared himself alive in Skeeter's article he had to begin making plans for getting himself cleared and legally able to sit on the Wizengamot and Hogwarts Board as Lord Slytherin.

Another perk was even though he had proven Dumbledore to be correct in his claims that the Dark Lord was resurrected he had undercut the old man's credibility; once people read what the old coot did to Harry they wouldn't care a fig if Dumbledore was right all along in regards to Voldemort being back.

The people would only care that the aged Headmaster had stolen from and allowed their savior to be mistreated. Which as read in the article was the main reason Harry left the Light for the Dark. Oh yes the sheep would not be happy with their shepherd after this article and more of them would be willing to listen to the Dark Lord's words before they judged him so harshly based only on Dumbledore's words.

The crimson eyed man truly did want to make the wizarding world better, over the last forty years they had fallen into decline. Nothing was being discovered as the British magical populace was content how things were so why would they want to investigate new and better ways to do things.

It was sickening to see; while Voldemort despised muggles he could still admire their ingenuity and creativity. The muggles were always striving to make things better or faster than they were before.

The Dark Lord remembered how London was in the 1950's and it was nothing like it was today. It was astonishing that less than fifty years later that so much had changed; just imagine what could be done to the magical world if great magical minds began to explore and experiment.

Shaking out of his thoughts the Dark Lord turned to another interesting piece of information he had obtained by accident; it seemed he and Harry were more connected than he had once thought. The skeletal man had always believed that Harry and he were connected by the cursed scar, which was the reason why he could send Harry visions.

However, the Dark Lord now noticed that Harry's scar reacted to him when Voldemort was feeling extreme emotions; anger being the most fearsome and frequent. He had been shocked to see Harry fall to his knees during a prior Death Eater meeting, his lightening scar leaking blood while Voldemort crucio'd a Death Eater for failing an assigned task.

The most feared wizard since Grindelwald had felt his heart stop when he saw his apprentice fall to the ground in pain while the emerald eyed teen clutched his scarred forehead. He had immediately stopped casting the Cruciatus curse on his follower and moved quickly to pick up Harry's slumped form.

When Voldemort made it to his study he had placed Harry's slightly shaking body down on the couch gently, observing the younger male carefully. That was the moment when the Dark Lord had shockingly realized that Harry Potter had become his surrogate son.

That realization was quite disturbing to the cruel wizard; he had never wanted a family, anyone to care for, or anyone to care for him in return. It seemed fate had different plans for him when Harry Potter dropped into his meeting room all those weeks ago; somehow the ex-savior had weaseled his way into the Dark Lord's dead heart.

Sighing loudly Voldemort pulled himself out of his wayward thoughts once again, glancing back at the folded Prophet on his desk. He really needed to focus on the connection between the young male and himself; the only reasonable and disturbing explanation was that somehow Harry was another one of his Horcruxes.

How it had happened Voldemort could only speculate but his logical conclusion was the only plausible explanation. Somehow on the night when Harry should have died, but Voldemort was forced from his body a piece of the Dark Lord's already fractured soul was inexplicably pulled free from his wraith like form and absorbed into Harry's body.

It was an unforeseeable turn of events and it made the Dark Lord nervous; did Dumbledore know of this? Yes the old coot probably did. That explained why the Headmaster wanted Harry to be the one to face Voldemort. The aged man would kill two birds with one stone; taking down the Dark Lord and eliminating his now useless savior.

It was a brilliant plan even Voldemort could admit that but it would not come to pass now; Harry had seen to that. Now that the Potter male was on his side none of the Headmaster's plans would come to fruition. Although Harry being his accidental Horcrux and Dumbledore's possible knowledge of this fact was concerning but not overly so.

Eventually he would have to have a conversation with his young charge about his possession of one of Voldemort's soul pieces; there were only two solutions the Dark Lord could think of for this issue. The first was Voldemort reabsorbing the soul piece but to do that he would have to express remorse and that was something the Dark Lord didn't know if he was capable of.

The second possibility was that Harry continues to house the piece of his soul, remaining his Horcrux. This option raised its own complications for no one had ever made a human into a Horcrux so the technicalities were unknown. The other draw back was that if Harry died so did Voldemort's soul piece and that was unacceptable to the crimson eyed man.

It won't do to think to heavily on this until he spoke to his charge and with Draco returning to Hogwarts today Voldemort would not see Harry until tomorrow morning at the earliest. That left plenty of time for planning other goals such as allowing Harry to assume his Lordship early, attending Wizengamot and Hogwarts' Board of Governor meetings.

Of course another trip to Gringotts would be in order to obtain Harry's emancipation but it would be worth it to the Dark side of the war. From what Voldemort understood Harry commanded at least nine votes due to his Potter Lineage, being named the Black heir and votes that were willed to him by dead wizards with no heirs or surviving family left.

Lucius would have to escort his surrogate son to meet with the goblins seeing as Voldemort could not step foot in Diagon Ally without causing a ruckus. Once the emancipation was signed Harry could assume his Lordships and begin voting for new policies and proposing changes to existing laws.

The Dark would finally have enough votes to push through vital pieces of legislation, all of which benefitted the wizarding world and magical people. None of the sponsored laws or bills gave any favor to muggleborns or muggle raised half-bloods; if you wanted to live in the magical world you should adjust to fit it. No longer would the magical world with centuries of tradition change to fit muggleborns.

A malicious smirk was on the thin lips of the Dark Lord's snakelike visage, one day soon when the Ministry was totally under his control Voldemort would take his votes back and join the Wizengamot; by doing so the final nail would be delivered to the Light's coffin.

While many believed Voldemort planned to wage a bloody horrible war the Dark Lord had no interest in spilling more magical blood than he had to. Don't get him wrong he would do what he had to win but no more force would be used than was necessary. He was after all a skilled orator, capable of wooing and swaying people to his whims, why would he need torture when his words accomplished so much more?

A chuckle left him as he stood, making his way out of his study in search of a certain Malfoy Lord. Voldemort had orders for the blonde regarding his ward and he wanted them completed as soon as possible.

Too much was at stake for them to dally with unimportant matters, if everything went well soon Voldemort would have the wizarding world in the palm of his hand; if he would cradle it or crush it was anyone's guess and that fact sent a thrill of power through the Dark Lord's thin frame.

_**There we are; I know Harry already went to Gringotts but he only received financial information. Next chapter Harry's legally free and making moves while giving Dumbledore the finger! : )**_

_**Sorry if it was a bit short; I wanted to get something out for you all.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	11. Chapters 11-21

_**Re-Edited and Re-Posted on December 18, 2012**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: This chapter will be in Lucius' & Draco's POV; I love writing Lucius & Draco Malfoy! They are so much fun, thought they may be a bit OOC. Sorry if has taken so long for me to update; Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and I make absolutely no money from this fic. J.K.R. owns all rights to Harry Potter._

_Previously:_

_While many believed Voldemort planned to wage a bloody horrible war the Dark Lord had no interest in spilling more magical blood than he had to. Don't get him wrong he would do what he had to win but no more force would be used than was necessary. He was after all a skilled orator, capable of wooing and swaying people to his whims, why would he need torture when his words accomplished so much more?_

_A chuckle left him as he stood, making his way out of his study in search of a certain Malfoy Lord. Voldemort had orders for the blonde regarding his ward and he wanted them completed as soon as possible._

_Too much was at stake for them to dally with unimportant matters, if everything went well soon Voldemort would have the wizarding world in the palm of his hand; if he would cradle it or crush it was anyone's guess and that fact sent a thrill of power through the Dark Lord's thin frame._

_**~~~~~********Chapter 11*******~~~~~**_

Lucius Malfoy strode out of the receiving room his probable son-in-law walking beside him; both males had pleased smirks on their faces. The day could not have gone better for them!

The pair had once again gone to Gringotts on their Lord's order; this time however Harry did not wear his Invisibility cloak. The sight of their once beloved savior walking around with the Lord of the House of Malfoy seemed to destroy any lingering doubts in some peoples' minds that Harry had gone dark.

Lucius' face had remained impassive as always but it made him cheer internally to see the shocked and despairing faces on many of the people in Diagon Alley; now these fools understood the score. Harry Potter was with the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters, no longer was he Dumbledore's puppet and the public could blame the Headmaster for Harry's defection.

Lucius could still not understand how the young ex-Gryffindor had stayed with the Light for so long?! Not after some of the things Harry had mentioned to him and he had overheard; Lucius wanted to apparate and torture Harry's remaining blood family until they had no voices left or breath remaining in their miserable muggle bodies.

But soon the people would know of their beloved Dumbledore's plans and machinations in regards to Harry and the wizarding world. Lucius shook himself out of his babbling thoughts and knocked upon his Lord's office door, Lucius waited for his and Harry's entrance to be granted.

The Dark Lord's melodious voice sounded bidding them to "Come in"; Lucius of course obliged quickly, guiding Harry into the well-appointed office. Once the three males were all comfortably seated in front of the large hearth Voldemort asked how their meeting with the goblins had gone.

Harry smiled brightly at his father figure; this still amused Lucius to see how much care and love they both had for each other. Lucius knew his Lord and Harry were becoming like a family but it was funny to watch two emotionally stunted men try and express their feelings of love.

For Merlin's sake his Lord thought giving Harry Granger to torture was a great present for his young charge! That Harry had enjoyed his surrogate father's gift was just further proof that his Lord and Harry were a fucked up match made in heaven; but it warmed Lucius to see Harry warming and opening up to them.

Them being his Lord, Draco, Severus and himself; Harry was always polite and respectful when dealing with the Inner Circle Death Eaters. Harry however never allowed them to walk all over him just because he was young or not as experienced. Though that inexperience was quickly being erased by his Lord's tutoring.

Another failure on Dumbledore's part; Harry was a brilliant student and if the emerald eyed teen had access to a bit of magical education before Hogwarts he would have no doubt been a prodigy. Lucius' Draco had been schooled in magic and with training wands since he turned six and went to Hogwarts with a basic control of his magic and with a mastery of simple spells.

Harry was not told of his magic at all! No the poor boy was hurled directly into the British wizarding world to sink or swim with little to no help from those who should have been there to protect and guide him. It was disgusting to Lucius that Harry had been so neglected regarding his magical education, something that Harry should have rightfully been told and taught about.

His Lord's clearing his throat brought Lucius out of his once again scattered thoughts; Salazar he needed to focus before his Lord became irritated with him. Voldemort grew tired eventually of Lucius' absentmindedness, the blonde Lord was always this way after Severus and Draco returned to Hogwarts and the Dark Lord hated when people were not paying attention.

"Yes my Lord." Lucius hoped his Lord would just overlook his delayed response and move on, it seemed Lucius hopes were heard; "Harry tells me he is now emancipated but in order to do so he had to name you as his Guardian. How is it that Harry is emancipated but has to have a Guardian?"

Lucius cleared his throat, preparing himself to explain the archaic and pointless laws that were still enforced in the wizarding world. "Harry is emancipated yes and in being so Harry can live where he chooses and attend school where he chooses.

No one can interfere with that as long as Harry achieves his required NEWTs before he turns eighteen years of age. Once his NEWTs are achieved Harry will no longer need a Guardian and even without his NEWTs Harry will be eligible to assume his Lordship, vote in the Wizengamot and the Board of Hogwarts' Governors.

However, Harry cannot vote unless I am present to guide him and I cannot vote in his stead. Also, being Harry's Guardian I have final say in purchases that cost over 1,000 galleons but unless Harry hits that amount in one purchase I have little say in Harry's financial endeavors.

The reason these laws are on the books is for the protection of underage children who choose to become emancipated before their seventeenth birthday so they could not bankrupt themselves or vote for through frivolous laws or change vital laws.

However, I do not understand why they would allow the emancipation if they did not trust the individual being emancipated to make their own smart decisions? This is the bureaucracy that is dealt with in the wizarding world and the reason it is so complicated to get anything done; laws upon laws all that contradict each other or nullify each other.

Sometimes I wonder my Lord if we should just scrap the whole system and restart again or strip it down to the bare bones and rebuild again." Lucius sat back in his chair, a sigh leaving his pink lips as he got himself comfortable while waiting for his Lord to speak.

"Indeed Lucius indeed and soon we will change this world for the better. No longer will the people be held back by pointless laws that only hold doublespeak and nonsensical clauses. I am pleased that Harry is emancipated and that you are his Guardian.

We have effectively stopped Dumbledore from doing anything to take Harry away from us. Everyone knows Harry could not have conducted any business at Gringotts if he was under any potions or enchantments; the goblins take care to screen everyone involved for tampering measures when serious business is involved and news of your emancipation will be massive news Harry.

I assume many people were stunned to see you in Diagon with Lucius; it must have been quite amusing for you both to see them flounder when they saw Harry waltzing through the Alley with the Dark Lord's right hand man." Harry smirked, glancing at Lucius to see his smirk mirrored on the blonde's face.

"I was my Lord. Now most of the sheep will have to accept that I am no longer their savior and that they are on their own. Some will still say I am under the Imperious or a potion but when I have another interview with Rita and tell her of my emancipation through Gringotts most people will have to admit that I am firmly dark.

Some will never want to admit that I have indeed switched sides but that will be their downfall if they think I will stay my wand because we went to school together. I have no issue turning my wand on my so called friends if they try to stand in my or the Dark's way."

Lucius and the Dark Lord nodded in agreement to Harry's words; they both knew Harry had no issue hurting someone he was once close to after that individual had crossed him. The torture of Hermione Granger flashed across Lucius' mind and the blonde had to admit his respect for Harry had grown exponentially after watching Harry dismantle and torment one of his at one time closest friends.

"Well that is all I need from you Lucius. Leave us." Lucius stood bowed to his Lord and gave Harry a small smile before he left the office. Once outside the room Lucius was at a loss of what to do; Severus was at Hogwarts teaching and Draco was with his godfather at the cursed school!

Lucius hated the first week when his son and lover left him here! The only good thing this time around was that Narcissa was away in France visiting someone; who his wife was visiting was of no importance to Lucius at all. Narcissa and he had married because of their parents pushing them into it not out of love for each other.

Lucius wanted to marry Severus but he knew his father, Abraxas Malfoy, would never have allowed it and may have had Severus killed to remove the problem of Lucius' unwillingness to marry Narcissa.

Lucius and Severus had endured much in their over twenty year romance but they could be together now and soon Lucius would separate from Narcissa, allowing both of them to pursue and marry who they wanted. Lucius would marry Severus as soon as the ink dried on his and Narcissa's divorce parchment.

Lucius decided a stroll in the gardens would be best, the house elves had planted many new blooms and shrubs this season and the last blooms before fall were always the most lovely.

As he walked Lucius allowed his mind to wander; so much had happened since Harry arrived in his Manor all those weeks ago. The Dark side's victory was looking assured at this point and Draco had never looked so happy. These facts pleased Lucius to no end.

The Malfoy Lord would never push Draco into an arranged marriage, that was the one pure-blood tradition Lucius could not force his son to go through with. No, Draco would marry who he wanted to; that Draco would probably choose Harry Potter was not a concern.

In the wizarding world men could become pregnant with the use of potions; as long as Harry and Draco were married when a child was conceived than Lucius supported his son and Harry with his whole heart. Merlin he was becoming maudlin! Lucius blamed Severus for that; when his dark haired lover left him Lucius always became spacy and needy.

But it was not Lucius' fault! How else was he supposed to act?! Severus and he had spent almost every minute of the summer together talking, taking walks or making love for hours. Now Lucius had to readjust to a few hours of stolen time a week with his dark lover and Lucius hated it!

A huff left pink lips and Lucius forced himself to calm down, he would see his lover again soon. Maybe sooner than he thought with the ways things were shaking out for the Dark. Hogwarts was where the Dark Lord wanted to hit next, not violently but politically.

Voldemort already had most of the Board of Governors in his pocket but not enough for a clear majority so many of the changes proposed by Lucius or their allies were always voted against or changed so much that they were no longer helpful; all this was done to appease Dumbledore's sheep on the Board.

Not anymore! A smirk was a light on Lucius' face as he thought of the Potter and Black votes he now controlled along with his own vote for the House of Malfoy. The look on Dumbledore's face would be priceless, most definitely a pensieve worthy moment.

In a much better mood Lucius continued his meandering pace through the sprawling Manor gardens, delightful thoughts of his lover and the many things they could do when they saw each other again flew through the blonde's scheming mind.

-POV CHANGE-

Draco Malfoy was feeling smug, very very smug as he read a coded missive from his father on Friday regarding Harry's emancipation. Hogwarts had begun the past Monday and so far classes were looking like a joke; once again Draco would cruise by with the rest of the purebloods and the half-blood children raised in the wizarding world. The ones who were given a good foundation of magical understanding always surpassed the muggle raised children.

Many would not know but Draco wanted to educate the muggleborns and muggle raised half-bloods; they were magical after all. Look at his lover, Harry Potter was one of the most powerful wizards in existence and he was a muggle raised half-blood.

Did Draco need any other proof that blood status was not as important as magical strength and talent? He did not think he did and with most of the purebloods getting on board with the Dark Lord's way of thinking Draco didn't think it would be long, maybe another few years, before purebloods were taking talented muggle raised witches and wizards as spouses.

All that these new muggleborns were missing was an education that began earlier on in their lives. For example the Ministry tracked all children who experienced accidental magic but instead of visiting the child and their family to explain what was happening the Ministry just filed the information away until a Hogwarts letter was sent.

Draco knew more should be done; the child should be visited by a Ministry worker when they experienced their first outburst of accidental magic. The Ministry employee would explain the reasons why strange things were happening and give the parents and child the information they needed.

Also by visiting the home of the newly identified witch or wizard the Ministry could monitor the home for abuse or anything else unsavory. Draco thought monthly visits would be beneficial and when the identified child reached nine they should be offered the chance to learn about the wizarding world by visiting the home of a pureblood family.

A sponsorship with a pureblood family would be a great thing for muggle raised witches and wizards. This way the child could learn about their rightful world and the traditions that were practiced in it. IT would cut down on the culture shock many new witches and wizards experienced when they arrived at Platform Nine and three quarters and boarded the Hogwarts Express.

A poke into his side broke him out of his thoughts and he came face to face with an amused Blaise Zabini: "What is it Blaise?" A smirk plastered itself on the dark skinned boy's handsome face; "Thinking of your hot little thing waiting for you at home?"

Draco lewdly smirked right back; they were in the Slytherin common room so Draco and Blaise could act how they wanted in there; "Maybe I am." Blaise rolled his eyes but clapped Draco on the back and went back to reading his book while Draco began to think about his little lover and what he was doing.

Draco was pleased that he could finally tell Blaise about his and Harry's relationship; there was only one thing he hated about his and Harry's relationship and that was the secrecy factor.

Yes, Harry had come out and declared his true side in the war but Draco would not be safe if he declared his love for the ex-savior publicly. Draco could never forget that he was at Hogwarts and subject to the Headmaster's whims and ways.

Draco did not want any more scrutiny from the old fool than he was already under. Thank Merlin Dumbledore seemed clueless as to where Harry actually was; no one knew where Harry was as the only ones who knew where the former Gryffindor was located were the Inner Circle of Death Eaters.

Oh and now Blaise but neither Blaise nor the select Death Eaters would ever betray their Lord and give Dumbledore Harry's location. Besides they would have a hell of a time breaching Malfoy Manor's blood wards. It would actually be funny to watch the old fool and his bloody Order attempt to take down the Manor's wards; it would not end well for them maybe even a limb would be lost.

Malfoys were not known for their understanding or kindness, if someone tried to forcefully breach the wards with the intent to harm anyone bearing the Malfoy name they would be ejected painfully to an unknown location; unknown due to the fact that no Malfoy had ever cared where the interloper ended up.

Draco understood that was how Harry had been allowed to enter the Manor's wards; the wards understood Harry's desire to enter but cause no harm and allowed him entrance. It was also understandable that the Manor's wards would be quite intelligent, when you have that many years of magic feeding and strengthening the blood wards eventually they would grow and become more sentient.

Harry truly was extraordinary to the Malfoy heir; Draco doubted anyone other than Harry could have breached their wards maybe the Dark Lord could have. It was just another way that Harry was special and unique, the blonde just wished his lover could see himself as special not as an oddity or freak.

Maybe with time his raven haired partner would understand that there was nothing wrong with him, that he was perfectly fine the way he was and the only people who were freaks were the ones who hurt him or ignored his abuse. Those were the people who deserved to be tortured to within an inch of their life.

Draco already wanted to slaughter Harry's remaining family, with particular malice for the woman Petunia; Harry was her blood and she just allowed him to be abused terribly without a care. How could she turn her back on her own nephew?!

Bellatrix was insane yes but Draco knew she would never hurt him without reason. It just went to show why the muggle and wizarding world were not meant to be intermingled; muggles would always fear what they did not understand and covet what they did not have.

That fear and jealousy would always turn to hate; all you needed as an example was Harry's family and the events that they put Harry through during his childhood and every summer the Potter heir returned to them from Hogwarts.

Draco snapped himself out of that train of thought before he activated the emergency portkey his father gave him before he left home for Hogwarts just so h could check on Harry. The portkey in question was actually quite nice if Draco could say so, it was a bracelet made of white gold and inlaid with onyx and emeralds; quite like his smaller lover's looks.

It made Draco smile a small smile when he thought about his father purchasing this for him and the reasons why the Malfoy Lord had chosen it. Lucius Malfoy could be quite maudlin when he wanted to be, that thought brought a very undignified snort out of Draco's nose when he imagined Severus' face if Lucius explained why he had selected this bracelet for Draco.

Ah Severus the man who should have been his other father. Draco loved Severus with his whole heart even more than he loved his actual mother. The blonde young man knew of his father and Severus' relationship, he sometimes wished that his father was his bearer and Severus was his other father, like it should have been if his grandfather Abraxas had not interfered and betrothed his father to Narcissa Black.

Don't get him wrong he loved his mother; she was forced to marry his father after all but he could not excuse her cold behavior towards him. Draco had tried when he was younger to get Narcissa's attention but it never mattered she just looked at him like one would a nice piece of jewelry.

Draco finally understood why she acted that way but he could never forgive it and he didn't want to. However, Draco always had his godfather Severus to spend time with and learn from; why do you think Draco was so good with potions? Not to sell himself short but Draco also had natural talent for potions; Severus just exposed it and allowed it to grow for all to see.

Draco was grateful to Severus for so much especially his godfather's willingness to tutor Harry in potions over the summer. The grey eyed male knew it meant a lot to Harry for Severus to help him become better in potions. Harry and Severus were very much alike and it made Draco ache to know this; both of them had known little of familial love and both had known horrible abuse.

Now that Draco thought about it the Dark Lord, Harry and Severus shared more in common than just being uncommonly powerful; they all had similar childhoods to the other. Hm that was something to think about but Draco was just grateful that Harry was not as emotionally crippled as the Dark Lord or awkward like Severus.

"Draco you're zoning out again; tell me what are you doing to your little lion in your head? Hmm?" Draco mock glared at his best friend and rolled his eyes letting a small chuckle fall from his lips.

Blaise returned the smile before standing and motioning for them to turn in for the night; Draco realized he had been thinking on his life for over an hour. Merlin had it really been that long? Apparently it had, standing Draco realized how tired he really was it seemed this week was a bit more stressful than he had thought.

Well tomorrow was Saturday, he could sleep in and take his time waking; tomorrow he would write a letter to his father and his lover. Severus would take the letters directly to the recipients using the excuse that he was being called by the Dark Lord for a Death Eater meeting.

Draco quickly brushed his teeth, washed his face and slipped into his pajama pants before he slipped into his soft four-poster bed. A murmured goodnight was uttered to the room before the blonde drew his bed curtains, cast several privacy and silencing charms.

In the safety and quiet of his bed Draco felt all the strain and stress leave his body as his eyes slipped closed; soon Draco was asleep, dreams of the future he would make with his raven haired lover flowed happily through his sleeping mind.

Deep in his subconscious mind Draco realized this dream was a harbinger of what was to come for him and Harry and that made a pleased grin break out on Draco's pale face.

_**Well what do we think? Anyway next chapter we will be going back to Harry seeing as it has been a few chapters since we have heard from our little lion.**_

_**I'm currently quitting smoking so sorry if it is a bit manic; I'm channeling my energy into my writing so I don't crack and smoke a ciggy. DAMN YOU CIGGARETTES!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: Okay on with the story and this chapter will be in Harry's POV. Thanks for the reviews, fav's & follows! Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and I make absolutely no money from this fic. J.K.R. owns all rights to Harry Potter._

_Previously:_

_Draco quickly brushed his teeth, washed his face and slipped into his pajama pants before he slipped into his soft four-poster bed. A murmured goodnight was uttered to the room before the blonde drew his bed curtains, cast several privacy and silencing charms._

_In the safety and quiet of his bed Draco felt all the strain and stress leave his body as his eyes slipped closed; soon Draco was asleep, dreams of the future he would make with his raven haired lover flowed happily through his sleeping mind._

_Deep in his subconscious mind Draco realized this dream was a harbinger of what was to come for him and Harry and that made a pleased grin break out on Draco's pale face._

_**~~~~~********Chapter 12*******~~~~~**_

He was happy, so damn happy it was almost unnerving to the green eyed teen. The only thing that made this week slightly less wonderful was Draco being away from him. So much was happening to Harry and he wished Draco was there to share it with him.

He was emancipated, finally freed from Dumbledore's attempts at controlling his life! It was such a freeing feeling even if Lucius was his guardian; the Dark Lord's ward knew Lucius would never abuse that power.

Harry noticed Lucius was just as out of sorts as he was; it made Harry laugh to know that the usually formal and controlled Malfoy Lord was missing his lover, Severus, to the point of distraction and outbursts of irritation.

The younger male hoped he never became that erratic at the absence of his lover but then again Harry wouldn't discount the possibility. As it was he wrote Draco several letters and they had only been apart for a week. He did not want to think about what he would be like after a month.

Probably trying to think of a way for Draco to sneak out and see him or vice versa. Sighing Harry moved on from his depressing thoughts and onto to better ones. With his emancipation the Dark Lord wanted to bring him further into the public's eyes.

Harry had no problem with that, in fact he could not wait to see the faces of the Order when it became abundantly clear that he was not under some spell or what not. No, Harry was firmly dark and quite liked it that way.

Maybe he could even bring some of those more loyal to him over to the Dark Lord's side. He knew the twins weren't thrilled with Dumbledore or his use of their family but would they turn on them to join Harry, someone they had only known for a few years?

He couldn't be sure but would it hurt to set up a meeting with the twin terrors? If anything maybe the Weasely twins could be persuaded to stay out of the fighting, Harry would hate to have to hurt them but he would. Deciding it was worth the risk the ex-Gryffindor made his way to the Dark Lord's study.

Knocking Harry made his way inside, looking fondly at his surrogate father's pale form. Not for the first time Harry was struck by the fact that as monstrous as Voldemort appeared he was not totally unattractive.

Maybe the Dark Lord just needed someone to make him open up to his long dead emotions? Harry stopped himself and almost laughed at his foolish thoughts; the Dark Lord did not need to open up the man was an emotional cripple with an extreme propensity toward violence. Yes, the perfect man to want to be with!

Noticing his teacher's raised hairless brow Harry took a seat in front of the large desk, Nagini hissed a welcome to him from her place by the fire. Nodding to his serpent friend Harry looked back at the Dark Lord.

"My Lord I've been thinking. I may be able to sway some of the Light over to our side and if not to our side than maybe get them to agree to be neutral. That way they are out of the way and no threat to our plans. What do you think?"

Voldemort's skeletal face took on a thoughtful look; Harry had no doubt that the man was running many scenarios through his genius mind. Finally those crimson eyes looked back at the younger man's; "It would not hurt to explore your idea. We can bring them here the same way we did Skeeter. If anything we may be able to take those too dangerous to let go into our custody.

I do believe it may work to our advantage; many of your old friends will want to speak to you, making it quite easy to get them to meet with you. However, we will have to hold off on bringing you further into the war, publicly at least." Harry was pleased at his Lord's praise.

"I agree but it won't be long until our world knows where I truly stand and the last bit of doubt is stomped out. Also, the idea of taking those who disagree with joining or remaining neutral is a plan. I anticipate many will reside in the dungeons here after we are done.

Dumbledore won't know what hit him until it is too late." A little cackle left Harry's lips as the Dark Lord smirked happily. Yes, things were going quite well for the Potter Lord and they continued to get better and better.

Now to retire to his room so he could write another letter to his blonde lover as well as the Weasely twins and any other Order members he wanted to meet with, some were to try and persuade to join them others were so they could capture them unawares.

He really had become ruthless hadn't he? Harry could not bring himself to care; it was their fault anyway. When he joined the wizarding world Harry had been open and ready to start again away from his terrible family but that chance had been snatched away from him by a meddling old fool and his band of sycophants.

Even now though Harry was still not completely tainted, his soul still retained some vestiges of goodness. This was the reason Harry still could not kill someone in cold blood but yet he was still capable of torturing someone that up until a few months ago he would have given his life to save.

Harry truly was a walking paradox in regards to his feelings. How could anyone blame him though? For so long he had lived in a place where the only emotions he was exposed to was anger, hate and disgust then he was removed form that world and thrust into another where Harry was worshipped and fawned over.

How was he ever supposed to develop normal emotions? Normal responses to people? He had tried when he entered Hogwarts, tried to feel like others and for a while he had succeeded. Then Sirius had passed through the Veil and Harry was saddened to lose another link to his family but he was relieved in a way.

Sirius never really saw Harry for Harry no he saw a smaller version of James just with Lily's eyes. But Harry was so desperate for an adult to look at him for anything other than the boy who lived that he overlooked Sirius' other lacking qualities.

It was foolish but Harry couldn't help it, the fact that an adult cared for him enough to try and tell him what was going on in the war was just too much to resist. But in the end Sirius' hotheaded personality got him killed not Harry going to the DOM.

He realized that quiet quickly, all he could control was his actions. If others chose to join him then so be it but he would not be blamed for the decisions of others anymore. No longer would he be what they wanted him to be, Harry would stand on his own with his friends beside him.

That hope had been dashed when he had inadvertently stumbled on his friend's treachery. It was the final straw for Harry; he could not take it anymore and his stopped trying to fit into their mold of savior.

For the remaining days of the school term Harry didn't smile when the others did or laugh when he knew he was supposed to. Harry had tossed out the script he had been following for so long and it felt bloody wonderful to be himself. Then he went back to his relative's house.

After weeks of abuse Harry had drug himself out of the house and somehow made it to Malfoy Manor. His arrival at Malfoy Manor started a new life for Harry, one that included a fantastic lover, two caring uncle figures and a completely psychotic but caring father figure.

Not mention Harry was included in the plans that involved him, he was asked to give his opinion on prospective plans or actions. It made him feel valued and wanted; never before in his memory had he been more happy and content.

A happy smile lit up the young man's handsome face, making him look angelic as he picked up parchment and quill to begin his letters. A happy tune was hummed under his breath, writing his thoughts and what happened recently on the parchment he would send to Draco.

The Dark Lord passing by Harry's room stopped to listen to his young ward humming happily to himself and a small something inside of his heart felt warm at the younger male's happiness. It seemed that even frigid long dead hearts could be warmed by the indomitable force known as Harry Potter.

_**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Sorry if it isn't up to standard but life has been a ball of utter insanity but I wanted to get something out there for you all. : )**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: Harry's POV; Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_**~~~~~********Chapter 13*******~~~~~**_

The days crept by for Harry, some quickly and some agonizingly slowly, it seemed that things were finally settling down once and for all. Now that Harry did not have to worry about his life ending at any moment by the Dark Lord's wand he was given time to think.

Think about things he had long since forgotten or assumed were fact; after his outlook on life and the wizarding world had changed Harry found himself wondering on certain events and if what he was told in conjunction to them were true.

One thing stuck in Harry's mind above the rest; how had Lucius Malfoy escaped imprisonment for his involvement at the DOM? The raven haired teen thought he saw the Malfoy Lord being rounded up with the rest of the Death Eaters.

Harry had not given it much thought until now and it seemed odd that Lucius was home and moving about freely without Ministry interference or monitoring. Needless to say his curiosity was peeked in regards to the older blonde's continued freedom.

Harry was not made a Gryffindor for nothing though; seeking out Lucius was quite an ordeal in a Manor as large as the Malfoy's but Harry managed alright. The blonde man was situated in the gardens, reading a book while enjoying tea.

Once Lucius noticed him Harry was invited to join him; Harry of course did but with a slight bit of nerves bleeding into his movements. Now that he was here he was not sure how to approach the subject, deciding to be blunt the emerald eyed teen began talking.

"How are you here? I mean shouldn't you have been arrested that night Sirius died?" Harry looked into grey eyes so similar to Draco's yet so different and waited for the older male to answer. A smirk played on Lucius lips, a smug air of superiority filling the air between them. "Ah yes you see Harry I merely informed the Aurors that I was in the DOM on Ministry business and merely came to see what the commotion was about.

Once they saw my papers, forged as they were, the Aurors had no choice but to let me leave. Trust me they did not want to release me not after they had wanted me locked up for so long but alas they had no choice.

It was quite amusing to see Arthur Weasely's face when he realized I was being let go. It probably burns the blood traitor now that I escaped with me freedom, name and reputation intact. What brought all this on Harry?

I would have thought you would have asked these questions sooner, I merely thought you had asked Draco about my not being locked up in Azkaban for my role at the DOM." Lucius looked at Harry, waiting silently for him to collect his thoughts.

"I have only recently taken the time to reflect back on my life for the past six years, in those recollections I have noticed things that don't sit well with me and your freedom was one of them.

Don't get me wrong I'm glad you are still free and not in Azkaban but it niggled at me that I didn't know the circumstances behind you escaping punishment. Maybe you can answer me this as well, why did you bring the Dark Lord's diary into Hogwarts?

Were you trying to kill Muggleborns or was it just a ruse to distract Dumbledore and the other to hide another deeper plot?" Lucius looked at the teen in front of him and began to talk once more; "When the Dark Lord left his diary with me he explained that if it was ever opened at Hogwarts it would unleash terror on the muggleborns within the castle.

At the time Arthur Weasely was pushing another muggle friendly bill through the Wizengamot; what the bill was I can't remember as it did not end up being voted on. However, at the time I could not take the chance that it would pass and be brought into effect.

I thought that if I could discredit the Weasely family, sully their good Light name that maybe it would erode some of the support Arthur had curried for his muggle loving legislation and by doing so the new bill would not be allowed to pass.

As you know my plans did not succeed as I wanted them to, no thanks to you, but they were effective in causing enough of a stir that Arthur's bill was pushed to the side in favor of more important new legislation being proposed by more important people.

I was brash and foolish to use our Lord's diary in such a way, as a result of my foolish actions our Lord has lost something precious to him, something he gave me to keep save above all else. I have been gravely punished for my lack of judgment regarding the use of his diary.

But that is in the past Harry, now that you are here on our side and the lover of my son I wish to see no harm come to you. In fact I have come to care for you in these past few weeks. If you tell anyone that I will make it so no one will find your body."

Harry couldn't help the chuckle that left him at Lucius' last words, trust a Malfoy to have to cover up any showing of care or what they perceived as weakness. Thank Merlin Draco did not do that with him but then again Lucius probably didn't do it with Severus.

Apparently Malfoys like some creatures, were one person people; it appeared that once a Malfoy chose you for their lover they would never chose another as evidenced by Lucius and Severus over twenty year relationship. It made Harry happy that Draco was so open with him emotionally and doubly happy that Lucius was opening up even just a little bit to him.

Harry felt warm inside and wondered if this is what it felt like to have a family? The young man wouldn't know, having no examples to follow except the Weasely family but after he found out about their treachery he wondered how much of what Harry saw was real or merely acting for his benefit.

In the end it didn't matter, nothing in Harry's life was ever normal so should his family be? He was perfectly content to have a homicidal father, an uncle with the emotional range of a teaspoon, a father in law who was just this side of appearing unfeeling and a husband that manipulated people with the best of them.

Some would shudder after hearing what Harry had just summed up his little family to be, but to Harry they were the only people he trusted completely with his safety and wellbeing. He would not give them up for the world even if he would never utter that to anyone but Draco.

Lucius voice snapped Harry out of his happy thoughts; "Have you written to the twin Weasely menaces and the rest of the Order you believed loyal to you?" Harry smirked before speaking; "I have so far Fred, George, Remus and Tonks have responded, not that I'm surprised mind you. I also charmed each letter for the receiver's eyes only.

Another handy charm I applied on the parchment was once the recipient began reading they could not repeat the words on the parchment to anyone other than the writer; quite a good spell to use in these times." Lucius murmured an "Indeed" before both males relaxed with their tea.

Harry was enjoying the comfortable atmosphere in the gardens as he and Lucius enjoyed their drinks, the silence was broken by the appearance of Fred and George's brown barn owl, Cracker.

Harry raised a brow at the quirky owl, what else would one expect from the owl owned by the Weasely twins? After casting several detection spells to make sure the letter was not cursed or had tracking spells placed on it Harry withdrew the harmless letter from Cracker's leg.

Opening the missive Harry smiled a bright smile filled with love when he perused the words on the parchment. Lucius watched on with badly hidden curiosity shining in his grey eyes; once Harry was done he handed the letter to the blonde seated next to him.

Lucius' eyes quickly scanned the written words; once he was done reading Lucius stared at Harry, waiting for the ex-Lion to speak. "I'm not surprised that Neville and Luna would find a way to contact me. They have always been more loyal to me than Ron or Hermione; I would like to invite them here as well. Thoughts?"

Lucius pondered in silence for a bit; "I believe they would be useful to our side. Longbottom will soon become Lord Longbottom and from what I have heard the boy is becoming magically powerful, even if it is a bit late.

Luna Lovegood on the other hand is not incredibly magically powerful but I do know that seer blood runs on her mother's side. I wonder has Ms. Lovegood ever shown any talent for seeing things or knowing things."

Harry thought back and he could honestly say; "Yes, there have been many occasions when Luna had known things she should not have or appeared at just the right time to help or give a word of helpful if cryptic advice.

Indeed they will both be helpful to our cause especially Neville as everyone sees his family as the pinnacle of Light like the Weasely family. Not to mention that I care for them like family." Lucius made a noise of agreement and went back to sipping his tea.

Harry was smiling happily; his two loyal friends had found him! Harry did not want to contact them first, he was afraid that Luna and Neville would reject him for joining Voldemort. Call him a coward but Harry could not stand to be rejected by the two people he had thought truly loyal to him.

That was not the case though and Harry loved them even more for seeking him out and showing their unwavering support in his choices. Now Harry had to compose a letter back to them, detailing a time for a meeting between them; they had much to speak about.

Harry was excited it was now a week after he had sent the letter back to Fred and George to send onward to Neville and Luna. A meeting was set with the twins for tomorrow at Malfoy Manor and after several missive were sent back and forth, a meeting spot had been arranged for Harry, Luna and Neville; they had settled on the Shrieking Shack.

The green eyed teen knew the Shack would be empty and they could speak unbothered and unseen. Harry just had to stop by the Dark Lord's office and let the older man know he was leaving for Hogsmeade.

His father figure had not been pleased in the least when Harry told him he would be leaving alone to Hogsmeade. So unpleased that Harry compromised with the red eyed man and offered for Draco to attend the meeting with them.

That offer seemed to settle his Lord's worry but when Harry walked into the study he could see the nervousness in the Dark Lord's eyes. It warmed Harry again to see that he was cared for and worried over, though Voldemort would never utter anything aloud but Harry could see those usually cold eyes fill with emotion when he looked at Harry.

Getting back to the matter at hand Harry stepped up to his father figure's desk; "I'll be leaving now to meet Luna and Neville, Draco will be accompanying them from Hogwarts. Do you need anything before I leave?"

Voldemort looked at Harry hard before murmuring his parting words and waving Harry out of his office. A smile graced his full lips as he turned, leaving the study the young Lion made his way to the receiving room where he apparated with a crack.

Harry reappeared only to tackle to the dusty floor by an overly excited Luna Lovegood; Harry glanced upward to see mirroring smirks of amusement on both Neville and Draco's faces. Bastard was the resounding thought in Harry's head but the smile on his face threatened to hurt his cheeks.

Three of his precious people were in this room and he had missed them all very much. "Luna I can't breathe!" Luna backed away looking dreamily sheepish as she got off him and flounced back to Neville.

Neville and Harry's greeting was more sedate; a firm clasping of hands and happy smiled before he was tugged away into Draco's strong arms. Before he could protest Draco's lips were crushing into his pulling a moan from Harry.

Merlin it had been too long since they had kissed! Pushing away his thoughts Harry threw himself into the kiss, pushing all his love and longing into their meeting of lips. Draco's tongue was heavenly in his mouth, seeking and tasting every inch of Harry's hot orifice.

A clearing throat had them breaking apart, Harry blushed feeling embarrassed that Neville and Luna had seen him and Draco snogging while Draco just looked incredibly smug. A quick jab to the taller blonde's ribs had Draco looking slightly less like the cat who got the cream.

Deciding to break the ice Harry began to talk; "I'm so glad to see you all! I missed you and have so much to tell! How long can you stay until you are noticed?" Neville chuckled at Harry's obvious excitement.

"Luna, Draco and I can stay for about a half hour before someone will notice one of us is gone. Now have you truly joined you-know-who?" Well that was fast and to the point, a feeling of pride swelled in Harry's heart at how far Neville had come, no longer was he the nervous, bumbling boy.

"I am and have been since I disappeared from my relative's house. The Dark Lord is not what most people think; Dumbledore has slandered him to the point that no one outside of the Death Eaters know what is true or false. I won't force you to join him but I want to know where you both stand in this war."

Luna spoke this time; "We stand with you Harry; you are our best friend and the only one to care about us for who we were. Neville and I want to stand by your side and help anyway we can. If you say the Dark Lord is not what he seems then Neville and I trust your judgment."

Harry felt tears flood his eyes, nuzzling into Draco's side he stared at his two true friends like they were the most precious things on earth and to raven haired teen they were. Luna and Neville would stand with him but Harry had to make sure they had thought their decision through.

"I tortured Hermione to the point of death." He had just blurted it out without thinking, Harry just wanted to get this over with, he hoped that the two people in front of him would still accept him after his confession of torturing someone he had once considered his friend.

His mouth dropped open at Neville's words; "I'm sure the little bitch did something to provoke you Harry. You may be dark but you always protect those you care for and would never hurt your friends under any circumstances though it does answer our question on where she went off to. Ron has been downright horrid without you or Granger around."

More tears welled in Harry's eyes, falling down his high cheekbones; Draco's hand brushed away the salty beads from his face. Harry felt so lucky, lucky to have such good friends, lucky to have a lover who understood him and lucky to have finally found his happiness and place in the world.

"Thank you both; I can't tell you what it means to me. I hoped you would stay by my side but I was afraid to hope for it in case you guys decided to turn away from me. Can you both come to Malfoy Manor over Yule break for a few days? I'm sure the Dark Lord wants to speak to you both.

Also, before we leave I need you both to wear a Wizard's Oath that you won't reveal anything that we talked about." Before Neville or Luna could protest that Harry did not trust them Draco raised his large hand to stop their words; "It is for your own protection as much as ours. If the Headmaster tries to interrogate you on where you were you will be incapable of answering him."

Mollified Neville and Luna agreed to take the oath; both raised their wands and repeated after Draco. Harry thought the wording was quite simple, essentially it stopped Neville and Luna from even saying where they had gone during the time they meet with Harry let alone what they had spoken of.

Once the oath was done and sealed with their magic Luna and Neville agreed to visit Malfoy Manor over the Yule holiday, with that the four of them had to break up as their half hour was up. Harry did not want to risk any of them getting into trouble, especially Draco as Dumbledore probably already watched the blonde more than any other student.

After hugs and in Draco's case kisses were exchanged Harry bid the three of them goodbye and disapparated with a crack. Smile plastered ridiculously to his gorgeous face Harry skipped to his father's study to tell him the good news.

_**Well things are moving along; next chapter the Weasely twins make their appearance.**_

_**This story will not involve all-out war scenes; it will involve planning and subtle manipulations on the Dark's side as I think a saner Voldemort would have been more covert in his takeover of the wizarding world.**_

_**There will be fights and clashes between the Light and Dark so rest assured there will be some action.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: Harry's POV in this chapter; Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_Previously:_

_Mollified Neville and Luna agreed to take the oath; both raised their wands and repeated after Draco. Harry thought the wording was quite simple, essentially it stopped Neville and Luna from even saying where they had gone during the time they meet with Harry let alone what they had spoken of. _

_Once the oath was done and sealed with their magic Luna and Neville agreed to visit Malfoy Manor over the Yule holiday, with that the four of them had to break up as their half hour was up. Harry did not want to risk any of them getting into trouble, especially Draco as Dumbledore probably already watched the blonde more than any other student._

_After hugs and in Draco's case kisses were exchanged Harry bid the three of them goodbye and disapparated with a crack. Smile plastered ridiculously to his gorgeous face Harry skipped to his father's study to tell him the good news._

_**~~~~~********Chapter 14*******~~~~~**_

Harry was nervously excited; today the Weasely twins would be coming to speak with him and his father figure. They twins would be apparated to the Receiving Room, their wands would be taken and then the two red heads would led to the Dark Lord's heavily warded study where they would meet; this was the same way Skeeter was brought to them.

The green eyed young man hoped it went well; he always liked the twins maybe because they never really seemed to fit in with the rest of the Weasely family with the exclusion of Bill and Charlie. The eldest Weasely boys were completely foreign to Harry and as such he was hesitant to approach them to join his side.

But all that could change with the joining of Fred and George; even if the twins did not succeed in getting their eldest brothers to join they would still be in a good position to spy and report back on the Order's movements, much like Severus did but with greater chance of learning sensitive information.

As much as Dumbledore claimed to trust Severus Snape he always contradicted his words by excluding Severus from the more important meetings. Harry was told of this bit of information by an amused Severus when they were working on the potion that would correct his eye sight.

The fact that Dumbledore thought Severus did not know of his hiding things was actually quite amusing to the Potter Lord as well; one thing Severus was not was unobservant, except in things that used to involve Harry, and made sure to find ways to ease drop on Order meetings to obtain the information they hoped to keep from him.

Harry was pleased that his surly uncle figure no longer hated him for things he could not control; it wasn't his fault he looked like his mother and father. Though those resemblances were diminishing as Harry continued to grow and change into the man he was meant to be; he had Severus to thank for that along with Lucius and the Dark Lord.

Those three men were his mentors and sounding boards in regards to his political views and opinions; don't get him wrong he loved Draco and respected his opinions but it was nice to have the option to speak to an older person and be reassured by said older person that he was justified in his views not to mention those three men had more life experience than either him or Draco had so their opinions held substantially more weight.

Over the past weeks Harry had begun to open up more to Draco as well; speaking to him about his past in brutal honesty. It felt good to finally expel all that negativity from his mind and body not that he would ever forgive or forget but it no longer festered inside his mind, soul and heart.

For that he was grateful to his blonde lover, Draco never pushed him to talk and when Harry did speak the blonde was always there to listen and ask the right things to out Harry at ease. Why hadn't he taken the blonde's hands all those years ago?

Merlin and Morgana things would have been so much different and probably better but Harry had not taken Draco's hand that day on the train and he could not go back in time without serious repercussions so he would have to live with his choices; bad ones and good.

Harry felt the ripple of the wards as the twins were apparated into Malfoy Manor, apparently it was not normal for non-Malfoys to feel the wards but as always Harry was not normal; everyone just accepted that fact as par for the course and stopped asking about why Harry could do things no one else could.

Slipping on his an ankle length emerald green overrode Harry left his room and made his way quickly to the Dark Lord's study, he wanted to arrive before the twins did and present a united front to the twin terrors. Hopefully the twins understood why he had defected and would agree to join the Dark and if not join then remain neutral.

Entering the study he made his way to sit in the chair in front of the large roaring fire in the study, the Dark Lord was sitting in the chair opposite him looking as cool and calm as always. Harry breathed deeply, checking his Occlumency shields to mask his nervousness and waited for the invasion of the Weasely twins.

The ex-Gryffindor should have known he was worrying for nothing, the second George and Fred entered the room he was swept into a bone crushing hug courtesy of both Weaselys. Harry couldn't stop the beaming smile that cracked his face, the twins didn't hate him!

Breaking away from the taller males Harry smiled at them; "You don't hate me?" The twins looked at him like he grew two heads and started singing opera; "No we don't Harry. We figure you have a lot to explain to us so we are reserving our judgment until we hear you side of the story."

It was mark of how serious the twins were that they weren't participating in their twin speak where they would complete each other's sentences. Harry watched as the twins turned to the still seated and vaguely amused Dark Lord and bowed to the powerful Dark wizard.

"It is our pleasure to meet you my Lord. I'm Fred Weasely and this is my twin George we are happy to be here and look forward to hearing what you have to say before we make or decision." After they were done speaking the Dark Lord waved them into the sofa across from his and Harry's wingback chairs.

"Who's to say that I will give you the chance to make a decision? How do you know that I will let you leave if you stand against us?" Harry wanted to roll his eyes at his father figure, sometimes the man was insufferably blunt and a bit scary but once again Fred and George surprised him.

"We don't know my Lord but we are genuinely interested in what you and Harry have to say so we promise to listen with an open mind and ask questions if we have them." Harry was impressed by George's calm voice, not many could calmly speak to Voldemort with stuttering or hiding in fright but then again Fred and George are always the exception to the rule.

A nod from Voldemort was as much an acceptance of George's words as a cue for Harry to begin speaking; Harry obliged his Lord and began to tell the twins everything from how he felt about Sirius, when he started to become suspicious of Dumbledore and the Light.

He then transitioned into overhearing Hermione and Ginny that night at Hogwarts after Sirius' death. Harry then turned to confirm the twins' suspicions about his home life; detailing the abuse both verbal and physical, the starvation he had been forced to endure every summer.

The only indication of the twins' feelings was in the hardening of their eyes; no longer were they filled with light hearted happiness. Now they were hardened with anger and disgust at their family's actions and finally hearing what they had always suspected about Harry's family.

The last topic of explanation was the Dark's true views and plans; Harry explained in general terms what the Dark Lord had planned. No matter how much he trusted the twins they were not members of the Dark so information had to be censored until they were placed under unbreakable vows.

When Harry was done talking the twins took a few moments to take in everything Harry had said to them, once they were ready Fred spoke for both him and George; "How involved is our family aside from Ron and Ginny?" Harry took his time answering, knowing the twins might not like his conclusions about his family.

"I believe at least your parents are working with Dumbledore to manipulate me into doing what they want. Think about it the day I met you all you were entering Platform nine and three quarters through Kings Cross; why? You're a pure-blood wizarding family why would you need to enter the muggle way?"

The tow red heads nodded in agreement, Fred spoke again; "We always did wonder why we were going the muggle way when we always floo'd in before. Makes sense now; Merlin Harry this is seriously messed up!

We always knew our mom wanted to improve our standing that's why she has been grooming Ginny to be Lady Potter since she was younger but we never thought she would go that low or that far to gain standing and money." Harry smiled sadly at Fred then turned to George giving him the same sad smile.

"I am sorry that I have to ask you this but where do you stand in this war? Do you want to work for the Light or join the Dark? Before you answer know that you can chose to stay neutral as well. If you chose neutrality we need an unbreakable vow that you will not interfere with our plans in anyway or aid the Light in any way.

So what do you want to do?" The twins looked at each, exchanging silent conversation with simple looks. After a few moments the twins turned to Harry and then the Dark Lord; "We don't agree with what our family has done Harry but we don't think we can turn against them."

George took over for Fred at this point; "We would like to take the unbreakable vow to not interfere but we will turn over any information to Snape if we stumble on it. We don't trust Dumbledore anymore, haven't for a while now and we don't want that man running our world.

Now that we know at least a bit what the Dark wants to do we feel better about them running the show than Dumbledore and his pigeons. I never would have thought I would say that but it's true.

We are sorry that we never knew what was going on with you Harry but it all makes sense now, all the little oddities that mum and dad did in regards to you. Maybe in the future when the wars over we can become better friends, brothers even." Harry smiled brightly at the offer of kinship from George.

"I'd like that but now the Dark Lord will swear you to secrecy using the unbreakable vow." The twins nodded until the realized they did not have their wands, a wave of Voldemort's hand brought their wands flying into the red heads' hands.

Once the twins were situated with their wands raised the Dark Lord began to speak; "I, say your name, do swear to not interfere with the Dark Lord's, also known as Lord Voldemort and Tom Marvolo Riddle, plans or interrupt any of the Dark side's plans.

I swear I will remain neutral in the upcoming war and will not do anything to compromise the Dark side's victory. I will not harm anyone working for the Dark's goals or executing the Dark Lord's plans.

I will not speak or divulge any information pertaining to the Dark side's plans or goals. I will not divulge the identities of people I know to be Death Eaters or working for the Dark Lord.

If I knowingly interfere with the Dark Lord's plans or disrupt the Dark Lord's goals in any way I will be punished with the pain of death by suffocation. So I speak it so mote it be."

When the Dark Lord, Fred and George finished speaking the vows two white lights erupted from the twins, flying across the room to slam into the Dark Lord's slim chest. When the two lights settled into the Dark Lord's body the vow was accepted and made active.

Harry turned and beamed at the Weasely twins, feeling quite happy that even if they weren't on his side he would not have to face them in battle. The Dark Lord spoke cutting Harry out of his thoughts; "If we are done I must be attending to other matters. Good day to you." With a stiff nod to all in the room the Dark Lord stood and gracefully left the room.

"I thought he would be a lot more..." Harry volunteered to finish Fred's sentence; "Insane?" Fred and George nodded looking thoughtful until Harry decided to dispel even more of Dumbledore's lies; "He has a violent streak a mile wide and he is sadistic but never for no reason.

Every person he has ever murdered or tortured has been guilty of some offense toward his side in the war. If the Dark Lord was as unstable and insane as we were led to believe would he have taken me in when I just dropped into his meeting room all those weeks ago?

Would he have fed me, clothed me and made sure I healed right? No he would not have but he did and now I'm learning more than I ever have at Hogwarts. I'm in a place where I am cared for and educated; I'm in love with someone who treats me like the most precious thing in the world. I would not give this up for anything."

The twins nodded both smiling before they glanced at the clock above the door; "We need to run Harry we do have a store to set up." Harry smiled again when he heard about Weasely Wizard Wheezes and knew the twins would succeed in their business venture, they were after all brilliant inventors.

"Well then I will see you soon and I'll write when I can. Good luck setting up the shop and if you need any money let me know." The twins waved off his offer for help; "You have already given us enough money but when it is all set up you will have to come and check it out."

"Of course." Hugs and goodbyes were given before Fred and George picked up hand full of floo powder each, threw the fine powder into the flames and stepped into the hearth; with a flash of green flame the twins were gone.

Harry stared at the flames feeling quite good about how things had gone today; he had told the twins everything but that did not matter at the moment as they did not join the Dark. Harry had not expected them to though, it was enough that they would not rise to their family's defense to ask of more would be stupid.

Smiling he left the study and made his way to his room to pick up his quill and parchment so he could escape to the garden and enjoy the sun while he wrote to Draco; he had much to tell his blonde lover.

_**Next chapter Remus and the rest of the Order will start to arrive at Malfoy Manor for their "meetings"; much fun will happen and the Ministry take over begins.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: I was not 100% happy with the last chapter but not much I can do about it now. This chapter is in Harry's POV; Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_Previously:_

_"Of course." Hugs and goodbyes were given before Fred and George picked up hand full of floo powder each, threw the fine powder into the flames and stepped into the hearth; with a flash of green flame the twins were gone._

_Harry stared at the flames feeling quite good about how things had gone today; he had told the twins everything but that did not matter at the moment as they did not join the Dark. Harry had not expected them to though, it was enough that they would not rise to their family's defense to ask of more would be stupid._

_Smiling he left the study and made his way to his room to pick up his quill and parchment so he could escape to the garden and enjoy the sun while he wrote to Draco; he had much to tell his blonde lover._

_**~~~~~********Chapter 15*******~~~~~**_

Harry was nervous but could feel the anticipation curling through his body; today he would go to the Ministry and begin executing the Dark Lord's plans through his seats in the Wizengamot. Lucius, as always, would be accompanying him as his guardian but also as his friend. Harry felt more at ease knowing someone he trusted would be with him when he took his first steps into politics.

Not only would this be his first foray into politics but it would be the first time he was seeing Dumbledore; something Harry was both salivating for, figuratively of course, and dreading.

He knew the Headmaster could do nothing to remove Harry from where he was living at the moment as he was emancipated but that did not mean the old coot would not try something.

Voldemort seemed to think along these lines as well, taking Harry aside to give Harry a portkey that would take him directly back to the Dark Lord's study should anything go wrong during Harry's time at the Ministry.

It was unlikely that anything would happen as Fudge was firmly in Lucius Malfoy's pocket and in turn the Dark Lord's; the inept Minister of Magic would rather die than disgrace himself in front of the Malfoy Lord. A fact that both amused Harry and put him at ease, Lucius truly was a true politician even more so than the Dark Lord.

Adjusting his finest dress robes Harry made his way down the familiar path to the receiving room to meet with Lucius and bid the Dark Lord goodbye. Walking into the room Harry smiled when he saw the look in his father figures eyes; it was nerves. Voldemort did not like Harry going into the dragon's nest at all and the fact that the Dark Lord could not go to ensure his ward's safety irritated him greatly.

After saying goodbye, assuring Voldemort that he would be fine, Lucius apparated them both in the Ministry foyer and together the two Lords made their way toward the lifts that would take them to the Wizengamot's chambers.

The lift ride was surprisingly quick, not many wanted to get into an elevator with Lucius Malfoy even if Harry was with him, though not many recognized Harry now that his looks had changed over the last months.

Another thing that pleased Harry; people looked at him with respect and deference where before they looked at him as a scrawny unkempt urchin. Good that worked better for Harry because to play the part it helped to look the part and he looked like a young Lord firmly in charge of his affairs, which he was with Lucius' help.

Together the Malfoy Lord and Harry sorted through every piece of parchment relating to the Potter and Black accounts; by the end Harry knew his holding front to back even if he could not see straight or ever want to see another number again.

Once the war was over Harry wanted to travel, visiting all the houses in other countries his family owned, it would be nice to relax and enjoy time to himself with no one trying to kill him, use him for their schemes or tutoring him to the edge of his abilities.

Oh yes Voldemort pushed him to the ends of his strength, physically, magically and mentally, but it was paying off loads in return; just yesterday the Dark Lord mentioned he would soon be trained with Rodolphus Lestrange in the art of fighting with weapons while dueling.

Harry was extremely excited to train with the older Lestrange brother after hearing of the older man's prowess in battle. Not to mention that over the weeks and Harry's involvement in meetings the teen had struck up a sort of friendship with the Lestrange Lord and looked forward to getting to know him better and learn from him.

Lucius touching his elbow made his eyes focus and fall onto the large chamber doors; "Are you alright Harry?" Lucius voice was low and reserved so no one could overhear his query. "I'm well Lucius; should we go in?" Lucius looked closely at Harry closely to make sure he was truly okay before nodding curtly, grey eyes going hard, face impassive and pushed open the large doors, strutting in regally.

Harry followed his Occlumency shields up while his face and eyes were impassive; Severus would be proud of him. When the present Wizengamot members glanced to the entering Malfoy Lord their eyes were drawn to the Harry and many eyes widened in shock.

Harry followed Lucius giving the people looking at him stiff nods of acknowledgement and joined the blonde, who was speaking to Lords Flint, Parkinson, Zabini and Greengrass. The older men turned to Harry, all possessing amused glints in their eyes, and greeted Harry warmly.

Harry greeted them just as kindly, knowing the Potter Lord's appearance meant that finally the Dark families could begin to make real changes in their government and laws. Not only due to his family seats but his influence, even after announcing his change in allegiance, had not for the most part faded.

Lucius explained to Harry that Dumbledore only courted the Light families, leaving the Neutral and Dark families to their own devices. The Chief Warlock seemed to think the Neutral and Dark families as beneath his notice and unworthy of recognition.

This attitude was allowed to go on due to the fact that until Harry came with his eight seats the Light outnumbered the Dark/Neutral families; well that would change today if Harry had anything to say about it. It was time that wizards and witches took back their world from muggle lovers and sympathizers; today they would begin to rebuild their world by repealing several laws dealing with traditions and ceremonies that the Ministry had labeled Dark.

Not only would that but they would propose several new laws pertaining to muggleborns and their integration into the wizarding world; Harry fully supported these laws seeing as he was abused by muggles almost his whole life and was clueless about the magical world until he received his Hogwarts letter.

It was incredibly overwhelming to not only learn of the magical world but then you are thrust into Hogwarts and expected to learn magic; it was overwhelming and insane to ask an eleven year old to adjust to all of this at once.

Sighing silently Harry calmed himself down, it would not do to allow his emotions to cloud his judgment and give people doubts of his competency to be there. Harry looked toward Lucius and saw the blonde looking at something with disdain, turning to investigate Harry's emerald eyes fell on the man he despised more than anyone, Albus Dumbledore.

The old coot was as always wearing an atrocious robe, electric blue with flaming cauldrons in red; it truly was hideous. The Headmaster looked ridiculous amongst the rest if the Wizengamot members, all of whom were wearing their best robes or dresses. It was just another way that Dumbledore disrespected the wizarding world and the members of the Wizengamot.

Harry braced himself for what he knew was to come and surely as he thought it Dumbledore approached him, grandfatherly smile in place but Harry saw the anger in his eyes even if the old fool was trying his it behind his gently disapproving gaze; fucking lying piece of trash was all harry could think.

A hand on his shoulder brought him out of murderous thought; glancing back to Lucius Harry reigned in his magic that was beginning to swirl around him. The green eyed Lord knew seeing his former mentor like this would bring back a lot of memories but Harry never thought it would be this hard; he simultaneously wanted to scream at Dumbledore for his lies and hex him for his manipulations.

In the end Harry met Dumbledore's gaze calmly; "Headmaster it is nice to see you." Dumbledore smiled brighter, making Harry's teeth clench imperceptivity; "Harry my boy where have you been? The Weaselys are going mad with worry and Hermione is missing.

You should think of others before you do something rash like disappearing like you have. Now why don't you stop this Wizengamot nonsense and return to Hogwarts." Harry's blood boiled and his eyes flashed, taking strength and a bit of comfort from Lucius' presence Harry responded; "Nonsense Headmaster? I hardly think me taking my rightful place on the Wizengamot as nonsense.

As to my disappearance I would like to remind you Headmaster people knew where I was, you just were not among them. As you have undoubtedly read and know I left the Dursley's house as I was beaten to the edge of my life and if I had not left I would have died.

As for the Weasely family I have nothing to say and want nothing to do with them; I know Headmaster. I know you paid them to befriend me; you stole from my vaults to make it happen. You, Headmaster, tried to betroth me to the whore Ginevra Weasely, without my consent if I may add.

I have had enough of you lies and manipulations Headmaster Dumbledore and will no longer be your pawn in this war, fighting for things I do not believe in or agree with. No, from this point on I will fight for what I believe is right with others who see our world as I do. I apologize if you cannot understand this but that is the way of it; I will not back down.

Also, Headmaster in the future you may call me Lord Potter-Black, do not assume such familiarity with me anymore, we are not friends. Now if you excuse me I must find my seat so we can begin with the meeting." Harry gracefully spun on his heal and made to follow Lucius to their seats on the left side of the Wizengamot chamber; the Dark to the left, the Neutral in the middle and the Light on the right of the semicircle with the dais for the Chief Warlock and scribe in the center.

Harry heard Dumbledore sigh sadly before taking his place at the dais; the Potter Lord was under no delusion that this would not be the end but he reveled in the fact that he said some of the things he did to the old coot; the rest of the meeting went by in a blur of proposals, votes and debates but in the end the Dark got their way for once.

The proposals Lucius and the other Lords loyal to the Dark Lord put up were voted through without issue, even managing to garner some support from a small section of the Light supporters. It pleased Harry that at least some people loyal to the Light could put their allegiance aside to vote for laws and proposals that would better there world.

Harry vote was the determining factor though on most of the laws passing and it pleased Harry to watch Dumbledore's anger rise as his ex-sheep gave him the proverbial finger with every vote cast. In the end Harry thought Dumbledore was going to try and kill him for his actions but the old fool restrained himself probably because of the audience around them; it was not smart to murder anyone in front of the entire Wizengamot.

Harry was happy with that and pleased that Dumbledore was being put in his place, indirectly by their new laws. He could hardly wait until the Hogwarts Board of Governors meeting where they would introduce more stringent requirements, better classes and teachers as well as several new classes.

A smile was on Harry's face when they emerged from the receiving room at Malfoy Manor; the Dark Lord striding toward them, covertly searching Harry for any signs of injury or distress. Feeling that happy bubble filling him Harry did something impulsive and probably insane, he hugged the Dark Lord.

Voldemort stiffened when Harry held him close but finally relaxed enough to awkwardly hold his ward; Lucius was trying not to snicker at the scene in front of him but was quickly silenced when the Dark Lord glared at him when harry finally let him go.

Harry stepped back smiling sheepishly at his father figure; "Sorry about that I was just happy to see you and thank you for your concern for me." Feeling slightly embarrassed Harry excused himself and fled the room, leaving a still amused Lucius and a confused Dark Lord.

The ex-Gryffindor sped through the Manor until he reached his room, stripping out of his dress robes quickly he put on a comfortable house robe and tried not to punch himself; what the hell was he thinking hugging the Dark Lord? Well the answer was obvious; nothing!

He was just so overwhelmed between the Wizengamot, facing Dumbledore and then when he saw the Dark Lord and his look of concern Harry couldn't help it! Harry never liked to hug people or touch people for that matter, probably due to his years of physical abuse but he found he liked to touch the people he cared for.

Draco was constantly dealing with an affectionate Harry, even Lucius and Severus received hugs when Harry was feeling particularly happy or loving; Severus was getting used to it but accepted the teen's shows of affection in stride. Lucius, who was actually quite affectionate when no one was looking, enjoyed the hugs not that he would ever admit it.

The emerald eyed teen believed he was healing bit by bit and the desire to be physically affection as well as talk about, and opening up, about his feelings was a sign of that. Just goes to show you that no one is irreparable damaged as Harry believed he was when he escaped his aunt and uncle's home.

With constant care, support and assistance Harry was growing into the man he should have been, well maybe not should have been. He had no delusions that he would not have become Dark had his parents been alive to raise him but that was not how his life went; Harry never had the chance to know his parents so their ideals and beliefs were not passed onto him.

Nonetheless, Harry was proud of the man he was becoming under the Dark Lord's tutelage and care; that was one of the reasons why he served the crimson eyed man so faithfully.

Don't get him wrong Harry agreed with the Dark Lord's point of view, he was not just serving the Dark out of some misguided sense of loyalty; it was the affection he felt for the Slytherin Lord that made Harry want to succeed in their plans and do everything he could to assure their victory.

Shaking his head Harry slid into bed, glancing at the clock and seeing it was already three thirty; he needed to sleep for a bit as Remus would be coming to meet with him at six. No doubt the werewolf would come with many suggestions for Harry to come back and return to being firmly under the Light's thumb.

Well the wolf was in for a surprise; Harry had no intention of going back to the Light, ever! He simply wanted to meet with Remus to get answers to some of his questions; where was Remus when Harry was dumped at his aunt's? Why had he never thought to check on Harry's wellbeing? Why did Remus not get suspicious when he saw how thin and malnourished Harry was when he showed up at Hogwarts for his third year?

These were just some of the questions he had for the wolf and he would get his answers! Having Fenrir Greyback there would ensure Remus' compliance or the self-hating wolf would be subjected to pain beyond his comprehension. Indeed Harry already procured his tools for this meeting, finely made silver knives and other sharp bladed weapons.

The best part though was Remus could not speak of this meeting to anyone! Ha even when the wolf went missing no one would have a clue where he went and would have no reason to tie the wolf's disappearance to Malfoy Manor, the Dark Lord or Harry. It truly was a masterful plan and allowed for them to get as many Order members to the Malfoy Manor for "meetings".

Harry knew Tonks was coming as well and she would most likely meet the same fate as her wolf. The bint was too caught up in what was right and wrong, black and white that the metamorphmagus never thought in shades of grey; maybe that worked for an Auror but in war there were only shades of grey.

In a war both sides believed they were right and the other wrong, so who was right? Harry believed the Dark was in the right in this war but he was sure Dumbledore would condemn him and spout about the valiant Light being the noble side. So who was the one in the right?

Both actually as confusing as it sounded, both sides possessed ideals that were fair and truly good but unfortunately the animosity between the Light and Dark made it impossible for them to agree on anything. Harry wondered if they ever tried to meet and discuss things.

A laugh bubbled out of Harry's lips at the thought of Voldemort meeting Dumbledore; it would end in murder no doubt. Harry did not worry though many believed if the Dark won their world would turn into a world of depravity but that was not the case as Harry now knew. When they won the war they would change things yes but also integrate rights for magical creatures like Veela and Werewolves.

Historically magical creatures were revered and respected; it was when muggleborns began to come into their society that this belied began to change. The muggleborns feared these magical creatures after hearing myths and legends about blood thirsty werewolves etc.

While he could agree that Fenrir Greyback was terrifying the large wolf was only violent when provoked into a fight or when he protected his pack. When he bit Remus he was newly turned and abandoned by his sire; the older wolf was alone, terrified and scared when he stumbled on Remus Lupin.

By changing the magical world's view of Werewolves they would virtually end the attacks by young newly changed werewolves, the Wolfsbane potion would be readily available and Werewolves would not have to live in fear and outside of magical society, unless the pack chose to.

This was just one example of things Voldemort wanted to change for the better when he seized control. All magical beings deserved respect, the ability to live in peace, find work and support their family; that was what Harry wanted to too. The green eyed teen wanted to live in a world where everyone was able to live well and express their ideas, unless those ideas trampled someone else's right.

He really was turning into a right politician, even his thoughts were sounding like political speeches. Chuckling Harry snuggled into his blankets and let his eyes close, hoping he could catch some restful sleep before he faced his former mentor and friend.

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: TIME SKIP & more plot ahead! We are in Voldemort's then Draco's POV for this chapter; Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_Previously:_

_By changing the magical world's view of Werewolves they would virtually end the attacks by young newly changed werewolves, the Wolfsbane potion would be readily available and Werewolves would not have to live in fear and outside of magical society, unless the pack chose to._

_This was just one example of things Voldemort wanted to change for the better when he seized control. All magical beings deserved respect, the ability to live in peace, find work and support their family; that was what Harry wanted to too. The green eyed teen wanted to live in a world where everyone was able to live well and express their ideas, unless those ideas trampled someone else's right._

_He really was turning into a right politician, even his thoughts were sounding like political speeches. Chuckling Harry snuggled into his blankets and let his eyes close, hoping he could catch some restful sleep before he faced his former mentor and friend._

_**~~~~~~~~~********Chapter 16*******~~~~~~~~~**_

Voldemort was worried about his ward; it was almost a month after the werewolf Remus Lupin came to the manor and Harry had not been the same since. The young man sequestered himself in his rooms, which was totally unlike the social ex-Gryffindor.

He knew seeing and speaking to Lupin would be hard for his charge to handle but it needed to be done; Harry had so many things to deal with. From the neglect endured at the hands of his family to the negligence of Dumbledore and finally the pain the youth felt toward those who should have protected him, Dumbledore was included in this as well.

Harry already faced Dumbledore at the Wizengamot but had yet to sit on the Board of Hogwarts Governors. From what Lucius told him Harry stood his ground when Dumbledore tried to bully him by undermining Harry's authority in the Wizengamot. That fact made Voldemort proud of his surrogate somewhat son.

Harry's first day attending the Wizengamot would forever be remembered for Voldemort as the day he experienced his first hug. Yes, Voldemort had experienced sex but never had the red eyed man enjoyed the feeling of a simple hug given freely just because they wanted to hug him.

HIM! The most feared Dark Lord in a century and Harry actually wanted to hug him. Maybe the boy really had lost his sanity? Shaking his bald head the Dark Lord just accepted that Harry was different from others as evidenced by the fact that he looked at him as a father figure.

Sighing, the pale man returned to the troublesome thoughts of Harry; Remus Lupin really had done damage to the boy even if the wolf had little to do with the boy until his third year of Hogwarts. All Remus' Hogwarts appearance did for Harry was make the green eyed teen question where Remus was all the years he suffered at his uncle's?

It angered the Dark Lord even now when he thought about the pathetic man's excuses as to why he never came to check on Harry's wellbeing; they were all selfish and pitiful. According to Lupin he didn't want to expose Harry to his Lycanthropy, which was absolute rubbish!

Harry quickly shot that excuse down when he pointed out that Remus' Lycanthropy had not stood in the way of him teaching at Hogwarts, even with the use of Wolfsbane.

Also, the ex-savior was quick to point out that Remus attended Hogwarts without the use of Wolfsbane so why was visiting Harry on a night that was not near the full moon so difficult.

The bastard then went on to make more excuses; he was grieving for Harry's parents, he was upset about Sirius Black's alleged betrayal, and finally he believed Dumbledore when he said Harry was fine.

Voldemort knew that if he ever had close friends, if being the operative word, he would want to ensure their spawn was well cared for and would not be satisfied until he saw their child was cared for with his own eyes.

Lupin disgusted him; truly the man did, not just because the man refused to accept himself for being a werewolf but also because he was so pitiful. Harry deserved so much better than what he received in terms of guardians even Sirius Black was lacking.

In the end Harry had become so distraught and angry that when the words; "Avada Kedavra" left his charge's wand no one was surprised. Harry had not taken it well when he came back to himself and thus began Harry's self-imposed isolation. Well Voldemort had enough of Harry's pity party.

Harry had wallowed enough and Voldemort had been more than patient, it was time for Harry to rejoin the world and the Dark Lord had the perfect solution to his Harry problem; Draco Malfoy.

Yes, the Malfoy heir would be arriving in a few minutes. Lucius already secured the boy a pass to leave Hogwarts for the weekend, siting family issues. Dumbledore was not happy but could not deny a parent's request for his son's presence and eventually Okayed Draco's home visit.

If anyone could get Harry out of his funk it was his lover; the crimson eyes man knew Draco was one of the only people Harry kept in contact with this last month. Every other correspondence was ignored, which irritated the Dark Lord as Luna Lovegood took it upon herself to write to him to make sure Harry was okay.

He answered the girl grudgingly, though he was not sure of he was reassuring or terrifying but h did not care. He just wanted Harry back to normal that was all. Salazar he was turning soft!

A flash of green flame brought him out of his thoughts, casting his blood red eyes to the hearth he watched Draco step out of the fireplace and dust off his robes. Voldemort also noticed that the Malfoy heir looked stressed and worried; Harry's doing no doubt.

The brat worried them all this past month, even Severus was concerned though he would never admit. When Draco bowed formally to him the Dark Lord brushed him off with a lazy gesture of his hand; "Go see to Harry." Without murmuring another sound the blonde was quickly walking out of his office leaving the Dark Lord to his thoughts.

POV CHANGE

Draco was nervous, very nervous, about his lover. He did not know exactly what happened when Lupin came to visit, Harry refused to tell him but he knew it was bad. He just hoped that he could snap Harry out of his melancholy; he loved the emerald eyed man and did not want him to be upset or in pain.

Striding to his lover's door Draco did not bother to knock and pushed the door open, looking around until he found a lump under the bed covers; "Harry, love?" His love's gorgeous face popped out from under the blankets looking quite shocked; "Draco? What are you doing here?"

The blonde smiled but it fell quickly when he saw the puffy eyes of his love, Harry had been crying obviously and that observation pained him immensely. Walking to the bed Draco slipped off his boots and crawled under the blankets, pulling Harry's slim body against his.

"I'm here because father asked me to come and visit. Apparently you have been worrying a few people around here. Now, what's the matter love? I know your upset about something but you won't tell me what it is. Please love you have to tell me so I can fix it.

I hate it when you're upset." Harry snuggled into his chest, staying silent and Draco left him to collect his thoughts. The blonde knew not to push Harry, all that would accomplish was his lover clamming up and refusing to speak about what happened; true he could of asked the Dark Lord but he wanted to hear it from Harry's lips.

After ten minutes or so Harry began to speak, his voice hoarse and low; "Lupin came like I told you he was and when he got here I asked him all the questions I always wanted to ask. Lupin answered truthfully; the Veritaserum helped as did the presence of Fenrir Greyback.

When I heard his excuses I lost it... I don't know what came over me but I cast it Draco; I cast the killing curse and killed him. I'm a monster Draco, I killed him and I hate myself for it!" Draco sat and let his lover cry; holding him tight while the blonde went over what Harry told him.

Once Harry's tears dried and his sobs quieted Draco spoke, his voice firm but caring; "You are no monster Harry! You are a wonderful, loving man who lost his himself to the pain of your past and acted. From what you have told me about Lupin he deserved what he got and you cannot blame yourself for his death.

Lupin was a coward, a useless wizard and his death will be no loss. If anything the Killing curse was merciful, if it was me his death would have been slow and painful. Harry love please don't do this to yourself, I don't want to loss you and I don't want to see you upset.

So please try to get past this, nothing can be changed at this point and all you are doing is hurting yourself by acting like this. I love you and I don't want to see you like this." Harry leaned back and looked into his eyes; Draco wiped away the remnants of wetness off Harry's cheeks.

After staring at each other for a few moments Harry smiled a small smile; "You really came all this way to make me feel better?" Draco nodded, rolling his eyes in exasperation; "Of course I did! I was worried but I couldn't figure out a way to see you and when father asked for me to come home at our Lord's request I knew something was wrong."

Harry looed surprised; "The Dark Lord asked you to come here to cheer me up? He was worried about me?" Draco rolled his eyes again; when would Harry get the fact that people cared about him? It was times like these that Draco hated his love's muggle family; they were the ones who did this to Harry.

"Of course the Dark Lord was worried, we all were even Severus. We don't like it when you're sad and for the past month you have been acting depressed and sad. We like our happy and smiling Harry not this pitiful sniveling Harry; I'm sorry if that's harsh love but you need to hear it."

Harry pouted, rather cutely if Draco had an opinion, before he pressed a kiss to Draco's lips. The blonde pressed back against the lips on his but did not take it further than that, oh he wanted to but now was not the time for sex.

Nope, now was the time to get Harry out of bed and back into the world, pulling away the blonde gazed at his love; "Harry why don't we go for a walk in the garden, get you into the fresh air. It will help clear your head but dress warm it is quite cold out there."

Harry nodded before rolling out of bed, dressing in a thick winter robe and boots. Draco sat in the chair near the fire while Harry disappeared into the bathroom, reappearing after a few minutes looking refreshed. The sight made Draco smile, Harry was already looking better and that lifted a lot of worry from Draco's mind and heart.

Together the couple walked through the Manor until the hit the snow covered gardens; "It's lovely out here Draco, everything looks so pure and untainted." Draco merely nodded, used to how the Manor grounds looked in winter but happy that Harry was smiling again.

They walked in silence until Harry began to speak and Draco just listened to his partner's sweet voice, Merlin he'd missed hearing Harry's vice. Letters were all well and good but nothing substitutes hearing that smooth voice.

Draco was snapped out of his thoughts when Harry grasped his hand, scolding himself the blonde listened to what Harry was saying; "So next Monday I'll be attending the Board of Governors meeting for the first time and I am really looking forward to watching Dumbledore's face when I shove my suggestions for the school into his face and watch them be approved by our allies.

It shouldn't be too hard though and I would not be surprised if a few Light wizards on the Board voted for the changes I want to make, they are after all for the betterment of Hogwarts. Even though I may be Dark and no longer Light I still want the best for all magical people; that should never be in question."

Draco knew his lover did not care about blood as long as the witch or wizard respected their world and culture Harry would be their friend, Draco was not so indiscriminate but that was why Harry was Harry.

The ex-Gryffindor seemed to attract people almost like the Dark Lord did with his sincerity and honest want to make their world better. How else did the raven get the Dark Lord, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and even Rodulphus Lestrange to care for him? The man just drew you in, made you want to help him, be close to the brilliance that was Harry James Potter-Black.

Draco had identified Harry's brilliance from the moment they met in Diagon Alley before first year and wanted to make the boy his friend. Unfortunately that plan did not go well but he really did not care anymore, he had Harry now and he content with that.

Realizing he let himself drift in his thoughts Draco smiled a bit sheepishly at Harry and answered, finally; "Indeed, I will have to secure the Pensieve memory of your first Hogwarts meeting. Dumbledore expression will no doubt be priceless, that bastard.

Do you know he tried to read my mail, he was unsuccessful as all my letters are spelled only to be read by me, well you know that as you are one of the people writing to me. The nerve of that man! I despise him with every ounce of my being and cannot wait until the man is dead and buried.

He is truly the worst thing to ever happen to the wizarding world and Hogwarts!" Harry smiled but then it quickly fell before Draco could question his lover's change in expression Harry spoke; "Speaking of letters I really should write back to the twins, Neville and Luna. I haven't been keeping in contact with anyone besides you; I couldn't muster the strength to do it."

Draco stopped and pulled the smaller man into his arms, offering silent comfort and support to his love. Breaking away they continued their walk until they became chilled, the sun was setting quickly and the wind was picking up; " Let's go inside love, I'm sure the others will want to see for themselves that you are up and about."

Harry looked ashamed for a moment but it was quickly replaced by a smile; "They really worried about me that much?" Draco did not dignify that question with a response, he already told Harry that they were worried for him and he would not repeat himself; the emerald eyed teen needed to realize that for himself as not amount of convincing from Draco would work.

They arrived at the Dark Lord's study doors which opened when Harry raised his hand to knock. Stepping into the room Draco saw his father and Severus were also present in the room with the Dark Lord.

Draco moved to sit on the sofa in the room, Harry sitting closely next to him. The silence became stunted and was broken, finally, be a properly repentant looking Harry; "I apologize for making you all worry. I just needed to come to terms with what I did; I'm a murderer now."

Voldemort snorted, making everyone look at him, and shake his head; "Harry you are no murderer; I am a murderer. Remus Lupin had it coming to him for what he did to you and I will not listen to you babble nonsense that is simple not true. Stop this foolishness and go back to the way you were."

Draco almost laughed at the Dark Lord's attempt at comforting Harry, the man really did care about his ward he just did not know how to show it properly. His grey eyes fell on Severus who was nodding in agreement to the Dark Lord's words; of course Severus would nod, the man could not comfort a kneazle.

His father seemed to realize that something had to be said to smooth over the Dark Lord's less than stellar attempt at being supportive; "Harry, you are not a heartless killer. You simply lost control of your emotions and acted out of impulse. In the future I am sure you will not let yourself get that far.

But it happened, you killed a man, even if that man deserved it and that is something you will have to live with but please so not withdraw from the people who care for you. We worried for you when you wouldn't come out of your room and you barely ate, even your friends became concerned and wrote the Dark Lord."

A choking sound brought Draco's attention back to Harry, the green eyed teen was looking at Voldemort with wide eyes while choking out; "Who wrote to you?" The red eyed male scowled; "I think her name was Luna Lovegood, if you must know."

Harry sat there for a moment just staring at the Dark Lord's scowling face before bursting out in laughter; "Leave it to Luna to write the Dark Lord to check up on me!" Draco knew most people would be too scared to laugh like this in front of the Dark Lord but right now it felt good to see Harry laughing freely again.

Apparently he wasn't the only one as everyone in attendance relaxed when they heard they ex-Gryffindor's rich laugh. Once he calmed down Harry wiped his eyes and looked at them all fondly; "Thank you for putting up with me this last month and thank you for caring about me. I'm not used to this but it feels good to know that people really care for me."

Several eyes rolled but the good mood was not ruined if anything it remained through dinner, many of the Inner Circle greeted Harry warmly, expressing their relief that he was once again with them. Harry blushed and stuttered a lot during dinner, something that amused Draco to no end.

It seemed Harry could be fearless except when it came to people expressing that they cared for him, then Harry turned into a graceless tongue tied mess. Draco loved watching Harry's reactions to people, they were always so genuine and warm; you always knew where you stood with Potter.

They were so different from each other, almost like fire and ice but they worked. Draco sometimes wished that Harry had taken his hand in friendship before first year, so many things would have went differently if he had but then again that may have changed Harry and that was something Draco never wanted to happen.

He loved Harry as he was and would not change a thing. The blonde knew they were young but he knew in his heart that Harry was the one for him and during Yule he planned on taking the first step to ensure that Harry knew it too.

A hand on his thigh brought Draco out of his plans for Yule, looking down he smirked mentally when he saw Harry's slim hand sliding toward his crotch. Well it seemed Harry missed him as much as Draco missed Harry; the blonde made their excuses and stood, holding is hand out for Harry to take.

Both men quickly left the dining room, ignoring the knowing looks on many of the Inner Circle members' faces. Harry seemed to not be able to wait until they reached his room, id the nips to Draco's neck and ear were any indication.

As much as Draco would not mind fucking Harry in the middle of the hall he had a feeling the Dark Lord would have an issue with it. Allowing Harry to continue his assault on his person the blonde walked faster toward their destination of Harry's room.

When they finally crashed through the door Draco grasped Harry's gorgeous face in his hands and crushed their lips together; Circe he had missed the taste of his smaller lover. No amount of masturbation or fantasies could ever simulate the real thing!

Draco put everything into the fierce meeting of lips, nipping harshly at the raven's plump bottom lip before sucking harshly on the other's tongue. The taller male pulled away from that tempting mouth, he continued to lavish Harry's soft skin with nips and sucks, becoming impatient the blonde began to tear of the shorter man's clothes.

The Slytherin was rabid with need at this point, stepping back to strip himself quickly while Harry focused on removing his boots and socks. Finally, they nude in front of each other, bare for their eyes to feast on and their cocks showing the feverish want both males were feeling at the moment.

He stalked forward, pressing his broader body against Harry's while his large hand grasped those slim hips he loved to caress in a tight grip. As if on cue both men began to thrust their hips, forcing their lengths together, heated flesh glided against heated flesh and the friction was incredible for Draco.

Harry's hands flew to anchor himself on Draco's broad shoulders, his bright eyes shining and blown wide with lust, pushing the blonde out of his mind as they continued to grind against each other.

He was so far gone that he did not notice Harry's slim hand releasing his shoulder and moving in between their rutting bodies, that slender hand grasped both their lengths, smearing the copious amounts of pre-cum to cover their rigid cocks before he began to pump them in time with their fevered thrusts.

A groan of pleasure left Draco's lips when his lover's hand touched his erection. The blonde began to thrust harder, more desperately against his lover's body, craving his release that was hammering down on him.

Opening eyes the color of silver Draco gazed at his raven haired love and felt his breath catch at the erotic sight the other man presented; Harry was flushed, his pale body shimmering with a light covering of sweat while his eyes were half lidded and sensually gazing at Draco with such passion.

But the sight that had Draco throwing his head back and cumming hard was watching his cock clashing against his lover's engorged length. His orgasm was mind numbing in its intensity and Draco could not think of another time when he came so hard just by a hand job and some frottage.

He continued to thrust against his lover, riding his orgasm to its end while watching Harry succumb to his release; the moment of his peak when Harry bit down on his kiss swollen lower lip and came with a mewl of Draco's name was one of the most beautiful things the blonde had ever seen.

Both males stood wrapped around each other while their breathing slowed and the cum began to dry on their cooling flesh. Tiredly Draco summoned his wand and cast the necessary cleaning spells, when they were refreshed the blonde parted completely and drug Harry to the large freshly made bed.

They toppled onto the soft mattress, fighting their way under the blankets before once again wrapping their arms around the other. Several sweet light kisses were placed to the others lips and murmurs of love were given, soon they both drifted to sleep, content and sated in each other's arms.

When Draco woke the next morning he reached instinctively for his lover only to grasp nothing but blankets. Sitting up quickly Draco worriedly looked around the room for his love, calming when he saw the ex-Gryffindor sitting at his desk writing quickly.

"Love, what are you doing?" Harry jumped a bit not realizing Draco was yet awake, when Harry turned the blonde was gifted with the raven's bright smile; "Good Morning Draco. Did you sleep well?" Draco replied that he did before getting back to his first question; "What are you doing over there? Come back to bed."

Harry chuckled; "I will in a bit, I just want to write back to the twins, Luna and Neville; I was quite an ass. I want to write an apology to them for my lack of writing to them and for ignoring them.

They really are the best friends I could ask for and I cannot lose them because I was a fool." Draco nodded knowing Harry needed to do something to make himself feel better about his treatment toward his friends. Lying back Draco decided to think about his time at Hogwarts and what was going on in the castle this year.

Maybe when Harry was done with his letters Draco would give him a more detailed version than he was able to in letters. So far the year was quiet but stressful, while no attacks were happening at the moment the disquiet of not knowing when they would be attacked was prevalent.

Dumbledore constantly watched him, trying to see what he was doing, where he was going. Not that the old coot ever succeeded in the least; Severus ensured that the blonde stayed safe from, and unbothered, by the aged Headmaster.

Ronald Weasley was a pathetic excuse of a wizard without the mudblood's help in his studies and Harry's friendship to make up for the red headed bastard's horrid personality.

It pleased Draco to watch the Weasel wallow in his failure ion classes and sitting alone during the day with only his twat of a sister for company. It seemed without the savior of the wizarding world by his side Ron was a no one as he should be; the whole damn Weasely family with the exception of the first five sons were useless.

Ginny Weasely was an annoyance, constantly acting like she knew where Harry was and that they were still together, that they would marry after Harry defeated Voldemort; this made the blonde break out in mental hysterics every time he heard her boasting, if the little chit even knew.

If that red headed whore knew that it was Draco's cock that her beloved Harry craved, that it was Draco's hands caressing her Harry's immaculate body. Oh the little bint would explode in rage before crying tears of betrayal even if Harry was never hers to have.

Merlin, how had Harry stood by and continued to affiliate with these people? The mudblood and Weasel were atrocious people but at least Granger was dead; a definite step up for her in Draco's opinion.

That Harry continued to stay by their side, fight for them and defend them was unbelievable to Draco and just went to show you how much love the Potter-Black Lord had for his precious people. The blonder Malfoy heir was honored that he now counted among Harry's loved ones.

Sighing silently Draco went back to his school year synopsis; his classes were going well, of course. The blonde was brilliant and earned his grades despite popular belief that Lucius paid for them. Like hell his father bought his good grades, his Malfoy pride would not allow it.

Being back at school was hard, he missed Harry and his father terribly but it was nice to spend time with Severus, just the two of them working on potions together. It was so much like it used to be when Draco was younger and he loved the surly potions master even more now than he did as a child.

The dark man truly had shaped him into the man he was even more than his father had. Lucius was good father but his personality was more like Harry's when the elder Malfoy removed his mask while Draco was much more like his dark haired father figure. That was why they worked so well together, they did not need words or constant chatter to fill the silence.

However, he had a task while at Hogwarts, one he toke very seriously; he was to report back anything suspicious to Harry through their letters and then Harry would turn it over to the Dark Lord. So far Draco provided some information on the stationing of Order members around Hogwarts; the Dark Lord was pleased by this piece of news.

But other than that it was difficult for Draco to pick up anything useful as he was still a student and restricted to where he could go. However, Draco was always watching for anything that appeared to be out of the ordinary.

His raven haired lover slipping under the blankets broke Draco out of his thoughts; "What are you thinking, Draco?" The blonde smiled before launching into what was going on at Hogwarts, explaining abut classes, his old friends and anything else he thought Harry would like to know about.

They stayed in bed most of the day; talking, eating, snogging and touching each other and to date it was one of the best days in either males' lives.

_**My lord this chapter turned into a monster all its own! **_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: Harry's POV then Dumbledore's; Thank you to all that reviewed, fav'd and followed! This chapter will have some colorful language so just a heads up._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this fic._

_**~~~~~~*********Chapter 17*********~~~~~~**_

Harry was angry with himself; while Draco was here it was possible to be distracted by the blonde and his conversation or body but now that the grey eyed male left to go back to Hogwarts Harry was once again alone with his thoughts.

He really had been selfish during the last month, wallowing in grief and self-loathing, when he should have been working toward his and the Dark Lord's cause. No doubt by now Remus Lupin's disappearance was noticed by the Order and by extension Dumbledore.

It would be almost impossible to lure anyone to the Manor now that the Light was alerted to their members disappearing under suspicious circumstances. Merlin and Morgana Harry really needed to get over himself sometimes; so he had killed Remus Lupin! Had he not been craving the man's death for a long time?

That was true, he wanted the man to die but why was he so broken up about it? Harry allowed himself to sort through his feelings and thoughts; he was upset because he believed that taking a life was wrong and while he generally subscribed to the belief it did not apply to Lupin.

Was it the left over shreds of the Light's conditioning? No doubt it was. Frustration and anger boiled in him, frothing over and spilling into his body; why should he feel bad for killing a man that had never been there for him? Why should he be upset about killing a coward?

He shouldn't, he should be relieved that Lupin was gone and could no longer interfere with him or his Lord's plans. The coward never did anything to make Harry's life better even when the wolf inside Remus must have smelled the blood on Harry from his uncle's beatings, the scent of abuse if you will, when he met him on the train before third year.

Harry was sure he did but instead of extending a hand to help Harry Remus turned his back on him with the lame excuse that Dumbledore would never allow Harry to be hurt. Hah, really? That belief was laughable to the extreme; so giving the wolf the benefit of the doubt why had he not stepped forward to help Harry train?

Why did Harry have to convince the man to teach him the Patronus Charm? It seemed that Remus only helped him when he almost begged or when the Headmaster suggested it. Remus Lupin was no friend to Harry, the bastard was the old man's lap dog and just like all dogs that have outlived their use he was put down.

In honesty Harry had not meant to kill Lupin. No, he wanted to make him suffer and then turn the coward over to Fenrir. It was Lupin after all that spread the vicious rumors about Fenrir when he turned Lupin, allowing Dumbledore to leak the lies about Greyback to the public.

Remus was turned young by Fenrir, a mistake even Greyback could admit to, but the young Lupin boy begged to be turned. Greyback truly believed Remus wanted to be turned, really wanted to join his pack and live with him as his pup.

However, when Remus realized what his life would be like after he was bitten the young boy freaked out and ran home; spinning lies to his parents about Fenrir being a rabid beast. No one listened to Fenrir as the wizarding world as a whole was ready to believe the worst of Werewolves; a fact that disgusted Harry to the bone.

To this day the stigma of a beast followed Fenrir, even if it was the furthest thing from the truth. For years Greyback tried to speak to Remus, to explain why he did what he did and apologize for giving into the young man's pleas to be turned.

The elder wolf could never get close to Lupin and throughout the years Greyback's good will and patience turned to anger and hate for the boy he turned. Harry fully intended to give Fenrir the honor of pushing Remus out of the world of the living but Harry's emotions got the better of him and well that was all she wrote.

Harry was feeling better now that he rationalized what he did and why he did it; he lost control but he was not feeling the same level of grief and guilt he was feeling not even a couple days before. It was thanks to Voldemort, Draco, Lucius and Severus' words that snapped him out of his fugue of self-depression.

It was nice to have people around him that understood why he did what he did and were not making him feel guilty for his actions; something that never happened when he was fighting for the Light. Whenever he did something Granger, Weasely or anyone in the Order found bad, or as the called it Dark, he was made to feel guilty.

It was refreshing to Harry, he could make mistakes here and his makeshift family would forgive him and listen to why he did what he did. They would not condemn him with guilt and sentence him to self-loathing for weeks. A smile broke out on Harry's face, deciding he spent enough time in his room he rose to search out his father figure for a chat.

He missed the red eyed man's confident and cool demeanor, it tempered his fiery and outspoken demeanor, much like Draco did. Searching for the Dark Lord was not hard the man was almost always in his study, doing something related to their cause and as he guessed Voldemort was sitting at his desk looking deep in thought and slightly troubled when Harry walked into the warm room.

He felt himself tense, Voldemort almost never showed he was troubled by anything so in turn whatever was on his surrogate father's mind must be something very heavy. Harry walked forward and slipped into the squashy chair in front of the Dark Lord's desk.

He waited until the man's blood red eyes cleared of the haze signaling deep thought and patiently waited for Voldemort to speak. When those crimson eyes met his Harry felt like his whole world was about to changed, be flipped upside down and shaken. Breathing deep to assuage his nerves Harry smiled at his Lord; "Is there something the matter?"

The Dark Lord looked hard at Harry, measuring him and seeming searching for something at the same time. Apparently Voldemort found it with a curt nod the formidable man began to speak; "Harry when I came to our parent's home to kill you when you were a baby and the Killing Cruse backfired onto me it caused me to leave something behind.

Something I had no intention of leaving or giving to you; this was a piece of my soul. The reason we can communicate mentally, why you can feel my extreme emotions id because there is a piece of my soul embedded in you. That scar is indeed the shattered piece of my wayward soul."

Harry felt like the world somehow made more sense, for years he wanted to know why Voldemort and he were so intrinsically connected but no one could give him an adequate explanation. While he was not thrilled to have a piece of the Dark Lord's soul fluttering around in him he was pleased that it gave him the answers he pondered since he came into contact with Quirrel in first year.

Raising his emerald gaze he met the unsettled red of his father figure. It hit Harry then that Voldemort was waiting for Harry to be angry, to yell, scream or run away in rage but Harry changed from the impetuous child he once was and calmly met his Lord's eyes.

"My Lord it makes a lot of sense to me. Why we are so linked. Why we feel each other's strongest emotions and sometimes see what the other sees. It also explains why I can speak Parseltongue; when your soul intermingled with mine some of your traits and powers melded to mine."

"From what I know no other Potter has been a Parselmouth so it has to be from the exposure to your Horcrux. I'm not angry about this, if anything I'm relieved; I have been wondering for years why we are linked so closely together. Why I can speak to snakes when none my past family could. This answers so much for me but why are you telling me this now?"

The Dark Lord leaned back in his large chair, pinning Harry with a sharp gaze and this look made Harry nervous. This was the bit of information that Harry would find upsetting and the Dark Lord knew it; "I'm telling you this because you being my Horcrux is the reason Dumbledore wanted you to face me.

Yes, Harry you are what is called a Horcrux, a soul piece carrier. But back to the subject at hand, Dumbledore wanted you to face me as I would kill the soul piece in you before you killed me, allowing me to die. However, other things would have to happen for me to die.

I do not give you thin information lightly Harry, I hope you know the consequences of it becoming known to anyone but myself and you. I have other Horcruxes that tie me to this world even if my body is destroyed, it is the reason I did not die when the curse rebounded on me.

I will not go into detail about my Horcruxes or where they are, I will only tell you that they are safe. Dumbledore no doubt knows about them if he was planning to throw you in front of me, I imagine the old coot would have found it amusing for me to kill my own means of immortality.

It is just another level in which Dumbledore has used you, moved you around like a good little pawn without giving you the information you need to make the right choices and decisions. Now, as my Horcrux nothing much will change for you. You will still train as you have been, be educated as you have been and do all the same things as before but I must ask that you are careful.

I cannot afford to lose another Horcrux and I know I cannot lock you up somewhere like a piece of furniture but I must ask that you are careful with your health and life." Harry was stunned, he was a soul carrier for the Dark Lord, but that was not the part that stunned and at the same time angered him.

The part that angered him was that Dumbledore knew what Harry was this whole time and NEVER told him about it! Never had the old fucking son of a bitch mentioned Horcruxes or soul pieces! That shit giggling fucktard just let Harry continue living not having a clue as to what he was or why he was the one to face Voldemort.

Was the prophecy even real or was it something Dumbledore created? No, the prophecy was real but how far did Dumbledore go to make the prophecy come to pass? That was the most sickening thing about this; Dumbledore was behind everything that was fucked up in Harry's life! Breathing deeply Harry refocused on what was going on right now; he would curse Dumbledore later.

How did he feel about what the Dark Lord just told him? Well he was alright with being a Horcrux as it did not seem to be something either of them could change at the moment. As for staying safe and not taking unnecessary risks due to his Horcrux status, he was okay wit that; Harry was done with risking his sin for no good reason.

The fact that Voldemort did not even try to lock him away where no one could hurt him and in turn his soul piece just went to show how much the crimson eyed man cared for Harry and wanted him to be a part of his plans. It was a huge departure form how it was with the Light, another reason why the raven was happy to be where he was.

"My Lord I will not risk your soul. I will keep it safe in me and hope that it won't be damages or destroyed in the war but I can't make any promises. Both of us will have to fight in the coming battles and I may not survive but I will do everything I can to keep myself and your soul safe."

Voldemort looked at Harry with something that looked like pride in his eyes; "Thank you Harry. I know you will do your best to keep my soul shard safe until I can think of a way to remove it from you. You truly have matured during your time here and I am proud of the steps you have taken to become the man you are now."

Harry's heart swelled; Voldemort was proud of him, was telling him! He knew the older male cared for him but he never dreamed that the Dark Lord would tell him. Smiling brightly Harry stood to make his way over to his father figure once he was around the large desk the green eyed male wrapped his arms around Voldemort's shoulders and squeezed.

He laughed lightly when he felt Voldemort stiffen and pat his back awkwardly before Harry let go. Giving the Dark Lord a blinding smile Harry turned and practically skipped out of the office; he would think about what Dumbledore had done to him later, right now he wanted to bask in the hard won praise of his surrogate dad.

!POV CHANGE!

Dumbledore paced his office trying to figure out how everything had gone to hell! Only a few months ago he had Harry securely under his thumb and playing into his manipulations; now the boy was actively working against him and their cause.

Damn Sirius! If the man had just listened to him and not raced off to the DOM and his eventual death none of this would have happened and Harry would still be his little puppet to command as he saw fit.

Not only had he lost Sirius, a capable and powerful wizard, Dumbledore could not find Remus Lupin anywhere. The man seemed to have disappeared; the only thing he knew was that Remus mentioned an important meeting he needed to attend.

That was the only clue he could gather from Tonks; the woman seemed to want to say more but was unable to for whatever reason. After Remus' disappearance and Tonks' strange demeanor Dumbledore ordered that none of the Order was to go out alone, all patrols and missions would be carried out with a partner.

No more secret meetings were to be hold, if a member was to meet with someone they would inform someone of their whereabouts and who they were meeting with. It disturbed him that Lupin just up and vanished, something told him that it was Voldemort's doing but he had no proof just his instincts.

And if Voldemort was behind Remus' sudden vanishing that meant Harry was too. If only he could get the boy away from Malfoy and the Dark but without any proof of wrongdoing Dumbledore was at an impasse. Not even Amelia Bones would act in his favor regarding bringing Harry back.

No laws were violated when Harry claimed his emancipation or his seats; not even naming Lucius Malfoy went against any laws as they completed the paperwork at Gringotts. No one could conduct a binding agreement at the goblin bank if they were under any spells or potions; the goblins would not allow it.

He was truly running out of options to reclaim his weapon; the boy had not even returned to Hogwarts for school. Making Ronald Weasely a useless tool now; thinking of the useless youngest Weasely male made him think of another missing teen, Hermione Granger.

The muggleborn menace know-it-all seemed to have up and left without a trace as well. Though her disappearance was during the summer, her parents explained that she went to the library and simply never came home. The aged Headmaster knew it probably had something to do with the Dark but it could also have been random muggle violence too.

While Granger's disappearance was troubling it would not affect much in terms of his plans; the girl was simply a means to control and guide Harry down the path Dumbledore laid out for him. Now that the boy who lived was not at Hogwarts Granger's role would have been nonexistent.

Sighing the revered Headmaster looked out the window, taking in the sight of the grounds of Hogwarts. He watched the young children walk around and he wondered if they knew what was coming? Did they know that soon a war would be waged? Probably not as that was the folly of youth; the ability to ignore what one did not want to see.

Casting his twinkling blue eyes he stopped and watched the Malfoy heir carefully; oh he knew where Harry was. IT was the only place that made an ounce of sense; Harry was being kept at Malfoy Manor. The very Manor they believed the Dark Lord to be using as his base.

However, as much as Dumbledore believed the Manor was the Dark's base he was no closer to having it raided then he was on getting Harry back. Since the boy took up his seats and titles the Wizengamot majority swayed in favor of the Dark and Neutral families making any chance of Dumbledore using his weight to order a raid nonexistent.

Not to mention with Lucius' new weight cutting corners and making underhanded suggestions against the Malfoy family was not an option. Too many people feared or respected Lucius Malfoy to go against him. This did not sit well with Dumbledore but what could he do?

Tailing and spying on Draco did not return anything of note; the boy was too clever for that. Short of forcing Veritaserum down the boy's gullet Dumbledore could only resign himself to watch and wait. It unsettled him greatly, this waiting game.

Too many things were changing; the Wizengamot was slipping out of his control, even the Ministry was becoming hostile towards him. What could have changed to make it so? Yes, Harry's little article could explain some of their animosity but Albus had cleared that up.

No, something or someone was poisoning people against him and they were doing it quite inconspicuously to boot. Growling the Headmaster took back up his pacing; soon he would not have the weight of the Ministry or the Wizengamot behind him, which would make things harder.

Hogwarts was still firmly in his grasp as Harry did not attend the last Board of Governors meeting, even though Lucius was the boy's guardian he could not vote for him so nothing changed during the last meeting. But the next meeting was coming soon, tomorrow in fact and he would no doubt face Harry Potter once again.

What would happen this time? Would they find a way to oust him as Headmaster? The thought was ludicrous, who else would vote for that? Even the ones who did not like him knew he kept the school safe from Voldemort and his Death Eaters but with Harry on his side a sure thing was no longer guaranteed, namely his position as Headmaster.

Fawkes trilled, brining Albus' attention to the fire bird; "What do you want?" Dumbledore had no illusions to Fawkes' true allegiance, the damn bird abandoned him years ago once Albus began to manipulate and meddle in the lives' of others, most of the time for his own gain and the involved parties' downfall.

Fawkes was a creature based in neutrality, neither good nor evil but Phoenixes' had minds of their own. They could easily side with a dark wizard as a light one, it was based on the bond between the wizard and its familiar. Dumbledore broke their bond when he returned the boy to the Dursley's home after first year.

The bloody bird could not abide Dumbledore's callous actions toward the Potter boy and severed their once strong bond. It hurt Dumbledore, it did, but it was for the Greater Good and if he had to lose his once close familiar then he would.

But he could not risk the bird escaping to aid his enemies, thus Fawkes was chained to his pedestal in the Headmaster's office. No one knew of the illegal warding around the perch and he planned to keep it that way. No one could know that the Light's symbol abandoned its master.

That the warding used around the cage was illegal was a given, Phoenixes' could flash through most wards without an issue or setting off the alarms. To combat that only the strongest blood wards would hold a Phoenix if it did not want to stay. Dumbledore had done just that to keep Fawkes with him and would not release the fire bird until this whole mess was cleared up and the Light rose victorious.

There was no other way for things to end in Dumbledore's mind, he could not fathom that he would be or could be misplaced in his beliefs or actions. The Headmaster truly believed he was right and in by being so things had to work out for him and his followers.

The fact that Harry Potter was no longer on his side bothered him but it would not stop Dumbledore from attaining his victory. No, this was just a setback, a setback he could deal with and overcome in the near future. He just needed to regain control of Harry and his money.

The only problem was that bringing Harry back was next to impossible; the boy never left Malfoy Manor from what he knew. The only time Dumbledore saw Harry was at the Wizengamot meeting and that had not ended well for the Headmaster. He had been humiliated in front of the entire governing body by that impudent little brat.

Though the brat did look better when Dumbledore laid eyes on him and that angered him even more. All the years of work to make Harry weak and easily guided were thrown to hell by the boy's willful actions! Did Harry not see that it was for the greater good of them all that he suffered?

The boy was selfish! Yes, Vernon Dursley went a little overboard this past summer but Dumbledore monitored the boy's health. He would not have let Harry die just like that, not when he needed the boy to face Voldemort. While Dumbledore knew the boy's health was bad he knew it was not life threatening, at least he did not think so.

Evidently Harry thought otherwise and left Number Four before the Order could stop him or even realize that Harry left. By the time they realized something was a miss Harry was gone with no way to trace him as he was obviously behind strong wards.

The boy was still behind those wards with little hope of pulling him out. His inability to seize Harry also brought up several other issues; who would destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes and the Horcrux inside of Harry? While Dumbledore had no issue with destroying Tom Riddle's Horcruxes he had no desire to kill the soul piece in Harry.

The Headmaster did not like to get his hands dirty unless he had to and in this case he shied away from it. What would the wizarding world think of him if he cast the Avada at Harry? They would think him a monster; the Light's leader using an unforgiveable was well...unforgiveable.

A knock at his door drew him out of musings, calling for them to come in Albus turned to smile upon his second in command, Minerva McGonagall; "Ah Minerva what can I do for you?" The strict witch smiled thinly at him before launching into another complaint about the fighting between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Sitting behind his desk Dumbledore wondered when the little snakes would just leave the school and join their families on the Dark. However, this thought did not show on his face as it was in its customary grandfatherly expression as Minerva vented her frustrations.

_**Once again this chapter got away from me! Okay so next chapter will be Harry going to Hogwarts for the Governors meeting. **_

_**Also, this is one of the last chapters but I am undecided on how to finish this story; should I have them fight it out? Or should I have it so Dumbledore is relegated to obscurity?**_

_**Only time will tell lovelies; Stay tuned!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: Harry's POV this chapter. Thanks to all that reviewed, fav'd and followed! Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this fic._

_Previously:_

_The Headmaster did not like to get his hands dirty unless he had to and in this case he shied away from it. What would the wizarding world think of him if he cast the Avada at Harry? They would think him a monster; the Light's leader using an unforgiveable was well...unforgiveable._

_A knock at his door drew him out of musings, calling for them to come in Albus turned to smile upon his second in command, Minerva McGonagall; "Ah Minerva what can I do for you?" The strict witch smiled thinly at him before launching into another complaint about the fighting between Gryffindor and Slytherin._

_Sitting behind his desk Dumbledore wondered when the little snakes would just leave the school and join their families on the Dark. However, this thought did not show on his face as it was in its customary grandfatherly expression as Minerva vented her frustrations._

_**~~~~~~*********Chapter 18*********~~~~~~**_

Harry was pleased with himself; the meeting at Hogwarts had gone amazingly well. They were not able to dethrone Dumbledore but they had succeeded in getting most their changes passed.

The only reason Dumbledore was still in power as headmaster was due to the way seats were counted in the Board of Governors; every family only had one vote as opposed to the Wizengamot where a family could have four or five depending on their family.

However, all change did not occur in a day and the changes made would complement the changes they were pushing through in the Wizengamot. A class on introducing muggleborns to the wizarding world would be compulsory even though the Ministry would be identifying muggleborns earlier they wanted to make sure each child new to the magical world was informed of their new world and the responsibilities that came with their entrance into it.

The next step was to completely overhaul muggle studies, breaking it into two parts; the first part was compulsory class during first year where pure-bloods and magical raised half-bloods were introduced to the muggle world, not toasters and the other nonsense they were teaching now.

The magical children would be taught about cell phones, planes and other technology possessed by muggles. It would ensure that magical people did not stick out when they ventured out into the muggle world. Not to mention a small course on muggle fashion would be introduced to aid in the wizard in fitting in.

The next part of the overhaul for muggle studies would not be compulsory and offered in sixth year; the class would go through seventh as an elective much like Runes was.

This class would be offered to those wanting to work closely with muggles in a Ministry position; muggle liaison to the Prime Minister for example. The reason the Dark wanted these changes was not only to educate ignorant muggleborns but also to dull the hatred felt by pure-bloods toward muggleborn wizards.

It was truly ridiculous in this day and age that blood mattered at all; all that mattered was intelligence, the will to succeed and better their world. Muggleborn, half-blood or pure-blood they were all magical and owed it to their world's survival to get along with each other.

One of the things Harry pushed hard for was to change the requirements to teach at Hogwarts or he should say enforce the requirements. Since Dumbledore began as Headmaster he had ignored the standards stating that each professor had to have a mastery in the subject they were teaching.

Hagrid, for example, did not have mastery in Care of Magical Creatures or any mastery that Harry knew of. Why was this man who was obviously under qualified allowed to teach their children? Another example was Lupin; while the man was gifted in DADA he had no mastery backing him up.

Harry put these examples forward and not surprisingly most of the Board members agreed with him. Why wouldn't they? At the end of the day the Board's job was to provide the students of Hogwarts with the best possible education not allow the Headmaster to give jobs out to his loyal lackeys.

With a smile on his face the young Lord of House Potter and Black strode out of the meeting room and into the halls of Hogwarts, his emerald eyes sweeping around the hallowed halls that he used to consider his home. He truly loved this place and wanted it to shine like it once did, before Dumbledore came and ruined it with his pandering.

Lucius stayed close to him, as did several other Lords that were allied to them, ensuring nothing happened to him. It pleased him that so many cared what happened to him if only to avoid the wrath of the Dark Lord; the crimson eyed man would not be pleased if his apprentice was hurt.

Dumbledore did try to speak to him but Harry met him with nothing but silence and a baleful glance. He had nothing to say to the man, probably never would again, Harry knew that Dumbledore would never express remorse for what he did to Harry; no the aged delusional idiot was convinced he did nothing wrong, it was all for the greater good.

That was all well and good but Harry could never buy into it; that the ends justified the means. Yes, he was aligned with a ruthless side but Voldemort never threw his people into battle as mere cannon fodder, every Death Eater was valued for their skill and intelligence.

Never would the Dark Lord treat his people as mere pawns to be slaughtered to pave the way for his victory. And every Death Eater was aware of the dangers they were facing when they went into battle, what and who they could be facing was made known and a plan hatched to make sure they were victorious or at least lived.

Dumbledore just led you around by the nose, throwing you into impossible situations without a care to your wellbeing or safety. While that was okay with Harry when it came to his education he did not agree with it when it came to life and death situations.

The gates of Hogwarts came into focus and Harry was relieved to know that soon he would be back at Malfoy Manor, back behind wards that kept him hidden and safe. Harry knew that most of the wizarding world knew where he was but the fact that they had no means to get to him reassured Harry greatly.

He would never side with the Light even if the kidnapped him away from the Manor so their efforts to reclaim him would be useless. He despised Dumbledore and his cronies too much to even listen to their attempts at convincing him to rejoin them.

Lucius wrapping an arm around him brought him back to the present, holding the tall blonde just as tightly Harry gritted his teeth at the feel of apparition. They landed with a light crack in the receiving room only to be met by an angry Dark Lord and a following just as displeased Severus.

Harry was quick to pick up their dark moods and wanted to know why they looked so displeased; "What's the matter my Lord, Severus?" It was Voldemort who spoke and his voice was strained in the Dark Lord's attempt to control his anger; "Avery, Nott and Mulciber were attacked while they were conducting their mission to meet with the giants."

Harry stepped forward, wanting to try and calm his Lord but a little nervous to try, in the end he decided to talk to Severus while Voldemort calmed himself. "Severus, how are they?" The stoic man sighed uncharacteristically; "They will live but they took a lot of damage; apparently they were ambushed and before they could get their shields up several cutting hexes were thrown.

I have stabilized them, closed and cleaned their wounds but they have lost a lot of blood. The worst off is Avery and he will take two to three days to recover enough to move about while the others will take a day before they can be out of bed. All will be on Blood Replenishing potion until tomorrow morning.

We are fortunate the idiots only used simple cutting hexes nothing Dark; if it was Dark magic used I do not know if I could have healed Avery in time." Harry listened, as did Lucius, when Severus was done the blonde stepped forward to hold his taller lover.

A huff was heard followed by Lucius' scolding tone; "Severus, you've exhausted yourself! My Lord may I take Severus to our rooms so he can rest for a while?" Voldemort snapped a curt nod back to Lucius, allowing him to tend to his lover; Lucius did not waste time and quickly led Severus away so he could regain his strength and magic after overusing his abilities.

Voldemort's deep voice cut through Harry's ears; "We have to do something about this; they have begun to pick up their attacks on us and I will not sit by while my Death Eaters are picked off. If only I knew where they were hiding..."

It hit Harry like a ton of bricks but would Dumbledore truly be that stupid? He answered himself quickly; yes, Dumbledore was an arrogant arse who believed himself better than everyone. Harry was not sure if what he was thinking was possible but he knew of one man who would, the agitated deadly man next to him.

"My Lord the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix was housed in one the Black properties, I am still under the Fidelius Charm's effects but I do own the property.

What I want to know is there a way for me to break a Fidelius placed on a home that did not belong to the one who cast the charm?" The Dark Lord looked hard at him; "Do you mean to tell me that they used a house you own as their headquarters and you knew it was possible they were still using it?"

Harry felt his father figure's words hit him hard; he hadn't really thought about it until now. There were so many other things he had to deal with and it just slipped away from him but he realized it now; "Indeed My Lord and I apologize for not telling you sooner. It really did just dawn on me."

The Dark Lord still looked angry but nodded curtly before he began to pace; "While Severus cannot violate the Fidelius Charm because he is not the Secret Keeper or the rightful owner of the property you can Harry.

What you would need to do is return to the property in question and tap into the wards around the house not the wards put up by the Fidelius; even if a house in under Fidelius the true owner can see it, that owner being you.

Once you tap into the wards of the home you will essentially inject your magic into them, claiming your home as yours once again. All other added wards not of your own blood or family's blood will be destroyed, leaving the house exposed to attack."

Harry was taking all this in and nodded once it was all digested; "And once I have the ward down we can trap them in with anti-floo, portkey and apparition wards. They will be sitting ducks for slaughter." Voldemort smiled a feral smile; "They will and I will enjoy decimating Dumbledore's little Phoenixes."

A high shriek of laughter left the Dark Lord before he collected himself; Harry understood their victory was so close, closer than it had ever been. Without the bulk of the Order Dumbledore would be weakened greatly, add that into his loss of control in the Wizengamot and his weakening grip at Hogwarts and Dumbledore was almost at his end.

Soon they would rise and recreate the world as it should be, but there was still work to be done and Harry was looking quite forward to tearing the Order to shreds; he would of course have to warn Fred and George so they could get out of the way.

A thought crept into Harry's mind and he voiced his worry; "My Lord, you said the house would recognize my blood. But I'm not of Black blood; at least I don't think I am. Also, how will the house know I'm the rightful owner and Lord of the House of Black?"

Voldemort looked thoughtful; "From what I remember about my time at Hogwarts your grandfather, Charlus Potter, married Dorea Nigella Black after they graduated Hogwarts. So you do have Black blood in your veins, it is just not as strong as Draco's as his mother was a Black.

The house will know you as its master by ancient magic; when Sirius made you his heir did he do any odd rituals or ceremonies that involved blood?" Harry thought about it and clearly recalled Sirius asking for his blood before fifth year began.

When he asked why his godfather wanted his blood Sirius told him it was just in case something happened to him Harry would be taken care of; "He did, so that blood he took from me was used in a ritual to make me the Black heir?"

The Dark Lord nodded; "Yes, however for the ritual to have worked you would have had to give you blood willingly, which you obviously did, but you would have also had to ingest a potion that contained Sirius' blood as well as yours to make it binding."

Harry could not recall Sirius ever giving him a potion but then again the man was a Marauder he probably slipped it to Harry some way or another. "So essentially that ritual potion made me the Black heir and when Sirius passed away and I took on the title of Lord Black ancient magic shifted the wards of the Black homes to me."

It was statement and a question, thankfully the Dark Lord answered him; "Yes, so now do you understand why the house will be seen by you regardless of Fidelius? The wards of the house will recognize you as its rightful master not Dumbledore and all magic performed by Dumbledore, warding or otherwise, will be nullified."

Harry nodded, feeling better now that he understood why he could see the house and break the charm placed on it. He also figured the reason he could not say the house was a quirk to the Fidelius but he was not concerned about it.

Harry knew where the house was and if he did not he could always look it up in the register of Black family holdings. Questions answered Harry allowed another smirk to grace his face; in a few days' time the Order would fall and they would rise closer to seizing the wizarding world.

_**I took liberties with Harry's grandparents but they are real HP characters, they just might not Harry's grandparents. **_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: Harry's POV this chapter and more plot. Thanks to all that reviewed, fav'd and followed! Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this fic._

_Previously:_

_It was statement and a question, thankfully the Dark Lord answered him; "Yes, so now do you understand why the house will be seen by you regardless of Fidelius? The wards of the house will recognize you as its rightful master not Dumbledore and all magic performed by Dumbledore, warding or otherwise, will be nullified."_

_Harry nodded, feeling better now that he understood why he could see the house and break the charm placed on it. He also figured the reason he could not say the house was a quirk to the Fidelius but he was not concerned about it. _

_Harry knew where the house was and if he did not he could always look it up in the register of Black family holdings. Questions answered Harry allowed another smirk to grace his face; in a few days' time the Order would fall and they would rise closer to seizing the wizarding world._

_**~~~~~~*********Chapter 19*********~~~~~~**_

The siege of the Order headquarters was being planned with the Inner Circle which Harry was now considered a part of; even though the Dark Lord refused to mark him. Harry willingly offered to bear his Lord's mark but Voldemort said he was more than a simple Death Eater to him.

Hearing the Dark Lord say he was worth more than his right hand Lucius Malfoy or Severus Snape was something Harry would remember for the rest of his days. HE mattered hear and even if he should have known it by now it was still shocking to hear it.

The Dursley's cruelty and verbal abuse seemed to have done more damage than he could even know, even with the constant validation of his worth and skills Harry was still not fully convinced of his value.

Plus it wasn't like his past friends or mentors went out of their way to praise him; no they went out of their way to criticize him before they added a throw away compliment. Lupin had praised him for the Patronus but not all that much and from what he understood conjuring a Patronus at thirteen was monumental worthy of more recognition then he received.

Yes, Harry was spiteful about it but he had a right to be. While others were patted on the head for performing Accio he was ignored with only the slimmest of acknowledgement paid to him, as if by validating him it pained them to do it.

Like if Harry had any self-worth he would realize he was worth more than what they gave him. Funny enough if he was never sent back to the Dursley's home he would have continued serving the Light despite his former friends and Dumbledore's manipulations.

He would have continued fighting against Voldemort's terror and murderous intent; that was what he believed at the time until he came to Malfoy Manor on death's doorstep. Death, it seemed, was not meant for him that night. No, gaining his health back, stabilizing his wavering sanity and gaining something as close to a family as he would ever have, was meant for him.

Voldemort was the one to thank for that and Harry was grateful to the man. Harry was also grateful to Lucius, Severus and Rodulphus; each man trained him, nurtured him and cared for him in their own way.

Even Bellatrix had taken an interest in him, coming to watch and provide tips to the green eyed teen when he trained with Rodulphus. She was unstable but Harry realized it was mostly a product of Azkaban; sometimes Bellatrix would be coherent, pleasant, the shining example of pure-blooded aristocracy.

Other times she would be manic, pacing around the room, rambling about the Dark Lord's plans under her breath. Those were the nights she would disappear into the dungeons and would not be seen for the rest of the evening.

Harry wanted to hate the woman he did, she killed Sirius after all but he could not. Bellatrix did apologize for taking away his godfather away from him; she did not however apologize for killing the man.

In all respects Sirius' death was a result of war and Harry had to accept that people he was close to would die, that was the nature of the circumstances they were in. This fact did not please him and he would do all he could to protect the people he considered precious to him so they could enjoy this new wizarding world they were creating.

The next step in easing the creation of the world they wanted was raiding the Order's headquarters. It always astounded him when he watched the Dark Lord and his Inner Circle plan an attack; they were so detailed in their strategy, forming countless plans upon backup plans to ensure they were successful with the least amount of life lost to them.

Harry would be attending the raid but only to remove Dumbledore's Fidelius; Voldemort would not risk Harry just yet, especially since Harry was the crimson eyed man's treasured Horcrux. The Dark Lord knew Harry was skilled but he also did not want to put the green eyed teen in the position to see and battle against his past allies.

As loathe as Harry was to admit he was not ready to face them in in battle; his father figure assured him that Harry would participate in the final fight between their two sides. Until then the ex-Gryffindor was to train hard and learn as much as he could until that time.

How the Dark Lord would know when he was ready Harry did not know but he trusted the older man judgment and his assessment of Harry's skills. If the Dark Lord said he was not ready then Harry was not ready and since Voldemort never kept him out of the loop or went out of his way to hide information from Harry he trusted the crimson eyed man's judgment.

Once Harry ripped through Dumbledore's wards other Death Eaters would be ready to erect wards that stopped any means of escape open to the Order members. The Inner Circle was quite looking forward to destroying the meddlesome fools and Harry could not blame them.

Over the past few weeks the Headmaster's drones had taken to ambushing suspected Death Eaters and Dark sympathizers, attacking them mercilessly. Luckily all of the people attacked were able to get away, some with serious wounds, since the Order members did not use the Killing curse or the darker cutting curses.

The green eyed teen was pleased that during these altercations most of the attacked victims were able to retaliate; most of the ambushed people were able to fire off a few curses, all of which were dark and would not be healed easily. No doubt Madam Pomfrey would have her work cut out for her.

Madam Pomfrey, Harry did not think of her often but when he did his anger rose. All those years the Medi-Witch scanned him and never once did she mention anything about Harry's deplorable condition.

No doubt she was aware of his living arrangements over the summer and was not surprised when Harry turned up malnourished and broken. Another one of Dumbledore's sycophants, letting the esteemed altruistic Headmaster get away with whatever he wanted to no matter who he hurt in the process.

Hitler that was who Dumbledore was like. Modeling their magical world after what he considered to be right and true. So what if he pushed the Dark families and magical creatures to extinction or exile? What was the problem if he was systematically destroying the wizarding world?

It was for the greater good so it was okay no matter the cost. The greater good; it made Harry sick whenever he heard it. Voldemort was a cold hearted man but he acted in the best interest of their world and his supporters even if his methods were a bit questionable sometimes.

That was why it was so important to cut the support out from Dumbledore; first they had marginalized the Headmaster in the Wizengamot, second they neutralized him in Hogwarts and the last step was to demolish his little army of phoenixes.

Harry was happy he could help them with their goals even if he was not fighting with them. Once the wards stopping the Order's escape were in place the chosen Death Eaters would storm Number Twelve while Harry stayed outside with the Dark Lord under a Disillusionment Charm; they would observe the raid and take out any fleeing Order members.

The Disillusionment Charm would be used on Harry in place of his Invisibility cloak for two reasons; one reason was the cloak could come off if Harry was caught on anything while he was engaging the fleeing Order members. If the cloak slipped from him Harry would be exposed and possibly tangled in the cloak's fabric making it harder for him to evade spells being fired at him.

Secondly, in order to cast spells Harry would need to show his arm and wand from underneath the safety of the cloak, giving Order members a direct line of sight to his location; his Invisibility cloak was resistant against some spells but Harry did not want to push his luck.

The only drawback was that people could still see the spells being cast from his wand but he would have his full range of movement, unhindered by his cloak. It would have to do; all spells had drawbacks but the Disillusionment Charm was the best choice for their mission this time around.

Not to brag but Harry's Disillusionment Charm was nothing to underestimate according to the Dark Lord. It seemed the green eyed teen no longer needed a cloak to make himself invisible; that thought made him cackle mentally when he remembered Dumbledore saying something like it in first year.

Yes, his magic was growing and soon it would rival Dumbledore's. When he faced the old bastard he would do so as an equal, he would not be afraid of his former grandfather figure and mentor.

Harry would stand up for what he believed in, what he cared for and cast Dumbledore out, to his death or obscurity Harry was unsure but either way the man would be out of the way.

He smirked evilly just thinking about it. Soon Dumbledore would crumble and so would the Light, making it all the more easy for Voldemort to take greater control of the magical world of Britain. "What is so amusing Harry?" Lucius' smooth voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about how easy it will be once the Order is dismantled. No one to assist Dumbledore, no more ambushes; it will be too simple to crush the remaining resistance and seize total control." Lucius and several Inner Circle members nodded, all wore similar looks of anticipation.

The anticipation was expected, some had been fighting for this for over thirty years and finally things were beginning to go their way. The Dark Lord looked blank as usual but Harry could see the flicker of excitement in his blood red eyes and he knew his father figure was thinking about future plans for their world.

Plans that Harry was proud to be a part of; soon he would be free to live his life as he wanted to in the open. He would be free and able to hold hands with Draco in public, become engaged and married to his love and bear their children; children that would thrive in this better world.

Soon the Dark Lord could step out of the shadows, out of people's nightmares and they could all see his Lord's greatness for themselves. Greatness not skewed by Dumbledore's lies and subterfuge, hopefully the sheep of the wizarding world would realize that Voldemort was not their enemy and only wanted what was best for them.

Harry was quite looking forward to the things that were to come and he would do whatever he could to make sure everything happened according to their plan. He owed the Dark Lord that much. Refocusing on the planning session Harry allowed himself to be immersed in the schemes being spun by Lucius.

_**So this chapter marks the beginning of the end for this fic; only 2-3 more chapters and we will be wrapped.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: Harry's POV this chapter; not 100% percent pleased with this chapter but it is the best I can do. Thanks to all that reviewed, fav'd and followed! Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this fic._

_Previously:_

_Plans that Harry was proud to be a part of; soon he would be free to live his life as he wanted to in the open. He would be free and able to hold hands with Draco in public, become engaged and married to his love and bear their children; children that would thrive in this better world._

_Soon the Dark Lord could step out of the shadows, out of people's nightmares and they could all see his Lord's greatness for themselves. Greatness not skewed by Dumbledore's lies and subterfuge, hopefully the sheep of the wizarding world would realize that Voldemort was not their enemy and only wanted what was best for them._

_Harry was quite looking forward to the things that were to come and he would do whatever he could to make sure everything happened according to their plan. He owed the Dark Lord that much. Refocusing on the planning session Harry allowed himself to be immersed in the schemes being spun by Lucius._

_**~~~~~~*********Chapter 20*********~~~~~~**_

Harry stood with the rest of the appointed Death Eaters in front all Number Twelve; he was the only one who could see it however. Severus would not be attending this raid; it would present too many problems if he was recognized.

Even after this raid Voldemort wanted Severus to return to the Order, or what remained of the Order, and spy. Harry learned that information was power in war; you did not need to be the strongest to win, if you knew what your enemy was doing you could plan and manipulate the circumstances, giving your side the best chances to win.

He cast his green eyes around, surveying the Disillusioned figured dressed in black robes and white masks; the Dark Lord stood to his right while Lucius stood at his left. Bellatrix, Rodulphus and Rabastan stood at their back, watching quietly but Harry could feel their excitement.

This was a moment every one of them had waited for, some for over twenty years in the case of Voldemort. Rookwood appeared next to Lucius under Disillusionment; "My Lord Severus informed me that Dumbledore has returned to Hogwarts."

The Dark Lord nodded while smirking sadistically and in an equally quiet voice spoke; "Harry I want you to approach the wards, you will feel them when you are close. Once you feel them reach out to you cut your palm and allow you blood to meet where the wards end.

You will feel the wards trying to wrap around you once they have grasped on speak these words; _Sum Domine et nobilium, et domus antiqua, nigri relegant aliqua alia incantationibus aut innoxia verba superpositas domum istam. Sic fiat sic loquor._

Once you are done you will feel the wards fluctuate, almost like they are shaking off any charms placed by Dumbledore. When you feel that fluctuation end raise your uncut hand and we will begin to erect our wards to stop them from escaping."

Harry nodded and began to approach the boundary line, once he felt the wards reach for him he began to speak the words the Dark Lord told him to. It went quickly, as if the house was waiting for him to return to it. That thought brought a smile to his face even if no one could see it.

This was his home given to him by his godfather; no one had the right to keep it from him. To use it without his permission and tonight they would be eradicated like the vermin they were. Stepping back when the wards shifted Harry raised his hand and felt the wards being erected by Lucius and Rabastan.

Harry knew they would be impenetrable and he almost felt bad for the people inside that home; they chose to attack during the Hogwarts break. This guaranteed that many people would be inside Headquarters; apparently they had begun using the house as a safe house when Order members' homes were compromised.

The Weaselys would hopefully be inside well except for Fred and George; the twins avoided this place and their family like the plague. After they knew what their parents and siblings did to Harry the two identical red heads were disgusted but even through their disgusts they could not actively hurt their family.

Harry respected them for their conviction; he knew he would feel the same way if he was in their place. The Dark Lord stepped up beside him breaking him out of his thoughts; "Our wards are up and the Order remains unaware of what is happening outside at this very moment.

The only one who may know about the Fidelius being broken in Dumbledore and he has no way of getting inside to warn them. Now that the wards are only responding to you Dumbledore will be unable to act in any way to help them. It is truly a well-orchestrated plan." The green eyed male nodded his agreement and watched as Voldemort gave the signal to attack.

The black robed figures moved like wisps of shadows as they descended on Number Twelve; they would be able to pass through on Harry's authority since he was bonded to the wards now as Master of the House. Soon the first Death Eater breached the door, a scream of pain ripped through the air followed my maniacal cackling; Bella was enjoying herself it seemed.

He did not know how long he and his father figure stood outside in the cold, invisible to all but Harry knew where Voldemort was; he could feel the Dark Lord's magic radiating off of him. It made Harry smile when he felt the joy flowing through the dark magic and it made him happy that he played a part in handing his Lord such a victory.

He was brought out of his happy thoughts by the front door bursting open, allowing them to see a bleeding and crying Ronald Weasely dragging his whore of a sister out of the house. Harry stepped forward and non-verbally cast two powerful stunners at both of them; the useless spawn didn't even have a chance to react.

There was no worries about underage magic or a summons from the Ministry; Harry was emancipated now and could use his magic freely without recourse. Harry could feel the pride coming from his Lord as he watched his pupil cast his non-verbal spells so proficiently at his former friends.

Casting a quick nonverbal Accio Harry brought the two traitors to his feet, reaching into his robe pocket he tossed a portkey onto each of their chests and activated it. Soon the two youngest Weaselys were gone from his sight; Harry would visit them in the dungeons when he returned home so he could have nice chat with them.

It became routine whenever someone would try to escape from the front door they would either stun them and send them back to Malfoy Manor or Voldemort would kill them; most of the lower ranked Order members were killed as they would not have any useful information.

The back door of the house was being covered by Rookwood, who would be executing the same actions the two males in front of the house were. The screams were flooding through the air bringing muggles out to look and see where the commotion was coming from; they saw nothing Number Twelve was still not visible to muggle eyes.

Soon the now visible Death Eaters were leaving the house; some were levitating Order members behind them to take back to Malfoy Manor. Harry saw Bill Weasely was in pretty decent shape and was casting his sapphire blue eyes frantically around him.

Harry made no move to approach or reveal himself; he would have plenty of time to talk to Bill. William Arthur Weasely was a mystery to Harry and he wanted to talk to the eldest Weasely son and see where he stood, if he was willing to forgo fighting this war and swore to not interfere with the Dark Lord's plan Harry had no issue with offering him the same deal he did with the twins.

Shrugging Harry dropped his Disillusionment charm when only the Dark Lord and he remained at Number Twelve; "Harry we must go inside and secure your home. Until the war is over we must lock it down against any unwanted intruders."

"Of course my Lord." With these words the two men entered Harry's home and looked around, the house looked an absolute mess but that could be remedied; "Kreacher!" The ancient elf popped into view, bowing submissively to Harry and the Dark Lord.

"Master Black is home. Kreacher accepts Master Harry as his master now. What can Kreacher do for Master?" Harry smirked down at the elf, pleased by the sudden change in temperament; "Kreacher I want you to clean this place from top to bottom and keep it clean and ready until I return.

Also, no one is to enter here except for me. Do you understand?" The old elf nodded; "Yes, Master Black. Kreacher will clean and keep the house clean for Master." With a pop the elf disappeared to do whatever he needed to do, leaving Harry with Voldemort.

His Lord's voice brought his attention back to him; "Harry we need to lockdown the wards; it is quite easy now that the ward shave accepted you. Simply walk outside, walk to the end of the wards and reopen the wound in your hand,

Allow the blood to fall on boundary of the wards and speak these words, _Nigra sum domum Domini sigillum nobilis et antiqua donec revertar in hoc habitaculo. Sanguis semel tantum in isto. Ita fiat ut locutus sum. _Once you're done speaking the wards will once again respond to you, letting you know it is done.

The two men walked outside; the Dark Lord stepped back and allowed his charge to execute his orders. Harry went through the motions of once again tapping into the wards; it was quite easy to do for him now. It was a strange feeling to feel the wards as if they were apart of him; he felt it when the Death Eaters crossed past his wards.

It was strange but not unwelcome to the Lord of House Black; one day he would have to visit his other homes and open them up for habitation. Maybe he would sell the properties that were not ancestral homes; many Death Eaters lost their homes and would need places to stay once the war was won.

He would speak to Lucius about that later for now he wanted to get home to Draco; the blond was not pleased about being left behind tonight but he was not needed for this mission.

Harry knew he would have to do something sweet for his lover tonight to appease Draco's wounded pride. Well the sexy blonde was in luck, Harry's hormones were high; a result of the adrenaline of the mission and their success.

But first he and his Lord needed to return home and meet with the other Death Eaters to debrief each other on what happened and who was captured or killed. Harry could apparate on his own as the Ministry had no way to track underage apparition; "My Lord we should return to the Manor."

Voldemort hummed his agreement, with a jab of his wand the skull and serpent erupted from his Yew wand, highlighting the house in a sickening green light while the serpent slithered in and out of the skull in the sky. The two males disappeared into the night leaving the scene for the Ministry and Dumbledore to find.

_**Next Chapter the post-mortem on the mission and slash will be featured. I'm warning you the next few chapters may get a bit bloody so be warned!**_

_**Translations:**_

_Sum Domine et nobilium, et domus antiqua, nigri relegant aliqua alia incantationibus aut innoxia verba superpositas domum istam. Sic fiat sic loquor. = I Lord of the noble and ancient house of black banish any other enchantments or spells placed upon this house. So I speak so mote it be._

_Nigra sum domum Domini sigillum nobilis et antiqua donec revertar in hoc habitaculo. Sanguis semel tantum in isto. Ita fiat ut locutus sum. = I Lord of the Noble and Ancient House of Black seal this dwelling until I return. Only my blood will on this house once more. So I have spoken so mote it be._

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: THANKS TO ALL WHO FAV'D, FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED! I really can't tell you how much your support means to me! Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this fic._

_Previously:_

_He would speak to Lucius about that later for now he wanted to get home to Draco; the blond was not pleased about being left behind tonight but he was not needed for this mission. _

_Harry knew he would have to do something sweet for his lover tonight to appease Draco's wounded pride. Well the sexy blonde was in luck, Harry's hormones were high; a result of the adrenaline of the mission and their success. _

_But first he and his Lord needed to return home and meet with the other Death Eaters to debrief each other on what happened and who was captured or killed. Harry could apparate on his own as the Ministry had no way to track underage apparition; "My Lord we should return to the Manor."_

_Voldemort hummed his agreement, with a jab of his wand the skull and serpent erupted from his Yew wand, highlighting the house in a sickening green light while the serpent slithered in and out of the skull in the sky. The two males disappeared into the night leaving the scene for the Ministry and Dumbledore to find._

_**~~~~~~*********Chapter 21*********~~~~~~**_

Once Harry and the Dark Lord apparated back into the Manor they turned and quickly made their way to the ballroom; the Death Eaters present for the raid would gather there to give their reports and have their injuries, if there were any tended.

Walking inside Harry cast his eyes around the assembled group; all of the people assembled had taken off their heavy black robes and white masks. All the faces Harry could see had varying looks of victory and triumph on their faces, though some were grimacing slightly in discomfort.

Voldemort stepped forward and the Death Eaters formed a line to give their brief; "Well my loyal Death Eaters tell me how did it go?" Lucius was the first to step forward, Harry caught Severus and Draco slither into the room but they stayed out of the way until they were asked for.

The smooth voice of the Malfoy Lord cut through Harry's mind; "Well my Lord I personally was able to take out at three of the Order members, they will not be of any concern in the future. Also, I took Arthur Weasely captive for the purpose of interrogation.

The only injuries I received was a small cutting hex to my arm and a stinging hex to my back; my shield was not quick enough to cover me. However, from what I observed the Order members were not using Dark spells so the damage should be easily remedies by Severus potions and salves.

The plan went off without a hitch for the most part, several Order members were present; it was wise to attack over the holidays as many of the Order members cannot return home safely because of threat of being attacked by our forces. We did not kill any young children only stunned and bound them.

The same for any non-combative women or men; they were stunned and bound as well." When the blonde male was done he stepped back in line, prompting Bellatrix to step forward, maniacal grin plastered on her pretty face; "My Lord it was glorious! I Crucio'd that bitch Tonks until she could only drool and whimper; I think I may have shattered her voice.

Pity that but she will be of no threat to us. As Lucius was able to kill three I managed to kill two; I believe one was Molly Weasely and other was Diggle. I did not take any captives with me as I came across none that were worth the effort."

It went on in this vein until every Death Eater was done; once Rookwood stepped back Voldemort spoke; "You did well; I am pleased with your efforts. Dumbledore will not be aware of his Order's demise until they see the Dark Mark above Headquarters and even when he does he will unable to get inside due to the shutting down of the wards.

Lastly, anyone needing treatment see Severus and Draco who have graced us with their presence." Nods and murmurs of "Yes, My Lord" were heard as Lucius and the Lestrange brothers went to see the two males in the back. Harry smiled when he saw Severus wrap Lucius into his arms while murmuring something sweet into the blonde's ear.

Harry gazed at Draco, smiling to let his protective lover know he was okay and would speak to him in a moment. His father figure turned to his charge and murmured lowly; "So in one night we have killed eleven or captured three high ranked Order members, quite the good haul. Dumbledore will be askance trying to recruit competent people from this point on.

Also, the capture of Arthur and Bill Weasely as well as Kingsley Shacklebolt is quite a boon; they will know more than their fair share about the Order. I know you have a score to settle with the two you sent back; the two youngest Weasels but do you have any preference concerning the other three?"

Harry was taken aback by his Lord's consideration for him, thinking quickly he formulated his reply; "In regards to the elder Weaselys I would not be averse to questioning them under Veritaserum.

I would also like to know how much involvement they had in Dumbledore's manipulations; I know Molly, Ronald and Ginevra knew but I'm not sure about Arthur and Bill. Once we ascertain what they know we either have them take the oath Fred and George did or kill them; if they were involved in Dumbledore's manipulations of me they will die painfully.

As for Kingsley he has always tried to look out for me, even if he was thwarted by Dumbledore at every turn. I don't want him hurt either so I suppose the same treatment will be done for him as for the elder Weaselys. I will be saddened to have to kill any of them but it is necessary."

The Dark Lord nodded; "As you wish Harry but the others will not be satisfied with it. They want blood and they will not be satisfied until they have it." Oh Harry knew this for a fact and he had the perfect solution for it; "I'll give them Ginevra Weasely to sate their lusts.

Whichever they may be but I want Bellatrix to have her last. I want Ginny to be awake and coherent for whatever Bella wants to do with her. Also, before Bella gets to her prey I want to meet with Ginevra and see the pain and torment in her eyes." A dark smirk curled onto his Lord's think slips; "And there are truly no restrictions to what can be done to the Weasely girl?"

A smirk mirroring his father figure crossed Harry's face; "None, oh and have Ronald watch it all. I want him to see what is coming for him and I want Ron to know he is useless to stop it. That should break him some and I want him to beg for his death before I end his pitiful life."

The last few words were snarled and Harry felt the old edge of rage and madness rise up in him but it was quickly quelled when his father figure placed a hand on his slim shoulder and pressed against Harry's magic with his own, channeling calm and care into the overwhelming feeling of his Lord's magic.

Shaking his head to break himself out of his murderous thoughts Harry turned his face upward to look into those blood red eyes; "Thank you My Lord I lost myself to the past."

Voldemort smiled a sad smile which Harry knew was full of understanding; his Lord after all was just as abused and neglected as Harry was when he was younger. "It is quite alright Harry; I understand the pull of the past and the anger that comes with the remembrances. Now I want to be present when the Weaselys and Shacklebolt are questioned.

The eldest son, William is it, intrigues me; a curse breaker I don't think he's as Light as he wants us to believe." Harry nodded before turning to meet the assembled Death Eaters who were done getting their injuries tended to, this time Severus and Draco were with them.

"It has been decided that the Weaselys and Shacklebolt will be questioned intensely under Veritaserum by myself and Harry; Severus you will attend as well. Ronald Weasely is Harry's but Ginevra is yours to do as you see fit. However, Harry has asked the Ronald be in attendance to see his sister's torment and that he be sent for before Bellatrix gets her claws into the girl."

A cackle from Bella rang through the air followed by her excited chatter; "Yes, Yes I get to go last. I get to kill her, Crucio her until she can't breathe! It will be glorious." Harry watched as she glared at her assembled comrades; "Don't hurt her too badly; I want a bit of fight left in the little bitch before I break her completely."

Rookwood, Rabastan and Rodulphus smiled indulgently at the mad woman but agreed to her demands. Harry knew Lucius, Severus and Draco would not be participating in the torture; all three had no desire to waste time their time on the worthless girl.

That did not mean that Draco would not want to step in and have some fun with Ron when Harry got to him. The emerald eyed teen would allow it, his lover despised Ronald Weasely with his entire being and that hate had only festered when his blonde lover found out how Ronald had betrayed Harry.

Voldemort obviously dismissed them as Draco was now cupping Harry's cheek, bringing the raven out of his thoughts; "Hello love; I missed you." A deep rumbling chuckle was heard, causing Harry to look into those gorgeous grey eyes; "My my Harry you only saw me a few hours ago but I missed you as well."

Harry smiled a loving smile at his lover; "Now I think I have a bit of energy after all this excitement. Care to help me relieve the tension?" Draco did not respond verbally, the tall blonde grasped Harry's slender hand and gently began to guide them to Draco's large room; the room Harry had moved into when Draco came home foe holidays.

When the doors to their room were closed and warded with silencing charms and several protection charms the blonde took his smaller lover into his arms and peppered light kisses to the emerald eyes man's eyelids, cheeks and forehead while his hands gently stripped Harry of his robes and underwear.

Draco murmured a quick spell and Harry's boots were in the corner so the raven could step out of his lower garments. When Harry was nude before Draco the grey eyed male stepped back and admired every inch of his lover's slim form, turning him around so Draco could marvel and ogle Harry's firm and plump backside.

Gracefully dropping to his knees Draco cast two three spells in quick succession; he may not have non-verbal spells down like Harry but his wandless magic was on par with his raven haired lover's.

A cushioning charm shielded Draco's knees from discomfort while another stripped him of his clothes while the last cleansed Harry's anal cavity causing the green eyed teen to gasp and shudder at the slight burning feeling.

Smirking the blonde brought both of his large hands to Harry's ass cheeks and pulled them apart, exposing his lover's tight pink rosebud to his hungry eyes. Leaning forward Draco peeked his pink tongue past his lips and lavished his lover's tight hole with soft swipes of his tongue; he enjoyed the way his lover shuddered and squirmed under his ministrations.

Quickly losing his patience the eager blonde plunged his slick appendage deep inside his lover's tight passage, rolling and twisting his tongue so he tasted and massaged as much of his lover's inner walls as he could.

Merlin Harry tasted so damn good to him and the delightful mewls and whimpers his raven haired lover was making were stoking the blonde's arousal to an unbearable level. Continuing to ruthlessly plunder his lover's asshole with his questing Draco reached down and began to fist his leaking cock.

Feeling Harry's walls begin to shutter Draco withdrew his tongue, wanting to be inside his lover when he spilled his seed. Standing the taller male swept his slender almost boneless lover into his arms, enjoying the way Harry nuzzled against him.

Placing his precious burden on the bed Draco crawled on top of him, resting his weight on his knees and hands. Gazing into those lust blown emeralds Draco felt his heart swell; Salazar he adored Harry and tonight he would show his lover just how much.

Lowering his head they exchanged sweet soft kisses, nibbling on each other's lips and introducing their tongues fleetingly and teasingly, each caress of their wet appendages caused their pleasure to jump to another mind blowing level.

Pulling away Draco kissed his way to Harry's ear where he sucked on the plump lobe, enjoying Harry's soft whimper of bliss when Draco kept torturing on of his most sensitive spots; "Are you ready love?"

Harry turned toward Draco, effectively pulling his tormented ear away from Draco's sinful mouth; "Please Draco; can't wait, need you." Draco leaned forward to kiss his lover's smooth brow and murmured a few lubrication spells and a stretching spell; Harry arched into his body when he felt the slight burn of the stretching spell but moaned when the lubrication spell slicked his insides.

Realizing he couldn't wait any longer Draco wrapped his arms around his lover's back and turned so his slim lover was perched on his hips; "Ride me love, show me how much you want me." Harry regained his center of balance and rose up on his knees while reaching back and pumping Draco's length, spreading the lube out more evenly.

When Harry deemed Draco ready he lowered his prepared hole onto Draco's waiting cock; the feeling of Harry's tight heat encasing his erection while his thick length spread the raven's tight walls open was pure heaven. The blonde's intelligent mind was blank as Harry's plump bum met his slightly shaking hips.

Draco stayed still no matter how hard the pull to thrust up was; he wanted to give Harry the time to adjust to the large intrusion inside of him and he never wanted to hurt the love of his life in any way.

Finally, the smaller male rolled his slim hips and placed his slender hands on Draco's broad chest for leverage. The pace Harry set was slow and deep, taking Draco's cock as deep as he could; the blonde's hands grasped his lover's hips to help his lover slid up and down on his length.

The grey eyed male was enraptured by the sight of his gorgeous lover riding his arousal; Harry's eyes were shut, his head thrown back as his dark long hair spilled behind him like a curtain of night. His beautiful body was glistening with a light sheen of sweat in the firelight as he released little moans and mewls every time Draco's length sunk deep inside of his willing body.

This was what an angel looked like Draco was sure; his lover was an angel, a fallen angel for sure but an angel nonetheless. Clenching his hands a bit harder Draco thrust his hips upward a harder while pulling Harry's ass down harder, causing his length to sink further into his lover's ass.

A scream of Draco's name let him know he hit his little lover's prostate, smirking at his success the blonde began to thrust upward relentlessly, abusing that little bundle of nerves until Harry couldn't support his weight and his arms gave way and sent him falling into Draco's chest.

Placing a quick kiss to Harry's damp sweaty hair Draco shifted his hands so his strong arms wrapped around Harry's back and his hands rested on his lover's shoulders for leverage. Once he was set he bent his legs and dug his heels onto the bed and began to thrust hard and deep inside his lover's clenching walls.

Every inward stroke was punctuated by a jab to his lover's sensitive prostate while every outward thrust was highlighted with a roll of Draco's hips, allowing his length to rub and tease Harry's silken inner walls.

The sounds of Draco's names and Harry's sensual moans were mixing in with the feral grunts and gasps coming from Draco's mouth; mixed together it was a music to the blonde's ears, it was a gorgeous song of their passion and love for each other and this passion and love was being played out in the most sexual and primal of ways.

Harry's forehead was placed on Draco's chest, his breathing was labored and his hands were clenching the sheets; the blonde could tell the raven was close if the clenching of his hands and the fluttering of the emerald eyed man's inner walls was anything to go by.

Driving harder into his lover's tight passage Draco's hand moved from Harry's shoulder and slid in between their bodies, grasping the raven's cock in his hand the blonde began to pump his lover while he continued to thrust into Harry's ass, enjoying the cries of overwhelming pleasure his lover was now voicing to him.

Draco felt his lover's wall clench down around his cock like a vice and the grey eyed male felt his lover finally hit his orgasm with a strangled scream hot seed spattered and painted their bellies. Harry slumped against Draco's strong body, completely spent and boneless.

Harry's still tight walls were too much for the blonde and his release was pulled from his with two more deep thrusts. His seed exploded in pulses out of his rigid cock, filling his lover to the brim with his cum; Draco pumped his softening cock into Harry a few times, milking both of their orgasms to the maximum before he pulled out of his lover.

Harry hummed contentedly and slid off of Draco's sweaty body so he could lay be his side and snuggle into the crook of the blonde's neck. The taller male slipped an arm around Harry's back and pulled him closer to his broader body; "I love you Harry."

He felt the smile against his neck as well as the soft kiss placed their before Harry spoke in a tired rough voice; "And I love you." Draco turned to pace a kiss to Harry's head and murmured some half assed cleaning and freshening charms, both males were too tired and spent to get up right now.

When the proof of their joining was gone they lay there for a bit, listening to the sounds of their breathing returning to normal. Finally Draco rolled onto his side to look into Harry's eyes; "Love, we have to get ready for sleep." Harry scrunched his brow while pouting; "I'm too tired and sore to move."

Draco just chuckled his lover was adorable and knew how to work it to get Draco to do what he wanted; the blonde was no fool but he let Harry think he was clueless to his little manipulations. "Alright love, how about I carry you to the bath so you just have to brush and wash your face."

A hum was Harry's positive response to the blonde's question, smiling a small smile the blonde rolled out of bed and swept his lover off the bed. A breathy laugh was heard as Harry snuggled into Draco's warm body. The broader male made his way across the room, his most precious person in his arms.

This night was one of the best of Draco's life while he had not been able to attend the raid he was pleased it went so smoothly and successfully. But he was most thankful for his Lord's, his father's and his lover's safe return. The blonde never wanted to imagine his life without the three men he just thought of not to forget Severus either.

Soft content smile on his face the blonde male stepped into the large bathroom; everything was perfect in this moment and Draco didn't want to think too much right now. Kissing his lover's forehead once again he placed Harry on the ground, making sure his little love had his balance before they prepared themselves for bed.

_**So next chapter will be bloody; warning again so no one complains! I will post warnings at the beginning of the next chapter so you all will be adequately warned!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	12. Chapter 22

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: **ONE MORE TIME IT GETS A LITTLE DARK FROM HERE ON SO BE WARNED IF BLOOD, RAPE OR TORTURE ARE NOT YOUR THING GO AWAY! IF ANYONE REVIEWS AND COMPLAINS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER I WILL PERSONALLY PM YOU TO TELL YOU TO GO FUCK YOURSELF! Anywho -** THANKS TO ALL WHO FAV'D, FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED! I really can't tell you how much your support means to me! Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this fic._

_Previously:_

_A hum was Harry's positive response to the blonde's question, smiling a small smile the blonde rolled out of bed and swept his lover off the bed. A breathy laugh was heard as Harry snuggled into Draco's warm body. The broader male made his way across the room, his most precious person in his arms._

_This night was one of the best of Draco's life while he had not been able to attend the raid he was pleased it went so smoothly and successfully. But he was most thankful for his Lord's, his father's and his lover's safe return. The blonde never wanted to imagine his life without the three men he just thought of not to forget Severus either._

_Soft content smile on his face the blonde male stepped into the large bathroom; everything was perfect in this moment and Draco didn't want to think too much right now. Kissing his lover's forehead once again he placed Harry on the ground, making sure his little love had his balance before they prepared themselves for bed._

_**~~~~~~*********Chapter 22*********~~~~~~**_

Harry was awoken from his restful sleep by an annoying tapping noise, sighing heavily he untangled himself from Draco's strong arms and moved to open the window. His sleep hazed emerald eyes widened when he saw the Gringotts seal on the parchment.

It seemed it was time to begin the process of recouping his lost funds from the Weaselys and Dumbledore; well the Weaselys probably would not be able to pay him back but blackmail was always possible.

After all he did have Arthur Weasely in the dungeons and he had no qualms about using the looming debt over his head to force him to give his oath to the Dark Lord. It was a wonder how things seemed to work out sometimes.

Smiling he retrieved the missive from the owl's leg and sent the bird on its way to the owlery for food and drink, turning he perched in the chair next to the warm fire and read the enclosed letter.

It was as he assumed it would be. Gringotts would be sending the letters informing the offending parties of Harry's intention of seeking compensation for their theft. A trial would be warranted if any of the parties refused to repay him but Harry could halt the proceedings against any of the named offenders if he chose to.

Feeling quite good about the circumstances he walked back over to the bed and slipped back under the warm covers, immediately Draco's arms rewrapped around him. A nuzzle to his forehead brought his head upward to look into Draco's sleepy grey eyes.

"Morning love. Why are you up this early?" A smile filled with victory slipped onto Harry's angelic face; "Gringotts wrote to me. They'll start the process today so hopefully it will only be a matter of time until the wizarding world knows what Dumbledore and the Weaselys did.

It will be glorious when the news hits, another blow to Dumbledore and his Light image. Hmm the old bastard had it coming so it is what it is at this point." Draco nodded, his smile mirroring Harry's; both of them wanted this behind them.

When Dumbledore was gone and the war was won they could be free to be open about their relationship. Harry could go out in public with Draco and no one would look twice, they would have a place amongst the elite of the wizarding world, the world in their hand.

It was all thanks to one man; the Dark Lord. Harry would be eternally grateful to the crimson eyed man for what he had done for him. Taking him in, caring for him, training him and involving him in their plans; it was more than Harry ever expected it would be.

The Dark Lord even brought him to Draco and by extension Lucius and Severus; between his father figure and the other men he had a family. The rest of the Inner Circle were also becoming like his very insane extended family. It may not be normal but then again what was in his life? Nothing that was what.

Snuggling into Draco's side he decided to enjoy the quiet and content vibe flowing through the room. The green eyed male knew he would have to rise soon to continue his training with Severus; potions would never be his forte but he was progressing well.

He would probably be better but his potion lessons could only be held during Hogwarts breaks and whenever Severus could sneak away and spare a few hours for him. Harry did not mind, in fact he was happy that the dour potions master would even spare him a minute let alone tutoring him for hours on end.

It was a wonder that Severus had not strangled him or fed him poison at this point. A grin broke out on his face, as a matter of record he was progressing fast in all his subjects.

All his tutors were pleased with him and by extension the Dark Lord; in the beginning the crimson eyed man was there constantly teaching him or supervising but as he got more experience and knowledge Voldemort backed up and let him be.

However, the one subject the Dark Lord would not relinquish to another was Harry's training in the Dark Arts. There was too much of a chance for harm if the spells were cast wrong or too often by a core that was not ready to handle. Harry, and his Lord, did not want his core crippled or damaged beyond repair because a dark spell was taught incorrectly or performed before the raven was ready to cast it.

Tempy popped into the room, bringing Harry's focus onto his favorite elfin servant; "Morning Tempy." The little elf beamed at him, Harry was Tempy's favorite; "Good Morning Master's Harry and Malfoy. Master Harry it be time for you to get ready for your meeting with the Dark Lord."

Harry nodded, sending a dismissive wave toward Tempy; the little elf took the hint and popped out before popping back in to leave a loaded breakfast platter for Harry and Draco to eat. "Will you be coming to the meeting Draco?"

A grumpy huff was Draco's answer; "I'll take that as a Yes, Harry; I'd love to come with you." Chuckling when Draco gave him a rude one handed gesture Harry got off the bed and made his way to clean up in the bathroom, cleaning and freshening charms were all well and good but nothing cleaned you like a hot shower.

Twenty minutes later Harry emerged from the bathroom cleaned and dressed; his now mid back length hair was tried courtesy of a nifty little charm he learned from Draco. His blonde lover was eating and sipping a hot cup of coffee to wake himself up, seeing his raven haired lover Draco rose and pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek.

"I'll go get cleaned up, eat something before we go." Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's lips before he sat himself down and began to munch happily on a fluffy croissant with butter, a bit of fruit followed along with a large cup of coffee.

By the time he was full Draco emerged looking as divine as always; "Ready Draco?" A nod was his answer and his blonde lover slipped his arm in Harry's, guiding them out the door.

They walked the familiar path to Voldemort's office, both teens knew the Dark Lord would be up and waiting for them. They had much to speak about especially since Harry received the letter from Gringotts; it seemed Gobblegob was on the war path and wanted revenge and blood for Dumbledore using Gringotts for his treachery.

Harry did not envy Dumbledore for having to deal with an irate goblin but again the old bastard brought it on himself. A knock and a murmured "Enter" had them walking into the Dark Lord's office; Lucius and Severus were already there having coffee and breakfast.

As Draco and Harry sat on the sofa the emerald eyed man was struck by a wave of warmth flooding him; this was what a family was like. They were all together and having something as simple as breakfast together, the fact they would be discussing torture and the takeover of the wizarding world was irrelevant to him.

All that mattered was they were together and they cared for each other; one day Lucius and Severus would be his fathers-in-law while maybe the Dark Lord would be his father for real, it was a lot to ask for but Harry truly looked at the snake like man as his father.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts Harry broke the content silence; "I received a letter from Gringotts; Gobblegob is starting the proceedings today. Should we leak this to the papers? It seems like the right time to destroy Dumbledore for good.

The Order is in shambles and once he is accused of a crime of this magnitude he will lose the last of his support in the Wizengamot and at Hogwarts. Not to mention the old coot lost a lot of his considerable support when the news hit about my defection in Rita's article in the Prophet; the same article that mentioned his foul treatment of me and the fact in passing that Dumbledore was helping himself to my vaults."

The elder males considered Harry's words while Draco and the raven sat quietly, holding hands. Voldemort spoke, ending the silence in the room; "I think it would be a good time. Write to your goblin manager and let them place the leak, it will look less suspicious if it comes from them."

Lucius chimed in with an indeed, prompting Harry to make a mental note to contact Gobblegob and Severus nodded curtly but spoke asking something Harry did not have the answer to; "Harry last night Lucius mentioned binding the children and non-combative adults; what I want to know is where are they now?"

The raven haired teen leaned back and called for Kreacher, the ancient elf popped right in front of Harry in a low bow; "Master Harry calls for Kreacher. What can Kreacher do for Master?"

"Kreacher what did you do with the stunned children and adults when we left last night?" Kreacher rose, stood proudly and answered Harry's questions; "Kreacher be modifying their memories so theys not remember what happened to them. Once I did that I moved them to a back street in Diagon Alley."

"Very good Kreacher. You may go and remember to keep Number Twelve in good condition." Kreacher bowed to Harry and disappeared from the room. Turning to the assembled men Harry smirked; "Well it is nice to have such competent servants, isn't it?" The Dark Lord chuckled and answered with an "Indeed."

The Dark Lord looked at his charge and spoke again; "Now would you like to see Miss. Weasely before Bellatrix visits her. Bella is quite excited to get started on breaking her as I have been told her brother is a mess after seeing what was done to her."

This brought a sadistic smirk onto not only Harry's but Draco's face; the little bitch deserved everything she got as did Ronald for his deception. All of them would be punished for their subterfuge in one way or another; "Well then who am I to deny Bella's fun. If you will excuse me I have a Weaslette to see."

Draco grasped his hand harder as he went to stand, halting him, casting his eyes to the blonde's Harry waited for his lover to speak; "Send someone to get me when you start on the Weasel I have some spells I'd like to try out."

Harry smiled and placed a kiss to his lover's forehead before he made his way out of the room. Finding the dungeons was not difficult for him and with five minutes he was standing in front of a heavy dark wood door; unlike before he could not see into the cells but he could smell the faint scent of blood, sweat, sex and fear that seeped through the thick wood.

The combined scents made Harry's blood boil and surge in his veins; this was what they deserved and it gave him such satisfaction to know he had a part in it. No guilt was present in his conscience for the raven knew he was justified in his actions.

Slipping through the wards and whispering the override password in Parseltongue Harry pushed the door open and looked around the dank room, his eyes stopping on Ginevra's broken body.

She was bound nude to a table on her knees, her face pressed against the table as her arms were bound behind her back; it looked quite painful but Harry could care less. The green eyed male walked toward her, taking in the sight of numerous bruises and lacerations on her pale freckled skin.

Most of the bruises and cuts were hand shaped and concentrated on her face, neck, breasts and hips. Not to mention the dried blood and semen that was leaking form both of her abused entrances, well she always was whore; at least now she was useful in some way to their cause if it was only as a quick fuck for pleasure.

He made his way to the head of the table and noticed the drying cum dirtying her dirty face. His eyes met hers and he smirked viciously at her, enjoying the broken look that flitted across her face and eyes. Yes, little whore look upon me and see what you have created.

"Hello Ginevra! Fancy seeing you here; have you been enjoying yourself? Tell me how many Death Eaters did you service last night? Tell me did you enjoy it while they took you? I think you did; would you like me to call them back?"

She tried to talk but to no avail, apparently someone finally silenced the bint; "Oh I apologize let me help you." With a flick of his wrist her invisible gag was released, allowing her cracked and rough voice to grate on Harry's nerves once again; "Harry how could you? I love you!

This is how you treat me! Please save me Harry. I'm sorry, please please please..." By this time the red headed slut was sobbing loudly, murmuring her apologies to Harry deaf ears, too little too late for the little bitch. The raven would not save her from her fate.

"Now now Ginevra would you like me to call one of your lovers back? Hmm maybe Rookwood or Rabastan or have I forgotten anyone, I always knew you liked to fuck but I never knew you were so insatiable. You truly are a whore!"

She continued to sob, trying to shrink away from Harry's lilting voice filled with barbed comments and insults. Finally the twat found her annoying voice; "Please don't call them back, PLEASE IT HURTS PLEASE HELP ME!"

Harry chuckled but stopped when he heard rustling and grunts coming from a dark corner of the cell, it appeared Ginevra's screams had awoken Ronald from his slumber. Cocking his head to the side the raven took in his former friend's appearance.

The Weasel was lying on his side, frozen in place, and looked terrible, his eyes blood shot while his skin and clothes were filthy; no doubt the red headed male had been tortured a bit while the others had their fun with his precious sister. Well as long as his former best friend was able to scream and respond to pain Harry would not begrudge his fellows their fun.

Turning around he called for Goyle who was stationed at the top of the dungeon stairs; "Goyle could you come down and put Ronald in another cell for me." Harry heard the large male making his way toward their cell. While he waited he looked long and hard at Ronald.

It seemed someone had silenced him probably when they bound him; Harry thanked Merlin for them as he had no desire to hear the red headed idiot's ravings. He would have time to hear his former friend's voice later when he and Draco paid him a visit.

Goyle was now picking up the slim Weasely as if he were nothing and carrying him out of the room, before he got too far away Harry spoke, his voice cold and taunting for Ronald to hear as well as Ginevra; "Say goodbye little Weasels for the next time you see each other you'll be dead."

Ginny sobbed louder while Harry heard Goyle grunt a bit, it seemed Ronald was trying break the invisible binds on him. He would fail but it amused Harry to watch and hear his former friend suffer. It really was a good day for him, stepping back to the whore's head Harry spoke; "You did this to yourself Ginevra Weasely.

I was your friend and you betrayed me and for what? FOR WHAT?! I would never love you and you just could not accept it! Was it worth it GINNY? WAS IT? ANSWER ME YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH!"

The sobs came louder and harder but no answer came was forthcoming from Ginevra, who seemed to not be able to speak. Maybe it finally hit her that she was not going to survive this, that she had truly fucked up when she tried to screw Harry over and decided to work with Dumbledore.

He did not care, he was disgusted by the weeping harlot in front of him, he had considered her family but that feeling was long dead. Now all he felt was hatred and disdain; "Well if you have nothing to say I know someone who has been dying to see you Ginny dear."

Rabastan and Bella walled into the room both wearing twin grins of madness, Rabastan's eyes were alight with sedition as were Bella's but the only difference was that the Lestrange male's orbs were flickered with lust. Ah it seemed Rabastan wanted another go at the little whore before Bella put her out of her misery.

Well who was Harry to stand in their way, stepping out of the room he waved his hand and smirked when the door slammed shut, sealing Ginevra's fate. Harry did not look back once; he felt no remorse for what he just did and probably never would.

Rape was not something he condoned but for certain people it fit; Ginny spread her legs indiscriminately at Hogwarts so it wasn't like she was some innocent virginal girl. Plus, Harry wanted her humiliated and abused as he had been; he wanted her to feel helpless as someone else took what they wanted from her and then left her to bleed and suffer.

True, Harry's relatives had never sexually abused him but that may not have always held true. He wasn't blind he saw they was Vernon and his whale of a son we staring at him. At least that was one thing Harry was spared from, he would never know what it was to be physically raped by someone.

Oh he knew what it felt like to raped emotionally and mentally; it had been going on his whole life. First by his muggle relations and then when he arrived in the wizarding world but those times were over; now his mind was his own as was his body and he allowed who and what he wanted into them.

Now to go and see his Lord about questioning Arthur, Bill and Kingsley; this should be interesting indeed. Harry knew his father figure was intrigued by Bill and that in itself was something; Voldemort was interested in knowledge but he almost never was interested in people.

Only time would tell why his Lord was interested in Bill but Harry knew one way or the other things were going to change for the wizarding world after today. The changes would be for the betterment of their world; not for the Greater Good of a few but for the improvement of the many.

Harry was proud to belong to the Dark and would always do everything he could to make sure they reached their goals. Walking quickly toward Voldemort's office he began to formulate questions for the three captives they would be questioning in a few hours.

The raven had many things he wanted to know and these men could tell him and after he had his questions answered he and Draco could have bit of fun with Ronald Weasely.

_**Well Ginny's gone and only four more remain! Dumbledore is falling and the Dark is on the cusp of victory; YAY we are almost at the end! Next chapter lots will happen and we will broach the issue of Pettigrew. Till next time lovelies!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	13. Chapter 23

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: THANKS TO ALL WHO FAV'D, FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED! I really can't tell you how much your support means to me! This is mostly a transitional chapter so enjoy Lovelies! OH one more thing check out __**A Worrisome Blonde and His Dominant Raven**____,it is a side-fic to Harbinger, if you want to read some Sev/Lucius slash!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this fic._

_Previously:_

_Now to go and see his Lord about questioning Arthur, Bill and Kingsley; this should be interesting indeed. Harry knew his father figure was intrigued by Bill and that in itself was something; Voldemort was interested in knowledge but he almost never was interested in people._

_Only time would tell why his Lord was interested in Bill but Harry knew one way or the other things were going to change for the wizarding world after today. The changes would be for the betterment of their world; not for the Greater Good of a few but for the improvement of the many._

_Harry was proud to belong to the Dark and would always do everything he could to make sure they reached their goals. Walking quickly toward Voldemort's office he began to formulate questions for the three captives they would be questioning in a few hours._

_The raven had many things he wanted to know and these men could tell him and after he had his questions answered he and Draco could have bit of fun with Ronald Weasely._

_**~~~~~~*********Chapter 23*********~~~~~~**_

Harry swept out of the dungeons and made his way back to his Lord's study; he had not spent as much time with the bitch as he thought he had if the position of the sun was anything to go by.

Right now though he had some things he wanted to tend to now that he had visited the little whore. Throughout most of his time at Malfoy Manor Harry had not had time to focus on anything besides his training, his health and the Dark's cause.

That being said it was a wonder he had not thought to visit with Peter Pettigrew; the bastard who cost him everything. Don't get him wrong he was fine with where his life had taken him now but he felt that Peter needed to be punished for his disloyalty.

The one thing Voldemort prized above all else was loyalty and Peter Pettigrew did not have a shred of it. Why as Harry recalled the rat tried to plead for his mercy before he escaped to rejoin his Lord. The disgusting rat was not loyal merely weak and looking for someone to protect him.

Well Voldemort would be told all about his little rat but where the hell was the useless bastard? Harry had seen Peter once when he arrived at the Manor but after that Peter was nowhere to be found. Maybe the sniveling piece of garbage had died and done them all a favor.

A snort left Harry's nose; no, he would never be that lucky. Reaching his father figure's study he knocked on the door and waited to be allowed in. Hearing his Lord's permission to enter Harry opened the door and took in the scene in front of him.

A goblin sat in front of Voldemort, taking notes while the Dark Lord smirked happily. Deciding to stay out of it Harry took a seat next to the fire and began to sort through his thoughts and feelings. He felt nothing in regards to Ronald and Ginevra Weasely; they both would get what they deserved just like Hermione did.

Nor did he regret Remus' death only that he lost control of himself when he was confronted by the disgraced werewolf's pitiful excuses. Other than that one occurrence Harry was happy with his life as of now.

Dumbledore could not touch him, the Order was shattered and the Dark was gaining ground. Only a few more well placed plans and the Light would crumble in defeat and his Lord would bring about a new, better age for magical kind.

The sound of the floo flaring brought Harry's emerald eyes over to his Lord; "Harry, I'm surprised you're back so soon. I'm assuming there was not much left of her then?" The teen smirked viciously; "Oh no there was plenty left but she was not in the mind to talk to me so I left her with Bella and Rabastan."

The Dark Lord smirked before he began talking; "The goblins will leak the news to the papers tomorrow that they are pursuing charges against Dumbledore in regards to the theft to your vaults. Before Rita mentioned this little fact but I'm sure Dumbledore found a way to dance around the accusations."

"Now the old coot will have no way to avoid the truth of the matter; the venerable Headmaster stole from a minor and left that same minor with abusive muggles for the first eleven years of his life. That this minor was their beloved boy who lived will not be forgiven lightly."

"Yes, I dare say most of his backers will leave him before they could be painted with the same brush as Dumbledore in the publics' eyes. Not to mention his little Order has been thoroughly destroyed though I bet the old coot will try to downplay the damage his side has taken."

Harry had no doubt that Dumbledore would try to dance around the attack on his Headquarters. Yes, the Dark Mark was released into the sky but no one would be able to get into the house so the nature of the attack would remain unknown.

Even when the non-combatants and children present during the raid woke they would not be able to give an account of what happened. Harry truly loved Elven magic in that moment; it was so unlike a wizards that it was almost impossible for a wizard to break through a House Elf's enchantments.

That being said no one would likely be able to crack Kreacher's memory spells; the authorities might not even know that these people were present at the attack on Number Twelve as Harry doubted Dumbledore would tip them off. No, the old bastard would try to collect the freed hostages and see what happened for himself.

Harry shuddered when he thought of what Dumbledore may do to the people they set free. The ex-Gryffindor believed that many of them would lose their minds under the Headmaster's attempts to release their memories; the Headmaster may be talented at Legillimency but he was nowhere near his Lord's talent.

It was sad that more people would be subjected to the Headmaster's Greater Good but at this point there was little they could do for them. The wizarding world would need to see Dumbledore for what he truly was before they would listen to any words spoken against him.

The article being leaked to Rita would push Dumbledore even further out of the public's good graces and the upcoming trial would hopefully be the final nail in Dumbledore's coffin, whether the nail was figuratively or actual was up for debate.

Harry vacillated between letting Dumbledore live with his disgrace or letting the man meet his ultimate end, after all the old coot thought death was the next great adventure. Harry would have no issue with the old man going on a permanent sabbatical but letting him live to watch his fall from grace when all of his manipulations came to light would be delightful in its own right.

"Well one can only hope the masses will wake from their blond altruistic view of Dumbledore and accept that he is doing more harm than good for our world. But I came to you for a different reason, My Lord."

The green eyed teen watched his father figure as the tall man cocked his head to the side; "Oh and what is it you need from me Harry?" The raven gathered his words and began to speak; "I wanted to ask you where Peter Pettigrew is, My Lord. You see Pettigrew betrayed my parents and he also tried to betray you when he was found out in my third year."

The Dark Lord leaned back, his crimson eyes narrowed when he heard Harry's words; "Oh and how has he tried to betray me Harry?" The raven knew he was treading on dangerous ground but pressed forward, he was after all a Gryffindor; "When we found out who and what he was in my third year Peter tried to bargain for his life."

"He tried to tell us that he never wanted to join, that you forced him under torture to join your cause. I know now he lied, you would never force someone to join you but he tried to appear as such. I want him dead My Lord. He needs to pay for what he has done to me."

"At the end of the day he is the reason I have no parents! That bastard turned his back on people who considered him a brother, trusted him with their lives and he betrayed them in the cruelest of ways."

"Now if that was the only thing he did I may have overlooked it as he was working for the betterment of the Dark but Peter then tried to come back to the Light when he was caught dead to rights in the Shrieking Shack. The rat has no morals and no loyalty; he is useless to the maximum and can NEVER be trusted."

The Dark Lord listened to all of this, quietly absorbing his ward's heated words, slowly he rose and began to pace languidly in front of the hearth; Harry's bright green eyes followed the imposing figure, waiting to see what his Lord would do.

"Rest assured Harry I will look into your accusations; if they prove true Peter Pettigrew will feel the wrath of my wand. However, if your words prove false you will feel the brunt of my anger for making unfounded accusations and you will also give Wormtail an apology for slandering him."

Before Harry could begin to speak the Dark Lord raised his skeletal hand calling for silence; "As unlikely as I find the latter option I must give you fair warning of what will happen if your words prove to be untrue. Now I do believe we have some guests coming to visit for Yule."

At his father figure's words Harry smiled brightly; Luna and Neville would be joining them for a few days. I felt like ages since Harry saw his best friends; "They will be arriving tomorrow if I am not mistaken. My Lord when would you like to question the three Order prisoners?"

Voldemort looked thoughtful; "I believe we can wait for a few days until after your friends leave; the prisoners are being taken care of, not to well but they will not die waiting for us to visit. Now go enjoy your holiday Harry, we will not be doing any training until the New Year."

A blinding smile and an enthusiastic hug were delivered to the tall man courtesy of his very hyper happy charge; "Thank you my Lord. Thank you, you're the best!" Voldemort just stared down at the teen currently asphyxiating him and shook his head; it seemed Harry would never lose that light that burned so brightly inside of him.

"I am aware of my greatness Harry but it always nice to hear it from others. Now run along I have business and plans to make. Shoo." The raven smiled at his very uncomfortable looking father figure; one day the man would be used to getting affection from people but Harry was happy the man no longer tensed and reached for his wand when the teen tried to hug him.

He pranced happily out of the study, on the lookout for his lover so he could plan some fun outings and discuss what he should buy for his friends. On that note what should he get for Draco?

The blonde was not one for a lot of jewelry of adornments but Harry wanted to get him something special; all thoughts of his father figure's interest in Bill and the upcoming questioning of the Order members flew out of his mind as he focused on his Yule gift for Draco.

What does one buy for a man who has everything? Maybe he should speak to Severus about this conundrum, the dark man and Lucius had been together for over twenty years and if there was one person more difficult to shop for then Draco it would be Lucius and maybe the Dark Lord but that was aside from the point.

Changing course Harry scurried toward the potions room, deciding that would be the most likely place for his surrogate cranky uncle to be.

_**Well Peter probably won't survive long but that will be dealt with next chapter. Also, what does Harry get for our lovely Dragon? Oh and what is going on with Voldemort's interest with our dear William?**_

_**All this will be answered next chapter and we will also get a POV from Dumbledore Dearest! Stay Tuned Lovelies!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	14. Chapter 24

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: THANKS TO ALL WHO FAV'D, FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED! I really can't tell you how much your support means to me! __**I received a guest review and while I hate answering reviews in a chapter I will answer this one so be happy about it whoever you are. Your question was if males could bear children why was Lucius married to Narcissa etc. Here is your answer, even though males could conceive Abraxas wanted Lucius to marry someone of his social status. IE; Narcissa and not Severus Snape. Hope that answered your question and in the future if you want an answer register on this site and leave a signed review since I won't do this again.**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this fic._

_Previously:_

_What does one buy for a man who has everything? Maybe he should speak to Severus about this conundrum, the dark man and Lucius had been together for over twenty years and if there was one person more difficult to shop for then Draco it would be Lucius and maybe the Dark Lord but that was aside from the point._

_Changing course Harry scurried toward the potions room, deciding that would be the most likely place for his surrogate cranky uncle to be._

_**~~~~~~*********Chapter 24*********~~~~~~**_

The Dark Lord was waiting for his follower to appear in his office; Peter Pettigrew had a low to answer for if his charge was too believed. As soon as Harry left he summoned the sniveling idiot to him and now it was a matter of getting to the bottom of these accusations.

True, he knew Wormtail was a coward and a weak willed pion but he always thought the little bastard loyal to them. Maybe he really had lost touch before his fall that Halloween night; he would admit he did spend an inordinate amount of time trying to figure out a way to access the Potters, so much so it seemed he might have missed Pettigrew's treachery.

Well if that was the case he could make up for that today and if Peter was lying Nagini would have a delightful meal after chasing her chubby prey. The only good thing was that the rat faced man did not leave the Manor and had no means of communicating with the Light or more to the point Dumbledore.

The fact that Wormtail never was assigned a mission was not due to the Dark Lord's distrust but more so the fact that the man was useless to him. The idiot was not magically powerful or talented, making him completely irrelevant to their plans; now it seemed keeping his possibly traitorous follower close was a very wise decision.

Also, the fact that Peter never was marked; the man was his spy during the first year and could not risk the man's arm being seen and Peter's true allegiances being known. Well before he killed the man he would mark him and leave him where the Ministry could find him, allowing the public to know that the allegedly dead man was in fact alive.

By leaving Peter to be found they would open the door for Harry and their followers in the Wizengamot to bring up the issue of Sirius Black and his imprisonment. Once the topic was raised he was sure Harry would waste no time in getting his deceased godfather's name cleared and as a bonus drag Dumbledore's name through the mud once more.

Dumbledore; it all started or ended with that meddlesome man. So many lives were changed, destroyed or damaged from that man's Greater Good. It sickened him to know that this man was the reason their world was crumbling and eroding to the point where they were a mere shadow of what they once were.

The soft knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts; "Enter Wormtail." The short greasy man flittered into the room, nervously looking around and looking all around frightened. Good; it would make this so much easier.

"Now Wormtail information has come to me from a certain source; this source that claims you offered to turn your back on me for clemency. Tell me is this true?" Voldemort's voice was controlled, calm, nothing would bely the roiling anger he felt inside of him at the possibility on of his people were disloyal.

"No, no my Lord! I would never turn away from you! I am your most loyal servant." The Dark Lord looked at the sad pathetic excuse of a wizard in front of him, the crimson eyed man did not believe anything the man just told him; he did not need Legillimency to know that Peter was a liability now.

He would have to tell Harry he was right in his accusations but admitting that did not sting the pale man like it should. If anything it made him feel pleased that his ward trusted him enough to tell him these kinds of things instead of hiding them and keeping them to himself for fear of not being believed or punished.

Indeed, Harry had come far in such a short time and Voldemort felt pride in his surrogate's son's progress. But right now he had a rat to exterminate and with his new plan Nagini would not be able to eat the rat man. No, Peter had a post-mortem date with the Ministry.

Looking into Wormtail's watery dull eyes the Dark Lord skewered through the weak man's pathetic mind shields and picked through his memories and thoughts, becoming more and more angry. It seemed Peter was never loyal to anyone but his own skin; now the Dark Lord could respect this sense of self-preservation but he did not want it in his ranks.

Yes, most of his followers were interested in saving their own hide but not at the cost of their cause; a cause most of them would give their lives for before they turned their back on. These were the people the Dark Lord respected, he had no respect for the man in front of him and now that the man was useless as well as a confirmed traitor Peter needed to die.

Pulling away his mind out of Wormtail's the Dark Lord looked down dispassionately at his former follower; "Tsk, tsk Peter; you lied to me. You know the penalty for disloyalty don't you?" A whimper was his response, a cruel smile broke out on the skeletal face of the Dark Lord, calling his wand to his hand the Dark Lord spoke the two words that would remove the stain that was Peter Pettigrew; "Avada Kadavra.:

The green light flew into Wormtail's flabby chest, stealing his life away and leaving nothing but a husk that used to be Peter Pettigrew. He felt quite good about it and turned to summon one of his house elves, when the little creature popped into view he gave his instructions on where to leave Pettigrew's body.

Once the little elf took the body away the Dark Lord sat behind his desk and allowed his mind to wander to other things, more interesting things. Things like William Weasely; now that man was truly strong, both magically and intellectually. The crimson eyed make was always intrigued by things that did not fit with the norm.

William Weasely was a Weasely and should be the epitome of Light; he should be working for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts like his father. However, the man chose to become a Curse Breaker for goblins; curse breaking was not a Light profession, no it was quite dark.

And this information made the Dark Lord's interest peak. Why had the eldest Weasely male chosen such a questionable profession? Another anomaly was Charles Weasely, why had he left the country, like his older brother, right out of Hogwarts to go and study Dragons?

The Weaselys always seemed like such a tight little group of Blood Traitors and now upon further examination it seemed that facade was crumbling. Two of the eldest sons left Britain as soon as they could and rarely returned, the boy, Percy was it, cut ties with his family for their views and the twins selected to be neutral and not fight to help their family.

If that wasn't the glaring picture of familial issues the Dark Lord didn't know what was. Now it wasn't like the skeletal man knew what a family was exactly but he had an idea now that Harry opened his heart a little bit. He knew he felt some affection for his favored servants and followers as well as care for his ward but would they be considered family?

He wasn't sure and finding out was very low on his list of priorities but what was tickling his interest was the handsome eldest Weasely son. It had been quite some time since another living soul captivated his attention and he was loathe to let that soul slip away without examining them completely.

However, that exploration would have to wait until after Yule; Harry deserved to have his first Yule with no thoughts to darker matters such as torture and interrogation. HIs ward's first winter holiday would be picturesque and perfect in every way and if anyone tried to ruin it Voldemort would hurt them severely. Indeed his little Harry had wormed his way into his heart and he rather liked it now, not that anyone would ever know this.

But he had a feeling, an intuition that Harry as well as Draco, Lucius and Severus knew how he felt toward the younger male. Not even six months before he wanted to kill the boy and now he wanted to keep him safe not just because he was one of his precious Horcruxes but because he was Harry, his surrogate pain in the ass son.

A small smile crested his thin pale lips at the maudlin thoughts but his heart felt warm and contrary to what he thought the feeling did not disgust him; in fact he rather wanted to feel more of this warmth and explore it further.

Did he feel any different now that he had a bond with someone else? No, he still felt the same, maybe a bit better actually, but no less the same. This affectionate feeling did not make him want to run to the Light and absolve his sins. It did not make him any less inclined to torture, maim or murder of he had too.

So in short this attachment to Harry may actually be a good thing for him; he could still be himself without losing this newly forged familial like bond with Harry. This was contrary to what he always believed in his younger years, one of the main reasons why he never opened himself to another, not to mention he was an abused child who knew nothing of healthy bonds or unselfish love.

How else was he supposed to form normal relationships when he never had one himself when he was a child, before he entered Hogwarts? Then he entered the magical world and he was first shunned by his Slytherin housemates when he was found to be an orphan but then they accepted him when the saw his prodigious skill and massive stores of magic.

Also being the Heir of Slytherin and a Parselmouth went along way to cowing his fellow Slytherins. Unfortunately by the time he was accepted into the Slytherin ranks he was looked at as a god among them, someone who would change their world; they did not look at him with affection only worship and in some cases lust.

Oh yes the Dark Lord know the looks worship and lust well and how he had capitalized on them when he was gaining his first followers; Abraxas Malfoy was his favored bed warmer while he was in Hogwarts; something Lucius would probably enjoying hearing about.

Oh how Lucius hated his father for many things but the coup de grace was forcing him to marry Narcissa Black; it would make the Malfoy Lord spectacularly happy to know his allegedly indomitable father used to bend over for his Lord and scream like a bitch in heat for his cock.

Abraxas always was such a tight ass, in more ways than one, but while the he shared many traits with Lucius looks wise the current Malfoy Lord loved his family with all his heart while Abraxas looked at them as pawns to further the Malfoy name. Voldemort respected Lucius for his loyalty for those who deserved it, such a closet Hufflepuff sometimes.

Snorting the crimson eyed man drug himself away from his current train of thought it would not do to reminisce about things that could not be changed. No, it would not due to dwell on the past when the future was so much better and brighter. In the near future they would win and a new age would come into being, a time for revitalization of their ways.

He would lead them into a better way of life, a place where magic was not suppressed due to the fears of few cowards, people would begin inventing and experimenting again, Gringotts would begin lending money for business ventures and by doing so bring some competition to the market.

This competition would push the current vendors off their complacent asses or they would lose business to their new competition. Capitalism was a beautiful thing when used correctly and that was exactly what he wanted to bring to the wizarding world; competition for business and competition to develop the best product possible.

Of course with these changes new divisions would need to be made within the Ministry to ensure no one was cutting corners and harming anyone but that was easily fixed with the shuffling of a few departments. For example, why did they need the DMLE and the Aurors? Weren't they almost the exact same thing?

Yes, they were so why did they both exist? It was redundant and a waste of funds; when he assumed power he would streamline many of the departments while dismantling and reshuffling others. People would no longer skirt by doing the minimum, if they wanted their job they would work to keep it.

Not to mention the hiring process and qualifications to be hired would be strengthened. The Dark Lord did not want morons working in the Ministry, no their government was not the place for the subpar. Their government was the place for the best and brightest of their world.

However, those that were not smart enough to work at a higher level job would apply for a lower level job in one the new businesses his reign would bring; it all worked out in a symbiotic circle that made Voldemort very happy. New businesses meant new jobs and new jobs meant more money going into the pockets of the people who worked there.

The Dark Lord knew it would not be that easy to implement but he was optimistic he would make it work; he never gave up before and would not give up now. All he needed was to crush Dumbledore once and for all and then he would have a clear path to his victory.

Dumbledore wouldn't last long not after Rita's newest article came out, before the old man could make some excuse for the mentioning of his stealing funds from Harry but now that the goblins were leaking the information it would be almost impossible to deny or explain.

Then the actual trial would come and nothing would be kept secret anymore and by doing so it would expose the old coot for the bastard he truly was. Their whole world would see what kind of man their once beloved Headmaster was; Voldemort knew what kind of man Dumbledore was since he was an eleven year old boy but it would be delightful to see the horrified faces of the public when they found out their pinnacle of Light was so depraved and callous.

All in good time, all in good time; right now he had other things to tend to and he had reminisced enough for one day. Shifting, he picked up his quill and another damnable report from his Ministry spies and went back to work.

_**So a little look into our Lord's mind and thoughts,kind of got carried away. Pettigrew is out of the picture but more ill be mentioned about him later on and Harry is still happy. Next chapter will be a fun one so stay tuned my dears!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	15. Chapter 25

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: This chapter we have Lucius', Draco's and Dumbledore's POV's. THANKS TO ALL WHO FAV'D, FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED! Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this fic._

_Previously:_

_Dumbledore wouldn't last long not after Rita's newest article came out, before the old man could make some excuse for the mentioning of his stealing funds from Harry but now that the goblins were leaking the information it would be almost impossible to deny or explain. _

_Then the actual trial would come and nothing would be kept secret anymore and by doing so it would expose the old coot for the bastard he truly was. Their whole world would see what kind of man their once beloved Headmaster was; Voldemort knew what kind of man Dumbledore was since he was an eleven year old boy but it would be delightful to see the horrified faces of the public when they found out their pinnacle of Light was so depraved and callous._

_All in good time, all in good time; right now he had other things to tend to and he had reminisced enough for one day. Shifting, he picked up his quill and another damnable report from his Ministry spies and went back to work._

_**~~~~~~*********Chapter 25*********~~~~~~**_

Lucius' Yule was the best it had ever been, this year his family was almost complete and in a few months when they won the war Lucius could divorce his wife and marry the man he loved since he was a teenager.

He could divorce Narcissa now but that would invite too many prying eyes into his affairs and his wife would no doubt make the split as messy and drawn out as possible; all the gossip mongers would salivate at the chance to have some dirt on the untouchable Lord Lucius Malfoy.

Severus understood and seeing as they had waited this long they could wait a bit more. Lucius watched them all happily sitting in the living room, his little family and he cared for them all; Severus, Draco, Harry and surprisingly their Lord; the crimson eyed man had been integrated into their little familial group courtesy of his growing bond with Harry.

Lucius could not and would not complain at all; he always wanted a large family and with the addition of Harry, his soon to be son-in-law, and the Dark Lord, or Marvolo as he asked to be called when they were having non-Death Eater related activities, Lucius' little family had grown by two more.

And when Lucius and Severus married they would hopefully welcome their children into the world. They could have had children before this but since he and Severus were not married they would not be recognized as legitimate Malfoys, as stupid as that was, but it was an age old custom within the Malfoy line to prevent bastards from seizing control of the family.

Lucius could respect the rules of his House but he thought them obsolete. A child conceived between him and Severus would be born of love and who really cared if they were married or not; that fact should prevent their child from being a Malfoy or getting what any Malfoy child should.

Severus' lips on his neck broke him out of his little bubble and he focused his attention back onto their guests, placing a kiss to Severus' lips, Lucius leaned forward and presented Harry and the others in the warm room with their gifts; the elder blonde tried to get gifts fitting of the person receiving them.

The Dark Lord was a particularly hard find but he managed. Harry was quite simple and he knew the boy would like his gift. Draco wasn't an issue either he knew his son well enough and Severus' gift would be given now as well as later. A sexual smirk flittered across his porcelain features earning him a raised brow from his darker lover.

With a small shrug Lucius gestured for them to open their gifts. The sound of ripping paper and rustling tissue sounded through the air as Lucius looked on with satisfaction. It seemed he had chosen well; Harry was tearing up as he turned the ring in his hand, it was from the Malfoy vault and was given to the second son of the family.

"Thank you Lucius, thank you for this. I love it so much." The elder blonde could only smile at the green eyed teen; "It is nothing Harry; you are family to us and I wanted you to know that. Now Marvolo what do you think of your gift?"

The crimson eyed male looked up from his book, a somewhat smile on his face; "It quite acceptable Lucius, thank you. However did you find this? I have been looking for it since I was at Hogwarts."

The blonde preened happily at his Lord's praise but he would never tell the man it took him months to track down the damn book and half a vault of gold to procure it; "It was nothing my Lord and I have certain contacts that I use when I want to find what I seek. I'm pleased you like it."

His grey eyes looked over to Draco who was smiling down at a picture of him and Harry in the garden; it was taken when neither of them knew anyone was watching. They looked so happy holding each other, swaying to music no one else could hear and just staring into each other's eyes.

When Lucius captured the sweet moment on film he developed it and charmed it to move before he framed it in an ornate silver frame. It pleased Lucius that his son found someone to love him as much as Draco loved them; Lucius would do anything he could to ease the way for Harry and Draco. They deserved to be together without anyone interfering.

Severus chuckled, drawing Lucius attention back onto the older raven haired male; "My Lucius it is quite lovely." Lucius smirked, quite pleased with himself, pressing a kiss to his love's lips he murmured against Severus' mouth; "I'm pleased you like it."

The elder blonde pulled away and looked down at what his lover was holding; it was a simple silver ring, no adornments but the engraving on the inside was the date he and Severus became lovers. His partner mentioned they should get rings in jest but the idea made Lucius happy so he went to his vault and found two simple silver bands and charmed on the engraving.

Lucius raised his left hand to show Severus his rings mate on the blonde's slender ring finger where his old wedding band once rested; "I think this is the ring that should have always been there and it won't ever be moved." Severus nodded, slipping on his new ring before turning back to observe the gift giving and opening, Lucius let his attention fall back onto the others.

Thank Merlin Narcissa decided to stay in France for Christmas, neither he nor Draco would miss her presence. Fortunately the woman seemed to understand this fact and did not impose on them. Lucius didn't know if he could tolerate the woman, not when things were finally going their way.

Harry cleared his throat and waved his hand, distributing their gifts to them; Lucius looked down at his gift, it was a large rectangular box. Popping the silver ribbon the elder Malfoy ripped apart the emerald wrapping paper and lifted the boxes' lid, eyes widening when he saw the gorgeous cream colored cashmere sweater.

With a delighted sigh the blonde man raised the sweater out of the box to admire it more, it was marvelous, soft and would keep him warm while accentuating his coloring. Harry it seemed did have quite good taste if this piece of clothing was anything to go by. "Thank you Harry. This is quite lovely."

The emerald eyed teen smiled, blushing a bit at the praise and mumbled something that sounded like, "No problem," before the raven haired teen turned to watch the rest of them open their gifts. Severus was gifted with new set of casual black robes in a cotton- silk blend that would look stunning on the tall form of the potions master.

Marvolo was gifted with a picture of Harry, smiling and waving from the frame. The frame itself was a dark wood with silver snakes at the corner. The formidable dark lord looked stunned but a small true smile broke out on his face when he looked at his ward; "Thank you Harry, I will place this in my study."

Harry smiled happily, beaming at his father figure, shyly the raven haired teen stood and made his way over to his surrogate dad; the short raven leaned down and gave Marvolo a hug. Lucius thought them absolutely adorable and awkward but it was good that both of them were comfortable enough now to share an embrace.

Finally, Harry pulled away, quickly making his way back over to sit on the floor with Draco. His son's grey eyes were alight with happiness and Lucius thanked Harry silently for making his son open up and smile again.

True, Draco had never been unhappy but he wasn't living life fully and there always seemed to be some sadness around his son. But now with Harry around his son and heir was smiling more, laughing more and just all around enjoying himself freely. He cast his eyes down and took in the little box sitting in Draco's large palm.

Harry looked a bit nervous and bit his lip as Draco opened the parcel; this made Lucius curious as to what the emerald eyes teen bought his heir. They all waited to see what the gift was and the elder blonde was quite pleased when he saw the gorgeous white gold pocket watch being drawn out of the box.

Draco just stared at it for a moment before opening the watch; "It is lovely Harry. Where on earth did you find it? How did you do the charms work?" The little raven blushed, ducking his head; "I found it in the Black heirloom vault; when I saw it I knew it was perfect for you."

"Then when I opened it the faces of my most precious people appeared on the outer arms, adding more when there wasn't enough. See it changed for you, the hands for me showed Marvolo, your father, Severus and you but now it shows me, your father, Severus and Blaise."

"And the inner arms are a watch so now you can see that we are all well and tell time. And if we have children or Lucius and Severus have a baby more arms will be added to the watch. But then again with the amount of babies that may be coming we may need to get a bigger watch." Draco chuckled, leaning forward and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips; "I adore it love."

With that the present exchanging continued into the morning until Harry and Draco rose to go and exchange gifts with the Longbottom boy and Lovegood girl who were staying at the Manor for a few days.

Besides Lucius wanted to discuss things with his Lord, the elder Malfoy was not about to send his son back to Hogwarts not with Dumbledore still there and getting desperate. The blonde knew Dumbledore would do anything to ensure his victory and he doubted the old coot would hesitate to take Draco away from him in an effort to blackmail the Malfoy Lord.

That would not be tolerated and he knew many Death Eaters with children felt the same so a significant portion of their children would not be going back after Yule. They could continue to teach their children at home just like it used to be in the old days before Hogwarts was created.

Clearing his throat the blonde leaned forward and began to converse with his Lord, Severus' hand in his as the blonde explained his hesitation and fear in sending Draco back to Hogwarts. In the end Marvolo agreed that it would be best to keep Draco home, the risk of Dumbledore seizing any form of advantage over them was too great to risk at this point.

The blonde was relieved to know his son would be safe even if his lover had to go back to Hogwarts. While Draco wasn't able to gather useful sensitive information at Hogwarts Severus still could so his partner would have to go back to keep an eye out on Dumbledore and the remaining Order members.

Hopefully this arrangement would soon be done so they could be together like they used to be; going to sleep and waking up in the same bed every day. The future certainly did look bright and with Dumbledore's trial coming up they would erode the last of his support, leaving the old bastard alone, out in the cold and possibly in Azkaban for fraud and theft.

Yes this Yule was the absolute best that Lucius ever had!

~*~*~*~POV CHANGE~*~*~*~

Draco wrapped his arm around his lover's slim shoulders and escorted him to Luna's room, they decided to exchange gifts with the other two there instead of with the rest of Draco's family and the Dark Lord. Neville was firmly on the Dark's side but he was still nervous about being near Voldemort and Harry wanted Longbottom to be comfortable while they spent time together.

The grey eyed teen also thought it was so Neville could have a bit more alone time with Luna this morning but that was just speculation on his part. Harry looked quite happy and it pleased him immensely to see his lover enjoying himself; the fact that his Harry was so pleased just to spend a pleasant holiday with others was a sore spot to Draco.

Oh those muggles Harry called family would pay but not yet, if the absolute waste of flesh and bone turned up missing or dead then everyone would assume it was the Dark Lord or Death Eaters; that it would be the truth was not a factor.

Lately they had kept a low profile, not giving the press a chance to snipe at their cause, the fact that Rita Skeeter was in their pocket may have helped with that. Not to mention that Harry's shift in sides made the general populace rethink their stance on the Dark; Voldemort couldn't be all bad if the savior of the wizarding world found sanctuary with him.

The plan as Draco saw it was working out splendidly; the world was looking at Dumbledore with distrust, the old bastards support was crumbling and Harry was firmly on the right side.

The only part of what was currently happening that was unexpected was his love for Harry, he had never expected to fall for the ex-Gryffindor but now that he had he wanted to punch himself for not acting on his interest in Harry sooner.

The blonde had always been fascinated and drawn to the green eyed teen but he did not understand the attraction, Draco always chalked it down to hate. But now he could see it was attraction and jealousy that someone other than him had Harry's coveted attention while they were at Hogwarts.

How foolish they both had been to not realize their mutual attraction! However, that was in the past and now they were happy together and no one would take his lover away from him. Smiling he knocked on Luna's door, chuckling at his bouncing lover next to him and opened the door when Luna's dreamy voice invited them in.

The two teens walked in and saw their friends sitting by the fire, both wearing happy, content smiles on their faces. It seemed another couple had found the happiness he and Harry enjoyed and though he was never close to the other two teens Draco was happy for them.

These two supported Harry always, were there for him when his other fair-weather friends turned their backs on him and made it bearable for Harry to continue on. Not to mention the Weasely twins, those two were obnoxious but they were loyal and did what was right even if it went against their family.

Draco and Harry settled onto the sofa in front of the fire while Neville and Luna gave them smiles and bid them Happy Yule. The newly arrived blonde and raven wished the others Happy Yule as well and then they got to the best part, opening more presents.

Harry pulled his gifts out of his pocket, resized them and hovered them over to Neville and Luna. Draco followed suit and watched as his two guests opened their presents; he felt pleased and smug when Neville spluttered at the many rare seeds inside the medium sized wooden multi-compartment box. "Draco, these are unbelievable! Thank you!"

Draco merely smiled and nodded while Luna looked at her gift with a dreamy smile on her face and a pleased look in her wide blue eyes; he really did not know what to get Luna so he purchased her a portkey and lodging for two in Madagascar for a week.

He choose Madagascar due to the fact that some of the beasts she claimed were real hailed from there. Plus, it could be a type of vacation for Neville and Luna away from Britain and the pressures here due to the ongoing war. Draco knew Neville more so than Luna was under stress from his grandmother Augusta.

Augusta Longbottom was a bitch of an old biddy and constantly tried to pressure Neville into doing what she wanted. He didn't know Neville for long or particularly well but he knew that piece of information was fact. Draco was fortunate that his father and Severus supported him in his choices, most of the time, and they were also on the same side with most of the same views.

Harry nudged his shoulder drawing him out of his musings and placed a bright orange box with a ridiculous ribbon in rainbow colors in his hand; ah this must be from the twins. Opening the box slowly Draco had to laugh when he saw the edible Dark Marks with the proclamation on the packaging of_ 'So good they'll make you sick!'_

The whole room seemed to laugh at their gifts from the twins before moving onto Harry's gifts. The green eyed teen watched closely as Neville and Luna opened their gifts, the demon twins' presents were sent by both Draco and Harry two days earlier, a cute nervous look on the raven's sculpted face.

Draco smiled and took his lover's hand and enjoyed the scene in front of him; they had joined forces in their gifts to Neville and Luna. Each gift played off the others; Neville's gift from Harry was a rare tomb on plants and detailed the information about the rare seeds Draco had gifted the Gryffindor.

"Wow Harry this book is great and I see it mentions all of the seeds Draco gave me. This will be useful when I plant them in the garden at Longbottom Manor." Harry beamed, looking like the cat that got the cream; "I'm glad you like it Neville. Now on to Luna's gift, go on open it."

Harry's gift to Luna was a new camera, a waterproof notebook that never ran out of pages along with a new beautiful blue and green Quick-Quotes Quill that actually accurately took dictation, unlike Skeeter's poisonous pen. Now Luna was set to go on her week long exploration and could detail and catalogue any discoveries she made.

The blonde Ravenclaw looked quite excited about her gifts and lost the dreamy expression for once; "Thank you both. I love the gifts and will use them well and when I find the Crumple-Horned Snorkack I will give you both a mention in my article."

Draco just nodded, looking honored and serious while Harry adopted a similar facade but inside they were both chuckling at Luna's rare seriousness and determined expression, it was just so unlike her and the blonde male found he liked her better when she was her usual dreamy self.

The afternoon went well. The quartet finished exchanging gifts; Harry received a beautiful emerald cashmere robe and Draco got a similar cloak in dark grey. They continued talked about the other gifts they received from other friends and Draco showed off his watch.

Before long it was time for lunch, Draco and Harry made their exit to freshen up in their rooms, telling Neville and Luna they would meet them in the dining room in a bit. Once the two teens were in their rooms Draco turned to his lover and took both of Harry's small hands in his, dropping to one knee Draco fished out a small ring box.

Looking into Harry's wide shining green eyes the blonde opened the box and withdrew a white-gold ring inlaid with grey pearl, taking a deep breath he spoke; "Harry I adore you, can't imagine being without you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you honor me and be my husband and bearer?"

The raven's eyes filled with happy tears, a heartbreakingly beautiful smile on his gorgeous face, in a choked voice his love responded; "Did you even need to ask Draco? Of course I will! I would be honored to be with you for the rest of my life."

With a smile that could split his face Draco stood and slipped the ring onto Harry's slender finger, watching as the ring sized itself to fit his fiancée's thin finger. The raven haired teen launched himself into Draco's arms, pressing kisses to the blonde's lips. The taller's arms moved to wrap around his love's slim waist, holding the smaller teen close to him.

This felt so right to the blonde and he never wanted this to end but alas all good things come to an end when a house elf popped into the room to call them down for lunch. Pulling away Draco pressed one more chaste kiss to Harry's lips; "Shall we go love?"

Harry murmured his agreement and took the bone's hand in his and went to leave before the raven stopped; "What about your ring Draco? Should I get you one?" Draco chuckled at his lover's question; "Of course not Harry I already thought of that." Slipping his hand into his pocket once again he pulled out another ring box and opened it, exposing another white gold ring this one inlaid with emeralds.

Harry gasped and held his hand out for the ring, placing it into his love's smaller hand Draco watched as the shorter male examined the ring, joy in his eyes and a soft smile on his face. Those gorgeous green eyes lit up and Harry fell to his knee, raising Draco's still clasped hand; "Draco, I adore you and I will for the rest of my life. Will you do me the honor of being my husband?"

Draco shook his head, looking at his lover in exasperation; "Of course I will love. You didn't even have to ask." Harry slipped the ring onto the blonde's long finger and kissed Draco when the ring resized itself to fit, pulling away the raven spoke; "But I wanted to and now we can go to lunch and announce our engagement."

Two happy teens walked out of the room, hands entwined and smiles on their face. This was a good day and it was only going to get better when they told their assembled friends and family about their upcoming marriage when they reached the dining room; his father would already be planning the event by the end of lunch.

~*~*~*~*POV CHANGE*~*~*~*~

The Daily Prophet was flung through the circular office, crashing into a small table next to the door; Albus Dumbledore was livid. How the fuck had that little Potter brat become such an issue?! Now he wished the boy would have been slaughtered by Tom at least then he would not be causing him problems now.

When Harry first slipped past his guard at Number Four Privet Drive Dumbledore thought the boy was kidnapped and he would receive a ransom note or the boy's dead body within a day or so. When no note or body was found the Headmaster thought the boy was being held for torture or hostage.

When the news came out that Harry had changed allegiances and a mention was made that Dumbledore was sneaking money from the Potter vault the venerable Light Lord passed it off as a trick by the Dark and misinformation by Skeeter.

But how could he do that now? Over the past few months it was one issue after another; first the boy goes missing then he gives Skeeter an article stating he is loyal to Tom and his side. Not to mention that it could not be spell or even a potion causing Harry to act in this way, not when he was emancipated by Gringotts; everyone knew it was impossible to conduct business with the goblins if you were under the influence of a spell or potion.

Now another article was published in this morning's Prophet exposing his fraud and theft of gold from the Potter boy's vaults. Of course it wasn't another interview with Harry; no it was the goblins that leaked this news along with the mention of Dumbledore's upcoming trial in front of the Wizengamot.

He did not see what he did wrong?! So he had taken a bit of gold from Harry's vaults! It as for the war and war was not cheap. Dumbledore refused to admit that he was being underhanded in his handling of both Harry and his vaults. Everything he did was all for the Light and the betterment of their world.

If people could not see that then they would have to be educated to understand that Dumbledore's way was the best way. This requirement made recruiting a challenge, not many wanted to join his Order anymore not with the rumors of his foul treatment concerning Harry swirling about.

The ones who did want to join would not be controlled easily, not like the Weaselys were. The raid on Order Headquarters was a crippling blow to them; he lost a fair few good fighters and two of his most trusted were taken. Merlin knew what was happening to Arthur and Kingsley now and he regretted losing such obedient pawns.

Bill, Ron and Ginevra Weasely were unfortunate losses but not staggering; Dumbledore thought the youngest Weasely children quite useless. Indeed they were valuable when Harry was around but now that the Potter brat was firmly on the Dark's side the two youngsters were no longer needed and just made nuisances out of themselves.

Bill Weasely was a talented wizard; strong, intelligent and brave but Dumbledore never truly trusted him like he did Arthur and Molly. Bill was a curse breaker and used Dark magic in his work that disturbed Dumbledore to no end. Along with the fact that Bill always asked questions when he gave orders, offering new ideas or a change to the plan when Dumbledore felt one was not needed.

The only surviving Weaselys were the twins, Percy and Charlie. The twins had essentially told him to stuff it and they did not like what he did to Harry. Charlie was in Romania and while he was upset about his family's passing and kidnap he had no interest in fighting a war. Percy, well Percy was in the Minister's pocket and would hear nothing against him which excluded the middle Weasely form joining Dumbledore's Order.

At least the wizarding world was aware that Voldemort was back for all the good it did. Most ordinary folks just wanted this conflict over with and had no interest in risking their or their family's lives to join the war effort on either side.

Now that his Order's numbers were thinned the Death Eaters would capitalize on the mismatch in numbers. The attacks would come with more frequency now, even if Tom had been quiet lately, it was only a matter of time before the Death Eaters made their move and hopefully by that time he would have gained enough support back to stand against them.

Times like these he wondered why he was doing this. Was it worth everything he gave up? He still missed Gellert with all his shriveled black heart but he did what he had to do, no matter how much he regretted sending his love to Nurmengard when he could not bare to kill him.

Even now Dumbledore did not want to kill anyone, with Gellert it was love that stayed his wand, but with the rest it was the fact that he was the leader of the Light and it would not do to be seen as a killer.

Pushing the thoughts of his past away Dumbledore glared at his familiar; Fawkes was still here though not by his choice or freewill. Lately the elderly wizard had to strengthen the blood wards every other day as the Phoenix was pressing a considerable amount of magical force to break free.

Apparently Fawkes was determined to leave while Dumbledore was determined for the blasted firebird to stay. And stay the damn bird would, he was Dumbledore's and the aged man would rather die than allow the bird to desert him. Smiling evilly he cooed to his once closest ally; "Well Fawkes it seems you are still here aren't you."

The bird glared right back, trilling a dark screech at his once master; Dumbledore could feel the animosity and hate in the notes sounding from Fawkes. Good then the bird was just as angry as he was. It may have seemed juvenile but the Headmaster wanted Fawkes to suffer with him, his life was being up-ended so why should the Phoenix be allowed to be happy and free?

A knock on his door drew him out of his own mind, looking up he called for Minerva to enter; "Ah Minerva what can I do for you this morning?" The aged witch glanced around the office, raising an eyebrow at the Prophet laying on the floor by the door and then tilting her head in study as she looked at Fawkes.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, calling her attention back quickly; he couldn't allow Minerva to notice something was amiss with Fawkes or feel the strong current of the blood wards holding the thrice damned bird here. "Good morning Albus. I wanted to come and see if everything was alright; it is Yule after all and breakfast is about to begin."

"Forgive me my dear Minerva I was merely caught in my thoughts. Such things happen when you get to my age. But now that you have woken me from my mental wanderings let us go to breakfast and enjoy the Christmas festivities." A curt nod was Minerva's response, rising the aged Headmaster left for breakfast and hopefully a respite from his raging thoughts.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to some soon and the end is drawing near for us.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	16. Chapter 26

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: Dear Dark Lord's POV this chapter; which is purely transitional and contains some relevant information to the plot. THANKS TO ALL WHO FAV'D, FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED! Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this fic._

_Previously:_

_A knock on his door drew him out of his own mind, looking up he called for Minerva to enter; "Ah Minerva what can I do for you this morning?" The aged witch glanced around the office, raising an eyebrow at the Prophet laying on the floor by the door and then tilting her head in study as she looked at Fawkes._

_Dumbledore cleared his throat, calling her attention back quickly; he couldn't allow Minerva to notice something was amiss with Fawkes or feel the strong current of the blood wards holding the thrice damned bird here. "Good morning Albus. I wanted to come and see if everything was alright; it is Yule after all and breakfast is about to begin."_

_"Forgive me my dear Minerva I was merely caught in my thoughts. Such things happen when you get to my age. But now that you have woken me from my mental wanderings let us go to breakfast and enjoy the Christmas festivities." A curt nod was Minerva's response, rising the aged Headmaster left for breakfast and hopefully a respite from his raging thoughts._

_**~~~~~~*********Chapter 26*********~~~~~~**_

The Dark Lord was amused, greatly amused, as he read through the morning edition of the Prophet three days after Yule. It seemed Dumbledore was still falling. Even the Prophet, the most notorious gossip mongering rag, wouldn't give him more than a dozen lines and the small article was nowhere near the front page.

It seemed the old coot was trying to rally the public back to his side, siting the attack on his headquarters and his Order members as the reason why the Dark could not gain any more ground. Dumbledore went on to claim that the Death Eaters were monsters and without the Order no one could stop them; a bit insulting to the Auror Corp. if you asked the red eyed man.

The Headmaster also made excuses on why he was suspected of fraud and theft in regards to the vaults of Lord Potter-Black. They were weak and if anyone believed them they needed to have their IQ tested because only a simpleton would buy it. Well let the old man try and dance his way out of the noose; the Ministry would be arresting Dumbledore soon enough.

The last lines were a plea to the public to stand up and fight, to join the Headmaster in the good fight against the Dark's tyranny. It was heartwarming and utter rubbish! Tyranny? Well that was a bit strong wasn't it? Voldemort preferred dictatorship but that wasn't the point. The point was Dumbledore was running on fumes and his pathetic attempt to curry support was sad and depressing.

Still Voldemort wished him luck on his recruiting endeavor but he knew the aged man would not succeed. Most magical people just wanted the conflict over and done with and now that Harry Potter was on his side more and more people were considering that maybe the Dark Lord wasn't too bad. Maybe, just maybe, You-Know-Who wasn't the murder obsessed madman Dumbledore portrayed him to be.

Well who was he to correct the public's view of him; if they wanted to see him in a better light then he would let them. It did not change who he was or what he would do to take control of a failing wizarding world. The only thing it changed was the ease in which he would claim his prize.

But it still made him chuckle to see the once tame sheep turning on their white haired shepherd. The Prophet did publish the article where Dumbledore was trying win back favor and support but Rita Skeeter had also published her opinion in an article too.

The article was of course favorable to the changes being made by his people in the Wizengamot and also at Hogwarts. That Rita mentioned Dumbledore opposed most of these changes was a bonus and another shot to the old coot's credibility and standing with their world.

The Ministry, Hogwarts and now even the press was in his pocket; the last arena to conquer was the people themselves. This was the reason no raids were being ordered on innocent villages or civilians at the moment. Now that he had the public's attention he would finesse them onto his side and manipulate them to see it how he saw it.

But was it really manipulation if it was what was best for their world not just a select group but every magical being? He was a half-blood as was Harry so blood while something to be proud of in terms of heritage it meant very little to him personally; some of his most loyal; Lucius, Draco, Rodulphus and Rabastan did not have an issue with blood purity.

They respected power and intellect above all else. However, some of his followers were fanatical about blood purity; Bellatrix was among the worst of them. Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black was a powerful witch but unfortunately she was mad and by this fact she would have no place in his new regime.

He would not cast her out. He valued her loyalty and service too much to just discard her but he would make her get the help she so desperately needed to be stable, well stable enough that she wouldn't murder and torture at the drop of a hat. Now he would just have to convince Bella to undertake the treatment.

Contrary to popular belief Voldemort cared for his followers. They had been through a lot together and that meant much to him. But while he cared for them he was not blind to his followers' faults and when they assumed their victory things would have to be addressed regarding some of their baser tendencies.

No more muggle torture and killing, no more blackmail and extortion; those days were done and over. If they could not abide by these rules they would be held accountable just like anyone else would.

He did not want to arrest his allies but he would not play favorites like Dumbledore did; if their new world was to work everyone would be accountable for their actions regardless of wealth, blood or standing. It was a departure from the way the Death Eaters used to operate but it was for the best.

With this new outlook and modus operandi they would hopefully win over some of their opposition, allowing the Light to see that the Dark was honorable and truly wanted to make their world better. In the past they may have went about it the wrong way but now Voldemort was committed to doing it the right way, the way they used to operate when they were still the Knights of Walpurgis.

Ah the Knights of Walpurgis; those days were so long ago indeed. He and his first set of followers used to have rallies, debates and possess faith in the system. Until they saw that the system was corrupt and broken, they saw that their world was changing in ways that would harm them in the future.

Finally, they saw their traditions being cast aside to appease a few mudbloods and that was the straw that broke the camel's back as they say. After a few years of struggle and no result the Knights had changed tactics and began to attack their enemies and opposition, striking fear into the hearts of the public.

It may not have been the best way but they were young frustrated and just wanted to change their world for the better. Now Voldemort could see that the way they went about it was not the best and hurt them more than helped them. He was remedying that now and would revert back to the way the Knights functioned way back when.

For instance he would question Bill and Arthur Weasely as well as Skacklebolt with Veritaserum; no torture whatsoever. When he had every question answered he would either allow them to take the same oath as the twins, if they did not want to take the oath they would either kept imprisoned or killed; he would let them have the choice.

He anticipated that the three would take the oath and be on their way but you could never tell with some. People could still surprise even him so it paid to never assume you knew who would do what. Dumbledore did and it came back to bite him in his old arse. The old bastard thought he knew Harry, had the young teen under his thumb and that arrogance allowed Harry to slip away and into the Dark's hands.

He really should write the old bat a thank you card for driving Harry to him; the crimson eyed man could see Dumbledore's face when he opened the card. It would be priceless; a deep chuckle erupted from his thin lips as he imagined Dumbledore's animated reaction. No doubt the man would accidently blow something up maybe even his entire office.

Ah one could hope but thinking on Dumbledore made him think about what to do with the old man. He could kill him outright and be done with it or he could allow the courts to do their work. As much as he would like to finish the old coot it would be sweeter to watch Dumbledore humiliated when the evidence of his theft and fraud came to light.

Yes, he would step back and allow Dumbledore to be laid low and watch as everyone saw what the old man was truly like. Oh the little sheep had a shock coming for them! Finally everyone would see what he always knew; Albus Dumbledore was a manipulative wretched man who used others for his own gains.

The day of exposure was coming soon and he wanted to be in the courtroom when it happened. It would not be hard to do, a simple Parseltongue glamour would suffice to keep him hidden and undetected and he wanted to be there to support his surrogate son.

Draco; Harry's new fiancée, that would take some getting used to, would be there as well to offer a shoulder for his green eyed charge to lean on. While Lucius would be sitting on the Wizengamot; the elder blonde would take great joy in voting for Dumbledore's imprisonment. Harry could not vote this time as he was an injured party in the old coot's schemes so it was considered improper.

Harry was strong and getting stronger but seeing Dumbledore and hearing what the man had done would hurt his charge more than the green eyed male would ever admit. The snakelike man wanted to be there to support his ward as well as revel in the old man's destruction.

Things were coming along nicely; Harry was happy and engaged, Lucius and Severus would soon be married and he would be running the wizarding world. Soon everything he had worked for in his life would be within his reach and he would grab it and hold on with all his strength.

A knock on his door drew him out of his thoughts, calling for Severus to enter he straightened in his chair. The tall raven entered giving him a deep bow when he made it to the front of the desk, waving off the unnecessary bow the crimson eyed man spoke; "Is it time?"

"It is my Lord. Harry is waiting for us at the entrance to the dungeons." The Dark Lord nodded and stood, making his way quickly toward the entrance to the cells. They would question their three guests today and hopefully they would get more information to use against Dumbledore. They may not be using violence anymore but they could always undercut the old coot in other ways.

_**The Knights of Walpurgis were the forebearers of the Death Eaters; Abraxas Malfoy was one of the original Knights before they became known as the Death Eaters. In this fic the Knights would have been much like a political party in the US. **_

_**Next chapter we will question our three prisoners and Dumbledore's arrest and trial is coming! After that only one more chapter to go and this little ditty will be complete; FINALLY! This fic took on a life of its own and I hope you are all enjoying it as much as I am writing it (usually).**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	17. Chapter 27

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: Harry-Bear's POV this time! THANKS TO ALL WHO FAV'D, FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED! Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this fic._

_Previously:_

_Harry was strong and getting stronger but seeing Dumbledore and hearing what the man had done would hurt his charge more than the green eyed male would ever admit. The snakelike man wanted to be there to support his ward as well as revel in the old man's destruction. _

_Things were coming along nicely; Harry was happy and engaged, Lucius and Severus would soon be married and he would be running the wizarding world. Soon everything he had worked for in his life would be within his reach and he would grab it and hold on with all his strength._

_A knock on his door drew him out of his thoughts, calling for Severus to enter he straightened in his chair. The tall raven entered giving him a deep bow when he made it to the front of the desk, waving off the unnecessary bow the crimson eyed man spoke; "Is it time?"_

_"It is my Lord. Harry is waiting for us at the entrance to the dungeons." The Dark Lord nodded and stood, making his way quickly toward the entrance to the cells. They would question their three guests today and hopefully they would get more information to use against Dumbledore. They may not be using violence anymore but they could always undercut the old coot in other ways._

_**~~~~~~*********Chapter 27*********~~~~~~**_

Harry waited patiently for Severus and Marvolo to come and meet him so they could question their guests; he was not confident they would know much. Dumbledore never truly divulged his plans, only meted out enough information for his minions to do their jobs and not get killed and sometimes the old coot didn't even do that.

But it would be remiss not to question them just because the chance of gaining new information was slim. The sound of two pairs of soft footfalls brought Harry's green eyes up and he smiled at his Uncle and Father figures; "Ready Severus, My Lord?"

Two curt nods were his answer and Marvolo stepped forward to disassemble the wards over the dungeon door. Harry felt the wards shudder and part for them, without hesitation the Dark Lord stepped through the entry Severus following with Harry bringing up the back.

As before the cells were blacked out, not allowing the people inside to see who was traversing the dark hall. Harry was intrigued as to whom they would be questioning first; he hoped it would be Arthur or Kingsley. No offense to Bill but Harry wanted to know if the two elder males knew what was happening to him when he was stuck with his muggle relations.

Voldemort stopped in front of one of the heavy doors, a raised hand was pressed to the door and the lock disengaged allowing them entrance into the room. Harry was the last in and he was pleased to see Kingsley lying on the small cot in the corner. When the chocolate skinned man's brown eyes met Harry's form they widened in shock.

"Harry is that truly you? Merlin are you alright? They haven't hurt you?" Harry forgave Kingsley his completely unnecessary, and quite stupid, questions. "I'm well Kingsley, I am cared for here with my Lord and my fellows. Now it is time for us to ask the questions."

The dark skinned man seemed to brace himself when Severus pulled his wand only to relax when the dark haired man conjured a stiff backed wooden chair. With a swift movement Severus stunned and levitated Kingsley from the bed to the chair, binding him to it before he whispered, "Ennervate."

Shacklebolt jolted awake and took a moment to inspect himself for injuries the Dark Lord chuckled at the man's surprised expression when he saw he was unharmed; "My dear Kingsley Shacklebolt we will not harm you. So rest assured we are here to ask questions and nothing more."

Harry watched Kingsley eyes; the suspicion was running high in those dark cocoa orbs but it was quickly masked as the Auror blanked his expression and gave a nod for them to get on with it. The Dark Lord nodded to Severus who stepped forward to administer three drops of Veritaserum to Kingsley's tongue, shockingly the dark skinned man did not fight Severus when he opened his mouth.

Harry's respect for the captured man rose; Kingsley may be many things but he was cool in dire situations and was not a coward but an honorable man; how honorable would remain to be seen. Once the serum was given Snape stood back and the Dark Lord conjured three cushy chairs for the three of them.

They took their seats and made themselves comfortable and when Kingsley's face went a bit slack and his eyes glazed Harry knew the truth serum was working. The Dark Lord looked at Harry and nodded, letting him know he would step back and let Harry ask his questions first.

Clearing his throat the green eyed teen leaned forward; "Kingsley." When the man's blank stare met his own Harry continued; "Did you know that Dumbledore was stealing from me?" Leaning back he waited for the answer.

In a dull deadened tone Kingsley responded; "I did not." Satisfied Harry moved on; "Did you know that Ron, Ginny and Hermione were not my true friends?" Another dead reply of, "I did not," was given. Nodding Harry continued; "Did you know about the abuse I suffered when I was at the Dursleys?"

Shacklebolt took a minute to answer but he eventually did; "I had my suspicions that they did not treat you well and I approached Dumbledore several times to express my concern for you. Every time Dumbledore would write you a letter to ask if you were okay and when I saw him next he would show me a letter from you saying you were well just bored and your Uncle was too strict."

Harry's eyes slit in anger when he heard Kingsley's words; how dare Dumbledore! Pushing his anger aside, he would vent it later on Ronald, Harry focused on the rest of Kingsley's answer. It seemed the man did care for him and wanted to help him but once again an offer of help was stymied by Dumbledore.

That the old bastard lied to Kingsley and forged a letter that was obviously not from Harry's hand was just par for the course at this point. It seemed just when he thought Dumbledore couldn't be, or do, any worse the old coot proved him wrong. The old manipulator was truly depraved and at this point nothing should surprise Harry.

Sighing Harry looked to the Dark Lord and nodded, stepping back and letting his father figure continue on with the questioning. The crimson eyed male's gaze turned back to Kingsley; "Shacklebolt, tell me do you know of any safe houses that the Order uses?"

The dark skinned man looked to the Dark Lord and answered; "I do not. We were not given that information as we had Number Twelve and it was under Fidelius Charm so our safety was thought to be assured." Voldemort looked like he was expecting this but pressed on anyway; "Do you know of any spies within the Ministry that are working for Dumbledore?"

Kingsley again took a moment to answer; "I know that Auror Dawlish is loyal to the Order and reports back to Dumbledore. Also, he had a mole in the DOM, a female I believe, but I do not know their name. Also, Nymphadora Tonks is an Order member as is Mad-Eye Moody."

The Dark Lord nodded; "Kingsley tell me is there anyone in the Auror Dept. that you do not trust?"

"Yes, his name is Carrion, Michaelis Carrion; allegedly he comes from a Dark family and sometimes the people he arrests come back too banged up for the spells he is reporting to have used but we can't ever prove any wrongdoing on his part." The Dark Lord smirked and Harry knew the man made a mental note to look into this Carrion fellow.

"Now I have a few more questions for you Shacklebolt; have you noticed anything odd about Dumbledore lately?" Harry knew that Veritaserum was a tricky thing it compelled the truth but the Dark Lord was not asking for truth but observations and the green eyed teen was unsure if Shacklebolt could answer.

Apparently he could; "I have noticed that Dumbledore seemed ill at ease around his Phoenix and the firebird seems to want nothing to do with Dumbledore either." Voldemort looked interested in this little piece of information and Harry could not blame him. If Fawkes had truly turned against Dumbledore well it would be another staggering blow to the elderly Headmaster.

The Dark Lord turned to Severus; "When you return to Hogwarts I want you to investigate this. If the Phoenix has indeed severed its bond with Dumbledore then you will do what you can to bring the bird here to me. I wonder what the old coot is doing to keep the bird there."

The potions master looked thoughtful and his tone was slow when he spoke; "It has to be something strong to keep a Phoenix from leaving. Possible illegal blood wards or some other form of warding but it would most definitely have to be dark magic." Harry listened, feeling angry on behalf of Fawkes but then again why should he be surprised that the old codger was abusing his familiar or what was looking like Dumbledore's former familiar.

The Dark Lord's smooth voice brought Harry's attention back to Kingsley; "Now Shacklebolt I have an offer to make you. I have three options for you to consider so listen well; the first option is you can swear an oath to step back from the war and not stand against me."

"The second option is to remain imprisoned here; you will continue to receive meals and be tended to for the duration of your stay. The third is death and it will be quick of course so no torture. Now if you choose option one you will be allowed to go free but you will be watched carefully and if you somehow find a way around the oath and act against me and mine you will be killed painfully."

"Now we will administer the antidote to the Veritaserum and leave you to consider your options." Severus stood and moved forward, opening Kingsley's mouth so he could pour in the no doubt disgustingly flavored antidote. Once he was done Severus stunned the man, removed the bindings and levitated Kingsley back onto the cot.

Once the taller raven was done Harry and the Dark Lord stood; Severus banished the wooden chair and the three males left the cell. Harry stopped before he crossed the cell's threshold and turned, with a flick of his wand the green eyed teen cast a silent "Ennervate" and left when he heard Kingsley begin to stir.

Well that went about as well as Harry thought it would, actually a bit better, his Lord learned a few names and one of those provided names could be made into another spy within the Ministry. He knew that having eyes and ears in the Auror Dept. would be helpful to them at some point even if they were so close to achieving their victory.

They stopped their trek when they came to the cell door next to Kingsley's, stepping in after Marvolo Harry saw Arthur's disheveled form on the bed and the younger male observed that it looked like the Weasely Patriarch had been crying.

He felt a bit of sick satisfaction as pain and anguish flashed in those pale blue eyes when he saw Harry; maybe Arthur hadn't known what his wife and younger children were doing but then again that was what Veritaserum was for.

Severus stepped forward and the same process Kingsley went through was undertaken. When Arthur was bound to the wooden chair and Ennervated the questioning began. Harry once again took the lead; "Arthur, did you know what Molly, Ron and Ginny were doing?" The red head turned blank eyes to Harry; "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Well one point for Arthur, pressing forward Harry spoke again; "Did you know that Dumbledore was stealing from me to pay your wife, youngest son and daughter to manipulate me?" The bound man answered in the same monotonous tone; "I did not know. I noticed the additional money in our vault and asked Molly. She said it was from you to help us pay for Ron and Ginny's schooling."

Harry nodded, satisfied that for all Arthur was he was honorable, a bit blind to trust his bint wife but was that really a fault. Harry trusted Draco and no doubt it would be ridiculously easy for his blonde fiancée to lie and manipulate him if he chose to.

Getting back on the topic at hand the emerald eyed male asked his final question; "Did you know that I was abused at the Dursleys when I lived there before Hogwarts and every summer I went home?" The answer was quick and even with the Veritaserum Harry could hear the subtle edge pain and anger in Arthur's voice.

"I didn't know, I asked Albus so many times to let us take you during the summer but he always said you had to return to your relatives for a few weeks to gain some sort of protection. He never told me what the protection was but I wanted you safe so I abided Dumbledore's wishes."

"I noticed you always seemed so thin when I saw you after you spent time with them but when I asked Molly or Dumbledore they always changed the topic or said you had become ill with a virus and couldn't keep anything down. I should have done more." Harry looked down, collecting himself a bit; how or rather why did everyone believe Dumbledore?

Really was Arthur blind? A virus?! Every fucking summer? It was unbelievable that the man in front of him actually believed the Headmaster's and his wife's feeble excuses and explanations! But then again people tend to swallow a lot of shit if it gets them out of seeing the truth or confronting something unpleasant.

It was amusing in a sad way that if Arthur or even Kingsley even took a few minutes to check in on Harry during the summer they would have seen that Harry was not alright or even okay. That brought up another question; "Why didn't you or any of the Order ever come to check in on me...well above sitting outside ward's boundary lines and watching?"

"No one from the Order can cross the wards without Dumbledore's say so, every time anyone has come to see you we have had to get Dumbledore's permission to do so; he manipulates the wards to allow us entry." Harry was feeling rather numb at this point. It seemed Dumbledore had to control everything in his life but he had one last question for Arthur Weasely.

"You say you could not cross the ward boundary but surely you saw the way I looked when I was working in the garden? How malnourished and bruised I was and you never thought that odd?" The bound man looked confused for a moment; "We saw you out in the garden but we never noticed anything amiss other then you looked a bit slimmer."

Harry snapped his head to look at Severus and Marvolo; "How is that possible? I don't understand?" The emotions were rolling high inside of him and he knew he needed to regain control over himself before his magic lashed out and did damage to someone or something.

Breathing deeply Harry clamped down on his swirling magic and when he felt the storm inside of him calm he cast his emerald eyes back onto his surrogate uncle and father, waiting for an answer. Finally the Dark Lord spoke; I am unsure but it sounds like a glamour charm, a very powerful and widespread glamour but I cannot be sure until I examine the wards around the home."

Content, but not happy, with the answer Harry nodded to the Voldemort to let him know it was his show now. Severus shifted and put his large hand on Harry's slim shoulder, squeezing lightly and offering silent support to the still upset teen.

His mind was spinning; a glamour? Was that possible? It would bear looking into and he planned to ask Bill about this since Harry knew the man was superb at warding. The eldest Weasely son had to be in his work for Gringotts. Feeling a bit more settled he turned and gave Severus a tentative smile and received a quick quirk of the lips in return from the stoic man.

Both males turned back to Arthur and Harry tuned back into what the Dark Lord was saying to the captured man. It appeared Marvolo was asking the same questions he posed to Kingsley not too long ago but with less informative results.

As Harry thought Dumbledore didn't tell Arthur a damn thing but he was sure if they captured the shrew of a woman known as Molly Weasely they would have stumbled on a goldmine of information. Well too late now as the bitch was dead and rotting somewhere.

He tuned out for the rest of the Dark Lord's spiel and stood when Severus levitated Arthur back to the bed. This time he did not Ennervate Arthur; it was spiteful but Harry didn't care all that much right now. He wanted to tell Snape not to bother either but refrained and sneered at Arthur's stirring form before he swept out of the cell and smirked when the door clanged shut.

He knew his ire wasn't directed at Arthur or Kingsley. No, his anger was for the bastard of a Headmaster, the man who had tried to control his life to the point it almost killed him. He hated Dumbledore so much at this time and he couldn't wait until the bastard was arrested and charged for his thievery and fraud. It would be a long time coming and finally the old coot would be held accountable for his greed and treachery.

Breathing in deeply he noticed that the third and final cell door in the hall was open, entering Harry smiled when he saw Bill sitting on his cot and lazily leaning against the wall. The eldest son smiled at Harry, looking no worse for wear and somehow that pleased Harry.

Maybe it was because Bill always seemed to be so straight up and didn't bullshit you. He simply told it how it was and if you couldn't hack it then you could get the hell out. Harry respected Bill for his intelligence and obvious magical skill but that would not stop him from questioning the elder red head; he trusted no one from his former life.

The process was carried out once again and once Bill's tall form was bound to the chair and dosed with the serum the questioning began. The questions were essentially the same as the ones he asked Arthur; the blue eyed male answered every question in the negative. Apparently Bill was completely in the dark about anything having to be do with Harry's safety or living arrangements.

It wasn't surprising the man had lived in Egypt up until a few months ago and only came back at his father's urging from what Ron had mentioned to him. When he was finished he once again gave his father figure the go ahead to ask his questions.

Harry noticed a spark of what he would call interest in those crimson eyes; it seemed Voldemort may have more vested in this prisoner than just learning information about Dumbledore. Deciding to observe the snakelike man Harry leaned back and paid attention.

"William Weasely it is a pleasure to meet you. You are quite interesting, tell me why did you leave Britain after you finished your training with Gringotts?" Bill looked directly into those red orbs and answered in a dull monotone; "I wanted to escape my mother. I loved her but she is or was overbearing and domineering."

"She wanted me to do something respectable like joining the Ministry like my father. I needed to get away and live my own life. Also, she never truly accepted my sexuality; I'm bi-sexual but she could not wrap her mind around me liking blokes as well as women."

The Dark Lord nodded, murmuring an "Indeed" before he asked his next question; "Why Curse Breaking? It is not exactly a Light inclined career." The red head took a moment to answer, as if he was rifling through all the reasons; "I've always noticed that my magic had a darker feel to it than my parents and certain branches of magic some may consider dark came easier to me than other more light inclined wizards so becoming a Curse Breaker fit my style."

"It allowed me to use my talents in a job I enjoyed and I was not judged for using more questionable spells or wards as it was expected in my profession." Voldemort nodded and continued with his inquiries; "Are you loyal to Dumbledore?" Bill actually snorted at that; "Hell no I came back because my dad asked me and I wanted to help Harry."

"Harry's a good kid and needs all the help he can get but then he disappeared and I thought the worst. But when he resurfaced and announced his new allegiance I began to think about it; it was his doing business that Gringotts that made me realize he wasn't under some obscure spell or cleverly dosed with a potion. No one can fool the goblins and woe the person who tries."

"I then began to think that if Harry was safe amongst the Dark could they really be that horrible? I didn't say anything to anyone about my line of thought but it stayed with me and I watched more closely, noticed that Dumbledore was always cagey with his directives and stingy with the information."

"The man's plans always seemed only half thought through; we would do this but there never seemed to be a reason why. I tried to get more information but he never seemed to trust me for some reason and whenever I tried to give a suggestion to improve on a strategy Dumbledore would be so damn condescending, it was ridiculous."

That seemed to be the end of Bill's answer and the Dark Lord leaned back in his chair, thinking on something. Finally, he spoke again; "Would you join the Dark and fight on my side?" Bill answered quickly; "No, I may think better of you but you still murdered my mother and though she may not have been the best woman she was still my mother."

"Also, from what I saw the night of the raid you took my father captive and I don't know what has happened to my younger siblings but I'm guessing Ron and Ginny are no longer alive or at the very least still sane. While I may not care for them as people they are still me siblings."

"So no, I cannot join you but I have no urge to actively fight against you any longer. I've seen the changes that are being made in the Wizengamot and at Hogwarts and they seem to be for the better. If that is your doing then I see no reason to impede you but I cannot stand with you." Harry noticed the Dark Lord seemed a bit morose with the eldest Weasely son's answer but quickly gathered himself and the man once again had an unreadable expression on his face.

"I am sorry to hear that but maybe you would like to stay at the Manor. You would be safe here and I'm sure Harry would enjoy your company not to mention I'm sure Harry has some questions about warding for you." Harry realized then he forgot to ask Bill about the wards around his aunt's house.

He really needed to focus better at times but he was so pissed when he left Arthur's cell. Bill's droning voice broke Harry out of his mental self-flagellation; "I think I would like that as long as I am not involved with anything to do with the war I think I would like to spend some time with Harry; make sure he's staying out of trouble."

Harry pouted even though Bill couldn't respond but the Dark Lord chuckled at his ward's antics and Bill's words; "Indeed, well we will leave you for now and when we return you will be swearing an oath not to interfere with the war or my plans." The three men stood and Severus did his thing.

Once Bill was stunned, dosed and levitated back to bed the two elder males left. Harry stood in the doorway and cast a quick Ennervate before he too left but he wouldn't be going far; he had a date with another red head. Though this red head would probably not be so happy to see or Draco for that matter.

When the door to Bill's cell shut Harry called for Tempy, he really did like the little house elf, and when the little elf popped in the green eyed teen asked him to retrieve Draco for him. An enthusiastic nod and babbling were heard before the elf popped out of sight only to appear with Draco a couple minutes later.

A feral smirk was on the blonde's face; "So we finally get to visit with the Weasel? I can't wait to see him again." Harry chuckled and began to walk down the hall until he reached the first cell door on the right; "Well let's not keep our guest waiting any longer."

_**Yes, Yes, I cliff hanged you but you'll all live; I'm almost 99.99% sure of it! It's just this chapter is long enough as it is and I don't wanna write anymore but I want to give you all something. Enjoy! : )**_

_**I'm not sure if I'm going to ship a Voldemort/Bill pairing but I'm leaning towards it. Our dear Dark Lord needs love too! Bill will just have to get over the whole you murdered and/or imprisoned most of my family.**_

_**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and next time we will visit Ron, Pettigrew will be mentioned and Dumbledore's finally gonna get his! Shao!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	18. Chapter 28

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: Our Dear Dark Lord's POV this time around; some things needed to be addressed. ENJOY LOVELIES AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, FAV's AND FOLLOWS!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this fic._

_Previously:_

_Once Bill was stunned, dosed and levitated back to bed the two elder males left. Harry stood in the doorway and cast a quick Ennervate before he too left but he wouldn't be going far; he had a date with another red head. Though this red head would probably not be so happy to see or Draco for that matter._

_When the door to Bill's cell shut Harry called for Tempy, he really did like the little house elf, and when the little elf popped in the green eyed teen asked him to retrieve Draco for him. An enthusiastic nod and babbling were heard before the elf popped out of sight only to appear with Draco a couple minutes later._

_A feral smirk was on the blonde's face; "So we finally get to visit with the Weasel? I can't wait to see him again." Harry chuckled and began to walk down the hall until he reached the first cell door on the right; "Well let's not keep our guest waiting any longer." _

_**~~~~~~*********Chapter 28*********~~~~~~**_

The Dark Lord excused himself from Severus after the interrogation, giving him instructions to investigate this Carrion fellow in the Auror Dept. and made his way back toward his office. Sitting down in his chair by the fire he thought about something that was niggling at the back of his brilliant mind for a while; legitimacy.

Legitimacy; that was the one thing the Dark Lord needed. As of right now he was still a wanted man as were some of his followers but in order to seize his goal of running the wizarding world Voldemort needed legitimacy.

In the past few months, with the exception of the raid on Order Headquarters, his Death Eaters had not made any move to attack or harass anyone. While that made them look good to the public now it did not erase the many years his forces were feared and reviled.

What he needed was a plan to remove himself and his followers from the list of most wanted wizards; it would not be easy but then again what was? The crimson eyed male had the beginnings of a plan however but it hinged on a few things falling into place for his side.

First Neville Longbottom needed to remove his old bitty of a grandmother from her position of Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom. Once the boy did that he could assume the Lordship as his own, securing the Dark with yet more of a controlling vote in the Wizengamot.

With Harry, Lucius, Neville and his many other allies it would be no issue to sway the rest of the governing body to pardon him and possibly the Lestrange brothers as well. Rookwood and Bella were a longshot seeing as they were quite mad and unbalanced but they could possibly hope to have the Wizengamot vote in favor of institutionalizing them until they were at least stable.

Dumbledore of course would have to be removed from power before any of this could happen; the old coot would make things incredibly hard for them if he was still around. So most of these plans would have to wait until the old coot was arrested and tried; after that occurred it would be time to move and begin to implement his plan.

The Dark Lord knew he would meet resistance from some people; Madam Bones would not be so inclined to forget the things he had done. However, with Dumbledore disgraced it would be quite easy to dance around their concerns, most of which were over things that happened over fifteen years ago.

The brilliant thing about trying to accuse Voldemort of anything was the fact that the people who could give the condemning information couldn't. His Death Eaters and allies were under strict Secrecy Contracts through their Dark Marks or Oaths. His victims were either dead or insane, not exactly the most credible people around.

So the Ministry could question them all they liked and they would get nothing. They could attempt to question him; it would not be successful though. Over the years the crimson eyed male had prepared for the chance that he would be dosed with Veritaserum and be forced to answer questions he did not want to answer.

For over three years Severus and himself had taken to meeting twice a week to build his tolerance before he fell to Harry that Halloween night. A month before he disappeared was when all the hard work paid off; the Dark Lord was now resistant to Veritaserum.

He was not immune however; he still felt the compulsion to answer honestly but with his resistance to the serum and his prodigious skill in Mind Arts Voldemort could manipulate his answer to suit his needs. So with his tolerance to Truth Serum and the fact that most of the time the Ministry would have no witnesses to his crimes it essentially paved the way for Voldemort to get off with a slap on the wrist and a fine.

They could not just chuck him into Azkaban like they did with the Lestranges; Harry would never allow it to happen, not after knowing about Sirius Black's lack of trial. Speaking or thinking of Sirius made him wonder why no one had found Pettigrew's corpse yet. Even in death no one wanted the little coward; well he needed to fix that.

"Tempy!" with a little pop the elf was in front of him; "What can Tempy be doing for Master Dark Lord?" The crimson eyed man decided to be nice to the little elf, he was after all partly responsible for his ward's recovery; "Tempy I want you to find a way for someone to find Peter Pettigrew's body."

A frantic nod was his answer and the elf bowed and popped away, leaving the Dark Lord to sit by the fire and continue to plan and scheme. Fifteen minutes later a pop announced the creature's return; "Master Dark Lord, sir, I's brought someone to find him Master Dark Lord. Theys called the Ministry and the Aurors came before I left. Is there anything else Master Dark Lord?"

The red eyed man waved his hand, dismissing the little creature; "No that will be all." Left alone Voldemort continued to think; he really should have thought about getting himself cleared before now but it really never crossed his mind. For so many years they had been fighting to win even the smallest of victories that the thought of them actually winning the war was almost unbelievable.

Now their victory looked assured but he still didn't have a concrete workable plan for the absolution of himself and his followers. At the end of the day Voldemort just wanted to help guide and mold their world into something better, stronger, more capable to sustain itself.

If he could not get himself cleared he would of course never relinquish his control. If he couldn't be cleared he would just work from the shadows like he did now. It was not his optimal plan but it would allow him to do the things he wanted while staying out of Azkaban.

The Dark Lord had big plans for their world and he wanted to see them come to fruition. Unlike Dumbledore he did not want the Dark to have a total monopoly, he wanted them to debate in the Wizengamot, compromise and make stronger, better laws for their world.

He had found over the past few months that the way he went about things in the past left much to be desired; sure his followers obeyed him but they were also to fearful or nervous to make suggestions. When he finally asked for suggestions or ideas he was astounded by the things his people came up with; some ideas put forward were not practical but some were fantastic, bettering their plans and strategy.

Hopefully in the future the Light would look past their darker fellows' magical orientation and concentrate on the bills and laws being presented. Honestly, what did it matter if you liked the person presenting the new legislation? If it was a good piece of legislation it was a good piece of legislation and should be passed because of it; not because you had an issue with the presenter during your years at Hogwarts.

The Wizengamot was NOT a place for voting through new acts because you liked the person or they were your friends. No, you voted for what was best for all magical beings not a precious few. His allies now voted as they saw fit; that they generally saw it as Voldemort did was just how it was. Why else would they be on his side if they didn't agree with the crimson eyed man's views?

Of course Voldemort could storm the Ministry by force and take what he wanted but he would shatter the public's softening view of him and his followers. The Dark Lord wanted to claim his prize fairly, well with little to no sabotage by his side. Subverting the effects of Veritaserum was quite mild in comparison to him stalking into the Ministry with his Death Eaters and taking the establishment with violence and death.

He couldn't stop the chuckle that left him; he had truly begun to soften hadn't he? Before Harry he would have marched into the Ministry or any building for that matter and cast the Killing Curse with no issue. Now he weighed his actions before he acted, thought about what the public would think of him or the repercussions to his people and cause.

It was easier before he fell, when he acted to cause the most fear and reap the most destruction. He had truly lost himself to madness long before Harry felled him that night. Well that was the past and he would move forward as he always planned to when he was a simple seventh year student at Hogwarts. Before he became twisted and filled with rage at his impotence to make a significant change for their world.

Now, he cared for others as family; Lucius, Severus, Draco and Harry were becoming like an extended family to him. Lucius and Severus were like brothers to him while Draco and Harry were like sons. It was still a bit disturbing to him but he tentatively welcomed the feelings of care he felt from the four men.

Then there was William Weasely; the man was captivating to him. The red head was handsome, smart and powerful; all these traits were like a natural aphrodisiac to him. The crimson eyed man wanted the red head for his own but with his new awakening feelings he knew it would not be easy for the younger male to see him as anything but the monster that killed his family.

But Salazar he wanted William to see him for who he was on the inside; while he would always be cold, cruel and calculated he also discovered he had a deep capacity to care for, maybe even love, those close to him. He wanted William to be close to him like a true lover would be, like Lucius and Severus or Harry and Draco.

He wanted the red head to talk to him and spend time with him. Not because he was afraid to decline the Dark Lord's advances but because William wanted to. A deep sigh left him when he realized it would take ages, if it ever happened, for his blue eyed fascination to ever see him as anything but the Dark Lord but he would try his hardest to make William see him, all of him.

The same little elf popped back into his office; "Master Dark Lord Master Harry is being with Draco in the red head weasel's cell. I came to yous as yous requested." The crimson eyed man nodded, dismissing the little elf with a wave. Well it seemed his surrogate son was feeling particularly vengeful after their information gathering session with the three captives.

He could not blame Harry for his anger; Merlin knew he would have stormed out of the interrogation with Arthur and Avada's the young Weasely male without a thought. As a matter of fact he had a feeling Ronald Weasely would be begging for the Avada before Harry and Draco were done with him.

That made him smile with pride, his little ward had come so far in such a short time but his heart and soul, while a bit tainted, still shone brightly. If not for Harry's horrid abuse the boy would probably be unable to torture or main anyone. While he did not regret killing the Potters he did regret his downfall at the cost of his own arrogance and impatience. The Dark Lord did regret that Harry was given to a family that abused him.

But he knew the abuse was not his fault. He may have raised his wand and killed the Potters but Dumbledore was the one who placed Harry with the Dursleys. Dumbledore abandoned the boy with magic hating swine and never took the time to check that Harry was alright.

Dumbledore was the reason Harry was the way he was now, the reason Harry was so untrusting. The old bastard was the reason the emerald eyed teen would become unstable and lash out magically when he was upset or angry.

The Dark Lord knew Harry was strong magically as well as mentally; the boy had survived him on several occasions. That would not have been possible if Harry wasn't powerful and smarter than he let on. It was the baseless abuse, disgusting neglect, Harry's magical strength and intelligence that drew the Dark Lord into offering to help the boy.

True, when he made the offer to Harry when he first came to the Manor it was mainly so the boy would trust him, rely on him and never try to betray him but now it was for no other reason than the fact that he wanted Harry to be happy and well. Harry seemed to understand that he cared for him even if the crimson eyed male would rather Avada himself then admit it out loud.

Voldemort liked to think it was partly through his care that Harry was reawakening, growing and becoming more confident with himself and his abilities. The young man was growing and healing from his prior treatment at the hands of his family and supposed friends and it made the red eyed male proud. Now the boy had a fiancée, a family and true friends around him and that made his father figure happy as well.

Now all he needed was to firm up his plan to get himself cleared by the Wizengamot and becoming a legitimate player in the world of wizarding politics. Oh the joys of being the Dark Lord, the work never seemed to end for him but at least now they were making progress toward their end goal.

He glared at his desk covered in papers and reports, hoping his gaze would set them on fire so he would not have to wade through the drivel written by his spies and informants. Grudgingly, he pulled his tall slim body up, sat behind his desk, pulled yet another report in front of him and began to read.

Later he would meet with Lucius to construct an air tight oath for the three prisoners down in the dungeons; their oaths would have to be stricter than Longbottom's, Lovegood's and the Weasely twin's. No doubt if Arthur or Kingsley chose to take the oath they would try to find a way to circumvent it and help the dying Light side. William would be staying with them at the Manor so they could watch him easily.

Forcing his eyes back on the chicken scratch in front of him he made a note to threaten his people at the next large gathering, if they couldn't print legibly then they needed to dictate their notes with a Quick-Quotes Quill.

His eye sight would not survive the war if he had to continue to squint to make out the damn words. Grumbling colorfully under his breath he went back to decoding the missive in front of him.

_**Sorry I left yah hanging but next chapter I promise Ron's torture will be featured! **_

_**This chapter was necessary though; I wanted Voldemort's rise to power to be as believable as possible. If he is going to seriously take over the wizarding world of Britain I think it would be more beneficial to do so with the least amount of violence possible. **_

_**Also, if he clears himself legally the public will be more willing to accept and follow him. If he were to take the Ministry by force then that would lead to a greater chance of rebellion.**_

_**Anywho I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	19. Chapter 29

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: Harry-Bear's POV this time and I give you the long awaited torture! THANKS TO ALL WHO FAV'D, FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED! Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this fic._

_Previously:_

_He glared at his desk covered in papers and reports, hoping his gaze would set them on fire so he would not have to wade through the drivel written by his spies and informants. Grudgingly, he pulled his tall slim body up, sat behind his desk, pulled yet another report in front of him and began to read. _

_Later he would meet with Lucius to construct an air tight oath for the three prisoners down in the dungeons; their oaths would have to be stricter than Longbottom's, Lovegood's and the Weasely twin's. No doubt if Arthur or Kingsley chose to take the oath they would try to find a way to circumvent it and help the dying Light side. William would be staying with them at the Manor so they could watch him easily._

_Forcing his eyes back on the chicken scratch in front of him he made a note to threaten his people at the next large gathering, if they couldn't print legibly then they needed to dictate their notes with a Quick-Quotes Quill. _

_**~~~~~~*********Chapter 29*********~~~~~~**_

Unlike the time he spent torturing Hermione Harry did not have a plan for Ronald; he figured he'd wing it and let loose with his fiancée. Maybe he'd even step back and allow his love to play with his longtime nemesis.

That sounded like a plan to him, stepping into the cell that held a bound and gagged Ronald Weasely Harry turned to Draco and nodded his head, letting his love know this was his show. The blonde smirked cruelly and stepped toward the red head's bruised, crumpled and dirty form.

"Well, well Weasel fancy seeing you here. Did you miss us? We missed you very much so I think we should take some time to reacquaint ourselves. What do you think?" With a flick of his wand Ron's gag was vanished, allowing the idiot to begin screeching insults at Harry and Draco.

The stream of "You traitor! Dirty Death Eater Whore!" and several other explicit verbs, adjectives and nouns were spewed from the moronic Weasely male. Harry rolled his eyes but allowed Ron to continue.

This was Draco's show after all and the green eyed male wanted to watch his former best friend's torment, he wanted to hear and see Ron beg him to save him, he wanted to smile in the bastard's face when he turned his back on him, much the same way the bound male had turned his back on Harry.

Draco glared down on the red head and advanced quickly, wrenching the pathetic excuse for a wizard upward, snarling in glee when Ron gasped in pain as the shackles bit into his wrists. Sparkling grey eyed glared into those watery blue eyes as the blonde continued his taunting; "Did you enjoy watching you little whore of a sister being fucked by Death Eaters. Did you enjoy watching their cocks being swallowed by her greedy hole?"

"Did it get your cock hard listening to her scream and beg them to stop or did the little Weaslette beg for them not to stop? Hmm from what I hear from Rabastan she was tender piece of ass, quite willing too, and I do believe he kept her alive for her body even if Bella destroyed her simple mind."

"But then again as long as the bitch can suck and take Rabastan's cock whenever he feels the need he won't mind if she just drools on herself and whimpers pathetically." Ron began to scream more obscenities at Draco, trying to lunge forward to attack him only to be rocked backward when the blonde flicked his wand and silently cast a dark stinging hex at the red head's testicles.

Draco laughed loudly at the pained whine that left Ron; "Now, Weasel I cannot allow you to insult me so. After all I am above you in every way so you should respect your betters; do you understand? Nod if you do." The whimpering red head nodded feebly, bringing another malicious smirk onto Draco's face; "Good boy! The only sounds I want to hear from you are you delicious screams and pleas for mercy."

Harry watched it all; feeling his blood begin to race at the power and dominance his love was showing. Salazar, Draco was gorgeous like this, so raw and untamed in his vengeance and Harry loved it, wanted to see more. The blonde's smooth voice brought him back to the present; "Now Weasel what should I do with you, hmm?"

"Ah I have it now." With a few flicks of the grey eyed male's wand Ron was now affixed to a wooden cross, nails through his wrists and ankles, reminding Harry of the Catholic crosses he had seen in the muggle world. The screams of sheer agony that flowed from Ron's mouth were music to Harry's ears.

The emerald eyed male's cock was getting hard but he continued to pay attention to Draco's playtime. The blonde began to shoot non-verbal cutting hexes at Ron, slicing into the pallid flesh on the red head's chest and thighs. The blood was flowing in torrents down the son of a bitch's body, bathing him in his own fluids.

The red headed traitor was pleading for Harry to stop Draco, to help him but Harry just watched impassively. The raven truly didn't care that his once closest friend was in severe pain, quite the contrary he was reveling in the torment being inflicted on the bastard who tried to use him for his own and his family's gain.

Finally that annoying voice broke and Ron was left gasping in pain, his pleas being made in a voice hoarse from screaming, but Draco did not relent, he kept cutting into Ron's pale flesh until his ribs could vaguely be seen. Harry stepped forward and placed a hand on Draco's arm, stopping his lover before he went too far; "Draco, slow down at this rate there won't be much left of him."

The blonde smiled lovingly at his green eyed partner; "Thank you love; I can't allow him to die I have plans for him or should I say Greyback does." Greyback? This confused Harry as he hadn't heard of such a plan, giving his fiancée a searching look Draco chuckled and explained; "As you know the Ministry has murdered many of Greyback's females and pups so their numbers are down."

"I figure Weasel can make up for his family's shame by being Greyback's breeding bitch for a little while before he becomes to useless to live." Harry smirked evilly, quite liking this new plan, casting hard eyes toward his former friend the ex-Gryffindor spoke to his once closest friend for the first time; "Well Ronald it seems you are useful for something after all."

"Although I don't envy you your fate; Greyback is not gentle with his bitches but then again it is nothing you don't deserve you piece of fucking traitorous scum. How does it feel to bleed you bastard? How does it feel to be helpless and hurting? How does it feel to watch the people you love being hurt and you are powerless to stop it?"

A whimper was all Harry got from Ron in response, not that he had been expecting much from the idiot anyway. Stepping away in disgust the raven continued; "Looking at you now and knowing what I know I can't understand why I wanted to be your friend? You and your bint of a mother and whore of a sister are worthless leaches with no talent and no intelligence."

"You disgust me and I hope you never find peace, I hope you suffer every day for the rest of your life, which admittedly will be greatly shortened once we give you to Greyback. However, he may take a shine to your virgin ass and keep you around for his pleasure. If anything once he's bred you a few times and your ass isn't so tight he may give you to his Beta or use you as the pack's whore. Quite fitting an end for you really, the son and brother of a whore becomes one himself."

Ron was silent now, barely hanging onto consciousness, but Harry loved the sight of tears flowing down his face, the despair in his dulling blue eyes. Draco stepped forward and pressed a kiss to the raven's forehead, murmuring quietly so only Harry could hear; "I'll be done soon love and then we can retire, I'm going to fuck you into the mattress my little raven."

The emerald eyed teen whimpered quietly in delight, wanting his love to hurry up so he could get his release. It did not disturb him in the least that watching another's pain could make him sexually aroused, in fact he did have a few masochistic tendencies himself, though Draco was the only one he trusted enough to act them out with.

Nodding, Harry stepped back and waited for the blonde to finish his work. The Malfoy heir stepped back in front of Ron and cast a quick non-verbal Ennervate, bringing the useless piece of flesh back to reality. "Ah Ronald you're back with me, I wouldn't want you to miss this."

With a cruel, sadistic smile on his face Draco began to chant spells in Latin; Harry smiled when he heard the words being spoken and found them quite fitting for Ron's new roll in life; "Castrare et deponet penis." Yes, where the red head was going he would no longer need any male anatomy, merely a tube placed in the Urethra to evacuate his urine.

Draco smirked when Ron screamed in renewed agony, his voice breaking, as the spell took its effect; the red heads testicles and penis were severed cleanly, leaving nothing but two bloody weeping wounds. The blonde chuckled; "See that's better Ronald, now you're all ready for Greyback but first I have a few things to do to make sure you won't die too quickly. Can't have your injuries getting infected now can we?"

The blonde's spells came in quick succession; "Urere" to cauterize the bleeding wounds followed by "Purgare" to disinfect the area. Lastly, Draco conjured a slim tube that would be inserted into the stump that used to be Ron's penis, stepping forward the blonde smiled cruelly and jabbed the tube into the sensitive flesh, wringing another scream of pure pain from Ron's limp form, and began moving it around until he was content with its placement.

Harry wasn't sure if the tube was in the correct place but it wasn't their concern at the moment; they could let Greyback know that a Healer was needed for the new breeding bitch. The werewolf may not take it easy with Ronald's body when he used him for sex but Greyback would not do anything that would permanently damage the health of his pup's vessel.

Draco stepped away from his handiwork, smiling happily at the sight in front of them; Ronald was covered in gashed, bleeding everywhere and his pride had been shattered as well as removed. Those dull blue eyes were lifelessly staring straight forward and only faint whimpers escaped his chapped lips.

Harry could see Ron's wrists and ankles beginning to tear away from the nails holding him against the wooden posts. The raven smiled and let it be, he hoped it would hurt when the red headed menace hit the ground.

A feeling of peace settled down upon him; this was what Harry had waited months for and he found he was not disappointed. The red head deserved everything he got and would get in the near future. The green eyed male stepped forward and took his love's hand and pulled him out of the room, leaving Ron still bleeding and hanging on the crucifix like stake.

They did not look back once after they left the cell and continued to their rooms to enjoy each other's bodies.

The next morning the two lovers left their rooms, small grins firmly in place when they sat down with their family, Marvolo quirked a hairless brow; "And what may I ask has you two so pleased aside from the obvious." Harry had the good sense to blush a bit but spoke; "Let's just say Ronald Weasely will not be enjoying his life from now on."

Lucius' ears perked, causing everyone to chuckle at the elder Malfoy's badly disguised interest; "Oh and why is that Harry?" The raven smirked but let Draco speak in his stead; "Well today he will be given to Greyback as his breeding bitch and he also has been removed of the requirements to be called a man." The assembled men all smiled wickedly when the younger blonde finished speaking, they all knew what was done to Ronald and they all thought it fitting.

Harry spoke again; "Now we just need to send an owl to Greyback so he can come and retrieve his prize." The Dark Lord nodded, perking up a bit when an owl swooped in with the Daily Prophet, the crimson eyes male smirked in triumph when he saw the two headlines on the front page.

The first announced the discovery of Pettigrew's mangled, decomposing body. The Prophet's article then went onto speculate on Sirius Black's imprisonment all those years ago without a trial for the alleged murder of Peter Pettigrew and several muggles.

Things were going just as the crimson eyed man wanted them to; people were speaking about Black's wrongful imprisonment and if he had his way Sirius' name would be cleared once and for all, which would make his ward happy.

Another reason to bring up Black's lack of trial and false jailing was to pave the way for people like the Lestranges to be given their right to due process. The plan was still in the works but it was fleshing out nicely. Their strategy seemed promising the few times Lucius, Severus and he had spoken about it, only a few more things would have to fall into place before they could move forward.

The second headline at the bottom of the fold screamed in bold letters that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was arrested on charges of Fraud and Theft in response to certain facts being uncovered after an investigation by Gringotts. He only skimmed this article since he already knew what would be printed.

Still smirking he handed to paper to Harry and waited for the gasp to come; he was not disappointed but he was taken aback when the green eyed teen jumped up and hugged him tightly, mumbling "Thank you" over and over again.

Not sure what to do Marvolo began to pat his charge awkwardly on the back while making shushing noises. When Harry got control of himself again he pulled back and gave his father figure a blindingly bright smile before going back to his seat.

Breakfast was a cheerful affair once they all saw the headlines, even Severus was smiling slightly. Their plans were moving forward splendidly, now they just had to make it through Dumbledore's upcoming trial. Once the White King fell the Dark Lord would advance across the board uncontested.

_**Translations:**_

_**Castrare et deponet penis = Castrate and remove the penis**_

_**Urere = Cauterize**_

_**Purgare = Cleanse**_

_**I'm not 100% satisfied with this chapter but it is what it is and I may come back and edit it.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	20. Chapter 30

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: Marvolo and Bill's__ POV this time around! THANKS TO ALL WHO FAV'D, FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED! Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this fic._

_Previously:_

_The second headline at the bottom of the fold screamed in bold letters that Albus Dumbledore was arrested on charges of Fraud and Theft in response to certain facts being uncovered after an investigation by Gringotts. He only skimmed this article as well since he already knew what would be printed._

_Still smirking he handed to paper to Harry and waited for the gasp to come; he was not disappointed but he was taken aback when the green eyed teen jumped up and hugged him tightly, mumbling "Thank you" over and over again. _

_Not sure what to do Marvolo began to pat his charge awkwardly on the back while making shushing noises. When Harry got control of himself again he pulled back and gave his father figure a blindingly bright smile before going back to his seat._

_Breakfast was a cheerful affair once they all saw the headlines, even Severus was smiling slightly. Their plans were moving forward splendidly, now they just had to make it through Dumbledore's upcoming trial._

_**~~~~~~*********Chapter 30*********~~~~~~**_

The most evil man in the wizarding world sat in the cavernous Ministry courtroom three days after the newspaper article announcing Dumbledore's arrest was published, appearing to be a normal ordinary wizard. His eyes were no longer crimson but a soft brown while his snakelike visage was no more; he looked like any other normal man of about thirty-five.

He would have to thank Severus again for brewing him the necessary potions, the normally crimson eyed man would never have missed this moment. Not just because it was the day Dumbledore would get his but he also didn't want his charge to face this trial alone. He knew Draco was with him but Harry also looked to him for support and he would be damned, more so than he already was, if he wasn't there to provide help to his little surrogate son.

A hush fell over the assembled people in the cavernous room as Dumbledore was led into the Wizengamot courtroom, seated in the intimidating wooden and metal chair to the right of the assembled members of the Wizengamot. Voldemort looked around and caught several of their allies' gazes, nodding in greeting before returning his eyes back to the aged form of Albus Dumbledore.

The old coot stiffened slightly when he sat down and the chains sprung up, wrapping themselves around the powerful wizard's wrists and legs. It seemed the assembled governing body knew not to take any chances with the wily Headmaster; he may look old and feeble but the man was anything but, only a fool would underestimate him.

The session was brought into order by Madam Bones banging a gavel harshly on the podium in front of her; "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you are here to stand trial; you are accused and will stand trial on the following charges. Please stand while they are read and afterwards announce your plea."

"The first count is Theft for the unlawful and unauthorized withdrawals from the Potter Family Vaults. The second count is Fraud in regards to you naming yourself as Harry Potter's magical guardian which we now know went against his parents' expressed wishes."

"The last charge is Neglect of a magical child in regards to your extreme lack of care in reference to Mr. Harrison James Potter-Black. How do you plead accused Dumbledore?" The aged man smiled disarmingly, hoping no doubt to sway the assembled body; it did not appear to be working which pleased the disguised Dark Lord greatly.

"Hello Amelia and I must say I hope we can sort through these..." The Headmaster was cut off my Madam Bones' curt tone; "How do you plead, sir?" Dumbledore looked chastened but you could see the anger flash through his blue eyes before it was smothered.

"I apologize Madam Bones; I plead not guilty to these trumped up charges." Bones nodded and went into the next phase which was the presentation of the evidence against the accused, which was extensive. The goblins, represented by Gobblegob, stepped forward first, once he was sworn in the goblin presented the Potter's Last Will and Testament which listed Harry's guardians and where Lily and James wanted their son to live.

It made him laugh, internally of course, to see the panic surge in Dumbledore's blue eyes; oh it would be interesting to watch the old coot wiggle out of this. The next piece of evidence came again from Gobblegob, it was several pages of withdrawals made by Dumbledore over years and funneled said withdrawals to other people's vaults; namely the vaults of Molly, Ronald and Ginevra Weasely and Hermione Granger.

It certainly was damning evidence for the Headmaster but Voldemort knew the only reason the Weasely family and Granger weren't being charged for their hand in the theft was due to the fact that they had not directly taken the money from Harry's vault. But then again most of the offending parties were dead or worse than dead so you could say justice was done.

Madam Bones took her time examining each piece of evidence given to her by the goblin before handing it to Minister Fudge to look over once done the process was repeated until every member was privy to the presented evidence against Dumbledore.

Many looked disgusted and cast barely disguised looks of loathing toward the once esteemed wizard; in the wizarding world theft and fraud was seen as the lowest of the low especially when you used your power against someone you should care for. Well it seemed this trial wouldn't last long at all, not with the affirmation of Dumbledore's guilt piling so delightfully high for all to see.

Once the members of the Wizengamot reviewed the papers given to them by Gobblegob the goblin was dismissed and Harry was called to testify. Marvolo was not pleased by this but knew it was necessary in order to convict Dumbledore for his neglect of his ward.

The slender green eyed male stepped in front of the Wizengamot, taking Gobblegob's previous place. The teen stood tall and unafraid as he was sworn in, taking an oath on his magic that he would not lie. They could have used Veritaserum but they rarely did when it came to witnesses, they considered it too invasive and cruel to force someone to answer a question that may be embarrassing or irrelevant.

However, the threat of losing your magic was a powerful motivator to tell the truth so there was very little worry that anyone would be dishonest. Madam Bones looked down on his ward, a look of sadness flashing in her usually cool eyes before she straightened and began her questioning.

The most feared wizard in a century grit his teeth as Bones continued to ask question after question about the abuse his surrogate son was forced to suffer at the hands of his relatives; he wanted to kill Dumbledore more than he ever had in that moment. He knew Harry went through neglect and abuse but the amount and depravity was staggering even to him.

Draco was clenching his chair so hard his knuckles were white, now that Voldemort looked around most of the assembled wizards and witches looked ill. The information was now overwhelmingly damning for Dumbledore but it also pulled at your heartstrings to know that the little green eyed teen was put through so much.

As much as he despised hearing about Harry's childhood he could admit that this would be the final nail in Dumbledore's coffin. Madam Bones stopped the questioning after Harry explained what happened after he received his first Hogwarts letter, apparently she had heard enough to affirm that the Neglect charge was warranted.

Bones stared at Dumbledore; "Do you have anything to say to defend yourself for you actions? If so please speak now." The old coot smiled once again but no one returned it in fact they looked at him as if he was a cockroach on the ground, realizing he would get no support from his cronies Dumbledore began to pander to their fears.

"It was for the Greater Good, I knew Voldemort was not dead and he would come back. I had to make sure Harry was able to be taught accordingly, would be willing to listen to me and do as I said. Also, wars are not cheap and as his guardian I felt it was my duty to fund the war effort."

Here Fudge cut off the old man; "What do you mean fund the war effort? By the time you got ahold of Potter's guardianship the war was over. What war effort was there to fund at that point?" Several Wizengamot members nodded, all waited for Dumbledore's answer but he said nothing, finally it seemed the old man realized that words would not save him.

Again Madam Bone's cold voice cut through the room; "If the accused has nothing further to say I excuse Lord Potter-Black and thank him for his service. Accused Dumbledore we will now convene to decide your fate." With a swipe of her wand a silencing bubble was erected along with a ward that obscured the assembled people from sight.

Marvolo wrapped an arm around his charge when the smaller male sat next to him and placed a kiss to his temple, murmuring words of comfort; well in his mind they were comforting, anyone else they would have been horrified to hear the words of torture and murder. Harry turned his head and gave his father figure a small smile before tuning to lean into Draco's side but the green eyed teen did not shrug of Voldemort's arm.

There they sat for about twenty minutes until the ward and silencing charm was dropped allowing them to see and hear the Wizengamot once again. Madam Bones stepped forward, eyes hard as her voice rang through the room; "Accused Dumbledore we have deliberated and found you guilt on all counts."

"Our sentence is as followed you are stripped of any and all titles in your name, you will pay back every cent you stole from the Potter Vaults and finally you will serve a term of thirty years in Azkaban. Aurors take him out my sight." At those words three red robed men stepped forward and drug the now protesting old man out of the room.

No one was listening to the man's pleas for them to listen, they had all heard enough and had no desire to hear any more lies from the lips of Albus Dumbledore. Well this paved the way for their next move, it was a tricky bit of planning but they would pull it off no doubt. After they returned to Malfoy Manor they would iron out any wrinkles in their plans and walk through it one final time.

The moment they stepped into the Manor Harry was crying, throwing himself into his father figures chest. The elder held the teen in his arms and let him cry, Marvolo knew it was a release of all the stress Harry had been under for a long time. It would be good for the younger male to get it out now so he could move forward with his life and the Dark's plans.

When the sniffling stopped Harry stepped away and looked shyly at his surrogate father; "I apologize for my weakness, father." Marvolo, who was once again snakelike, stared in shock for a moment, at a total loss for words, until he smiled a small nearly invisible smile at his son; "Think nothing of it Harry. Today was trying day for us all and I think it may be better for you to go to your room and rest; we can discuss our next move in the morning."

A grateful smile was given by the emerald eyed teen before Draco swept him into his arms, with a quick "Goodbye" both boys were disappearing into the Manor's depths.

What they would be doing Marvolo did not want to know or he might actually kill the younger Malfoy for touching his precious son. Well that was unexpected; yes he knew he was protective of his charge but this new surge of protectiveness was unexpected but not unpleasant.

He wanted his son to be happy and if anyone hurt him they would die painfully and slowly, this also applied to Draco Lucius Malfoy. No matter how he felt about Draco if the boy hurt his son he would be dead.

Lucius' voice broke him out of his thoughts; "My Lord may I be excused I have some business to attend to." Marvolo nodded, knowing this business involved Severus and some sort of sexual escapade; the potions master was back at the Manor for a few days as the school was closed until the end of Dumbledore's trial.

Now that the old coot was found guilty the Governors would select a new Headmaster, hopefully someone who didn't have their heads up their arse but with their new control over the Board of Governors the Dark Lord was not worried. They would finally get someone worthy of the post, someone who wouldn't play favorites with students or professors.

It pleased him that soon Hogwarts would ascend back into the spotlight as Europe's foremost institution of magical learning. Another thing Dumbledore had tarnished during his reign, graduates from Hogwarts were once looked at as the cream of the crop now they were seen as mediocre; only a few were exceptions much like his William Weasely.

Finding himself with time on his hands as all his new family members were busy the crimson eyed man made his way to the dungeons to talk with his red headed romantic interest. The snakelike man wasn't sure what to expect from William, would the man speak to him at all or would he look upon him with disgust?

He wasn't stupid. Marvolo knew his appearance was terrifying to most people and it made him wonder if he should perhaps look into a restoration potion. He knew they existed; surely his Parseltongue books had several powerful potions that could bring back his more human appearance.

Severus of course would be his brewer, the crimson eyed man was a proficient brewer but Severus was a master at the craft and with a potion this important only the best would do. This change in appearance would also help him when he presented himself before the Ministry; Dumbledore went through great pains to make it seem like he was an inhuman monster so it would behoove him to show the Wizengamot that he was indeed a perfectly normal man.

A plus would be that William would be attracted to him, he wasn't conceited only confident. Back in his school days he was breathtakingly handsome and used it to his advantage, bedding his potential allies and bending them to his will. They got their needs sated as did he; while his partners wanted his cock Marvolo wanted their power as his own.

Everyone left satisfied and pleased with their arrangements but this Weasely male wasn't a passing tryst or fuck to him. William ensnared him, made him want to know more about the man even if it would never go anywhere past friendly conversation.

When he reached the door to William's cell he paused and collected himself before passing through the heavy wards protecting the door. He strode into the room, finding William to be resting against the wall and reading a book, no doubt Harry sent it down to keep the man entertained until they administered the oaths.

Those pretty blue eyes rose to meet his crimson orbs; "Hello My Lord, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Marvolo cocked his head to the side, assessing the man in front of him; "Pleasure? I would have thought my presence was a curse to you." The red head shook his head, a wry smile on his face; "Partly, yes it is but on the other hand you've made Harry happy again so you can't be all bad."

The snakelike man conjured a cushy chair near William's small cot and situated himself comfortably on the plush cushions; "Would you like some tea William?" The eldest son shook his head and chuckled; "I would like some yes and please call me Bill; I don't particularly care for William unless I'm in trouble."

The Dark Lord nodded; "Tempy!" The little elf popped in with a bow; "Tempy bring William some tea, please." The little creature bowed once more and disappeared before reappearing a few moments later with a pot of tea and a cup. "Is that all Master Dark Lord, sir?"

The snakelike man nodded and dismissed the elf; with a pop they were alone again. Bill moved to pour himself a cup of tea and returned the pot to the tray on the small nightstand. Marvolo watched the man take a sip with relish, seemingly enjoying the full taste of the tea or maybe it was the warmth it provided, it was a bit drafty down here.

On a whim the crimson eyed male waved his wand, causing a warm sweater to appear on his new love interest. If he was honest Bill looked spectacular in the navy blue sweater but the look of shock on that gorgeous face was what made it worth it. After a while Bill spoke; "Why did you..."

Understanding his captive was having a problem expressing himself Marvolo spoke; "I noticed you were cold and I do not want you to be unhappy here even if you are a prisoner at the moment, although soon you will take your oath and be allowed into the Manor proper but until then you will be here."

"Why do you care for my comfort? No offence but if I didn't know what you did for Harry I would assume you were heartless." The Dark Lord nodded, agreeing with his prisoner's words; "Bill until Harry dropped into my life I would have agreed with you that I was heartless but as you know Harry has a way about him."

"Now I look at the boy as my son and I would kill anyone who would hurt him and I find that my emotions do not stop me from achieving my goals; I will always be ruthless and cruel but I can also care for those that are close to me. Maybe not in the conventional manner most people go about it but in my own disjointed way."

Bill just looked a bit stunned for a moment; "You really do care for Harry. I thought it was ruse to get him on your side, too make it easier to defeat the Order but it isn't is it? Maybe it started out that way but Harry weaseled his way into your heart didn't he?"

The snakelike man just smiled slightly and nodded; "Yes, in the beginning I just wanted Harry out of my way but after a while I became to care for the little brat and now I believe I have found a son in him and a family in the Malfoys as well as Snape. It is strange to me, I've never known familial love before; it feels nice to be cared for, to be wanted for who I am and not for what I can do for them."

The red head looked off balance and Marvolo could not blame him, it was rare that he opened himself up like this for anyone and here he was spilling his guts to William Weasely, a man he barely knew but was infatuated with nonetheless.

Suspicion flared in Bill's eyes; "Why are you telling me this? Are you trying to make me feel bad for you? What do you gain by this?" The Dark Lord stiffened and immediately closed himself back up, something he had perfected over the years. Before Bill's blue eyes the once open soft red orbs become as hard and cold gleaming garnets.

"I apologize if my behavior has offended you William. I will take my leave of you now and in the future once the oath is sworn you will not be bothered by me while you stay at the Manor." After his words were spoken Marvolo stood and made his way out of the cell, not stopping when he heard Bill call him back and not seeing the confusion flash through the red head's gorgeous eyes.

The snakelike man slammed the cell door and quickly made his way back to his office, cursing himself for the hope he had foolishly felt for believing that William could ever see him as anything but a monster, could accept him for what he was.

For all the feared Dark Lord was he was also a broken man who had never known love until Harry came into his life and then he accepted Lucius, Draco and Severus into his cold heart. It was quite stupid to think William would want a place in his heart too.

He was angry with himself and even though he would not stop caring for his newfound family he would not open himself up any further to anyone else. He learned his lesson once again, to most he would always unwanted, unlovable and evil; only romantically craved by those who were as depraved and cold as he was.

Never would he bask in the light of pure unadulterated love like Harry and Draco or Lucius and Severus shared. And while it hurt more than he cared to admit it was unavoidable and something he shouldn't have forgotten so easily. Sighing he sat by the fire in his office and stroked Nagini's head when she curled around her master, providing silent comfort to the upset man.

~*~*~*~POV CHANGE~*~*~*~

Bill sat stock still on the bed in his cell, fingering the soft sweater that now adorned his upper half, trying to figure out what just happened between him and the supposedly evil Dark Lord.

He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Why had the man opened up to him like that and why did those red eyes filled with hurt haunt him so much. The man was evil, he murdered his family and countless others. How could it bother him to see the pain flash across those crimson orbs before they became cold again.

Why did the man want to talk to him like he did? What was so great about him that the feared Dark Lord Voldemort would let his guard down to speak to him? What did he want? Then again did it really matter at all? Did Bill truly want to become close with the man who ruthlessly orchestrated so many deaths, tortured countless people?

In the darkest part of his mind and heart maybe he did want to be close to the snakelike man. Wanted to see what was hidden behind those striking eyes and what went on in that brilliant mind. The man was nothing like Dumbledore said he would be but then again the Headmaster was a manipulative bastard; that was proven when he was questioned under Veritaserum.

He expected to be tortured and killed when he was captured but after a few days, aside from being fed and watered, nothing happened. Bill became wary, waiting for the ax to fall. When Harry, Severus and the Dark Lord came in to question him he was resigned to the idea of a painful experience.

The expected pain never came; instead he was questioned under Veritaserum and given choices in regards to his future. He was shocked and it confused him and Bill hated to be confused. The Dark Lord was a mystery to him and he grudgingly admitted that he was curious about the snakelike man but after this encounter Bill was unsure if his curiosity would ever be sated now.

He feared he may have pushed the other away with his harsh questions and distrustful attitude. That thought did not make him feel as happy as it should; he felt wrong, he should not be interested in the man who tore his family apart but he was.

Groaning in frustration he lay down on his cot and snuggled into his new sweater, trying to quiet his mind so he could get some sleep. Hopefully, he could talk to the man again and this time he wouldn't chase him away; it seemed that for all his coldness the Dark Lord wanted someone to talk to.

HIs last conscious thought was that maybe that someone could be him.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will come out soon!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	21. Chapter 31

**_I mentioned in the end notes that I would come back and edit this chapter to improve it; well I have to some extent. Enjoy!_**

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: Harry's POV and this chapter is plot heavy. I also went back and edited Chapter Five and Ten; some things were left out and they were driving me mad so if you want go back and have a look. Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this fic._

_Previously:_

_The expected pain never came; instead he was questioned under Veritaserum and given choices in regards to his future. He was shocked and it confused him and Bill hated to be confused. The Dark Lord was a mystery to him and he grudgingly admitted that he was curious about the snakelike man but after this encounter Bill was unsure if his curiosity would ever be sated now._

_He feared he may have pushed the other away with his harsh questions and distrustful attitude. That thought did not make him feel as happy as it should; he felt wrong, he should not be interested in the man who tore his family apart but he was._

_Groaning in frustration he lay down on his cot and snuggled into his new sweater, trying to quiet his mind so he could get some sleep. Hopefully, he could talk to the man again and this time he wouldn't chase him away; it seemed that for all his coldness the Dark Lord wanted someone to talk to._

_HIs last conscious thought was that maybe that someone could be him._

_**~~~~~~*********Chapter 31*********~~~~~~**_

Harry leaned against Draco as their little family, consisting of Lucius, Severus and Draco, listened to Marvolo's plan; it was a gamble, surely, but if it worked it would eliminate his father's need to hide in the shadows. Finally, the crimson eyed man would step into the spotlight and become the great political figure Harry knew he would be. All they needed to do was get Marvolo through his trial with a verdict of Not Guilty.

The only reason the Dark Lord's plan had a chance in hell of working was the considerable support Marvolo had accrued in the Wizengamot and the fact that Dumbledore was out of the way. Neville, the soon to be Lord Longbottom upon his seventeenth birthday, was at present currying favor amongst the remaining Light families and Harry was confident his brother in all but blood would be successful in steering those families to their way of thinking and voting.

After all now that Dumbledore was exposed as a liar, a thief and a co-conspirator to child abuse the Light had no one to follow, leaving them milling about like sheep without a shepherd; essentially they needed someone to follow now that their esteemed leader was gone. Neville would covertly drop hints and suggestions about the Dark Lord's true goals and how could they truly trust what Dumbledore said about the man?

Neville was simply planting the seeds in the Light families' heads; he would not shove rhetoric down their throats or strong arm them into voting in the Dark Lord's favor. It would be more effective if Neville gently planted the suggestion to them and allowed them to come to the right conclusion without Dumbledore's damned influence.

Lucius still had Fudge wrapped around his little finger and the Minister would follow the Malfoy Lord's lead in this. Much could be said for contributing campaign funds at the appropriate times. Not to mention the article Rita published went a long way in endearing the bumbling Minister to the Dark Lord, if not for Marvolo's assurances about Fudge's reasoning in denying his return the man would have likely been sacked.

Madam Amelia Bones was another issue but not of great concern. The older woman was unbiased and fair to a fault, leading them to believe that no matter how much she wanted to convict the Dark Lord she would not do so without appropriate evidence of the man's guilt.

Harry did feel a bit bad about their duplicity in regards to Madam Bones; she was everything that was right in the Ministry and they would use that to attain their goal. But this was war, a bloodless one at the moment but a war nonetheless, and sometimes you had to do what you had to do to succeed; the end in this case did justify the means.

The only family that would present a problem, according to Neville, was the Ancient and Noble House of Doge; the old codger Elphias was Albus' friend from way back at Hogwarts. The man truly thought the sun shined out of Dumbledore's arse and if the murmurings around the Wizengamot were anything to go by Elphias wanted to vote Not Guilty at Dumbledore's trial, completely ignoring the evidence against the ex-Headmaster.

Fortunately, the old idiot was too much of coward to go against the whole of the Wizengamot even for his best friend's sake. In the end if the fool wanted to vote against Marvolo's innocence then he could do as he saw fit but Elphias would be in little company; most of the Lords and Ladies were already slowly swaying over to the Dark's way of thinking.

These Lords and Ladies, for the most part, gave their support by leveraging their politcal weight and influence for their cause. Few of them actually were marked Death Eaters and from what Harry knew Marvolo preferred it that way; if they were not marked they could move about freely, collecting more support and fostering more connections for the Dark Lord.

Harry would be using his political clout, as well as his considerable popularity, to drop his own hints about Marvolo. Namely, if the man was so evil why was Harry alive and well? Why were no raids being conducted now that Dumbledore was out of power? The coup de grace on the ex-Gryffindor's part would be suggesting that Dumbledore orchestrated the raids and attacks merely to discredit the Dark Lord and spread panic.

After all where was the Headmaster's evidence of Marvolo's guilt? It was brilliant; from what his father said the Wizengamot had no evidence against him merely supposition and that was not enough to ensure a guilty verdict. Once Marvolo was found innocent the Wizengamot could not re-arrest or re-try the man; like the muggle courts the Wizengamot also had double jeopardy attached. So the key was to get the court to charge Marvolo with everything they could think of so in the future no new charges could be brought up.

If the crimson eyed man was asked during his trial where the Lestranges and Rookwood were Marvolo would claim ignorance, stating he had no clue where they were at the moment. And it would be true in a sense; when the Dark Lord went to stand trial the Lestranges and Rookwood would leave for a place unknown to Marvolo, allowing him to tell the truth or a version of it under Veritaserum.

Not to mention the Dark Lord already mentioned in the Skeeter article that he did not know where the escapees were. Harry was truly astounded sometimes at the depths of his father's planning. Seriously, it seemed the man was always ten steps ahead of all of them but he was the Dark Lord so it was expected.

Another reason Marvolo would deny knowing where his allies were was so Lucius would not fall into any kind of trouble for harboring the escaped convicts. As much as people respected Lucius they also were suspicious of him; everyone knew, even if they couldn't prove it, that Lucius was a supporter of the Dark Lord. Many people might go on a not so wild goose chase to try and pin something down on the Malfoy Lord.

Also, Marvolo would be moving into one of his properties before he turned himself into the Ministry, again circumventing his interrogators from learning the truth of where Marvolo was living for the past year and a half.

Harry was happy; he had no desire for his fiancée's family to get into trouble for being loyal to the cause and assisting their Lord and his allies.

Once his trial was completed and Marvolo was found innocent he would be standing in as Counsel for the four Death Eaters when the escapees turned themselves in; Auror Carrion would of course watch over the four Death Eaters while they were in custody, making sure no one poisoned them before they had their rightful day in court. Carrion would also attend to the Dark Lord when he turned himself in, ensuring that no one could hurt him in any way while in custody. Harry had not met the young Auror but Lucius assured him that the young Auror was loyal to their cause and he came from a known Dark damily; this settled most of Harry's nerves, at least his father would be in good hands.

The crimson eyed man even had a plausible explanation for the escape of the Lestranges and Rookwood from Azkaban. The Dark Lord planned to use the Dementor's abandonment as his reasoning for his followers escape. Essentially, his father would charm the Wizengamot and lead them to believe that the escapees were so confused they wandered out of their cells when the Dementors revolted and began to Kiss the remaining prisoners before they left the cursed island. Somehow the escapees found their way outside and in their confusion they somehow made it off the island; magic was a weird thing sometimes.

Any questions to the four Death Eaters would be met with lies even under Veritaserum, as long as they went over what they should say the four of them should be fine. The Dark Mark bound the Death Eaters to secrecy and ensured loyalty to the Dark Lord. When any questions were asked the Mark would nullify the truth potion, allowing whoever was being questioned to answer as they saw fit. Harry was astounded that the Mark could do all that, it truly was an amazing bit of spellwork on his father's part.

Another thing working for the four defendants was the fact that all of the people who witnessed the attack on Alice and Frank Longbottom were dead. So no living witnesses were floating around to provide testimony regarding what they saw that night. Fortunately for the Dark Lord's plans the Wizengamot would not use memories unless they were sworn to be accurate and as the Lestranges nor Rookwood ever had a trial Marvolo doubted they had sworn memories to use as they would have been deemed as unnecessary to collect all those years ago.

The other issue was the Dark Mark on the four convicts forearms. It could not be removed without harming the person's magical core as the Mark was bound to their magic but it could be covered up using Parsel magic. Harry knew the spell and potion combo his father wanted to use to hide the brands and it was incredibly complicated. But Harry was confident in his father's spell casting and Severus' talent in potions.

Marvolo then moved on to explaining another part of his plan; this part Harry agreed with entirely. Before the snakelike man turned himself in he would drink a Restorative Draught brewed by Severus. The draught would bring back the man's former devastatingly handsome good looks, giving them another, albeit small, advantage over their neigh sayers.

The wizarding world was fickle and flighty, often seeing only skin deep and looking no further. A good facade was important when dealing with their world, the evidence of this could be seen in the less than fair treatment of any magical beings that did not fit into the definition of normal; Hags, Werewolves, etc.

All the emerald eyed teen could do was thank Merlin that Marvolo was a handsome man; would be once again once the potion took effect. Harry was looking forward to it. He often thought he resembled the sixteen year old Tom Riddle that emerged from the diary in second year. Maybe a bit shorter and slimmer but the resemblance was close enough for most to believe Marvolo was Harry's real father.

That brought happiness to the raven's heart. He finally fit in somewhere with people who accepted him and it wasn't acceptance for the sake of it. Severus would never warm up to someone for anything other than his own desire to. Lucius would sweet talk you but the aristocrat would never inconvenience himself unless he truly cared and Harry knew the elder blonde had gone out of his way on several occasions for Harry's sake.

And Draco, well Draco was the most special and surprising thing in his life aside from Marvolo. The tall blonde made him happy and he felt loved when he thought of the grey eyed male. It was a beautiful feeling, the feeling of being completely loved and he cherished it deeply. Anyone who tried to take these men away from him would meet a dreadful end.

His father's voice brought him out of his musings; "Harry, we need to find out what Arthur and Shacklebolt have decided to do. If they chose to take the oath we need to administer them. If they chose one of the other options, which is imprisonment or death, we can take care of that as well."

"I would like to take care of everything today before I take the Restorative Draught; Severus is not sure how long the potion will take to bring me back to my former appearance or if the process will be painful, leaving me weak and needing time to recover from my transformation."

"Of course father. As I recall Bill will be taking the oath and staying here in the Manor, correct?" A curt nod from the crimson eyed man was his affirmative response to Harry's question. Lucius spoke up now; "Marvolo, what exactly will you have them say? It is quite a risk letting the elder Weasely and Shacklebolt loose if they chose the oath."

"We have to make sure they cannot turn around and hurt our cause or us in anyway." Severus responded quickly; "I've thought about it and in this case it would do to be broad; cover everything and leave out nothing by not being specific. For example, have them swear they will not interfere knowing or unknowingly in the Dark Lord's plans."

"That should cover them passing on any information dealing with Marvolo, the Death Eaters, our allies or even Harry." Marvolo looked thoughtful before speaking; "Indeed, that would be for the best. Now for this I just need Harry to accompany me. Severus will you begin the finishing touches on the potion so I can take it tonight before I retire?"

The intimidating dark man nodded, kissing Lucius on the cheek, before he made his way to the potions lab in the Manor. Draco watched his second father leave with a look of barely concealed curiosity and longing in his eyes. Seeing these emotions in the normally stoic Malfoy heir caused the Dark Lord to chuckle lightly; "Go on Draco. I'm sure Severus could use your assistance."

The younger blonde stood quickly and almost made it out the door before turning around and quickly kissing Harry on the mouth before bidding goodbye to the others. Lucius laughed outright as soon as Draco left the room; "My son is more Severus' than my own despite his looks." Marvolo and Harry joined him and laughed quietly, knowing that Lucius' words were true.

Once they calmed Lucius stood and mentioned an appointment with the other Lords on their side. Today would be the day the blonde Lord would discuss the plan for Marvolo to turn himself in and stand trial. Harry knew most would be hesitant to go along with it but all of them would in the end; the Dark Lord was not stupid and if their Lord believed that this plan would work they would have faith in him.

Both males sat in Marvolo's study while the elder sorted through his thoughts, soon enough the tall snakelike man was standing, gesturing for Harry to join him. The walk to the cells was short and quiet, each of them consumed by their own thoughts. The emerald eyed teen was thinking about his upcoming wedding and all the details that entailed.

He wouldn't even try to discover what his father was thinking of; that would only lead to madness. For all he knew of Marvolo he also knew there was so much he had no idea about; the man was truly an enigma but he loved him nonetheless for it. You don't live the life Marvolo did and not come out with scars and damage. Harry was just happy the crimson eyed man was starting to come out of his shell a little bit.

In what felt like the blink of an eye they were standing in front of Shacklebolt's cell. The younger waited for his father to undo the wards surrounding the door before they both stepped inside; Shacklebolt watched them wearily, probably waiting for them to go back on their word and begin the torture.

Harry was sorry to disappoint Kingsley and stepped forward; "Kingsley, we've given you several days to make your decision. What do you choose? "The dark skinned man looked pained for a moment; "I would like to remain here. I will not take an oath and allow myself to be bound by it. If I see something wrong I will not back down from it and look the other way."

The Dark Lord stepped forward; "Then you've made your choice, Shacklebolt. You will remain here until I achieve my victory. Once that happens you will be released, in the mean time you will be fed and cared for. If you need anything, such as books, let the elf looking after you know."

Kingsley looked a bit surprised at the offer of books but slowly regained his bearing; "Of course, if that's all then." Harry snorted in amusement; it was quite funny that Kingsley was dismissing the Dark Lord; "Kingsley, I think you will be quite surprised when you're released and see how much better out world has become under the Dark Lord's leadership."

"Dumbledore was not a good man, not even a decent man. He was monster and he has been found guilty by the Wizengamot but you wouldn't know that as you don't get the Prophet here but I'll send the back issues so you can see with you own eyes what I know is true; Dumbledore was a manipulative, lying bastard who treated his people like pawns or lambs for slaughter."

"Now if you excuse me my father and I have other business to attend to. I have a few last words for you Kingsley; think for yourself and see with your own eyes, you'll find the truth for yourself. When you do I will be more than happy to explain my reasons for joining the Dark Lord and leaving the Light." Shacklebolt just stared, not saying a word but Harry saw the wheels turning in the intelligent man's eyes.

Knowing this was the best he would get from the Auror the raven turned and left the cell. Marvolo re-warded the door and stepped to the next cell. Arthur Weasely looked horrid, thin and beaten down; Harry almost felt pity for the man. He knew the elder red head was a good man albeit naive to trust Dumbledore so readily.

The Dark Lord stepped forward and asked Arthur what he chose to do. The broken man replied that he would take the oath and leave them be, he just wanted to spend time with his remaining son Charlie. Harry broke in and explained that Bill was still alive as well along with Percy. The change was instantaneous; Arthur's eyes lit up and a small smile broke out on his face.

The Dark Lord rolled his crimson eyes and handed Arthur his wand, a calculated risk but both Harry and Marvolo knew the red head would not attack them. When the imprisoned man lifted his wand with an expectant expression on his face the Dark Lord began to speak, his Yew wand raised in the same position as Arthur's.

"I, Arthur Septimus Weasely, swear my loyalty and life to the Dark Lord Voldemort, also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. I will make no moves against the Dark Lord or any of his agents. I will not stand in the way of any of his plans be it willingly or unknowingly."

"I will not involve myself, directly or indirectly, in the organization known as the Order of the Phoenix. I will not raise my wand or attack the Dark Lord or any of his allies. I will not speak, or communicate in any way, anything that may be detrimental to the Dark Lord's plans, the Dark Lord himself or any of his allies. My failure to abide by these rules will result in my death by strangulation. So I have spoken, so mote it be."

Once Arthur stopped speaking the familiar white light glowed between Marvolo and the red head before it flashed and slammed into each man. The red head gasped before his breathing regulated while the Dark Lord looked unaffected but Harry knew the man was a bit unstable at the moment and would be until the Oath settled itself in his core.

Knowing his father needed a moment Harry took control; "Tempy!" The little elf as always popped into the cell; "Yes, master Harry! What can Tempy be doing for yous?" The emerald eyed teen smiled at his little elf; "Tempy, please take Arthur back to the Burrow and make sure he has enough food to get him by for a few days."

The little elf nodded and moved to Arthur's side and with a crack both of them were gone. Marvolo turned and left the cell door; Harry followed behind him and left the door open now that no one was inside. He watched his father hesitate outside of Bill's cell and it made him wonder why Marvolo hesitated like that.

Did the crimson eyed man's interest in Bill stem from more than pure curiosity? It was something to consider. Now that Marvolo's emotions were awakening it may bring about a desire to have a partner, someone to talk to and hold.

However, his father's choice certainly could have been better; Bill's family was killed by the Dark Lord well that wasn't entirely true. Rabastan had killed Ginny, at least he thought he did but then again the little bitch could still be alive and acting as Rabastan's newest pet. Greyback would eventually kill Ronald but for now the bastard was alive if a bit lacking in body parts.

So really the only family Bill lost was his whore of a mother and the Dark Lord hadn't killed her merely gave the order to attack the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Maybe Harry should inform Bill of this fact; the red head may be more open to Marvolo's interest if he knew the crimson eyed man hadn't killed his whole family.

Indeed, Harry would do just that once the oath was given and Bill was out of the dungeons. The raven anted his father to be happy and he would do whatever he could to make his father happy. He had a feeling Bill would make Marvolo happy and allow him to open up in a way the elder man couldn't with Harry, Draco, Lucius or Severus.

Plan in hand they finally stepped into Bill's cell. The oath went quickly and before the red head could speak to the Dark Lord the red eyed male was gone, leaving a confused Harry and disappointed looking Bill behind. Harry looked hard at the blue eyed man; "I don't know what you did to my father but rest assured we will talk once you've showered and rested a bit."

"Trust me Harry I have no clue what I did but I want to figure it out. Just give me a bit of time and then we can talk all you want." The raven nodded and called Tempy, once again giving orders to his elf. Once Tempy and Bill were gone the teen began to think more on Bill and his father's reactions to the other.

Something happened that much was clear but what was it? Marvolo wasn't on to avoid people, nope, the man didn't believe in being subtle if he had a problem he would meet it head on and generally with violence.

By the fact that he ignored Bill and left the man's presence as soon as he could made Harry think it had something to do with emotions and feelings. If that was the case then it could be difficult; the Dark Lord was not emotionally in touch and if he felt hurt he would close off and revert back to the way he was.

That was something Harry could not abide by and resolved to make it right, whatever it was. Leaving the now empty cell the raven made his way to his room to think about what he would say to Bill to make the red head see that Marvolo was a changed man and truly did care for people; hopefully Bill would listen to him and keep an open mind.

_**I am not pleased with this chapter; it feels a bit scattered to me but alas it is the best I can do but at some point I'll come back when my muse isn't being a twat so I can improve it.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	22. Chapter 32

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: Harry's POV again. Thank you to all who reviewed, fav'd, followed or sis all three! Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this fic._

_Previously:_

_Something happened that much was clear but what was it? Marvolo wasn't on to avoid people, nope, the man didn't believe in being subtle if he had a problem he would meet it head on and generally with violence._

_By the fact that he ignored Bill and left the man's presence as soon as he could made Harry think it had something to do with emotions and feelings. If that was the case then it could be difficult; the Dark Lord was not emotionally in touch and if he felt hurt he would close off and revert back to the way he was._

_That was something Harry could not abide by and resolved to make it right, whatever it was. Leaving the now empty cell the raven made his way to his room to think about what he would say to Bill to make the red head see that Marvolo was a changed man and truly did care for people; hopefully Bill would listen to him and keep an open mind._

_**~~~~~~*********Chapter 32*********~~~~~~**_

Harry returned to his room to give Bill some time to collect himself and rest. The raven was quite interested as to what was going on between Marvolo and Bill. Only an idiot wouldn't be able to sense the tension radiating from both men; now what caused the tension to be there?

Prior to this meeting Harry thought his father was just interested in Bill as an oddity; a possible black sheep in the impossibly light Weasely family. Now though he thought it might be more than that. Who was he kidding? It was more than that and Harry would do what he had to make Bill see Marvolo as more than the cruel, evil Dark Lord he was.

Besides the crimson eyed man needed someone to lean on sometimes, like he did with Draco. It didn't make you weak to rely on someone when you needed it. If anything it made you stronger because you had someone to fight for and protect in return for their support and strength. Marvolo needed that unconditional love and acceptance from someone in a romantic sense but could Bill be that person?

Sighing, the emerald eyed teen pushed those thoughts away. He finally found some time to himself and figured he should write a few letters to Neville, Luna and the twins. Things had been so insane lately that he hadn't had the time to catch up with his friends; he missed them terribly but soon they could all be together.

When the war was done no one would have to hide anything; Harry welcomed and waited for that time. Sometimes he just wanted to have bite to eat out with Draco and not have to consider the stares and whispers they would attract. It truly was stupid; didn't people have other things to do besides stalk him?

Aside from letter writing he had some studying to do; true his magical studies were quite advanced, almost to NEWT levels but his education in etiquette and politics was slow going. Lucius was a ruthless tutor but it was worth it when all Harry's hard work paid off during a Wizengamot sessions or when he proposed something to the Hogwarts Board.

Harry still had many things to learn in regards to proper pureblood manners but for someone with no training prior to Lucius' he thought he was doing well. These lessons were crucial to his coming years. Between his Lordships and being a public figurehead Harry would have to draw one all of his training and intelligence to not make an utter fool of himself.

It was a lot to take in for the sixteen year old. He was engaged to the man he loved, the heir apparent to the Dark Lord and already claimed his two Lordships via emancipation. Not to mention the fact that soon his father would turn himself into the Ministry to face judgment for his alleged crimes.

How Marvolo was going to dance around some of the questions asked during his trial was beyond him but Harry had faith in his father. The man had a way of twisting words to suit his needs, if you added that to his resistance to Veritaserum, and Harry was pretty confident his father would pull it off.

It wouldn't do to worry too much on it though; things would happen as they happened. If by some chance his father was found guilty and sentenced to life in Azkaban Harry and his fellows would break his father out. Under no circumstances was he going to allow another person he loved to rot away in that hell hole; even without the Dementors it was still a horrid place.

Tempy popped into the room, bowing deeply to Harry; "Master Harry sirs, Mr. Bill be asking for yous." The emerald eyed teen nodded as he stood to make his way to Bill's room, which was actually a few doors down from his. Tempy bowed again and popped out just as Harry left the room.

The raven knocked lightly on Bill's door and waited to be allowed in, a muffled "Come in" was heard and Harry did just that. Stepping into the room Harry's eyes fell immediately to a very relaxed and just bathed Bill, who was sitting in a thick sapphire robe by the roaring fire; "I see you've made yourself comfortable."

Bill smiled at Harry's smirk; "Indeed, I never actually thought I would still be breathing after I was captured. I honestly don't know what to think Harry. This is all so surreal; the Dark Lord didn't torture me, hurt me in anyway and allowed me to go free if I chose after I took the oath. I'm feeling kind of lost, you know?"

The raven nodded, understanding completely. After all it wasn't too long ago that Harry was in a similar position as the red head in front of him; "Trust me Bill, I know. When I came here I was expecting to be tortured and killed but it didn't turn out that way. Marvolo took me in and cared for me, taught me everything I needed to know about magic, still is teaching me actually."

"Marvolo is my father and through him I have found a family, a fiancée and happiness. He really isn't the monster most think he is." Seeing Bill was about to interrupt Harry raised his slender hand to halt the red head's word; "Do not misunderstand me Bill; Marvolo is cruel and sadistic toward his enemies."

"He punishes his followers when they fail but not overly so; the punishment suits the offense. I have never seen him kill any of his allies or be overzealous in his punishments. True, using Crucio may seem cruel but it is effective. You just have to accept that the Dark Lord has two sides to him; one side is Voldemort, the leader of the Dark and the other is Marvolo, my father and a man who has a great ability to love those he cares for."

Bill sat there once Harry was done; obviously the teen had given the elder male a lot to think on about his father. While the elder male marshalled his thoughts and responses Harry moved to take the chair opposite Bill's, settling in to have a chat.

The emerald eyed teen did not blame the blue eyed male for his possible confusion; many would have problems reconciling that Marvolo was both a murderer and a caring father figure. But that was what he was and if Bill wanted to get close to his father he would have to accept both sides of the crimson eyed man, not just the soft side but the bloody, murderous one as well.

Bill cleared his throat, looking a bit unsettled and nervous; "Harry, I...well it's kind of hard to explain really...he interests me and I want to get to know him but I don't know how Harry. He killed my family! He has killed so many people...why do I want to get to know someone like that?"

Harry cocked his head to the side and dove right into answering Bill; "First of all Marvolo hasn't killed any of your family; yes, he gave the order for the raid on your Order's Headquarters but I was the one who allowed them into Number Twelve. So your bitch of a mother's death is as much my fault as his."

"Also, I can tell you now if Ronald and Ginevra weren't captured in the raid I would have caught up with them eventually. It was only a matter of time until their lives were forfeit and that has nothing to do with Marvolo; the man doesn't kill children. So blame me for your siblings and your mother's death but I assure you they had it coming Bill. I do not just kill people for no reason."

That Harry hadn't actually killed Ronald and Ginevra was beside the point, they would be dead soon enough and there was no point in telling Bill exactly what was happening to his siblings at the moment. That information would only cause pain in the elder male and Harry didn't want to hurt Bill if he didn't have to. "Now, as for him killing people...well what can I say he has and he has no remorse for it. The man is no saint; he doesn't claim to be, not like Dumbledore did, with Marvolo you know where you stand. If he cares for you he will never lie to you and give you pretty words to sooth you. Marvolo will always be honest in his praise as well as his condemnation."

"So to answer your question of why would you want to get to know someone like that. Because Marvolo is worth it, because you know deep in your mind and heart that if Marvolo gave you his love he would never take it back and he would do everything he could to make sure you were happy, safe and cared for."

"He is a good man with many faults but a good man nonetheless; you just have to want to see it. But I warn you Bill if you hurt him in any way I will hurt you."

The red head gulped, nodding quickly in understanding. While the young raven cared for Bill he adored his father and no one would hurt him if Harry could help it. Bill looked at Harry dead in the eye before he began talking; "Why do you hate my mother, Ginny and Ron so much?"

The emerald eyed teen pursed his lips, collected his thoughts and explained in detail about the theft from his vaults, the attempt to force Harry to marry Ginny, the false friendships; all of it came out in a torrent of bitter words and by the end Bill looked shocked. After a few minutes the elder man collected himself; "Bloody hell Harry, gods I'm sorry they did that to you. I don't agree with killing them but I can see why you would. Merlin, this is a lot to take in...may I have a few hours to assimilate all this."

Harry nodded in understanding; "Well then I'll leave you to sort it all out. Oh your father was released earlier today. He's at the Burrow and Kingsley is still in the dungeons, his choice by the way. I can ask if you will be allowed to visit with them in the future. Charlie is still safe in Romania and Percy is still at the Ministry; feel free to write them if you like."

"Call for Tempy if you need anything and I'll be around later to collect you for dinner." Bill stood and walked Harry to the door; "Thanks, Harry. I have a lot to think on but I'll see you later for dinner. What time should I expect you?" The raven smiled; "Be ready by seven." With those words the shorter male left the room and returned to his own suite to finish sending the letters to his friends.

Luna and Neville would be at Hogwarts, classes had started again and Severus was now Hogwarts Deputy Headmaster. Minerva certainly was full of surprises but Harry knew Severus would make a damn good Deputy. The man may be a right bastard sometimes but he would never allow a child to be hurt if he could stop it.

Minerva would make a good Headmistress; once she atually got into the Headmaster's office. Evidently the old coot had warded the gargoyle against anyone entering his rooms. Severus was working on breaking the ward and the new Deputy Headmaster was confident he'd get inside within the next few days.

Harry wondered how Fawkes was fairing and why the firebird hadn't appeared to McGonagall yet? This didn't sit well with him at all and he just knew somehow that Dumbledore was behind Fawkes' odd demeanor.

The phoenix, to Harry's understanding, was bound to Hogwarts and served the Headmaster or Headmistress; that he had not gone to Minerva was disconcerting to say the least. Well once Severus broke down the old bastard's ward they'd figure it. He knew nothing could kill the firebird but he didn't like to think that Fawkes was suffering some horrid fate imposed by Dumbledore and his mad grasp to stay in power.

Not to mention Minerva was livid to say the least at being barred from her rightful oddice but she had faith in Snape's abilities. That was what was great about McGonagall she was fair, firm and intelligent. She may not like Severus but she respected him as an accomplished wizard and had nothing against deferring to him on things he knew better.

Hogwarts would be in good hands between the Lioness of Gryffindor and the Head Snake of Slytherin. Now that they had a decent unbiased Headmistress the Board could begin to push through more reforms in regards to magical education.

At least they had succeeded in making Hogwarts a better place for learning; little victories were what made them continue forward. That the victory at Hogwarts was totally bloodless was quite refreshing to the raven haired teen. He knew they could have stormed the school, used violence and slaughtered the resistance but that would pave the way for rebellion in the future.

It was for this reason that Marvolo was seeking a trial; if he was found not guilty no one could contest his place on the Hogwarts Board or the Wizengamot. He would have legitimacy, making it harder for people to go against him since he was doing everything legally. Harry was proud that his father was thinking in this way and had mostly given up on the way paved with violence and blood.

Marvolo would never truly let go of his more violent tendencies but he wouldn't be the Dark Lord if he did. The crimson eyed male just managed his anger and rage better nowadays, probably because he had people around him to talk to and share some of his burden when he was angry or upset.

The man must have been bottling up his emotions for so long that eventually the smallest thing would set him off. Now though he could talk to Lucius or most of the time Severus. The potions master could understand Marvolo on a fundamental level, much like Harry could, but he knew that Severus had seen more, experienced more in his life and was a better listener and confidant for Marvolo because of that.

Hopefully, Bill could become someone his father confided in but only time would tell. For now Harry would focus on doing what he could so for their cause. Albeit at this point in time it was mostly waiting for Marvolo to turn himself in so they could hold his trial. The waiting did suck but at least it was almost over; once his father was innocent the war would be done.

They could legally move about and make the changes they wanted to in the Ministry and Wizengamot without having to move in the shadows. Soon their world would be running smoother than it ever had and magical people would flourish instead of wallowing in stagnation. Harry looked forward to the day it all came together and would take great pride in the fact that he had a part in it.

He didn't know if his parents or Sirius would agree with some of the things he did or would do in the future. He liked to think they would be proud of him for having the courage to fight back and make a better world for all magical beings. Harry would never know though and maybe that was for the best, it would hurt if his parents or Sirius didn't approve of his actions but they were dead and he would never have the chance to speak to them again.

Biting his lower lip he settled down into the cushy wingback chair by the fire and summoned Tempy. Once he handed over the letters and instructed the little elf where to send them to the raven grasped his thrice damned etiquette book and went back to the grind; he swore after this if he ever saw another etiquette book he would scream and then banish it to the deepest depths of hell.

_**Next chapter Marvolo sports a new look, Bill speaks to our dear Dark Lord and Marvolo turns himself in. It's all coming together lovelies and soon it will be the end. I hope you've enjoyed the ride so far!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	23. Chapter 33

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: Marvolo and Bill's POV this chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed, fav'd, followed or sis all three! Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this fic._

_Previously:_

_They could legally move about and make the changes they wanted to in the Ministry and Wizengamot without having to move in the shadows. Soon their world would be running smoother than it ever had and magical people would flourish instead of wallowing in stagnation. Harry looked forward to the day it all came together and would take great pride in the fact that he had a part in it._

_He didn't know if his parents or Sirius would agree with some of the things he did or would do in the future. He liked to think they would be proud of him for having the courage to fight back and make a better world for all magical beings. Harry would never know though and maybe that was for the best, it would hurt if his parents or Sirius didn't approve of his actions but they were dead and he would never have the chance to speak to them again._

_Biting his lower lip he settled down into the cushy wingback chair by the fire and summoned Tempy. Once he handed over the letters and instructed the little elf where to send them to the raven grasped his thrice damned etiquette book and went back to the grind; he swore after this if he ever saw another etiquette book he would scream and then banish it to the deepest depths of hell. _

_**~~~~~~*********Chapter 33*********~~~~~~**_

Marvolo made his way back to his study after administering the oaths to his three captives; the fact that Kingsley chose to stay in the dungeons was not a shock. The dark skinned Auror was a man of action and would not stand by and let the Dark win.

Shacklebolt would probably be dead within a week if he was released back into the world with the oath in place but his choice also showed the man had some form of self preservation. A very Slytherin choice if Marvolo had any opinion in the matter.

However, the crimson eyed man respected the other's principles and would not be averse to the man heading up one of his new departments inside the Ministry, once he overtook it of course. The thing people forgot was that there was no shame in giving your enemy credit where credit is due.

Kingsley may not be someone he liked or wanted to associate with on a personal level but he was an intelligent and honest man. Someone who would be highly valued as an underling in his new regime. The same could be said of Madam Bones, the woman had the will of iron and the work ethic of a Niffler in a gold mine; she would be another valuable asset within his newly reorganized Ministry.

Fudge of course would have to go; once their use for him was done. The sniveling man was a stain on the Ministry and an embarrassment to them internationally. The bumbling fool had ostracized wizarding Britain from the world, portraying them to be inadequate and arrogant. Marvolo of course saw himself ascending to the post of Minister or at least to the post of Chief Warlock in the Wizengamot.

Arthur Weasely's choice was no shock either, after the death of his wife the man was broken. Even if their marriage wasn't the best the loss of one held so close was staggering to come back from. Marvolo anticipated the man would avoid any conflict or involvement with the war from here on out. The eldest Weasely would go to work, and most likely enjoy his free time with his remaining children while living a quiet life.

Maybe the Weasely patriarch would come around to their way of thinking, it was a long shot but not impossible. After all the Dark's plans were sound and beneficial to all of them; Arthur would be foolish to turn away from their plans just because of his dislike for the person leading the revolution. Then again wizarding Britain had not been acting in an intelligent manner for too long, some of this stupidity was bound to stick around.

Upon entering his office Marvolo sat behind his desk and pondered what would happen to him when he turned himself in. Auror Carrion would be there to supervise his intake and temporary imprisonment in the bowels of the Ministry; he would not be moved to Azkaban until he was found guilty and sentenced to prison time.

The intake and waiting for his trial were not his primary concern; the Ministry would be quite stupid to harm him while in custody, contrary to what his surrogate son thought. Harry and Lucius would raise holy hell if they saw so much as bruise on his skin when he appeared in the courtroom. That would be an interesting site; Harry and Lucius hexing the assembled Wizengamot on their Lord's behalf.

Chuckling, he pushed the amusing thought out of his mind and focused on a few of the potential questions that would be asked of him under Veritaserum. He knew the Potters would come up at some point and he would deny it all, claiming he was nowhere near Godric's Hollow that night.

Pettigrew would of course take the blame for the murders of James and Lily Potter; after all the man was indeed quite jealous of the Potter Lord and his wife. Even more so after their son was born and Peter was pushed further out of the Marauder's little circle. That explanation should satisfy the courts and it wasn't like Peter could deny it; the little rat was dead after all.

At least the rodent's demise had done something positive. Sirius Black would be found innocent of betraying the Potter's location. Not that he frankly cared one way or the other, it probably would have been better if everyone stayed believing it was Black that turned against the Potters and the Light.

However, the fact that Black would be found innocent made Harry happy and making his surrogate son happy pleased the red eyed man immensely. A snort left him; making someone happy with no gain for himself? This was a first for him but he didn't mind it. He knew his little raven would do the same for him so he rationalized it as an exchange of favors; at least that was what he told himself.

Another inquiry would come regarding several Death Eater raids, most had taken placed over twenty years ago. The statute of limitations were up on many of the charges they could have leveled on him. That being known the only charges they could levy against him would be conspiracy to commit murder as he was not at the scene of these raids. The charges of conspiracy would be hard to prove as none of his Death Eaters with the exception of Kakaroff had turned against him and spilled any important secrets.

Even what Igor told the Wizengamot was thin in condemning him; mostly the little snitch had called out the names of alleged Death Eaters; all of which were dead. The Dark Mark on the traitor's arm was to thank for that, the pain must have been something terrible for Igor to have gone through; this excruciating pain was probably why the bastard hadn't said more at his trial.

Kakaroff's untimely death would be another blow to the prosecution; the man could never again spill his guts to the Wizengamot. Such a shame wasn't it? A dark chuckle left his lips; it always amused him when he came up with a plan that saved himself even when the odds were stacked impossibly against him.

The next line of question would most likely be related to the Dark mark; either the ones on a Death Eaters arm or the Mark set into the sky. The thing most people forgot was being a Death Eater was not illegal; what they did was illegal but not the Dark Mark or the group. That being said casting the Dark Mark in the sky would not be a crime, it was unsettling to see but not illegal in anyway.

The reason he was disguising the Lestranges' and Rookwood's Mark was a matter of making things simpler for Marvolo. With no proof of the Dark Mark on them the Wizengamot members against the Dark would have less of a leg to stand on in condemning them as Death Eaters and less of reason not vote against their innocence.

Anything else he would say at his trial would be thought of on the spot. Marvolo was a brilliant orator; how else had he gained the following of some of the wealthiest pure-bloods in wizarding Britain when he, himself, was a half-blood? Most of the assembled Wizengamot were on his side anyway, the others he would win over by sheer charm and logic.

He knew a few would vote him guilty out of spite and blind idiocy but he had a feeling he would be walking out of his trial as free man, cleared of all charges. If anything he may have to pay a fine for something small but he had vaults of galleons at his disposal, a few thousand wouldn't hurt him at all.

Marvolo knew his strategy was sound; it was just the waiting that annoyed him. He wanted this done as soon as possible but the potion wouldn't be ready until after dinner tonight. Theoretically he knew what the potion did and he was a bit nervous as to how much it would hurt, regrowing hair and other facial features would not be comfortable; he imagined it would be like taking Skelegrow.

The crimson eyed man would be lying if he said he wasn't eager to see his old reflection again. He used to be so handsome before he began tampering with soul magic and it would be nice to look upon himself as he should be. This snakelike visage while terrifying was not appealing in the least.

His appearance was probably one of the reasons Bill wanted nothing to do with him. Marvolo stopped that thought right there, it wouldn't do to dwell on the handsome red head anymore. The younger male didn't trust him or like him at all, it would be a waste of time and effort to try and dissuade Bill that he was not the monster he thought Marvolo was.

Now if only his damn reawakened heart would listen to his logical mind; emotions were a pain in his arse. He remembered why he wanted nothing to do with them in his youth; they made everything twice as complicated! Marvolo knew he was setting himself up for possible heart ache and rejection by pursuing William but his cursed heart wouldn't listen to his brilliant mind.

The tall man clenched his fists and battered down his thoughts regarding the eldest Weasely son; he would see what happened tonight at dinner. He would watch Bill and see his reactions to him. If the red headed Adonis ignored him and brushed him off he would move on and remain alone but if his prospective lover showed an interest in him he would follow through with slowly courting the handsome younger male.

Sometimes just organizing his thoughts and newly rediscovered emotions made him feel better, more at peace. He now had a game plan to follow and that made him feel more secure as well; Marvolo was a planner by nature and felt ill at ease without a direction to go in.

Many would not think so. Before his fall that Halloween night he had slipped into madness and began acting rashly, like a first year Gryffindor. It was shameful now that he thought about how far he let himself fall into insanity and his obsession over Harry Potter and a damned prophecy; that may or may not even be true, he wouldn't out anything past Dumbledore at this point.

There was nothing to be done about it now. His past was his past and he would learn from it and move forward to a better future with his little family and followers. Standing from his chair the snakelike man gracefully moved to leave his study and track down Severus; Marvolo wanted to know if the potion was progressing as planned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*POV CHANGE*~*~*~*~*~

Bill rested in the chair by the fire, a book on Warding rested in his lap but he wasn't absorbing any of the words. Not that the book wasn't interesting, in fact it was quite fascinating to him; in all his years as a Curse Breaker he read a lot of things but never had he encountered a book with so much information on different types of wards.

The Malfoy family truly had a great library, not that he'd seen it. Tempy was the one to bring him the book after dinner. Bill needed to get his mind off Marvolo and their stilted dinner experience. The older man didn't to talk to him just watched him and interjected a remark when it would seem rude not to.

It was very unnerving to the red head; Bill wanted the man to acknowledge him but instead he observed him as if waiting for something. When the blue eyed male smiled at him the snakelike man just stared at him blankly. Damn it! Bill wanted to know what was going on in the taller male's mind?!

Frustration was running rampant in him and he had no clue how to proceed with this. Bill had been in other relationships, with both men and women, but no one was like Marvolo; none of his other interests possessed the elder male's level of intelligence or power and it was intoxicating to the younger male.

Bill found himself wanting, no needing, to know the other and talk with him, find out about Marvolo's past, why he was the way he was. It was a fascination the eldest Weasely son could not turn away from. Harry's words in regards to his father figure did nothing to sate his curiosity about the snakelike man; they only heightened the flames of his already burning curiosity.

The only thing stopping Bill from throwing caution to the wind and seeking the older man out was the fact that he wanted Marvolo to come to him, to express his interest in him again. The red head knew he was being stupid, the red eyed male already tried to speak to him and Bill had fucked that up royally but he still wanted Marvolo to chase him, show him that he cared in some way.

A snort came from the red head; he sounded like a fucking thirteen year old! Who would have thought the suave and sexually experienced William Arthur Weasely would be acting like this over a man who resembled a reptile more than a human. But he was fascinated and he wouldn't change it, there was nothing to be ashamed of, at least he thought so.

The one thing he did know was that his time with Marvolo would never be boring; the man was an enigma to Bill and the red head adored puzzles and mysteries. The snakelike man was certainly a mystery to him, one he wanted to solve. Also, the red eyed male was smart enough to keep up with Bill intellectually; he looked forward to debating with the older male about anything and everything.

Sighing, he put the book down on the table next to the chair and went to the bathroom to prepare for bed, tomorrow he had a snake to catch.

* * *

Bill rolled over, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he looked around and remembered where he was; that's right Malfoy Manor with the Dark Lord, the Malfoys, Snape and Harry. He chuckled gruffly, whoever would have thought he would be here with these people? Not him but he found he liked it here, well as much as one could after only one day.

Aside from the stilted vibe between Marvolo and him everyone else was pleasant and friendly. Lucius was a funny man once you got past the icy facade and Severus as always made him laugh with his snarky comments; the new Deputy Headmaster tried to come home for dinner every night so he could spend time with his blonde lover.

Draco and Harry were damn near perfect for each other. The two younger men meshed well together, where one was strong the other was weak and vice versa, well at least that was what Bill gathered from the limited interaction he saw last night. The youngest Malfoy was intelligent and well-articulated; the red head looked forward in getting to know him more.

Harry was the same as he always was but slightly different. There was an edge to the raven haired teen now but Bill knew there was a reason for the younger man's new attitude. So much had been done to the teen and no one tried to help him or guide him at all.

It pissed Bill off that his mother and some of his siblings had been in on the plot to sacrifice Harry; he still loved them, they were his family, but he found himself not liking them as people. Bill would mourn his family but he would not hold it against Harry; the younger male had his reasons for his actions and if the courts or goblins got ahold of his mother and siblings the punishment would have been just as severe as death.

There was nothing he could do for the emerald eyed man about his past but he could be a good friend to Harry and help the younger man any way he could. He would not join the Dark at this point; the red head needed more information on what exactly their end game was. Only then could he make his decision on where he exactly stood in this war.

In the beginning he believed himself to be firmly Light but when he returned from Egypt and actually interacted with Dumbledore he found himself changing his views. He still did not condone the slaughter of muggles or muggle-borns nor the discrimination pure-bloods subjected others to just because they weren't of pure blood.

Now he didn't see himself as Light or Dark but mostly grey with a hint of darkness. He believed he would never torture anyone, it wasn't in him to do it, but he would duel someone to the death if he had to. That was the Gryffindor in him; courageous and righteous but unlike most Gryffindors he could be reasoned with and change his views.

That was the problem; the wizarding world seemed to hate change or anything different. Change was a good thing when it improved lives. What was so bad about reevaluating your views and adjusting them to fit the new accurate information you were told?

Bill didn't see anything wrong with it and he believed it came down to foolish pride; people had too much pride to back down even when they were blatantly wrong. Dumbledore was a perfect example of this; the old fool had made so many mistakes and when the evidence of these mistakes was shown to him the old man just pushed on, crushing so many in the wake of his Greater Good. Bill could guarantee Dumbledore would never apologize to Harry for what he had done to him.

The eldest Weasely son would never be like Dumbledore or any other stubborn moron who believed his views were the right ones contrary to all evidence against them. He would keep an open mind and make his own decisions, rebuilding his views based on facts and reliable evidence.

From what he could see it seemed Marvolo and the Malfoys views weren't as fanatical in their pure-blood supremacy as he had been told; if families like the Malfoys could change their ways anyone could.

A light popping noise brought Bill out of his internal oration, sitting up in bed he noticed Tempy was standing there, twisting his hands; "Mr. Bills sirs, breakfast is being served and yous wasn't there. Master Harry asked Tempy to find you." The blue eyed male glanced at the clock on the bedside table and noticed he had been laying there for over forty minutes thinking.

"Thank you Tempy. I'll be down in a few minutes; I just need to clean up a bit." The little creature bowed and disappeared with another pop, leaving the tall male to get himself together.

Bill did his morning ablutions and selected a thick sapphire robe set, the color complemented his eyes and he remembered fondly that it was the color Marvolo had made the conjured sweater; a sweater he still had by the way. Flattening his robes once more and after pulling a brush through his now waist length red tresses Bill glanced in the mirror and was quite pleased with what he saw.

He had always been taller than most wizards, standing at about six foot one with broad shoulders and long legs; not to mention his toned, muscled physique, the product of Quidditch at Hogwarts and his demanding occupation as a Curse Breaker.

His face was handsome or some would say pretty; his nose, lips and chin were refined, not broad like Charlie's. All in all William Weasely was quite a catch, though the red head only wanted to be caught by one man. Namely a taller, snakelike male with a propensity for violence.

Godric, Bill was an infatuated idiot but he would survive. With one last glance he swept out of his room and made his way to the dining room, he was quite hungry now that he wasn't lost in his internal thoughts. When he came to the French doors to the dining room he pushed them open and nearly choked when he saw a man around his age sitting at the head of the table.

He had no clue who the man was only that he was gorgeous; it was only when the man looked at him with glowing red eyes that it hit Bill. The man had to be Marvolo! But how the hell had the older male gone from snaky to sexy? A little voice in his head interjected with a loud _'WHO CARES?!' _and the red head had to privately agree.

Who cared how he had done it. All that mattered was that Marvolo had. The crimson eyed man was handsome with shoulder length dark hair and pale skin. Those rare eyes shimmering like rubies and his sculpted face looked carved from marble; he was too damn handsome. Bill watched as Marvolo watched him, a strange glint glowing in those ruby eyes.

A clearing throat broke both men out of their impromptu staring match, turning Bill smiled at the others, bidding them good morning before sitting in the open chair to Marvolo's right. Immediately, he realized the significance of the new seating arrangement.

The older man basically claimed Bill as his, well Bill wasn't quite sure what, but a claim was laid nonetheless. The red head couldn't muster up the strength to care; he was actually quite pleased with this new development and smiled at Marvolo as he settled into his chair.

From his new seat Bill could continue with his study of Marvolo's new looks while he ate his breakfast. The man's face was even more attractive up close; his lips were thin but a luscious shade of red that just begged for Bill to kiss him and his nose was strong and aquiline. All in all the red head would not mine being in this man's company in the least.

The red eyed male's voice broke through Bill's hazed mind; "How did you sleep last night William?" The blue eyed male smiled again; "Please, I thought I asked you to call me Bill. And I slept wonderfully last night, thank you for asking. How did you sleep, my Lord?"

Marvolo smirked; "Well if you insist on me calling you Bill I insist on you calling me Marvolo. As to your other question I slept fine once the transformation was done." The red head obviously noticed this transformation but was confused as to how it happened. However, he didn't want to pry into Marvolo's business.

It seemed the red eyed man had no issue with sharing what happened with him; "I can see by your face you are confused and wondering how it is I look the way I do. This is how I would have looked if I had not dabbled in some of the darker aspects of soul magic."

"As to why the Restorative Draught brought back my body from my twenties is unknown to me but the passage in the potions book explained it would bring back the user's body when it was in its prime. Apparently my mid-twenties was my prime." Well that made sense to Bill and he in fact quite pleased with the results of this potion.

He, however, filed away the comment made about soul magic for later; tampering with the soul was a dangerous and forbidden art for a reason. It was so easy to destroy or permanently maim your soul and there wasn't a lot that could fix a damaged soul after the fact. The red head only hoped Marvolo hadn't gone too far and if he had he realized the folly of experimenting with one's very soul and stopped.

Shaking his head he immersed himself into the conversation at the table, hearing about the changes at Hogwarts from Severus, chatted with Draco about Curse Breaking for Gringotts, listened to Harry and Lucius speak about the upswing in new and better laws being proposed in the Wizengamot. Apparently the Wizengamot was meeting again in two days to hold another session and during this session they would select a new Chief Warlock; Bill wondered who would be chosen.

Marvolo called for Bill and asked if he would stay behind when the others began to leave to attend to their own tasks; Lucius thing to prepare for the Wizengamot session, Severus had a school to run and Harry and Draco had a wedding to plan. The red head sat back into his chair and turned curious blue eyes to the red eyed male.

_**Teeehhhhhheeeeee; sorry for the cliffy but I think I went far enough for now and this was a good stopping place. Next chapter Marvolo turns himself in and the trial begins!**_

_**According to etiquette guidelines the Lady of the House sits to the right of the master at the dinner table during meals; the master sits at the head of the table. So essentially Marvolo announced subtly that he was interested in Bill.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	24. Chapter 34

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: Harry and Marvolo's POV this chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed, fav'd, followed or did all three! Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this fic._

_Previously:_

_He, however, filed away the comment made about soul magic for later; tampering with the soul was a dangerous and forbidden art for a reason. It was so easy to destroy or permanently maim your soul and there wasn't a lot that could fix a damaged soul after the fact. The red head only hoped Marvolo hadn't gone too far and if he had he realized the folly of experimenting with one's very soul and stopped._

_Shaking his head he immersed himself into the conversation at the table, hearing about the changes at Hogwarts from Severus, chatted with Draco about Curse Breaking for Gringotts, listened to Harry and Lucius speak about the upswing in new and better laws being proposed in the Wizengamot. Apparently the Wizengamot was meeting again in two days to hold another session and during this session they would select a new Chief Warlock; Bill wondered who would be chosen._

_Marvolo called for Bill and asked if he would stay behind when the others began to leave to attend to their own tasks; Lucius thing to prepare for the Wizengamot session, Severus had a school to run and Harry and Draco had a wedding to plan. The red head sat back into his chair and turned curious blue eyes to the red eyed male._

_**~~~~~~*********Chapter 34*********~~~~~~**_

Harry left the breakfast room, a small smile on his lips; it appeared that Marvolo was taking a leap of faith with Bill. Hopefully the two elder wizards could come to some sort of an arrangement and become closer. Bill would be good for his father, the eldest Weasely son was a good man, patient and kind but he wouldn't let Marvolo run roughshod all over him.

That was what Marvolo needed, someone with a firm but gentle hand. Someone who could roll with his volatile moods and not take offense when the man acted out because he was emotionally confused. When you spent most of your life emotionless the torrent of new emotion that hit you when you began to feel again must be overwhelming.

But Bill could do it, could understand what exactly Marvolo needed. Merlin, this was becoming interesting but he was confident that they could work it out; they were both intelligent and strong in their own ways. However, Harry would do what he could to help them along; sort of like a translator for them, helping Marvolo to understand the passionate Bill and aiding Bill to comprehend the sometimes cold Dark Lord.

For now he would accompany his fiancée to select colors for their wedding; who knew there were so many shades of white? Wasn't white just well white? Apparently not as Draco explained to him. When Harry agreed to assist with the planning he had thought it would be simple; you wear this I wear this and we have these flowers etc.

This evidently was not the way it went. Well according to Draco and thei pureblood traditions they both believed in. Their union would also be the wedding of the century and they would present themselves as the citizens of high standing they were. But it did please him that his blonde was showing such ardent attention to the nuptials; this kind of focus usually only presented itself in their sexual activities.

Another swatch of white was pushed in front of his face and Harry merely nodded in agreement to use it; what the hell color was Churchill Lace? It looked like the last five swatches he looked at. The only reason he agreed was he saw the look in Draco's eyes and knew the blonde wanted this exact shade for the wedding and reception.

While Harry may be the bottom in their relationship and damn well enjoyed it he was not for frivolous things and this planning was chock full of them. Coming to the conclusion that Draco would be fine on his own the raven pressed a kiss to his distracted lover's cheek and left the room. When he was about to close the door his fiancée called out to him; "Love, you don't want to have any say in this?"

The green eyed teen turned around and smiled; "No, I trust you and your decisions. Whatever you chose will be lovely." Draco merely rolled his eyes and waved his lover out the door with a huff of mock irritation. Harry smirked at his blonde and escaped out of the room and the twenty thousand color swatches.

Now he had some time on his hands and nothing to do, well nothing he felt like doing anyway. He could study some more; his NEWTS would be taken after Marvolo's trial but he was well prepared for those.

He could take some time to brush up some more on etiquette but the very thought of those books made his skin crawl. No, etiquette was out. Besides he felt he mastered most of it. Now it was merely putting what he read into practice and in the very near future he would have the chance to do just that.

But what could he do...Bill was busy with Marvolo, Lucius was plotting and planning somewhere, Draco was putting together their wedding and Severus was back at school. The Lestranges and Rookwood were gone, already in their new residence, and awaiting the result of their Lord's trial.

So his usual companions were all busy or gone but there was still someone at the Manor he could speak to; Kingsley. The older Auror was still in residence and would have been reading the Daily Prophet. It would be fun to talk to the dark skinned man about what he was reading in the paper. Maybe even sway the man a bit toward their side? It was worth a shot.

Turning he made his way into the dungeons and stopped at the wide open cell door; this was Ginevra's cell and from what he knew the bint was still breathing. Rabastan mentioned he was keeping the girl alive for his fun, as he called it, and would be back to pick her up when the trials were done. So that begged the question as to why the door was open.

It hit him then what exactly Rabastan was trying to do. It was cruel and brilliant at the same time; Harry was impressed with the second Lestrange brother. The older man was tempting, and testing, Ginevra to try and escape. Of course the idiot wouldn't get far at all if she attempted to leave but it would allow Rabastan to punish her for her transgression later on.

If the whore didn't attempt to leave then Rabastan may reward her in some way; it was a classic conditioning technique. Stepping closer to the door he felt the subtle touch of a ward and knew this would be how Rabastan knew if the girl left. Like he said quite brilliant but then again the younger Lestrange always seemed to like playing with his food before he ate.

Looking inside the cell Harry saw the bitch lying on the floor, eyes vacant and unseeing, body and face covered in bruises and other bodily fluids. It made him feel so so happy that the little whore was broken. This was what she deserved after all she had done, and planned to do, to him. Enjoying her pain he cooed to her from the doorway; "Aw Ginevra, you don't look so good."

The red head turned to him and flinched away when she saw who it was, amusing Harry further, stepping past the wards Harry began to speak again; "Now, now Ginevra there isn't anything to be afraid of. I just wanted to check in and see how you were doing. Tell you about your family well the ones that are alive anyway."

He reveled in the girl's tears and whimpers; this was probably the most life she'd shown in days. Well the raven always did have an effect on people; "Well let's see your bitch of a mother is dead, I think Bella was the one to finish her. I think I'll take her out to dinner when she's declared innocent. Ronald is probably better off dead but where would the fun be in that?"

"No Ginevra your dear brother, Ronald, is being useful to our cause and breeding like the good Weasely he is. After all your family is useless but they are fertile so we use what we can. Maybe Rabastan will knock you up and create a Lestrange heir for Rodolphus? After all Bella can't have children, unfortunate accident in her youth, but you little slut could give them an heir."

"The only thing Bella, and Rodulphus if he chooses to, would have to do would be to blood adopt the child to flush out your disgusting blood and traits. Then it would be a proper child worthy of the Lestrange name but of course this is assuming it's a boy. If it isn't you'll just have to carry another child until we get a male. But that's all you and your sow mother seem to be good for; the production of children."

Another cry of anguish left the girl. Merlin, he was enjoying this! Now to push her further; "Charlie, Percy and the twins along with your father are fine and well. They haven't even asked about you or Ron. Sad, no one seems to care for you two; the disappointments of the Weasely children. Both of you are pathetic and I'm happy that you both are suffering in your new roles."

"But alas I digress. Oh I forgot about Bill. Well he's living here in the Manor now and quite enjoying the hospitality of the Dark Lord. I think it will only be a matter of time before my father is fucking your brother. Can you imagine their children? They'd be adorable." This comment appeared to pull Ginny from her stupor; "You're lying! My brother could never love that thing!"

Harry smirked darkly; "Watch your tongue wench! You wouldn't want to lose it would you? But then Rabastan would be angry with me. If I cut out your tongue he won't be able to hear your screams for mercy when he fucks you like the slut you are." There that calmed the little bitch down.

Rising, he crossed the cell. When he reached the doorway he looked back and smiled maliciously; "Enjoy your life Ginevra! Isn't this what you wanted? To fuck someone of high standing? Well you have your wish don't you!" With the evil smile still on his face he slammed the door.

Rabastan would forgive him for spoiling his game since the wards would show someone crossed their boundaries; Harry would just say he came down to the dungeons and found Ginevra trying to escape them. The Lestrange would believe the raven over the red headed bint anyway so no worried there. Plus, it wasn;t like Rabastan would give a damn if Harry was lying if he got to punish his little whore?

Taking a moment he collected himself and walked down to Kingsley's cell. Harry released the wards around the door and stepped inside. He watched Kingsley, who was reading a book on the bed, for a moment. The man looked good, about the same weight he was when he was captured and he appeared to be clean and dressed in good clothing.

This pleased Harry; he wanted the man to be kept off balance. He knew Kingsley expected to be mistreated and tortured here and so far that wouldn't happen and probably never would. This would make him nervous and off his game, leaving him open to suggestions. Smiling politely Harry conjured an arm chair and seated himself; "How have you been Kingsley?"

The Auror looked at Harry, studying him for a moment before replying in that deep rumbling voice; "I'm...well. Well as well as I can be while living in a dungeon but it was my choice to remain here." The raven nodded and gestured for his captive to continue. "I have been reading the papers and I am confused to be quite honest."

"Things are not as I had foreseen them to be; I thought that Dumbledore was a good man who had your best interests at heart and judging by the papers that was not true. I believed Molly to care for you as a son but I was wrong again. I've been so blind in my faith and for it you suffered. I'm truly sorry for it you know?"

Harry nodded; "I know you're a good man Kingsley. It is the reason you are alive now and why I am speaking to you. I want to know you, not the lackey who followed Dumbledore like a blind dog. You're smart, powerful and fair; Kingsley you would be a great addition to the new Ministry."

The dark skinned man looked wary; "I find it hard to believe you or You-Know-Who would want me in this new Ministry you speak of. Wouldn't you be worried I would start trouble, raise a rebellion?" The raven chuckled; "No, I wouldn't worry and neither would my father. You see we both are of the mind that you want the best for this world we live in."

"It's the reason you joined the Order, you believed that was what was best and you threw your whole being into the cause. Now, you see that wasn't the case and hopefully in the future you will see that my father, and his allies, only want what is in the best interest of all magical beings."

"Once you see this fact I think you will be agreeable to working with us. We don't want mindless lackeys in the Ministry any longer. We want strong-minded, intelligent people who are willing to debate and compromise for the good of all not just a few. I don't see what the problem with that is."

"I know you've seen in the papers that we have not attacked or raided anyone for a long time. We want this revolution to be as peaceful, as bloodless and legal as possible. The time of slaughter and torture are over for the Dark. Marvolo understands this fact and I hope with this new outlook you will me amendable to working with us in making our world better."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt would you truly not work with someone just because you don't like them? Would you impair those who seek to make something better just because you don't care for them as a person?"

The older man looked thoughtful for quite some time and Harry let him think in peace. Finally, Kingsley broke the silence; "No, Harry I wouldn't not work with someone just because I don't like them. For Merlin's sake I worked with Fudge and that man is an idiot." The raven couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of him; "Indeed, he is and he will be the first one to go when we overthrow the Ministry."

"We need competent leaders in place in order to achieve our goals. You, Kingsley, are one of these people and I want you to be there when things begin to change. What say you?" The Auror leaned back against the wall and shifted in his bed; "I would have to have an in depth talk with your Lord so I know exactly what these goals are."

"If, and this is a big if, I agree with his thoughts and plans I would not be averse to working alongside you. But if I disagree or I am uncomfortable in anyway with the plans I will not stand with you. What I will do is a mystery at this point and won't begin to think of it until the time comes. For right now I'm reading the Prophet and gleaning what I can about the current climate amongst the people."

"The masses seem to be happy with the changes being made so that eases my mind a bit but after Dumbledore's manipulations you'll forgive my reluctance to believe anyone on just their words alone." Harry agreed with those words more than he could ever say; "I would think you a fool, Kingsley, if you just accepted what I or anyone says as truth at this point."

"Enough of political talks, how have you been? Have you been getting your food properly? Have you been allowed to bath? Tell me if the elves are not doing their job; you're stay here will be palatable so speak up if you're unsatisfied." The older male shook his bald head with a smile; "No, Harry I'm fine. The food is good and delivered three times a day."

"Every morning the elves come to set up a tub with hot water, soap, toothpaste and a toothbrush. They leave me a change of clothes and a towel. They've even set a small loo over there." And so they had, Harry just noticed the small closet.

"All in all for the situation I'm in it could be worse, much much worse. I thank you, Harry and your Lord, for the care and respect you're treating me with." The emerald eyed teen merely nodded and stood; "Well than I must be off. If you ever want to talk call for Tempy and he'll find me."

The dark skinned man nodded and went back to reading his book; from the title it was a book on wizard politics. It seemed Kingsley was more interested in their offer than he admitted; good. The raven left the cell and reset the wards around the door and left the dungeon.

He would go check on Draco and see what else his blonde lover decided on for their big day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*POV CHANGE*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marvolo watched his little family leave the breakfast room; when Harry closed the door behind him he turned his crimson eyes onto his new fascination. The younger man looked delightful in his robes; sapphire truly did set the red head's features off. He would have to remember that for gifting purposes in the future, well if this little chat went well that is.

Bill seemed to become nervous under his intense stare, watching the younger man fidget brought a small smile onto his now handsome face; "Do I make you nervous, Bill?" The red head's blush was absolutely stunning! Merlin, if the other man looked any sexier right now Marvolo would jump him; the hell with propriety.

Pressing down his more base urges the elder cleared his throat; "So tell me have you been enjoying your time here so far? Has everything been to your liking?" The red head smiled that pretty smile and answered; "Well the day and half I've been out of the dungeons have been fantastic."

"This house is lovely and Tempy has been very helpful, bringing me books and things. How have you been?" Marvolo smirked, delighting in the fact that they were actually talking civilly and the younger actually seemed interested in what he was doing. And since Bill took an oath to not speak about anything regarding the Dark Marvolo could chat with him about whatever he liked.

This oath might be the best thing for his new relationship with Bill. He didn't trust easily, obviously, and the assurance that Bill at least couldn't spill his secrets was comforting to him. Looking into those pretty blue eyes Marvolo began to talk; "I've been well. Planning and organizing a few things before I stand trial in front of the Wizengamot. Hopefully, by this Friday I'll be a free man and can do as I please without hiding away for fear of being arrested."

The red head looked at him with wide eyes; "You're going to turn yourself in? Are you mad? They'll convict you without a thought! You can't do this! It's it's suicide!" Marvolo was a bit taken aback by the vehement response from his love interest.

Maybe the man cared for him more than Marvolo first thought? He was jolted from his thoughts when he saw the worried cast in Bill's pretty eyes; "Bill, I'll be alright. Do you think I'd be foolish enough to turn myself in without a plan? I'll be fine, if anything I'll pay a fine."

"And if worse comes to worst and I do get sentenced to Azkaban I'll have my people break me out and I return to my initial plan and destroy the Ministry. Either way I win but the first solution is more palatable to me at the moment." Bill numbly nodded but Marvolo could see the man relaxed once he heard the crimson eyed man out.

Apparently, Bill thought they needed to distract themselves from heavier topics and shifted the conversation; "So who else lives at the Manor besides us, Harry, the Malfoys and Severus?" The elder male smiled and allowed the change in conversation; "It's just us right now. The Lestranges and Rookwood left a day or so ago for their safe house."

"Once my trial is done it will be their turn to stand in front of the Wizengamot. I'll be leaving tonight and turning myself in tomorrow. The Wizengamot meets in a few days and I'll stand trial then." The red head responded quickly; "You're leaving tonight?" It warmed Marvolo's heart to see Bill look so unhappy at the thought of him leaving; "Yes, I'm leaving but I'll be back before you know it. Oh come now William don't pout."

The red head squawked a bit in indignation; "I am not pouting! I don't pout! And you're supposed to call me Bill." Marvolo could only laugh internally at the look on Bill's face, it was adorable. He wondered if anyone had ever told the man in front of him he was adorable. To many Bill Weasely was a tiger but to Marvolo he was a kitten.

"You look quite adorable all puffed up in indignation, do you know that?" A spluttering noise was Bill's response, making Marvolo laugh outright for the first time in year's, maybe even decades. The red head's annoyed look immediately faded and he smiled at the elder male, looking quite pleased that he had made Marvolo laugh; even if it was at his expense.

When the red eyed man calmed down he looked at Bill; "Thank you. I haven't laughed like that in quite some time. I think I'd enjoy doing it more, that is if you'll consent to spending more time with me when I return from the Ministry." The red head cocked his head to the side, looking pensive for a moment before a wide mischievous smile broke out on his face; "Why Marvolo are you asking to court me?"

For the first time in his life Marvolo blushed slightly and was at a temporary loss for words. He recovered quickly; "I am, actually. I'd be quite happy if you consented to let me court you." There he said it and now the ball was in Bill's court.

The younger man shifted a bit and looked hard into Marvolo's ruby eyes; "I'd consent to letting you court me but you will understand that it won't be easy. We have a lot to overcome and learn about each other and you, from what I gather, aren't exactly an open book with certain bits of information. If you truly want to have a relationship with me we have to be open and honest with each other."

"No lying or manipulating; say what you mean and mean what you say. If you want to know something ask me and I'll do the same. It's simple, right?" Marvolo thought about what his younger interest said; he could do what Bill asked him. Being honest and up front wasn't too difficult but it would be hard to open up about certain things in his life, his less than happy childhood for one.

But he had faith, for some reason, that Bill would understand why he did what he did and how he became how he was. The red head seemed to want to know him for him and that was nice; most wanted his power or money or some other favor. Maybe he was spending too much time with Slytherins? Well it was a good thing that Mr. William Arthur Weasely was as Gryffindor as they came.

"I think I could do that with you but you have to be patient... I'm new at this... feelings thing. I can't promise it will be easy to be with me but I'll try my hardest to make you happy." Bill nodded, a bright smile on his face; "All I can ask isn't it. Now, I only have today with you so let's enjoy the day. No planning or conspiring just relaxing."

Marvolo stood and offered his arm to his red head; "Well then let's have a walk around the grounds. The garden isn't at its liveliest right now as it's winter but the Malfoys have several plants that bloom beautifully in the cold weather." The red head allowed himself to be led outside and into the gardens.

The elder male watched Bill's reactions when he showed him different plants and shrubs, enjoying how expressive the younger man was. All in all if he had to go to the Ministry holding cells tomorrow he was glad he would have this memory of his time with Bill to keep his spirits up.

_**I don't know if anyone has noticed me kind of pressing the issue of Harry and etiquette? Well if you have here's why; I have read a few fics where in one chapter Harry's so out of depth in the wizarding world and then the next he's bowing to goblins and greeting them like he's lived in the magical world his whole life. **_

_**This annoys me greatly! Now if the author paves the way by saying Harry has been hiding his true knowledge cool I'm down with that but don't just flip Harry from ignorant almost a muggle-born to savy pureblood out of left-field. Okay I'm done with my mini-rant; Ciao Lovelies!**_

_**Well next chapter will be the trial and that is the beginning of our end lovelies! **_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	25. Chapter 35

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: Harry's POV this chapter. I apologize for the delay in my postings but life is a bitch right now. My muse is also giving me the proverbial finger so I pushed through the block and got this out. I hope it's up to par. Anywho thank you to all who reviewed, fav'd, followed or did all three! Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this fic._

_Previously:_

_But he had faith, for some reason, that Bill would understand why he did what he did and how he became how he was. The red head seemed to want to know him for him and that was nice; most wanted his power or money or some other favor. Maybe he was spending too much time with Slytherins? Well it was a good thing that Mr. William Arthur Weasely was as Gryffindor as they came._

_"I think I could do that with you but you have to be patient... I'm new at this... feelings thing. I can't promise it will be easy to be with me but I'll try my hardest to make you happy." Bill nodded, a bright smile on his face; "All I can ask isn't it. Now, I only have today with you so let's enjoy the day. No planning or conspiring just relaxing."_

_Marvolo stood and offered his arm to his red head; "Well then let's have a walk around the grounds. The garden isn't at its liveliest right now as its winter but the Malfoys have several plants that bloom beautifully in the cold weather." The red head allowed himself to be led outside and into the gardens._

_The elder male watched Bill's reactions when he showed him different plants and shrubs, enjoying how expressive the younger man was. All in all if he had to go to the Ministry holding cells tomorrow he was glad he would have this memory of his time with Bill to keep his spirits up._

_**~~~~~~*********Chapter 35*********~~~~~~**_

Today was the day. The day his father and Lord would stand trial for his crimes and Harry could only hope to Mother Magic that his father knew what he was doing. Harry of course would vote in favor of Marvolo's innocence no matter what, as would their allies, but if too many of the Light or Neutral families were not convinced of his father's innocence they were screwed.

Neville was able to court over several of the more neutral oriented Light families but as for the diehard Light Houses in the Wizengamot; well it was anyone's guess as to how they would vote. All Harry could do was vote in his father's favor and have confidence that Marvolo would be able to pull off his greatest acting performance to date.

The only thing he needed to remember about the Light Houses was their diehard public sense of justice and what was right. Despite their personal feelings they would never think to convict an innocent man in a public trial; a closed trial well they probably wouldn't even give Marvolo the chance to defend himself.

Sirius' lack of trial was still fresh in his mind. After all it was the Light families who allowed his godfather to be tossed into Azkaban without so much as an inquiry into the merit, or lack thereof, of the alleged charges against him.

Harry had no delusions about these so called pinnacles of Light. They were just as crooked as any other non-Light inclined person or family. They just presented themselves in a prettier, seemingly more harmless, packaging. It was always easier to believe the Light families were loyal, innocent of any wrong doing, and abided the law to the tee.

Dark families were exactly that Dark. Many a fool believed that being Dark meant you were sneaky and disloyal. Many of those blinded by the Light believed a Dark wizard would stab their own families in the back to get ahead.

It was ridiculous that people still believed your personality and morals depended on the type of magic you possessed, or descended, from. Harry, himself, was born from union between a notable Light wizard and a muggleborn; he was a Dark wizard but just because he was Dark didn't mean he did not love his precious people. Harry would lie, torture and kill to protect those he considered his family and friends.

Also, just because he was Dark didn't mean he didn't believe in justice; he did. Harry just believed sometimes you had to bend your views to ensure the right outcome for the betterment of all. Marvolo may have been guilty, there was no denying the man had done horrid things, but Harry and their allies would twist the rules to suit their needs so their goals could be met.

By skirting the rules in a few instances they could make sure their world thrived and stepped out of its bloated, stagnant sense of complacency. The stagnation of their world was sickening and it needed to end; if they needed to rig a few trials then so be it.

Harry had no issue with playing loose with the rules; Dumbledore never abided the rules of their courts, or the laws of their land, so why should Harry? At least Harry and his people were circumventing the rules for the betterment of all not just a few favored families or people.

Dumbledore; the man was actually helping them build their support and Harry wanted to cackle out loud at the fact that the old man, however inadvertently, was helping his mortal enemies in their conquest of the wizarding world. It was just too sweet and rich! The people who once followed the old man so religiously were now seeing the manipulative man for what he was; a bastard and they were confused and looking for a new leader. For once the sheep were good for something.

However, once his father, Rookwood and the Lestranges were declared innocent the manipulations of the justice system would end. Why manipulate the system when they would eventually demolish and rebuild it for the better? The same thing applied to the Ministry itself; the decay and mediocrity would be ushered out and a new era of intelligent wizards and witches would brought in; blood would not matter anymore.

Harry believed muggleborns had just as much right as a pureblood did in their consideration for a position in the Ministry, or anywhere for that matter. No, what would be the deciding factor in their employment and acceptance into the magical world would be their intelligence coupled with the willingness to adapt to the world they were living in.

No more muggleborns shoving their preconceived notions and beliefs into the magical world. No longer would muggleborns straddle the two worlds; if they wanted to belong in the magical world they could but they would not run back to the muggle side whenever they had enough.

If a muggleborn chose to leave the wizarding world for good their magic would be bound and they would sign paperwork renouncing their magic and any ties to the magical world; this was another piece of legislation he wanted introduced. If they didn't want to be involved in the wizarding world and turned away from their rightful home they would not take the gift of magic with them. It may be a bit extreme but secrecy must be maintained at all costs; wayward muggleborns slipping and exposing their magical brethren would not happen.

Harry had no issue if the muggleborn wanted to visit their family every now and again; as long as the secrecy contracts were signed by the muggles and muggleborn in question there was no issue. But muggleborns would live in their world and if they married a muggle another secrecy contract would be signed.

These existing laws dealing with secrecy added in with the new, and upcoming legislation, involving newly identified muggleborns and their early education of the magical world left little doubt, at least within Harry's mind, that within a generation or two their world's secrecy would be ensured to the best of their ability.

An added bonus of the new laws passed was that muggleborns would treasure their magic and the world they rightfully belonged in. When Marvolo and their allies brought the magical world back to the glorious place it should be muggleborns would have little reason to cavort with lowly muggles; muggles who would never understand them or truly except them for what they were.

Magical beings belonged with other magical beings not with muggles who would fear them or use them for their own gains. The best example Harry could give would be his treatment at the hands of his muggle family; he still carried the scars from his uncle and cousin's abuse. Not to mention his growth had been effected by the prolonged starvation he was forced to deal with in his childhood and every summer.

The Dursley family; he would have to pay them a visit in the near future once everything was said and done. His life had taken such a turn and with so many things in the works he had forgotten his delightful muggle relations. Soon they would be screaming and screeching under his wand, begging for mercy which would not be given. They would feel as helpless and worthless as they made him feel all his life. No doubt this excursion would make a nice family outing; Marvolo, Lucius, Severus and Draco would love to meet them. Though the Dursleys wouldn't be so excited to meet them.

The Lord of House Potter and Black stepped into Courtroom One, his thoughts of the things to come stopping as he surveyed the space; the room was cavernous, much bigger than the courtroom his farce of a trial took place in before his fifth year. However, the mood surrounding the place was the same; dark, foreboding and cold. Hopefully, the outcome for his father's trial would be the same as his; innocent of all charges. Any other outcome would be unacceptable for their cause.

Perusal of the room done Harry took the open seat next to Lucius, who was seated amongst their allies. Draco was in the front row of the gallery behind the defendant's table; his blonde was seated next to a composed Severus Snape and a nervous, fidgeting Bill Weasely. It made the raven feel distinctly happy that the red head wanted to join them for Marvolo's trial; it seemed the eldest Weasely son cared for his father more than Harry originally believed.

Seated around the three men were several of his father's many supporters. The people in attendance were about to see how much influence and power his father actually commanded. Many of the people seated on Marvolo's side of the viewing gallery were related to Lords and Ladies serving on the Wizengamot. The ones not related to Wizengamot members held substantial clout and pull in the wizarding world; quite the showing of subtle force if Harry were to say so himself.

He then cast his intelligent green eyes around the assembled members of the governing body, nodding politely to their gathered allies and observing the overall mood of the people in the room. The other members were a mixture of emotions and responses; some were looking excited, some were looking nervous and others were looking absolutely nonchalant and un-harried.

The Dowager Augusta Longbottom gave him a small smile; this gesture was unexpected but welcome. Augusta was always a staunch supporter of Dumbledore's plans but now that the old coot was out of the way Augusta was adrift and searching for allies; another one of Dumbledore's little sheep seemed to desire coming to graze in darker pastures.

Harry was sure Neville capitalized on his grandmother's anger and confusion with the ex-Headmaster of Hogwarts ruthlessly. Neville loved his grandmother but he was not blind to the woman's faults and if twisting her to their side furthered their goals then so be it. Harry knew Neville would never allow anyone to hurt his gran, as the Longbottom heir called her, but his protection did not extend to her ruining their world with her convoluted beliefs. Beliefs that were no doubt spoon fed by Dumbledore himself.

It was not an easy thing to rebuild and reshape an entire world, especially one that was so corrupt and diseased but it could and would be done by the sacrifice and hard work of others. Tough things and choices needed to be made and just because you loved someone didn't mean their views were right and should be followed blindly.

That was how Dumbledore came to such power; everyone trusted him, adored him even, and now they were finally waking up and seeing how misled they had been by the old, seemingly harmless, man. Fred and George made a tough decision but stuck by their convictions and turned away from their errant family members.

Harry admired and respected them for doing what was right and not backing down and doing what was easy. More people should be so strong in their morals and convictions. Now that he thought on it he hadn't seen the Weasely twins in quite some time, maybe after this trial they could arrange for the two demons to visit the Manor for a little gathering. Bill would probably love to see his younger brothers.

Pushing the thoughts of a party aside Harry went back to surveying the other people in the courtroom; the press section of the gallery was of course a hive of activity. The news of the feared You-Know-Who turning himself in and standing trial was the scoop of the century; only a fool would miss out on this story.

To Harry's annoyance Rita Skeeter was seated in the very front of the pack of leeches; he would have to speak to her once the trial was over. He couldn't have the little bitch forgetting her place now could he? Most of the writers in the wizarding world were gossips and would do a lot to sell a paper but Rita was the most viscous of the lot and one could never forget that.

A violent dog needed to be restrained, or destroyed, before it could turn and strike its master. Skeeter just needed to be subtly reminded who her masters were. Not to mention what the repercussions would be if she wrote anything too displeasing about his father or his trial. No doubt the woman would heed the warning and if not then her death would be no loss, actually it would probably deserve its own celebration; Harry doubted anyone would actually miss the disgusting lie mongering beetle.

The arrival of Madam Bones signaled that the trial was about to commence and the room silenced itself. Every person assembled waited for the esteemed woman to speak; "Good Day Ladies and Lords, members of the gallery. I am Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Law Enforcement and I will be conducting the enquiry as the interim Chief Warlock."

"The court scribe is Percival Ignatius Weasely. Mr. Weasely please begin the transcription, include the words I have just spoken, now." When Percy's quill began to fly across the parchment Madam Bones continued; "Today we will judge Tom Marvolo Riddle, rightful Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin, also known as Lord Voldemort."

Here many people flinched and Harry had to fight not to roll his eyes in annoyance; it was a fucking name! What was so bloody bad about the name Lord Voldemort? Bones' commanding voice broke Harry out of his annoyed mental tirade and back onto the matter at hand; "I must ask for the silence from the gallery. If you cannot comply with this order you will be escorted out."

The severe blonde cast ice blue eyes around the room, expressing the seriousness of her words. When only silence was heard throughout the room the woman continued; "Yesterday Lord Riddle surrendered himself of his own free will to the Ministry of Magic and is standing trial for numerous crimes. Aurors, please bring in the accused."

At this point three Aurors in crimson robes left to fetch his father; the crimson eyed man entered the room, and though shackled, looking none the worse for wear. Once Marvolo was standing behind the defendant's table, the man had no legal counsel as he was defending himself, Madam Bones began to speak again; "Lord Riddle, you have declined counsel, choosing to defend yourself. Was this decision made of your own free will?"

Marvolo sent a small yet disarming smile to the frigid blonde; "It was Madam. I understand the risks of being my own counsel and accept them of my own free will." Satisfied Bones continued with the proceedings; "So be it; the charges are as followed."

The assembled body waited with bated breath for the stern witch to continue; "The first charge is two counts of Murder for the deaths of James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans on October, 31, 1981. The second charge is Attempted Murder committed against Harrison James Potter-Black on October 31, 1981."

"The third set of charges are as follows; Fourteen Counts of Conspiracy to Commit Murder in the deaths of Marlene McKinnon, James McKinnon, Allie McKinnon, Jonathan McKinnon, Fabian and Gideon Prewitt, Edgar Bones, Susanna Bones, Michael Bones, Michelle Bones, Benjy Fenwick, Dorcas Meadowes, Jonathan Bones and Edwina Bones."

"The fourth set of charges are as follows; Four Counts of Aiding and Abetting Known Criminals in the escape of Bellatrix, Rodulphus and Rabastan Lestrange and Augustus Rookwood from Azkaban Prison."

"Lord Riddle, how do you plead?" Marvolo looked straight into Madam Bones' blue eyes; "I plead not guilty, Madam Bones, to all the charges against me." This response brought a strangled shout and many gasps from the assembled press and onlookers; everyone, other than the supporters of the Dark Lord, looked shocked at the accused man's proclamation of innocence.

Harry noticed Marvolo seemed to be enjoying himself. Of course the man would, he thrived on the attention and loved to shock people and watch how they reacted. The man he called father truly was a first class actor and Harry couldn't wait to see what Marvolo would do next.

Madam Bones' eyes widened a bit at his father's words but quickly pulled herself together and nodded; "Your plea has been noted, Lord Riddle. Do you consent to answering my questions under the effects of Veritaserum?" The crimson eyed man smiled, charmingly; "I will consent to the use of Veritaserum, Madam Bones."

The witch merely cast a hard look at Marvolo as if trying to figure out what his game was. Harry admittedly understood her confusion; not many would calmly respond, or defend themselves, nevertheless smile when they were being faced with such numerous and grievous crimes. But then again Marvolo wasn't just anyone so his responses were always unpredictable and outside the norm of what most people considered acceptable.

After a few moments of silent observation the formidable Madam spoke; "Lord Riddle, I ask that you step forward and under Veritaserum provide answers to my questions. If you have any witnesses, or people speaking, on your behalf please state their names now."

His father smiled pleasantly once again at the powerful woman; "No, Madam Bones I have no witnesses to call." The blonde woman nodded and gestured for Marvolo to approach the gathered Wizengamot. A hard chair appeared, shackles hanging ominously from the dark wood of the arms and legs. Once the crimson eyed man sat down the aforementioned shackled jumped up and wrapped themselves securely around his father's tall form.

Harry had to stop himself from protesting the treatment being enforced on his father but he held himself back; it was a necessary precaution, just because he loved and trusted his father didn't mean everyone else here did. Besides Marvolo didn't seem too fussed about being trussed up like a chicken.

Taking a calming breath he watched through emerald eyes as the man he cherished as a father, and a mentor, downed the prescribed does of Veritaserum. The effect was almost instant; those gleaming red eyes dulled and became unfocused as the handsome face slackened slightly.

Only Harry, and those who knew Marvolo well, could see the slight spark still burning in those crimson orbs. Madam Bones, who would be the only one asking questions began speaking, her voice even and clear; "Is your name Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

The bound man answered in a dull voice; "It is." With a curt nod of satisfaction that the serum was working Amelia Bones began the questioning it earnest; "Did you, Lord Riddle, murder James and Lily Potter on the night of October 31, 1981?" Harry held his breath and prayed that his father could wiggle his way out of this very direct question.

Marvolo answered in the same deadened voice; "I did not." Well apparently his father was more capable of manipulating Veritaserum than Harry gave him credit for. Feeling better now that he saw the proof of his father's abilities he swept his emerald eyes around and almost laughed at the looks of shock on most peoples' faces.

Harry did wonder how Marvolo got out of providing a truthful answer to the quite straightforward question; it was after all Voldemort who murdered his parents. Wait...that was it! It was Voldemort, not Lord Riddle, who raised his wand that Halloween night and as long as Marvolo believed that as truth he could answer "No" to the question Madam Bones just asked him, despite it being an utter lie.

It was amazing at what a strong mind could do when given the right instruction, a built up tolerance to Veritaserum and the will to succeed. Once Bones collected herself she began again; "Did you, Lord Riddle, attempt to take the life of Harrison James Potter-Black that Halloween night in 1981?" The answer was the same; "I did not." Well now that Harry figured out how his father was evading the answers this trial was going to be quite boring!

However, the expressions on many peoples' faces were absolutely priceless. Many looked like they had just seen Merlin fucking Morgana over the defendant's table. His father would not doubt enjoy watching the reactions he provoked once he was found innocent. Lucius pinching his knee brought him out of his thoughts, blinking Harry shifted in his seat and brought his attention back to Marvolo and Bones.

The questions were continuing on in the same vein; Madam Bones asked her questions and Marvolo danced around them wonderfully. By the time they reached the Aiding and Abetting charges the whole room was looking quite dazed at just how this trial was turning out. Harry wanted to die laughing but refrained, if only just.

When asked about his role in the Lestranges' and Rookwood's escape from Azkaban his father answered that he had no part in it. Which was a complete lie but as long as Bones kept referring to Marvolo as Lord Riddle during her questioning he could continue to deny all involvement.

A bit frustrated the icy Madam asked Marvolo if he had any clue as to how the four prisoners escaped. The crimson eyed Lord remained silent for a moment before answering in a monotone drawl; "It was the night the Dementors revolted and the prisoners were probably trying to avoid the Kiss. Other than that I do not know where they are at this time."

Harry wanted to smirk again at his father's brilliance but refrained from any overt sign of support or agreement toward the man on trial. The result of innocent in this trial would raise eyebrows all over the magical world and the emerald eyed teen didn't need murmurs of duplicity, or favoritism, on his part from the press, or anyone observing the trial for that matter, clouding his father's good fortune in being found not guilty.

After this last question Bones ordered the antidote be given to his father. The crimson eyed man regained his poise and customary blank expression almost within an instant of ingesting the substance. Madam Bones gestured for Marvolo to return, still shackled via the wrists and ankles and accompanied by Aurors, to the defense table and wait while they deliberated.

Once the crimson eyes man was seated in his chair Bones erected a strong privacy ward around them; "Well Lords and Ladies, I do not think we will need to deliberate for long. It seems the man is innocent despite the overwhelming evidence against him and how much I want to believe he is guilty." Elphias Doge, the old codger, began to rail on about how Dumbledore said this and Dumbledore said that about the man and he had to be lying.

All Harry really heard was noise, static noise, and once the idiot stopped ranting he cut in smoothly; "Are you saying the man figured out a way to trick Veritaserum?" Harry scoffed and continued; "That is absurd Doge! Maybe you should retire and rest your weary mind if you believe anyone is capable of tricking such a powerful serum."

Lucius stepped forward; "I believe we were going to take a vote in regards to Lord Riddle's innocence before Lord Doge began to rage at us. I, Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, vote in favor of acquittal of all crimes against Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry stepped forward and voted the same way his future father-in-law did and the procession began; in the end the only man who voted in favor of Marvolo's guilt was Doge and another older witch who was once close to Dumbledore.

Once the voting was done the silencing bubble was taken down and the stern blonde woman faced the Dark Lord; "Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle, please stand." Once Marvolo was standing tall and proud Bones began; "This court has found you innocent due to the overwhelming proof provided in your testimony under Veritaserum."

"Any vaults, properties or other holdings are hereby immediately awarded back to you. We apologize for any inconvenience done to you in the past and hope you will rejoin our proud society. Is there anything you wish to say before I bring this trial to a close?"

The handsome man with crimson eyes smirked in delight; "I do actually Madam Bones. As I am a seat holder, as a matter of fact I hold several seats, on the Wizengamot I would like to put my name forward for consideration for the post of Chief Warlock."

Harry never thought he would see The Amelia Bones lose her composure but the fact that her eyes practically bugged out of her skull and her jaw dropped slightly was proof that the unflappable woman was stunned by his father's smoothly spoken request.

The bumbling idiot known as Cornelius Fudge stepped forward, a jovial smile on his face; "Of course, Lord Riddle, we will add your name to the list of worthy candidates. We will be discussing and voting on the position during the next session."

Harry noticed Bones was glaring at Fudge; he wasn't sure if it was due to what Fudge said or the fact that he had overstepped his bounds and said anything at all. Probably both, just because Marvolo was found innocent didn't mean they wanted him as Chief Warlock. Clearing her throat Bones interjected; "Indeed, your name will be added Lord Riddle."

Marvolo nodded and with a thought the shackles broke away from his wrists, once again stunning the assembled audience; this time for his raw magical talent and power. Turning around the man strode towards Draco, Severus and Bill but even Harry could see the man only had eyes for the tall red head. Once Marvolo reached Bill he grabbed the younger wizard and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Dozens of camera flashes went off and Harry had no doubt what the headline would be tomorrow in the Prophet; _**Dark Lord Acquitted of Crimes, Now Shackled By Love, **_or some such rot. Sighing, Harry and Lucius stepped down from their places and made their way over to their little family. Handshakes and murmurs of congratulations were given to Marvolo by several people surrounding them. Before anyone from the press could approach the family left the courtroom, all six men glaring at anyone who tried to stop them from leaving.

Harry decided he would call the Weasely twins, Luna and Neville when they returned home to Malfoy Manor. This momentous occasion deserved some form of celebration and Harry also missed, and wanted to see, his friends too; so he could kill two birds with one stone with this little party.

Hopefully, Marvolo didn't kill the overly excitable Weasely twins but Harry had a feeling his father would control himself. After all Bill wouldn't be too pleased if his lover killed his brothers in front of him. Shrugging lightly he followed his fiancée through the floo and back to the Manor.

_**Well that was the trial; I'm not 100% satisfied with it but it is what it is at this point. Life is insane and up in the air for me right now so hopefully when things settle down so will my snobby muse...fingers crossed!**_

_**Also, some people may be thinking that it would not be possible to fool Veritaserum in this way and you may be right and you may be wrong. All I know is that manipulative people can find any loophole and exploit it for themselves. **_

_**By referring to Marvolo by an incorrect name the question became void. You always have to be careful how you word things if you want the correct response; at least to me anyway. Then again that's probably why I was such a hellion growing up. **_

_**Veritaserum compels you to tell the truth and if the person subjected to it believes what they were saying was the truth then it is. *Shrugs* Maybe that is a very simplified explanation but it is what it is lovelies.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	26. Chapter 36

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: I apologize for the delay in my postings but life is a bitch right now. My muse is also giving me the proverbial finger so I pushed through the block and got this __**last chapter **__out. Also, there will be a bit of a __**time skip**__! So you've been warned! I hope it's up to par. Anywho thank you to all who reviewed, fav'd, followed or did all three! Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this fic._

_Previously:_

_Dozens of camera flashes went off and Harry had no doubt what the headline would be tomorrow in the Prophet; __**Dark Lord Acquitted of Crimes, Now Shackled By Love, **__or some such rot. Sighing, Harry and Lucius stepped down from their places and made their way over to their little family. Handshakes and murmurs of congratulations were given to Marvolo by several people surrounding them. Before anyone from the press could approach the family left the courtroom, all six men glaring at anyone who tried to stop them from leaving._

_Harry decided he would call the Weasely twins, Luna and Neville when they returned home to Malfoy Manor. This momentous occasion deserved some form of celebration and Harry also missed, and wanted to see, his friends too; so he could kill two birds with one stone with this little party. _

_Hopefully, Marvolo didn't kill the overly excitable Weasely twins but Harry had a feeling his father would control himself. After all Bill wouldn't be too pleased if his lover killed his brothers in front of him. Shrugging lightly he followed his fiancée through the floo and back to the Manor._

_**~~~~~~*********Chapter 36*********~~~~~~**_

Marvolo smiled when they arrived back at Malfoy Manor; he was slightly surprised that his trial went as smoothly as it did. He at least expected someone to make a scene when the verdict was read; not that he was complaining. The easier people accepted his innocence the quicker he could begin his more public plans.

Hopefully, he'd be elected to the post of Chief Warlock but he was somewhat doubtful it would happen. He'd have to show the sheep and his political opponents that he was truly not the psychotic man they believed him to be. That would take time but time was something he had now and he would make the best of it.

The crimson eyed man looked at his little family, feeling grateful to have them and the time to enjoy them; he looked forward to going out with them in public without worrying about Aurors. However, as grateful as he was he felt disgusting from his short stay in the Ministry holding cells; "Everyone, I'm going to have a shower and change my clothes. When I get back we'll have a late lunch." When no one objected the newly acquitted Dark Lord left the room but not before placing a kiss to Bill's soft cheek.

He exited the Receiving room and made his way to his suite, looking forward to seeing his familiar, Nagini. Marvolo knew she'd be alright but it was rare that he was away from her for so long; both of them enjoyed having close proximity to the other. It was probably due to Nagini being one of his Horcruxes but he also enjoyed her company anyway. His familiar had a sharp tongue and even sharper wit; her color commentary during Death Eater meetings was hilarious.

For the longest Nagini was his only confidant, the only living thing he trusted. Now, he had several people who cared for him and he cared for in return; it was still odd but welcome. With his trial over and the outcome favorable he could begin moving freely in society again. The crimson eyed man could start collecting support for his goals; it would be easier than he thought since, according to his spies, most of the Ministry was slowly coming around to his way of thinking.

But right now he needed a shower and clean clothes. After that he would enjoy an afternoon with his family before he began working toward the end game; he would start by winning Bella, Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Augustus their freedom.

Augustus' innocence would be the easiest to prove as the Ministry never provided a trial for him and all they had was Karkaroff's testimony accusing the former Unspeakable of being a Death Eater. Not to mention Rookwood never enjoyed the fearsome reputation Bellatrix did and now that Rookwood's Dark Mark was concealed that gave the Ministry even less of a leg to stand on.

Rabastan and Rodolphus, while not as clean as Rookwood, were not well known to many either; well if one didn't count the lies being printed about them in the Prophet. True, they did torture the Longbottoms but other than that the Lestrange brothers were used more as spies, information gatherers if you will. The two pureblood brothers would infiltrate high society parties, or Ministry events, charm the gathered sheep, and report back to him.

Bellatrix's innocence would be more difficult to prove; most people feared her too much to think rationally about any accusations made about her. However, he believed he could attain her freedom and when that happened he would request for her to see a qualified Mind Healer; which he would provide for her. Marvolo knew it would be unlikely to heal Bella's mind completely but he needed her to at least regain a semblance of sanity so she would not be loose cannon. He'd truly hate to kill her.

As in Rookwood's case the only evidence against the three Lestranges was Kakaroff's sketchy testimony; anyone else from the Ministry who could speak about the Longbottom incident was dead. Also, the Lestranges' Dark Marks were hidden. As disgusting as it was to think about the fact that the Ministry cut so many corners during the First War was actually working in the Dark's favor.

If the idiots would have correctly documented the Longbottom's torture, collected official testimony, and given them fair trials, or a trial at all, then it would have been damn near impossible to get his four Death Eaters cleared. Ah bless the Ministry's incompetence!

With a smile he slipped out of his slightly wrinkled robes and entered the bathroom for a hot shower; Salazar it felt good to be free!

~*~*~*POV Change~*~*~*

Harry watched his father exit the room and glanced at Bill; who was watching his father with barely disguised longing. With a cheeky grin he made his way over and nudged the taller man with his shoulder; "Why don't you go keep him company, hmm? I'm sure father won't mind."

The red head blushed brightly but left the room nonetheless. Harry assumed the man would ask a house elf where his father's rooms actually were, or he'd be running around in circles. With a smile he turned to the rest of his rag tag family; "Alright, I'm going to floo the twins to get the over here. Severus, could you go to the school and see if you can get Luna and Neville here too."

Severus smirked and after pressing a quick kiss to Lucius' lips he disapparated to Hogwarts. Harry smiled at the two Malfoys; "Draco, Lucius, would you alert the house elves that we have guests coming. I trust you two to arrange the food and drinks." Lucius nodded and left the room quickly; the man probably already had ideas swirling around in his blonde head.

Draco approached Harry and placed a kiss to his lips; "I can't believe Marvolo pulled it off." The emerald eyed teen grinned; "I know, I mean I knew he could, but it's just surreal that he actually was found innocent. I'm waiting to wake up and here it was all a dream and the trial hasn't happened yet."

His blonde chuckled and after another kiss bid Harry goodbye. The raven watched his fiancée leave the Receiving room. Once Draco was gone the former Gryffindor knelt in front of the floo and tossed in the fine powder; "Weaselys' Wizard Wheezes, Diagon Alley, London!" With a swirl of green flames Harry's head popped into the hearth in the twins' flat above the store.

Fred's head popped around the corner; "Harry! What can we two fine gents do for you? Oi, Georgie! Harry's here!" The raven haired teen heard footsteps and a moment later George stepped into the living room and kneeled in front of the hearth, Fred coming to rest next to his double; "Hello, Gred, Forge, I was wondering if you'd like to come to the Manor for a little celebratory get together?"

"You see Marvolo's trial was today and he was found innocent. I'm throwing a bit of a party for him. Plus, Bill's here and I'm sure he'd like to see his little brothers." The twins beamed, mischievous twinkles bursting in their eyes, knowing what this look meant Harry cut their plans for mayhem off at the knees; "Listen you two I'm inviting you here because I see you guys as friends but do not do anything foolish."

"Marvolo will stay his wand in deference to Bill. However, do not push him. "The two red heads looked sheepish and smiled; "Alright, little Dark Lord, we'll be there in a half hour or so." The emerald eyed teen smiled; "Alright, call for Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire and the password is veritas."

After he finished speaking Harry pulled his head out of the fire and grasped another hand full of floo powder; "Rita Skeeter's Flat, Number Seven Morgan Street, London." With another swirl of green flame his head popped into the living room of the bitch's apartment. "Rita, dearest Rita, where are you." He heard something thunk, loudly, followed by frantic footsteps.

Moments later the blonde was kneeling in front of the hearth; "Ah there you are Rita! It was wise of you not to run or avoid me. Now, I wanted to remind you of what will happen if you take any liberties with the article regarding Marvolo's trial. I trust you'll put the appropriate spin on it; won't you dearest Rita?"

The disgusting piece of filth nodded, frantically; "Of of course, My Lord. I'll have it written and submitted for printing for tomorrow morning's edition. I know it will meet you and your Lord's approval." Harry merely gave her a bland look; "I hope it does for your sake. Have a good day, Rita dear." Withdrawing his head the raven haired teen spelled the bit of ash out of his hair.

Feeling accomplished he stood and he left the room, making his way to his rooms; he wanted to get out of his formal robes. They were stunning and well-made but they weren't the most comfortable of garments, being so heavy and all.

He still couldn't believe it! His father was free and soon their plans would be coming to further fruition. Life was good and several of his friends would be arriving soon to celebrate this day with the rest of his little family. Who would have thought it would all go down like this when he apparated unannounced in the middle of Death Eater meeting all those months ago?!

~*~*~Time Skip*~*~*~

An hour after Severus left he reappeared in the Receiving room; Luna and Neville released his arms and stepped away from him. The two teens glanced around the room, taking in the posh surroundings. After a few moments the feared potions master cleared his throat; "Shall we meet the others?"

The Longbottom heir nodded and offered his arm to Luna; it amused Severus greatly to see how much the once bumbling boy had truly changed. Gone was the baby fat and fear. The man who stood before him was powerful, loyal, intelligent and kind. The dour man was happy his surrogate brat nephew had such a good friend in his life. Luna while odd was also equally loyal to Harry and Severus knew there wasn't anything Harry couldn't ask of him.

With a glance back at them he left the room and made his way to the Sitting room; he knew his family would gather there. When the dark man entered he scowled at the sight of two identical Weaselys sitting on the sofa and chatting animatedly with his very smug looking Lord and Bill, who was sporting quite kiss swollen lips.

He just hoped the two twin terrors wouldn't do anything to get themselves killed as that would upset Bill, whom he liked, and Harry, whom he grudgingly loved. Why Marvolo looked so satisfied and the elder red head looked ravaged was best left unsaid and equally un-thought of.

Noticing their arrival Marvolo stood and gestured for the new arrivals to take their seats. Severus seated himself in one of the wingback chairs across from where Bill and Marvolo were sitting; one of the twin menaces was to his right. Luna and Neville choose the sofa opposite the twins and gave them bright smiles.

Soon the room was filled with the chatter of several teens and one twenty something Weasely. Severus and Marvolo stayed silent; the onyx eyed man was sure his Lord, like him, was praying for patience. It was hard to remember these mature children were just that children; however, grown up they acted and appeared to be most of the time.

It was then that Harry and the two Malfoys entered the room. The assembled teens rose as one and bombarded the small raven haired teen with hugs. Severus wanted to vomit at the saccharine display but shut up and let the boy have his moment with his friends. Once they were finished everyone retook their seats and the new comers sat themselves; Lucius was in the wingback chair next to Severus.

Severus looked around, observing the assembled people. They all seemed to mesh in some odd way. Each of them was different in their own right, all of them had faced things they should not have, but all of them came out better for it. Merlin! He was getting maudlin and he blamed the little former Gryffindor for it. Before the brat he was stoic, composed, and only loved two people! Now, he was getting soft and, dare he say it, loving?

Pushing the nausea down he again cleared his throat; "I have someone who wants to see you, My Lord, and you, Harry. He has been trying to reach you for some time but until yesterday has been unable. I will explain after he arrives." Once he was done speaking he closed his eyes and thought hard of a bird with crimson plumage.

He felt the flash of heat and knew his call was heard, opening his dark eyes he saw Fawkes seated happily on Marvolo's shoulder. The crimson eyed man looked stunned, regaining his composure he stared at Severus waiting for an explanation. Without much ado the dark haired man explained; "You remember we had to break the wards around the Headmaster's office to enter it. Well once Minerva and I did we examined the office for any other surprises that Dumbledore may have left."

"Minerva didn't notice the wards around Fawkes; I don't know why, maybe it was because they were weak or she does not have a talent for sensing magic. Either way I noticed the wards around his perch and I can tell you they were incredibly Dark blood protections, darker than even I would ever use."

"I observed that they were weakening, probably due to Fawkes' own magic's fighting them. With a little help from me he was able to break free of them. Since then Fawkes has been recovering a bit; he expended quite a bit of power trying to get himself out of there. From what he could transfer to me Dumbledore was chaining him there for many months in an attempt to keep him from leaving."

"Apparently, Fawkes wanted to abandon his former master and come to you, Marvolo, and you as well Harry. Before you ask he did not speak to me like he would with his master but he can transfer images and feelings when you maintain eye contact with him. Though I'm not sure if I was able to receive them due to me being a master in Mind Arts."

"Anyway that doesn't matter. What matters is he's here." Marvolo looked at the firebird and brought his hand up to stroke the bird's chest, causing Fawkes to trill happily. The whole room smiled in response to the Phoenixes' song. Lucius grasped his hand and squeezed it gently. Severus turned and smiled at his lover, pushing all his love into his eyes. Harry broke them out of their moment; "Severus, how did Fawkes know to come here?"

The potions master answered, not releasing Lucius' smaller hand; "It's simple, actually, all I had to do was think of Fawkes and call for him. He does the rest. I have no idea how but remember Phoenixes are incredibly powerful and not a lot is known about the extent of their powers."

The room seemed to accept this answer and went back to watching the firebird cuddle up to the newly acquitted Dark Lord; it was ironic that a bird purported to be a symbol of Light magic was perching on the icon of the Dark's shoulder. Severus wondered if Phoenixes were simply magical creatures; neither Light nor Dark but simply beings of pure magic, gifted with powers from Mother Magic.

This line of thought, he decided, was for another day. Right now he would like to enjoy a welcomed day off with his family and select associates, who he somewhat tolerated. Indeed, everything was going their way and from where the potions master stood nothing could stand in their way.

~*~*~*Time Skip - Three Years Later~*~*~*

Marvolo smiled a small smile as he looked around the sitting room in his and Bill's Manor, watching the people he considered his closest friends and family. He couldn't believe all that's changed in such a short amount of time. Harry and Draco were married, they already had one boy, Orion Lucius, and were expecting their second child; a boy who would be called Marvolo Severus, much to Marvolo and Severus' amusement.

It pleased the crimson eyed man that his son finally had a family that loved him. Pity that Harry's muggle family were too stupid to see how wonderful the emerald eyed man really was. The muggle filth his son was related to met their end in a horrible car accident. It was mostly Harry's idea; Marvolo just authorized the mission. They'd selected a car wreck as the Ministry of Magic wouldn't get wind of it and they, meaning Marvolo and Harry, wouldn't fall under suspicion of foul play in the death's of the Dursley family.

of course, Lucius was thrilled to no end about having another grandchild; the man loved to spoil his grandbabies. Thank Salazar Severus was there to hold the man back! The crimson eyed man was also pleased his two most trusted followers were finally bonded; Narcissa was divorced from the Malfoy Lord and received a large settlement to shut her up and now lived in France.

The two long time lovers were now expecting their first child together; the two men choose not to know the sex of their child and wanted to be surprised when they were born. Severus had never looked happier; well if you knew the signs to look for as the man was still generally unreadable.

Marvolo was looking forward to see what the spawn of Lucius and Severus would look like. It still made him chuckle to see a heavily pregnant Lucius waddle around, bossing his bonded about. Who knew the feared, cold, Malfoy Lord could be so adorably fussy?! Doubly shocking was the way Severus doted on his blonde lover; the dark man was essentially hovering over Lucius and sating his every, outrageous, need. Who the bloody hell wanted Cockroach Clusters with strawberry jam at three in the morning? Evidently Lucius and it was Severus' job to get them or Salazar have mercy on their souls.

The Malfoy men, both older and younger, weren't the only new additions to his life. Bill was his consummate companion and one day soon he would bond with his red head; maybe even have a child or two of their own. He just hoped he would know how to love a child. Spending time with other people's children was one thing; he could always give them back but his own were his and there was no getting rid of them.

But he had faith in Bill; the man was raised amongst many younger siblings in a normal familial environment. Surely, he could show Marvolo how to be a good parent. The former Dark Lord already knew how to love so he figured that knowledge would extend to caring for his child. Only time would tell though but first he and his lover would have to be bonded.

A shriek of laughter brought his attention to the child tugging on his robes. With a roll of his red eyes he swept the little terror into his lap. Once the tiny demon was settled he began to conjure bubbles wandlessly, something that thrilled the child to no end. Bellatrix beamed at her little girl; a little girl she never thought she would have. It seemed the now dead Weasely chit was good for something after all.

After the Lestrange's and Rookwood's trial, and the subsequent verdict of 'Not Guilty', he'd sent Bella to a highly sought after Mind Healer in Paris. She and Rodulphus went to France and after many months of treatment she'd returned a different woman. Bella still had her moments of instability but they were getting better and less frequent. However, a Mind Healer still came every other month to check on her to make sure she wouldn't relapse into insanity.

But what truly changed the once feared woman was the arrival of the child that would be hers. Rabastan had taken Harry's suggestion and impregnated the little red headed leech, giving his brother and his wife a child. Once that baby girl was blood adopted by Rodulphus and Bella, only a day after her birth, she became a different woman entirely.

It pleased Marvolo that she and Rodulphus were happy with their child and heir; the Lestrange's had no restrictions on who could inherit the family title of Lord or Lady. Rabastan on the other hand was living his life well and of course bedding witches any time he could. But the man deserved to enjoy himself; all of them did.

Rookwood went back to the Department of Mysteries; he was received frostily at first but eventually the other Unspeakables warmed back up to him. The man was a genius and that was hard to ignore when he was producing quality work; such as new spells or cracking riddles that no one could.

Not to mention Marvolo enjoyed knowing what was going on in the DOM. Even though he'd ascended to the post of Minister the Unspeakables still didn't like to let anyone outside of their Department know what they were working on. It was frustrating but Marvolo understood their hesitance to divulge anything; some things they worked on in there were seriously frightening and lethal in the wrong hands.

A chubby hand tapping his chin made him look down and smile at the imp on his lap. Bella's daughter, Druella, was a beautiful child with dark ringlet curls, pale skin, and shimmering grey eyes. It almost disgusted him when he thought of how much he cared for other people's children.

But what could he do? Ever since Harry popped into his life he'd turned it upside down. No longer was he the monster under children's beds. Now, he was their Minister; loved for his unbiased views, respected for his ideals, venerated for his forward thinking plans, and somewhat feared for his magical prowess.

Even Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was now the Head Auror, agreed with Marvolo's appointment to Minister. The crimson eyed man campaigned hard to win the post; he'd ended up losing the race for Chief Warlock after his trial to Dante Greengrass. This was alright as the Greengrass Lord was a faithful supporter of the former Dark Lord's vision.

By the time the elections for Minister came Marvolo was already a name in the political world and many people knew him. So when he entered his name to run he was essentially unopposed. During the years after his acquittal he'd put his plans into action bringing a lot of praise to him and his supporters. Even his once rigid opponents trusted and believed in him.

Case in point was Head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt; once the man realized the former Dark Lord had no intention of waging a bloody war based on pureblood supremacy he tentatively began to support Marvolo's plans and vision. Now, three years later the Ministry was running smoother than ever and things were actually getting accomplished.

Madam Bones, who was still the Head of the reorganized DMLE, was even counted as one of his allies. She now knew that Marvolo was a fair leader and did not cut corners, or look the other way, out of favoritism or laziness. His fairness and no nonsense style gained him many more allies and it pleased him that all his hard work had finally paid off.

It also pleased him greatly to know his political parties' newly passed laws, and introduction of new regulations, were the main reason people were starting new businesses, creating new spells, and generally allowing magical beings to live a better life.

Nowhere was his impact felt more than with the Werewolf and Dark Creature communities. Since he became Minister a year ago he'd pushed through legislation giving all creatures rights they'd only dreamed of before. Fenrir Greyback was now living happily with his growing pack in the Forest of Dean; away from muggles and wizards alike. Sure the man would come out and socialize with Marvolo and others but it was rare. However, the alpha wolf already agreed to send his children to Hogwarts if their letters came.

His pups' bitch, Ronald Weasely; who passed on after the birth of Fenrir's second child, was a wizard lending credence that his children would be magical and eligible to attend Hogwarts. Marvolo was pleased at the changes they'd made at Hogwarts too; no longer would anyone be denied attendance.

If they could wield a wand they could attend as long as certain safety measures were observed. Such as taking Wolfsbane or if the parents were against their child taking a potion a secure place for their child to transform. Most parents would remove their child and take them home so the young werewolf could change with their pack. This reduced the stress on the young person and led to less injuries while they were transformed, leading to a reduced recovery period.

A kiss being pressed to his cheek by Bill made him realize he was neglecting his guests; it wasn't often everyone was together like this. Severus was usually busy teaching, assisting with the day to day running of Hogwarts, or attending to his very pregnant bonded. Lucius was heavily pregnant and needed to rest; usually the man dozed in his, or Marvolo's, garden.

So the crimson eyed man generally didn't see the elder blonde man very often as he was at the Ministry until later in the evening. Even when he wasn't pregnant Lucius was buzzing about the Ministry, or Hogwarts, shaking things up and making sure things were going right. Harry and Draco were busy with their children and careers.

Draco elected to follow in his surrogate father's footsteps and was working toward his Potions Mastery while Harry was a stay at home dad. However, the raven haired male had no intention of sitting on his bum for long. Once his children were old enough to go to wizarding primary school he was going to seek his Mastery in Defense, something he always excelled at. And with his NEWT scores Harry would be a fool not to continue his education.

Bella and Rodulphus were always busy creating new spells and hexes. They made a great team now that the once insane woman was back to her senses. Rabastan travelled around for Marvolo as an Ambassador to other countries. The man's charisma was palpable when he chose to turn it on and many a political deal was secured due to Rabastan's hard work.

He chuckled as he watched Rookwood slink around the perimeter of the room, avoiding the many sticky little hands. Why the kids adored the man was a mystery but they did; much to Augustus' chagrin but the man bore it and even smiled on occasion when the kids did something adorable. Damn it! He was getting too damn soft for his own good; he blamed Harry, Bill, and the collection of small humans now climbing on his furniture like rabid monkeys.

The loud barking laugh alerted him to the arrival of Fenrir and his two boys, Aiden and Alec. Both kids took after their father in looks but they possessed their deceased father's blue eyes. Bill would sometimes look at the two boys sadly; Marvolo would never lie to the red head and explained, without all the gruesome details, that as his punishment Ronald was given to Fenrir as a brood bitch.

The eldest Weasely son didn't like it but he accepted it, grudgingly. The red head knew his brother deserved what he got and at least Fenrir treated Ron well when he was alive. Marvolo knew this was a fact; he'd visited the alpha wolf many times while Ron was alive and while the boy wasn't overly happy he was well cared for, probably due to the fact that he was carrying Fenrir's pups.

The other Weasely men were a mixed bag of feelings. Charlie was alright with Bill's chosen partner and since he still lived in Romania visited them on occasion, usually during Yule. The second Weasely son was indeed not a Light inclined wizard, just as Marvolo thought. The man, also, didn't like what happened to his family at the hands of the former Dark Lord but he was equally disgusted with the actions of his deceased family members. The crimson eyed man and Charlie, essentially, decided to start from scratch and build their relationship from the ground up, letting go of all preconceived notions and being themselves.

Arthur supported his son as Bill was happy but would not come to Marvolo and Bill's house. The eldest Weasely child would often go to the Burrow though. This pleased the Weasely patriarch and let him know that Marvolo was not forcing Bill into this relationship. Marvolo doubted the elder man would ever get over the death of his wife and children but he also knew they brought it on themselves.

However, Marvolo knew talent when he saw it and promoted Arthur to a position that fit with the man's personality and intellect. He was now the Head of Muggle-born Identification; the department found and dealt with all newly identified muggleborn children. The man had a knack of dealing with muggle families and explained their world to them quite well.

Percy was an odd one, even by the crimson eyed man's standards. The boy was intelligent and amicable, if a bit overbearingly pompous. He loved that Bill was with Marvolo and enjoyed the recognition he got as the brother of the Minister's lover but never tried to capitalize on it to get a better position within the Ministry; such a true, honorable, Gryffindor!

The oddest thing was Percy truly didn't care about what happened to his now dead family members; the former Dark Lord knew he split from his family but he never suspected the third Weasely son to cut off his emotional ties to some of them as well. But as long as the man didn't offend, or hurt, Bill in anyway Marvolo would be cordial. He mostly saw the other man at work and they had very little chance to interact as Percy was a Under-Secretary and did not rate time with the Minister.

On rare occasions Percy would visit them at their Manor or his red head would see his younger brother at the Burrow. Evidently the third son left the family due to finding out his mother and younger siblings were manipulating, and deceiving, Harry. He used te excuse of hating Harry to make the split believable to not only his family but the world in general. Now that the offending filth was gone Percy had no issue with his remaining kin.

With a sigh he got out of his chair, putting Druella on the floor to go raise hell elsewhere, and greeted the alpha werewolf with a handshake. Once done he turned to the two boys hovering near Fenrir's legs and greeted them as well before letting them know they could do play with the others. The boys waited for their father to nod and once he did they were gone.

He laughed lightly at their energy and wondered could he keep up with one of his own? Probably, he could always Accio them when they got too far away or weren't listening when he called for them. Then again Bill would probably murder him if he Accio'd their child but that was only if the red head found out about it.

With a sly smirk he went and stood behind his lover, wrapping his arms around the red head's slim waist. Even three years later he still adored the man in his arms; Bill challenged him in every way. He was intelligent and kept Marvolo on his toes with stimulating debates and sometimes the man would come up with some very inventive ideas.

It was probably all the years of Curse Breaking; you had to think on your feet in that profession or you would be killed for your carelessness. Now, the red head worked as Gringotts Chief Warder and only took jobs within England that would last no longer than two days. Bill didn't like being away from Marvolo and the crimson eyed man despised it when his lover was away from home. This may be their house but the red head's warm presence made it their home.

Both men watched their family and friends as they chatted while the kids bounced around happily. Marvolo was content with his life and pleased that their world was now becoming a place he would even consider bringing a child into. Things may not be perfect but they were getting there and every day they were getting closer, and closer, to the goal of a peaceful society where all were respected.

_**So it is done! Thank f'ing Lord! Seriously, this story has become an epic and I hope you enjoyed the journey as much as I, generally, enjoyed writing it. I'm not doing an epilogue as it would be so fucking cliché. **_

_**Anywho, I'm thinking of doing a side-fic featuring Marvolo and Bill; like I did for Severus and Lucius. I wonder if anyone would be interested in it? Let me know!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	27. Chapter 37

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Harbinger_

_Notes: This is the Marvolo/Bill fic I mentioned to you guys in the previous chapter. It takes place directly after Chapter Thirty-Six; so enjoy! Thank you to all who reviewed, fav'd, and followed! Happy Reading Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will not make any money from the posting of this story._

_Previously:_

_It was probably all the years of Curse Breaking; you had to think on your feet in that profession or you would be killed for your carelessness. Now, the red head worked as Gringotts Chief Warder and only took jobs within England that would last no longer than two days. Bill didn't like being away from Marvolo and the crimson eyed man despised it when his lover was away from home. This may be their house but the red head's warm presence made it their home._

_Both men watched their family and friends as they chatted while the kids bounced around happily. Marvolo was content with his life and pleased that their world was now becoming a place he would even consider bringing a child into. Things may not be perfect but they were getting there and every day they were getting closer, and closer, to the goal of a peaceful society where all were respected._

_**~*~*~*Chapter 37 - Side-Fic~*~*~***_

The house was quiet and serene. Everyone had either left to return back to their homes or retired to their rooms for the night; the silence was welcome after a full day of entertaining and chasing children around. He snickered; who would have ever thought the great Dark Lord Voldemort would be relegated to shadowing Bella's spawn to make sure she didn't injure herself, hovering around her like some Dementor? Certainly not him, not in a million years.

But he'd changed. The changes began when he brought Harry into Malfoy Manor as his apprentice and they'd continued to happen from then onward. Marvolo had become more willing to listen and compromise when the situation called for it. He still didn't suffer fools lightly; he never would.

Now, however, he had the patience to hear someone out completely before he immediately turned them away or proclaimed their ideas idiotic. He contributed that change to his lover, William Weasely. Yes, William, or Bill as he preferred to be called, made him want to be better, to become someone greater than he already was.

Before Bill he'd wanted to rule the wizarding world because he reveled in the idea of himself commanding such power. He thrived on the thought of others bowing to his whims, salivating to do his bidding. Of course, he also wanted to make changes to their world for the better. But the benefits reaped by these changes to the wizarding world were secondary to Marvolo's ego being satisfied.

Primarily, he wanted to rule over the magical world of Britain because it made him feel all powerful. It made Marvolo feel untouchable, unsurpassed in his brilliance. That he, an abused half-blood orphan, could ascend to the rank of the most feared Dark Lord and then still rise further to govern the British magical world was orgasmic in and of itself.

How things had changed for him. Now, he truly desired his world to be better, to run smoother, and for the people he governed to live peacefully and thrive in prosperity. Merlin and Morgana Bill and Harry had turned him soft. But the crimson eyed man didn't think he'd change anything. He had come further than he ever would have and he had the changes he'd undergone to thank for that.

Marvolo's soft footsteps brought him to the doors to his and Bill's rooms. No doubt his red head was already snuggled in bed. The former Dark Lord may have tracked a wayward little girl around for a day but Bill had gone all out with the kids, playing tag; well as much as one could play tag with kids so young, and playing other ridiculous games with the troublesome brats.

It made him smile when he saw the pure joy reflected on his lover's face when he played with the kids. He knew that one day soon that endless joy, and love, would be directed at a child of their very own. This thought pleased Marvolo to no end; it pleased him to know that no child of his would go unloved and uncared for by either of their parents.

He did fear that he wouldn't be a good parent; he had no experience with parental, or familial, love but he knew what he wouldn't do. Well he was becoming better with expressing love and affection with his close circle of friends, and family, as time wore on.

But these thoughts were for later. There was still plenty of time to consider producing an heir. Right now he had too many things he wanted to do with his life; so many places to travel to and things to learn and he wanted Bill by his side for all of it. His red head companion was his confidant and also his equal when it came to intelligence.

No one could spar with him verbally like Bill could; well maybe Severus but the scowling Potions Master was always so busy lately. And Severus' schedule didn't look to be clearing up anytime soon, not with his first child coming. Salazar, the poor man would be rode ragged by his work, tending to a hormonal Lucius, and soon a newborn child. It was, however, amusing to see the snarky man so besotted by his heavily pregnant spouse.

Who knew Severus Snape; evil dungeon bat extraordinaire could be so cuddly? Not many but it was nice to see a man who had a tough life finally achieve his happiness. All three of them had; Harry with Draco, Severus and Lucius, and him with Bill. Three badly abused and unloved half-bloods had found their other halves; it was amusing that their partners were all pure-bloods.

The crimson eyed man slipped into their rooms and quickly made his way across the small living room and into the large bedroom. As he thought his red head was already sleeping, making adorable chuffing noises when he exhaled. Marvolo never thought he'd find snoring endearing but there you have it. Well it seemed he was feeling very maudlin today; next he'd break out into a heartfelt sonnet and beseech Bill to throw down his golden hair.

He snorted lightly; golden hair? Maybe he really was tired. It wasn't like him to have such inane, insipid, thoughts. A rustling sound coming from their large bed broke him out of his thoughts and made him turn his head toward the bed. The sight that met his gaze was mouthwatering. The sheets had slipped down and exposed lover's naked form. Bill was radiant in the moonlight streaming though the sheer curtains covering the windows.

With a smirk he waved his hand and banished his clothes to the laundry basket in the bathroom and his wand to his bedside table. Now equally nude, his cock twitching to life, Marvolo made his way to the bed and his lover's unsuspecting sleeping form. This would be fun; he enjoyed awakening Bill like this. The red head's reactions were always so...erotic.

A lewd smirk still on his face Marvolo slid onto the soft mattress and crawled in between his lover's spread smooth muscled legs, nudging them further apart so he had more room to work with. Once situated he surveyed Bill's naked body; the man was gorgeous even when he was sprawled out on his back, snoring lightly. From the top of Bill's fiery red head to the tips of his slender feet his red head was the incarnation of everything Marvolo found attractive.

Bill was muscled but not overly so; just enough to make his body hard but not unyielding in Marvolo's greedy hands. The red eyed man was always captivated by his chosen's pale form; even his few freckles were delightful to his blood red eyes. Yes, Bill was his, made for him and no one would take his partner away from him.

Marvolo may have changed over the years but he wouldn't hesitate to rend someone's head from their neck if they tried to hurt Bill, or anyone the former Dark Lord considered family. With a mischievous glint in his eyes he lowered his head until his face was hovering over his love's soft cock.

Casting crimson eyes upward so he could see Bill's face he breathed a puff of warm breath, surrounding his partner's soft length with hot breath. The response from the red head was delightful, as always. His love's cock began to harden while his back arched a bit off the bed, asking for more with his body even if his mind was still asleep.

Red eyes shining with excitement and lust he lowered his head further and began to lick Bill's hardening length from base to tip. Marvolo swirled his slick appendage around his lover's cock before taking his red head's member into his mouth and sucking on the tip. He quite enjoyed the taste of his partner's flesh; it was a mix of musk, salt, and something underlyingly sweet, something uniquely Bill.

The dark haired man continued to take more of lover's burgeoning erection into his mouth and once his nose brushed Bill's pubic hair he swallowed around the cockhead in his throat. The response from his love was enough to make Marvolo's already hardened cock leak. His red head arched further off the bed, moaned loudly to the ceiling, and opened those gorgeous blue eyes that were hazed with desire and sleep.

"Mmmmm Marvolo...don't stop...so good." Marvolo just "Hmmm'd" in response around the now rigid length in his mouth; the vibrations from his humming caused Bill to start pumping his hips shallowly, asking without words for the dark haired man to go faster. How could Marvolo deny his love anything? He really couldn't so he did as his partner's body was requesting and sped up his ministrations.

He drew away from Bill's member until only the tip remained in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the flushed mushroom head before he sucked the tip harshly, scraping the sensitive flesh lightly with his canine tooth. His red head responded beautifully! He screamed in pleasure and began to writhe, causing Marvolo to bring his forearm across his lover's hips to keep the man from choking him.

Marvolo's cock was now harder than he thought possible and leaking profusely. But he knew he wanted to be inside his love's body when he came. Reluctantly he drew away from Bill's erection and resettled on his knees in between Bill's slender thighs, with a wave of his hand a bottle of lube slapped into his palm.

The crimson eyed man didn't waste a moment and slicked up three fingers; he would prep Bill just enough not to hurt him but that was all. Marvolo was too high with need to take his usual time preparing his lover's passage for his more than average length. His red head seemed to be on the same wavelength as him, seeing as the blue eyed angel on his bed was now begging, somewhat incoherently, for Marvolo to just fuck him.

The crimson eyed man smiled down at his love; "Shh, Bill, I'll be fucking you into the mattress in a little bit but I have to stretch you." Bill tried to glare at him but was completely unsuccessful and Marvolo just smiled at him, looking completely unrepentant, and brought his lube covered pointer finger to his lover's entrance. The older man gently inserted his digit until his knuckle met his partner's plump ass cheeks.

His red head ground down on the invading digit, fucking himself on Marvolo's finger. The sight was almost enough to have Marvolo throwing the thought of preparation to the wind, saying the hell with it, and fucking Bill then and there but he restrained himself. While they both enjoyed a bit of pain during their sexual encounters the crimson eyed man would never truly hurt Bill.

Bill's begging, pleading, voice brought him back to the task at hand; "More...more...fuck! Marvolo give me more...Now!" Sometimes he had such a bossy little red headed slut but he did enjoy it when his love demanded things from him. Marvolo always enjoyed fulfilling every one of his lover's wants and needs. Without further ado he slipped his second slicked finger into his lover's clenching passage.

The crimson eyed man moaned when he looked down and watched his two long fingers being swallowed by Bill's tight arse; such an erotic, enticing sight. Marvolo continued to thrust his fingers into his partner's body, swiveling and twisting his digits until he felt his lover's body begin to relax and allow his fingers to enter with little resistance.

When his two fingers were sliding in easily he introduced the final finger and had to stop himself from withdrawing his fingers and just slamming his cock deep inside Bills body when his red head mewled in delight and writhed on the bed. Merlin Bill looked like a debauched angel and he was Marvolo's, every inch of Bill was Marvolo's.

His cock was throbbing with need but Marvolo wasn't done with his love's preparation and continued to pump his fingers into that scrumptiously tight passage. When Bill arched his back and shouted he knew he'd found his partner's prostate. With a smirk on his face he began to hammer that little bundle of nerves and he quite enjoyed the sight of Bill fucking himself on his fingers.

With one more impatient throb of his cock Marvolo withdrew his fingers and slicked up his erection and moved until he was hovering over Bill's immaculate form on his hands and knees. The dark haired man's cock was nudging his lover's stretched entrance and without warning he snapped his hips forward, sheathing himself in that slick, tight, heat on one go.

His lover screamed in pained ecstasy and arched his back while his sapphire eyes clenched shut. Marvolo stilled when his hips hit Bill's arse, allowing his gorgeous partner to get used to the feeling of being filled so suddenly. While his red head adjusted Marvolo moved forward, lowering himself until his elbows were next to Bill's head and he was mouth to mouth with the man he adored.

The older man lowered his head and placed his lips against his lover's; they proceeded to exchange sweet, soft, kisses, nothing more than a mere pressing of lips until Bill became impatient and thrust his tongue into Marvolo's mouth. Not to be outdone the taller man moved his slick appendage to meet his companion's.

Their tongues slid and caressed the others, clashing and battling in practiced movements that never became old; Marvolo enjoyed the taste and feel of that now familiar but no less desired mouth. Bill was delicious in every way from the way he tasted to the way he felt; sometimes he wondered if his red head was made for him?

Marvolo smirked into his lover's mouth and rolled his hips slowly, deciding that Bill had enough time to adjust to the feeling of his cock inside of him. His partner gasped into the older man's mouth before he pulled away to throw his head back; "Ngh...please more...Marvolo please."

Sitting back onto his knees the crimson eyed man grasped Bill's legs and arranged them to lie over his broad shoulders. His love moaned when the older man's length sunk deeper inside of his slick channel and mewled when the blunt head of Marvolo's cock brushed against his prostate.

The older male growled lowly and began to thrust into his lover's fit body, thoroughly enjoying the fact that his red head was being reduced to a moaning, mewling, mess and it was all due to him. Bill's head was thrown back, his fiery red hair was fanned all over the pillow like a halo of fire; he looked like a god and Marvolo wanted to make him lose his mind in ecstasy. By the time he was done he didn't want Bill to be able to move or think coherently.

Shifting, the taller man pushed Bill's legs forward, bending his younger lover almost in half and allowing Marvolo's face to be closer to Bill's flushed countenance. Marvolo wanted to be closer so he could see every emotion flitter across his lover's handsome face. His hips were now moving faster, and harder, inside his lover's body; Bill's tight heat was delicious and so so good.

Marvolo could feel the muscles of his lover's passage begin to flutter and convulse and the older man knew his partner's orgasm was imminent. Lowering his head the crimson eyed man smashed their lips together, thrusting his tongue into Bill's mouth, miming with his tongue what he was doing with his cock.

Bill was mewling and whimpering trying to respond to the onslaught Marvolo was subjecting him to from both ends of his pliant body. The taller man was hammering Bill's prostate with every inward plunge of his hips and swiveling his hips to massage his red head's anal walls on every withdrawal of his length.

The crimson eyed man could feel his release hovering on the edge of his mind, and body. But Marvolo wanted, no needed to make his lover succumb to his peak before the older allowed himself to surrender to his orgasm. Marvolo continued to fuck his lover into the mattress and when the need for air became overwhelming he pulled away from his lover's mouth so they could gasp for much needed air.

Marvolo moved his head, nibbling his love's jawline and neck as he made his way toward Bill's sensitive ear. When he was breathing hot puffs of air on Bill's ear he spoke; "You feel so good, love. So tight and hot around me. Mmmm never felt so good before. So good, so beautiful, want to feel you cum and feel you grip my cock before I feel you up with my seed."

Bill moaned to the ceiling, and thrashed his head while grinding his hips downward in time with Marvolo's powerful thrusts. "Fuck Marvolo so close so close..." Marvolo moved his left hand from where it was holding Bill's left knee in place and shifted it until he grasped Bill's flushed leaking erection and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. Both men were sweating heavily and clashing against each other as they both hurtled towards their mutual release.

Marvolo's balls were tightening to his body and he could feel a blazing heat rising in his belly, swirling outward throughout his body as his orgasm bore down on him. Determined to bring his lover off first he bit lower lip and continued his punishing pace, battering Bill's prostate until he felt those silken walls clamp down on him and pulled back a little so he could watch through hazy red eyes as his lover lost it and came hard, showering their bodies with his release.

The older man continued to thrust into his lover's body while he pumped Bill's length until it began to soften in his large hand. Satisfied that his partner was spent Marvolo withdrew his hand and moved it to Bill's mouth; his lover took the cum covered digits into his mouth without being asked and began to suck on them until they were clean.

This action was what sent the older man over the edge; just watching his red head devour his own cum off of Marvolo's fingers sent him spiralling into the abyss; it was so damn erotic. With one more hard thrust inward Marvolo came, exploding deep inside his lover's arse, filling Bill with his release.

He continued to pump his hips, enjoying the aftermath of his orgasm, until his cock began to deflate. His lover was lying on his back, covered in sweat and cum, looking thoroughly tired and debauched; this pleased Marvolo very much. He hovered over his partner, just taking in the delectable sight of a thoroughly fucked Bill.

When his soft cock slid out of his love's entrance he released Bill's legs and flopped, gracefully, onto the bed. He moved onto his side, facing Bill, and propped himself onto his elbow so he could look at his lover's face. The pretty red head turned his head until they were both looking at each other; "Mmm remind me to have you wake me up again like that." The crimson eyed man chuckled, feeling thoroughly satisfied; "Anytime, love."

The atmosphere was relaxed and pleasant as the two of them looked at each other until a loud pop was heard next to the bed; Marvolo's wand was in his hand without a thought and a second later the Yew wand was pointed directly at a very nervous, and scared, house elf; "I's sorry Masters but Mr. Severus asks Tyky to get Masters. Mr. Lucius be's having the baby, sirs."

Both men sat straight up in bed, no longer caught up in their post-sex lethargy. Their sudden movements made the elf jump backwards in fear; both men ignored this as they cast cleaning spells on their person and threw on their house robes so they could quickly traverse the house and get to Severus and Lucius' rooms.

Marvolo knew without a doubt that Severus was probably in a snit and barking orders to the elves; no doubt scaring the living hell out of the timid creatures. Hopefully, the Potions Master remembered to call for their Healer. Well they would be there soon to take care of all of that so Severus could be with his husband without worrying about a thing.

Marvolo chuckled when he heard Bill questioning the elf about the length of time Lucius had been in labor, how far apart were his contractions; you would never know that not even five minutes ago the red head was laid out in bed covered in cum and sweat he was acting so collected.

Marvolo really loved this kindhearted man and with a smile he grasped Bill's hand; "Bill, we can ask all these things when we get to their rooms but right now we need to get there and make sure both Severus and Lucius are alright." The red head snickered as they moved to leave the room; "You mean we need to check that Severus hasn't murdered anyone yet?" The crimson eyed man sniggered; "Indeed, I happen to like my house elves."

The two men walked out the door, hand in hand, toward their friend's rooms. Marvolo couldn't believe that before the night was out they would be welcoming another member into their little family. It was a great, if still somewhat foreign, feeling to have; this feeling of family and belonging. Never in a million years did he think he would ever feel it let alone that he would cherish it so.

But he did and it all started when a scrawny raven haired teen dropped into his meeting room in Malfoy Manor all those years ago. That abused, traumatized, child was a harbinger of things to come for the crimson eyed man and he didn't regret one decision made or moment lived in all these years. Bill squeezed his hand, making Marvolo look to the side; "You alright, Marvolo?"

The former Dark Lord smiled; "I am and everything's fine. Come, let's get to Lucius before Severus destroys something. I wonder if someone called Harry and Draco to let them know about the birth." Bill chuckled; "I'm sure Severus has. Then again those two may have heard Severus bellowing at the top of lungs at the house elves all the way from Malfoy Manor..."

Both men laughed and picked up the pace. They were both happy to be welcoming another baby into their lives. And from the look on Bill's gorgeous face he would soon be welcoming his own spawn into the world. He wondered if the world could survive having two Riddle men in it. He chuckled and let Bill pull him down the halls, willingly following his love wherever he wanted to take him.

_**TaaDaoi! Well that's the side-fic. I hope you enjoyed it. To anyone following my other fics I'll be updating soon; I decided to write this little PWP to get back into the swing of things. I had to put my dog tp sleep on Sunday so my life is a bit lopsided at the moment. Hopefully, this little diddy gets my muse back and kicking me to write something worthwhile... **_

_**Thank you to all who supported Harbinger; my first epic.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


End file.
